Crazy Love
by Miinami
Summary: Sakura Haruno. Gadis manis dan cantik seorang personil GirlBand yang sedang naik daun harus berurusan dengan Mafia tampan Sasuke Uchiha? bagaimana kehidupannya setelah Mafia tampan itu numpang tingal diapartemennya? /Chapter 11 Update!/RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Crazy Love_

_Naruto disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto_

_T+_

_Sasuke Uchiha &amp; Sakura Haruno_

_Warning!_

_OOC, AU, Kiss Scene, Typo, Romance, Friendship. Etc_

_DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Crazy Love Ch 1_

_._

_._

_._

_Happy Reading.._

_._

_._

Teriakan sorak-sorai semua orang yang berada disekitar panggung yang berdiri megah tepat ditengah-tengah lapangan luas. Semua orang disana tampak semangat meneriaki kata 'Girly! Girly!' dengan mengangkat kedua tangan mereka. Sebagian besar dari mereka adalah remaja laki-laki, namun tak sedikit pula remaja perempuan diantara mereka yang ikut memenuhi lapangan tersebut.

Dibelakang panggung tersebut sudah ada tiga orang gadis cantik dengan warna rambut yang berbeda-beda.

Pertama, gadis berambut pirang panjang yang diikat poni tail, memiliki warna mata _aquamarine_ dan parasnya yang manis dan cantik. Menggunakan kemeja putih tanpa lengan dan dua kancing teratasnya yang dibuka serta dasi berwarna hitam dan rok hitam 10cm diatas lutut. Lalu sepatu _bots_ hitam tingginya sampai bawah lutut

Kedua, gadis berambut ungu gelap dan digerai panjang. Memiliki warna mata _lavender_, parasnya yang cantik namun terkesan lembut. Menggunakan kaos putih yang sebelah kanan bahunya ter-ekspos dan memperlihatkan tanktop hitamnya serta celana hotspans hitam dan juga sepatu yang sama seperti gadis berambut pirang.

Dan yang terakhir, gadis berambut merah muda yang digerai panjang. Memiliki warna bola mata yang jernih berwarna hijau, sekilas mirip batu_ emerald_. Parasnya yang imut namun tetap manis dan cantik dengan kedua pipinya yang sedikit_ chubby_. Gadis itu menggunakan kemeja putih lengan panjang yang dilipat sampai siku serta dasi yang sama seperti gadis berambut pirang, juga hotspans yang lumayan ketat dan sepatun _bots_ yang sama seperti gadis berambut pirang dan ungu gelap.

4 kata untuk mereka saat ini

Sangat cantik, menarik dan juga seksi

Ketiga gadis itu saling tatap sebelum akhirnya salah satu dari mereka angkat bicara "Ready Girl?" ucap gadis berambut merah muda yang dibalas oleh anggukan kepala dari kedua temannya "kita mulai" seru gadis itu lagi. Sedetik kemudian ketiga gadis itu maju kedepan panggung yang langsung disambut meriah oleh orang-orang yang sedari tadi menunggu kehadiran mereka.

Ada yang berteriak histeris, ada yang wajahnya bersemu merah ketika melihat wajah cantik ketiga gadis ini, ada juga yang mengambil foto-foto mereka

"KYAAAA! Itu Sakura_-chan_! Ino-_chan_! Dan Hinata-_chan_!"

"mereka cantik sekaliiii! Aku iri."

"aku ingin memiliki kekasih seperti mereka.."

"kyaaaaaa! Sakura_-chan_!"

"Come on Girly!"

Well, rata-rata begitulah isi teriakan mereka semua

Gadis berambut pirang membenarkan posisi _earphone_ ditelinganya lalu bersorak "Haii guys!" sapanya riang dan langsung dijawab oleh teriakan para penonton "siap untuk beraksi dengan Girly?"

"Girly! Girly! Girly!" seru semua orang

"lets play!" ucap gadis berambut ungu gelap. Lalu terdengar suara musik dari arah belakang panggung

It's been said and done

Every beautiful thought's been already sung

And I guess right now, here's another one

So your melody will play on

And on with the best of'em

Gadis berambut pirang bernyanyi dengan suara halusnya lalu maju kedepan panggung secara _slow motion_ sambil sedikit mengibaskan rambut poni tailnya dan gayanya yang sedikit tomboy mampu membuat semua orang disana terpesona dengan parasnya yang manis

You are beautiful

Like a dream come alive, incredible

A centerfold miracle, lyrical

You saved my live again

And I want you to know baby

Kini giliran gadis berambut ungu gelap yang bernanyi. Dengan suara tingginya mampu membuat seluruh orang yang mendengarnya merinding , maju kedepan panggung dengan gerakan _slow motion _lalu berdiri disamping gadis berambut pirang disusul oleh gadis berambut merah muda

I, I love you like a love song baby (3x)

And keep hittin repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat

Ketiganya bernyanyi dengan sedikit gerakan yang serempak juga, sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan berekspresi sensual. Sontak membuat semua pemuda disana merona hebat.

I, I love you like a love song baby (3x)

And keep hittin repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat

Riuh gaduh suara yang menyoraki nama 'Girly' semakin banyak dan semakin ramai. Dan kini giliran gadis berambut merah muda yang bernyanyi dan melangkah semakin kedepan panggung dengan gerakan gemulai sambil mengelus paha mulusnya dan berekspresi sangat sensual. Sunggu membuat gairah pemuda naik seketika

Constantly, boy

You play through my mind like a symphony

There's no way to describe what you do to me

What you do

And it feels like I've been rescued

Lalu disambung oleh gadis berambut pirang lagi

I've been set free

I am hypnotized by your destiny

You are magical, lyrical, beautiful

You are and I want you know, baby

Ketiga gadis itu menarik nafas sejenak lalu kembali melanjutkan bernyanyi dengan serempak seperti biasa masih diiringi dengan gerakan-gerakan sensual

I, I love you like a love song, baby (3x)

And I keep hittin repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat

I, I love you like a love song, baby (3x)

And I keep hittin repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat

Dan disinilah yang paling ditunggu-tunggu oleh penggemar GirlyFans –sebutan untuk penggemar Girly- seketika semua lampu panggung meredup dan hanya menyoroti ketiga gadis cantik yang sedang berada diatas pangung. Musik berubah menjadi sangat _slow_ dengan gerakan yang sangat _slow motion_ dan kepala yang sedikit menunduk ketiga gadis ini berjalan ketengah panggung

No one compares, you stand alone

To every recond I own

Music to my heart, that's what you are

A song that goes on and on

Ketiga gadis itu mendongkakkan kepalanya dan kembali bernyanyi dengan semangat sambil sesekali menyalami sekilas tangan GirlyFans yang sedang berusaha menggapai ketiga gadis itu

I, I love you like a love song, baby (3x)

And I keep hittin repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat

I, I love you like a love song, baby (3x)

Love you

Like a love song

Tepuk tangan yang sangat meriah malam ini mengakhiri 'aksi' mereka. Dengan nafas yang sedikit terengah-engah ketiga gadis itu membungkukkan sedikit badannya dan sekilas melempar senyuman pada semua orang dibawah panggung itu dan melangkah menuju belakang panggung.

oOo

Ruangan bernuansa putih yang diterangi oleh lampu putih terang. Dihiasi oleh gambar, aksesories dan poster-poster yang bergambar ketiga orang gadis dari personil Girly

"haahh~ konser hari ini sangat-sangat menguras tenaga~" gerutu gadis berambut pirang sambil menghempaskan bokongnya kesalah satu sofa diruangan itu yang berwarna merah maroon, dan diikuti oleh kedua gadis yang sedari tadi bersama dengannya

"kau benar, Pig" gadis berambut merah muda menambahkan "tapi kau lihat tadi? Mereka sangat antusias pada kita. Aku tidak menyangka mereka begitu fanaticnya pada kitaa~ senangnya!" mata _emerald_nya terlihat berbinar-binar saat menceritakan apa yang ada dalam fikirannya. Sedangkan gadis berambut ungu gelap hanya bisa terkekeh kecil melihat sifat kekanak-kanakan sahabat merah mudanya ini "ah iya. Aku haus, mau ambil minum dulu, kalian mau sekalian tidak?" Tanya gadis berambut merah muda sambil beranjak dari duduknya dan melirik kearah kedua temannya

-Hyuuga Hinata- gadis berambut ungu gelap tampak berfikir lalu menjawab "aku jus jeruk kaleng saja. Kalau kau Ino? Tanyanya pada gadis berambut pirang yang tengah memejamkan matanya

-Yamanaka Ino- membuka sebelah matanya yang tadi terpejam sambil menjawab "aku ingin mocacinno. Yang kaleng juga ya Sakuraa" ucapnya sebelum kembali menutup kedua matanya

-Haruno Sakura- gadis yang berambut merah muda itu mengganggukkan kepalanya kemudian berlalu mengambil 'pesanan' teman-temannya keluar ruangan yang didepan pintunya tertulis 'Girly Room's'. kaki jenjang mulusnya dengan santai berjalan menuju kios tempat dijualnya minuman yang dipesan oleh teman-temannya

Iya, Ino dan Hinata adalah teman –ralat- sahabat kecil Sakura. Dari kecil, hingga sekarang mereka menginjak bangku SMA, mereka tetap bersama-sama. Sampai membuat sebuah Girlband, tapi siapa sangka? Awalnya mereka hanya iseng melakukan rekaman, tapi ternyata keberuntungan sedang berpihak pada mereka. Banyak sekali orang yang menyukai lagu mereka yang berjudul 'like a love song baby' bukan hanya kalangan remaja, tapi anak-anak dan orang dewasapun menyukainya

Sejak saat itu, nama Girly mulai naik dan memiliki sebuah fansclub tersendiri yang bernama 'GirlyFans'. Namun tak jarang juga ada orang yang mengolok-olok Girly atau yah~ bisa disebut _Haters_. Dan tentu saja tidak digubris oleh Sakura, Ino, maupun Hinata. Semua personil Girly sangat cantik, mengkilau, seksi, manis dan tubuhnya yang benar-benar membuat siapa saja terpesona. Dada pas –tidak terlalu kecil maupun besar tapi padat-, bentuk tubuh mereka mirip biola yah bisa dibilang _sempurna_

Walaupun mereka sering bersama, tapi sifat mereka jelas memiliki perbedaan. Sakura, lebih cenderung cerewet, ramah, polos –bahkan diumurnya yang menginjak 16tahun-, kekanak-kanakan, tapi bila dia sedang marah jangan coba-coba untuk diganggu. Ino, sangat menggilai fashion, cerewet, kadang dewasa, sering kali bertengkar dengan Sakura hanya karna hal-hal sepele saja. Sedangkan, Hinata lembut, tidak banyak bicara, pemalu, dan bila Sakura dan Ino bertengkar dialah yang menjadi penengahnya

Sakura sudah sampai dikios tempat minuman tadi dan segera memesan minuman yang tadi dipesan Ino dan Hinata, sedangkan dirinya sendiri memesan sekaleng jus cherry. Setelah menunggu beberapa menit sang penjual minuman tadi kembali sambil membawa tiga kaleng minuman. Sakura membayar lalu beranjak pergi berniat kembali ke basecamp Girly sebelum akhirnya-

-BRUK

Sakura bertabrakan dengan seseorang

"i- itaiii!" Sakura meringis sambil mengusap jidatnya yang sedikit memerah. Sakura mendongkakkan kepalanya "kauu!" ditatapnya penuh kesal orang yang tadi menabrak atau entah dia yang menabrak (?). seketika alis Sakura mengkerut, orang ini…

Aneh?

Memakai masker hitam yang menutupi hidung sampai dagunya, topi yang menutupi kedua matanya dan mantel hitam yang panjang. Sekilas orang itu melirik kearah Sakura lalu segera berlari meninggalkan Sakura yang cengo ditempat

"he- heiii! Kau! Bukannya minta maaf malah pergiii! Iihh menyebalkan"geramnya. Wajahnya merah padam –marah- tangan kanannya mengepal erat "awas saja kalau aku bertemu dengannya lagi!"

oOo

Ino menghela nafas saat melihat kedatangan Sakura dibalik pintu "haah, kau lama sekali Forehead! Dikepung GirlyFans he?" tanyanya sambil langsung menyambar minuman dari tangan Sakura

Sakura ikut-ikutan menghela nafas "bukan Pig! Tadi itu aku bertemu dengan orang aneh yang menabrakku!" jeda sejenak "dia bukannya minta maaf, malah seenak gundulnya pergi! Akan kubuat dia tidak berbentuk lagi kalau bertemu denganku!" ucap Sakura berapi-api, pipinya yang _chubby_ seketika menjadi lebih bulat ketika dia marah

Kedua temannya _sweatdrop_ dengan alis yang sebelah berkedut

"aah, sudahlah lebih baik kita segera meminum minuman ini. Kan kalau sudah tidak dingin tidak enak" sela Hinata yang langsung membuka penutup kaleng minumannya dan meneguk isinya. Kedua temannya melakukan hal yang sama dengan Hinata

"um teman-teman! Aku pulang duluan yah? Aku lelah sekaliii~" rengkek Sakura

Ino dan Hinata hanya menggangguk "yasudah, byee~ sampai ketemu nanti"

Sakura tersenyum "okee"

oOo

CEKLEK

Pintu apartemen Sakura terbuka lebar ruangan didalam sana sungguh gelap. Yah, karna penghuni disini hanya Sakura seorang diri. Sakura bukannya anak yatim piatu, hanya saja kedua orang tuanya sedang berada diSuna untuk mengurus beberapa perusahaan Haruno Corp disana. Keluarga Haruno memang salah satu clan yang terpandang dan kekayaan yang diatas rata-rata, tapi Sakura lebih senang hidup bersederhana. Tinggal diapartemen yang sederhana, juga dengan fasilitasnya yang segala _simple_

Mungkin bagi sebagian orang kaya. Mereka mungkin lebih memilih menggunakan mobil mewah kemana-mana, pelayan sana-sini, dan juga teman sosialita. Yah, walaupun dia salah satu personil dari Band yang sedang tenar sekarang itu tapi Sakura justru sangat tidak perduli dengan semua kekayaan yang dia punya. Bila ada yang menyebut namanya sebagai artis tenar, putrid kaya raya, nona besar. Tentu saja akan dia tolak mentah-mentah. Karna menurut Sakura semua itu sangat tidak penting

Sakura tipe gadis yang tidak suka pilih-pilih teman. Mau _cupu, kuper, kutubuku._ Dia tidak perduli toh sama-sama manusiakan? Sakura ramah, periang, selain diBand Girly Sakura juga sudah menjadi salah satu model iklan pakaian yang sedang_ trend_ masa kini. Jadi? Siapa yang tidak kenal dengannya? Maka dari itu diantara fans Ino dan Hinata, fans Sakuralah yang paling banyak. Tapi toh, Sakura tetap cuek, tapi wajahnya yang imut, dan cantik juga sifatnya yang mudah bergaul membuat semua fansnya menjerit-jerit setiap dia konser ataupun sekedar lewat dijalan raya.

Sakura menghela nafas panjang, kemudian kaki jenjangnya dengan pelan melangkah masuk kedalam apartemen dan menyalakan saklar lampu

KLIK

Lampu terang dan memperlihatkan ruang tamu yang sangat sederhana ini dan disini… sepi sekali

Sakura melangkah menuju kamarnya yang berada dipojok lorong dekat balkon. Derap kaki Sakura yang berbenturan dengan lantai menggema diseluruh penjuru ruangan. Tangan putihnya menyentuh kenop pintu kamar tidurnya yang dingin dan perlahan memutarnya kebawah, setelah terbuka perlahan dia memasuki kamar dan menutup kembali pintunya. Kamar bernuansa cat _pink _pucat dipandu dengan perabotan_ pink_

Sakura meletakkan tas selendangnya keatas kasur secara asal lalu menyambar handuk dan segera memasuki kamar mandi yang berada didalam kamar, berniat membersihkan diri untuk mengusir rasa lelah yang melandanya. Mungkin air hangat mampu membantu?

15 menit berlalu

Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan menggunakan handuk putih dari dada sampai atas lutut dengan rambut merah muda panjangnya yang masih basah, menambah kesan seksi tersendiri baginya. Setelah berpakaian tidur –piyama- berwarna _pink_ tua, Sakura bergegas membuat makanan untuk makan malam. Ketika sedang mengambil bahan-bahan dari kulkas, terdengar pintu luar diketuk

Tok! Tok! Tok!

'ugh! Siapasih malam-malam begini?' Sakura melirik jam dinding yang kini menunjukan pukul setengah Sembilan malam. Bukannya tidak sopan bertamu malam-malam begini? Apalagi keapartemen seorang gadis

Tok! Tok!

Ketukan itu terdengar lagi dan kali ini terdengar lebih keras, Sakura menghela nafas sejenak "iya, sebentar!" dengan berat hati Sakura mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu utama apartemen

CEKLEK

Eh?

"KAU?!" ternyata itu, adalah orang yang tadi menambraknya didekat kios minuman! "Kau yang tadi sore menabrakku!" benar, orang ini orang yang menggunakan Memakai masker hitam yang menutupi hidung sampai dagunya, topi yang menutupi kedua matanya dan mantel hitam yang panjang. Persis sekali

Orang itu mengenyitkan halisnya bingung "hn? Izinkan aku masuk, nona" apa?! Minta masuk? Memangnya dia siapa?

"hee?! Masuk? Tidak boleh! Malam-malam masuk keapartemen seorang gadis itu dilarang keras!"

"oh ayolah. Biarkan aku masuk!"

Tiga siku-siku tercetak jelas dijidat Sakura

"tidak boleh! Kau siapa sih? Manusia aneh!"

"akan kujelaskan nanti didalam! Dan sekarang izinkan aku masuk"

"tidak mau!"

"ayolah!"

"Tidak!"

"Ku mo-"

"TIDAK!"

Orang itu akhirnya menggeram gemas dengan tingkah gadis didepannya sekarang. Setengah memaksa dia mendorong Sakura kedalam dan dengan cepat menutup pintu dengan tumit kaki kanannya yang memakai sepatu kets

BRAK

"e- ehh! Apa-apaan ini? Cepaaat keluar dari apartemenku aneh!" sekuat tenaga Sakura mencoba melepaskan pergelangan tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh orang didepannya

Orang itu menghela nafas lalu kembali menarik Sakura dan sontak membuat Sakura memekik kaget. Hei? Ada orang yang tidak dikenal olehmu dan menerobos masuk kedalam apartemenmu malam-malam, bagaimana tidak panik?!

BRUK

"KYA! Aa i- itaiii! Ck! Orang aneh tak tahu tatakrama! Tadi sore menabrakku dan sekarang seenak udelmu masuk keapartemenku" Sakura tak habis fikir, siapa sebenarnya orang ini? Dan hell, sakit sekali didorong paksa untuk duduk disofa.

"merepotkan" dengan sekali gerakan orang didepan Sakura ini melepas topi, masker, dan juga mantel yang dipakainya. Dan, mau tak mau Sakura terpesona –pasalnya yang berada dihadapannya kali ini adalah seorang pemuda yang..

Sangat tampan!

Rambut ravennya yang mencuat keatas meninggalkan poni emo yang membingkai kiri kanan wajahnya yang tampan, sepasang bola mata _onyx_ yang menawan namun tampak mengkilat, hidung mancungnya, wajahnya yang mulus tanpa luka gores sedikitpun, bibirnya yang tipis namun seksi, dan yang terakhir postur tubuhnya yang tinggi namun berisi dilapisi oleh kaos hitam. _Sempurna_

Tunggu! Tapi dia tetap saja manusia aneh yang menyebalkan!

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali, tidak ini bukan waktunya untuk terpesona oleh manusia didepannya! "kauuu! Cepat. Keluar. Dari. Sini!" penuh tekanan, paksaan, dan nada yang dalam

"kau jangan berisik. Akan kujelaskan kedatanganku kesini oke?"

"oke! Tapi setelah ini kau harus cepat pergi dari sini"

Pemuda itu menggaruk kepala belakangnya –yang tidak gatal "aku tidak berjanji"

"apa mak-"

Perkataan Sakura terpotong oleh ucapan pemuda didepannya "kau mau aku menjelaskannya atau tidak heh?"

Sakura mendengus kesal, hei baru kali ini dia dipaksa menurut oleh seseorang –selain ibu dan ayahnya tentunya. "oke oke jelaskan!"

Pemuda itu mengambil nafas kemudian menghembuskannya lagi, lalu duduk disebelah Sakura

"Aku akan menjelaskan, asalkan kau tak berteriak ataupun lari"

"ha?" kata-kata ambigu apa itu?

"jawab saja IYA!"

"oke, iya iya"

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke. Anggota mafia yang sedang dikejar polisi dan sekarang aku butuh tempat tinggal dan sembunyi"

"ohh Mafia" Sakura memutar kedua bola mata _emerald_nya bosan. Tunggu!

MAFIA?

"TIDAAAK! Ka- kau? Mafia? Keluar dari sini sekarang jugaa!" teriak Sakura frustasi sambil menjauh dari Sasuke

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang "sudah kuduga reaksimu pasti akan seperti ini" Sakura meneguk salivanya susah payah saat _onyx_ milik Sasuke menatap intens kearahnya "tapi jika kau terus tidak bisa diam, aku akan membungkam bibirmu menggunakan ini, Nona manis" mengancam sambil menunjuk bibirnya sendiri

GLEK

Wajah Sakura memerah seketika "ti- tidak! KELUAR AKU BILANG! KALAU TIDAK AKU AK- emh" lagi-lagi perkataan Sakura terpotong tapi kali ini terpotong karna sebuah benda kenyal, sedikit basah, dan lembut menempel dibibirnya dan sedikit melumat bibir bagian bawahnya. Dan, sekarang. Dihadapannya pemuda tadi sedang menutup kedua kelopak matanya

ON NO!

Dia dicium paksa!

Sasuke melepaskan ciuman mendadaknya, lalu menyeringai –yang Sakura akui seksi itu. Sambil bergumam Sasuke mengelus pelan bibir bawah Sakura menggunakan jempolnya "manis"

Bagaimana kehidupan Sakura kedepannya? Setelah kedangan pemuda aneh keapartemennya?

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Haloo Minna-_san_! Aku author baru didunia _fanfiction_ :D dan ini _fic_ pertamakuu. Mohon maaf yaa kalau banyak _typo_ bertebaran dimana-mana #masihpemula

Oh iya, _fic_ ini clear buatan aku sendiri :D entah dari mana datangnya ide _gila_ ini -_- aku bingung soal Gendrenya disini, dan jangan hiraukan judulnya ya=)) judul dan cerita memang ganyambung-_- dan maaf kalau _fanfic_ ini terlalu pendek atau sebagainnya

_Fic_ ini hanya sebagai hiburan saja, tidak bermaksud menyinggung pihak manapun. Terimakasih sudah berkenan membaca _fic_ abal ini XD sekian…

.

.

RnR?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Crazy Love_

_Naruto disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto_

_T+_

_Sasuke Uchiha &amp; Sakura Haruno_

_Warning!_

_OOC, AU, Kiss Scene, Typo, Romance, Friendship. Etc_

_DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Crazy Love Ch 2_

_._

_._

_._

_Happy Reading.._

_._

_._

Wajah Sakura memerah sempurna setelah menyadari apa yang telah dilakukan oleh lelaki didepannya ini. Kedua tangannya menyentuh permukaan bibirnya yang baru saja dicium paksa. Dan kini, bibirnya yang masih virgin itu lenyap!

Sakura menggeram "kauuuu!"

Sasuke mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh "apa?"

"itu ciuman pertamaku sialaaann!"

Sasuke menyeringai kemudian terkekeh sesaat "baguslah"

"ci- ciuman pertamakuu! Akh! Sialaaaannnn!"

BUAGH!

Sasuke terjungkal kebelakang sambil memegang sudut bibirnya yang sedikit memerah. Sial, ternyata pukulan gadis ini lumayan juga "berani juga kau memukulku." Sasuke tetawa _devil_ "baru dicium saja sudah ganas begini? Apalagi kalau-" Sakura mengambil ancang-ancang saat melihat Sasuke kembali mendekat kearahnya "-kau kuperkosa?"

HE?

"TIDAAAKK!" oh ayolah, siapa yang tidak histeris diberi ancaman seperti itu oleh orang yang tidak kau kenal? "**Kau. Cepat. Keluar. Dari. Sini. Ayam. Menyebalkan**!" desis Sakura dengan penuh penekanan disetiap

"sekedar informasi. **Mulai. Hari. Ini. Aku. Tinggal. Disini. Nona. Manis. Yang. Galak"** balas Sasuke tak mau kalah dengan setiap penekanan katanya

NYUT-NYUT

Tiga perempatan siku-sikut tercetak jelas dikening Sakura yang sedikit err –lebar

"APA? TIDAK MAU!"

"sejak hari ini. Detik ini juga"

Sakura menjambak rambut _pink _sepunggungnya frustasi. Terlebih sekarang diapartemennya ada seorang pemuda –walaupun tampan Sakura akui itu, tapi tetap saja dia itu **mesum! Mafia! **Dan juga **aneh!** Ingatkan Sakura untuk terus berdoa agar pemuda itu tidak melakukan macam-macam padanya!

"ah iya. Aku belum tahu namamu" Sasuke bertanya dengan ekspresi _innocent_ yang sangat membuat Sakura tidak tahan ingin menonjoknya "jadi? Siapa namamu?"

"kau tak perlu tahu" Sakura menjawab datar, dingin, dan ketus –tentu saja.

Sasuke menyeringai "kau ini tambah manis saat marah seperti itu sayang. jadi? Kau ingin ku cium lagi ya? Atau ingin ku bawa kekamar sekarang juga?"

DEG!

Oh sial! Sakura lupa didepannya kali ini adalah pemuda yang **mesum**nya sudah tingkat akut! Dan, perkataan Sasuke tadi sukses membuat Sakura merinding "i- iya! Aku Haruno Sakura. Puas?!"

Sasuke terkekeh. Ternyata mudah sekali menggoda gadis cantik didepannya ini, hanya dengan kata-kata _vulgar_ itu sudah cukup "baguslah. Sekarang sudah malam dan mari kita tidur" ucap Sasuke santai sambil berdiri dan menebarkan pandangannya keseluruh sudut ruangan diapartemen Sakura

Dan.. tunggu! Mari kita tidur?!

"tu- tunggu! Apa maksudmu Mari Kita Tidur tadi heh?!"

Sasuke menoleh kebelakang –tepatnya kearah Sakura yang kini tengah merona "hn? Tentu saja. **Kau **dan **aku**. Sekarang tidur bersama. Nah, yang mana kamarnya?"

TIDAK! SHANNARO! Dia ini benar-benar menyebalkan!

oOo

_seorang anak perempuan berambut pink tengah bermain disebuah taman bermain. Diperkirakan umur anak perempuan itu sekitar 7 tahunan. Dia bermain sendirian, walaupun sendiri dia terlihat sangat senang bermain dengan boneka beruangnya yang berwarna krem. Sedang asyik-asyiknya bermain, tanpa anak itu duga ada dua orang anak lelaki yang diperkirakan umurnya 8 tahunan mendatanginya_

"_hei anak manis! Kau punya uang tidak?" Tanya salah satu anak yang tadi datang berdua itu. Sontak membuat anak perempuan berambut pink tadi mendongkak dan menatap takut-takut kearah dua anak lelaki "jawab kalau ada yang bertanya itu, bodoh!" bentak anak lelaki tadi sambil menjambak rambut pink anak perempuan_

"_a- aku tidak punya uang. Ku- kumohon lepaskan a –ku" anak perempuan tadi mulai terisak –takut akan ketiga anak lelaki ini_

"_sudah bos! Ancurkan saja bonekanya!" seru anak lelaki yang satunya lagi. Anak perempuan itu menjerit saat boneka beruangnya diambil paksa_

"_ja –jangaan! Kumohon jangan! Itu boneka hadiah dari ka-san! Hiks" anak perempuan itu mulai menangis dan menatap memelas kearah ketiga anak lelaki itu_

_Anak lelaki yang tadi merampas boneka beruang tertawa merendahkan "berani juga kau melawan! mau kupukul heh?!" anak perempuan tadi menutup matanya rapat-rapat ketika melihat anak lelaki tadi mengambil ancang-ancang mau memukulnya namun baru saja anak lelaki itu mau melayangkan pukulannya–_

_GREB_

_-sebuah tangan menahannya_

"_bukankah tidak baik memalak seorang anak perempuan?" terdengar suara baritone sedikit cempreng dari arah belakang anak perempuan pink. Sedangkan sianak perempuan tadi masih belum berani membuka matanya_

_Anak lelaki tadi geram kemudian menyeringai meremehkan "mau jadi so jagoan heh?" anak lelaki itu melirik kearah temannya "ayo kita pukul dia!" kemudian terdengar suara pukulan-pukulan yang entah siapa yang terkena pukul itu_

_BUG BAG BUG_

"_ma- maaf! Kami menyesal kami mohon lepaskan kami!" anak perempuan tadi mengeyitkan dahinya bingung. Kenapa anak itu meminta maaf?_

"_kumaafkan sekarang pergilah sebelum aku menghabisi kalian!"_

_Lalu terdengar suara langkah kaki menjauh _

"_hei? Kau tak apa-apa?" anak perempuan tadi perlahan membuka matanya dan pertama kali dilihatnya adalah, seorang anak lelaki –namun bukan yang tadi. Umurnya diperkirakan sama seperti umur dirinya. Dan anak lelaki ini, sungguh tampan. Kedua bola mata onyxnya yang hitam legam, rambut ravennya yang mencuat keatas dan menyisakan disisi kanan dan kiri wajahnya yang tampan. Entah sadar atau tidak pipi anak perempuan itu memerah_

"_a- aa. Arigatou" lirih anak perempuan itu pelan. Anak lelaki itu hanya tersenyum kemudian mengambil sebuah sapu tangan dari dalam saku celananya_

"_hapus air matamu, pakai ini" ucapnya sambil memberikan sapu tangan berwarna biru tua itu pada anak perempuan tadi dan diterima dengan senang hati._

"_a- ano. Itu, sekali lagi terimakasih." Anak perempuan itu berucap malu-malu_

_Anak lelaki itu tersenyum sekali lagi "sama-sama" anak perempuan itu tersentak saat melihat anak yang tadi menolongnya mau pergi "namamu siapa?" _

"_a- aku. Haruno Sakura"_

"_Sakura ya? Senang bertemu denganmu" anak lelaki itu memandang sesaat keatas "sudah mulai sore, kau sebaiknya segera pulang" ucapnya kemudian melangkah pergi tanpa melirik kearah Sakura lagi_

_Sakura secara tidak sadar berteriak "tu- Tunggu!" anak lelaki tadi berhenti kemudian menoleh kebelakang "siapa namamu?"_

_Anak lelaki itu lagi-lagi tersenyum "namaku…."_

oOo

Sakura tersentak dalam tidurnya. Sial, mimpi itu lagi. Pikir Sakura. Mimpi 10 tahun yang lalu tepat saat dirinya bertemu dengan pangeran yang baik hati dan sekaligus cinta pertamanya.

Sakura memijat pelipisnya yang terasa sakit, kemudian terduduk ditepi kasur, pikiran entah mengapa kembali menerawang kemasalalunya. Masalalu saat dirinya masih cengeng, dan kurang bersosialisasi dengan orang-orang diluar sana. Tapi, berkat pangeran tampan dan baik hati yang menolongnya waktu itu. Entah mengapa, Sakura jadi mempunyai keberanian untuk berteman. Dan teman pertamanya adalah Ino dan Hinata.

Dan, heii. Sepertinya Sakura baru menyadari. Bahwa pangerannya itu sangat mirip dengan Sasuke!

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Mana mungkin pangerannya yang baik hati itu menjadi mesum seperti siayam menyebalkan ini? Tidak mungkin 'kan? Dan, waktu itu Sakura lupa siapa nama anak lelaki yang menolongnya. Menyulitkan dirinya untuk bertemu kembali dengan pangerannya

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju keluar kamar lebih tepatnya dapur, tenggorokannya merasa kering sekarang. Sakura membuka pintu kamar kemudian berjalan menuju dapur, saat akan menuju dapur Sakura melewati Sasuke yang tengah tertidur disofa. Kasihan juga sih melihat pemuda itu tidur meringkuk disana, kakinya diselonjorkan dengan tangan kanannya yang menutupi matanya dan tangan kirinya yang disimpan diperutnya. Tapi, masa iya Sakura harus tidur satu kasur dengan pemuda mesum itu? Tidak akan pernah. Bisa-bisa saat Sakura bangun dia sudah tidak perawan

Jika diperhatikan dengan seksama, benar! Sasuke mirip sekali dengan pangerannya. Hidungnya, bibir tipisnya, _onyx_ yang tajam, dan juga yang paling menonjol adalah rambutnya. Sakura menghela nafas lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju tempat piring dan mengambil air di_dispenser_. Ah, sejuk sekali. Setelah menyelesaikan acara minum-minumnya (?) Sakura kembali melanjutkan tidurnya

oOo

"Hoi bangun!"

Sasuke mengejap-ejapkan kedua matanya sesaat lalu kembali terpejam "engh? Aku mengantuk! Pergi sana!" gumamnya setengah tersadar dan setengah tidak

Sakura mendengus kesal, sudah beberapa kali dia mencoba untuk membangunkan Sasuke –yang masih setia dengan _sleeping handsome_nya, namun hasilnya nihil. Sasuke tetap tidak bangun "kau ini! Sampai kapan mau tidur heh?!" Sakura kembali menggoyangkan bahu Sasuke "banguunn! BANGUN!" Sakura bisa-bisa darah tinggi kalau terus begini "KALAU KAU TIDAK MAU BANGUN, AKU AKAN–"

GREB

"KYAA! Apa yang kau lakukan mesum?!"

Dengan kecepatan yang tak terduga. Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura hingga membuat gadis itu jatuh kesofa dengan posisi Sasuke diatasnya. Jadi intinya, kini posisi Sakura dalam **bahaya**. Kedua tangan Sakura ditahan oleh tangan Sasuke dan mengurungnya disisi kanan dan kiri kepala Sakura

"kau ingin kubungkam lagi heh?"

_DEG!_

Sakura tahu betul apa maksud yang diucapkan Sasuke, dan itu berhasil membuat Sakura terdiam. –karna jika tidak Sasuke pasti akan menciumnya lagi.

Sasuke terkekeh, kini dirinya tahu apa yang bisa membuat gadis cantik dibawahnya terdiam "kenapa? Takut kucium? Atau memang ingin?"

Kedua bola mata Sakura melotot marah "jangan bicara seenaknya mesum! Menyingkir dari atas tubuhku se-ka-rang juga!" sial, detak jantungnya berdegup dengan cepat setiap kali berdekatan dengan Sasuke.

Bukannya menyingkir Sasuke malah menurunkan badannya, dada bidangnya akan bertemu dengan dada empuk milik Sakura jika saja Sakura tidak menahan kedua bahu Sasuke. Sasuke memiringkan sedikit kepalanya "kau tahu? Pagi-pagi begini lebih seru jika kita berdua melakukan kegiatan olahraga"

Wajah Sakura merona saat nafas hangat pemuda diatasnya menerpa lembut permukaan wajahnya "apa maksudmu?"

"_morning sex, _misalnya?"

HAH?

"TIDAAK!"

BUG!

Bisa dipastikan pipi kanan pemuda raven tersebut membiru karna terkena 'bogem' _special_ dari gadis _pink_ tadi. "bisakah kau tidak kasar? Ini sakit loh" Sasuke terjungkal dari atas sofa sambil mengelus pipi kanannya

Nafas Sakura memburu –marah. Seenaknya saja ayam ini berbicara, tidak tahu dia siapa memangnya? "dan kau! Bisakah kau tidak mesum? Itu menakutkan kau tahu?" desis Sakura sinis, kedua matanya memicing tak suka

Sasuke mendecak sebal, gadis _pink_ ini sangat pintar membalikkan keadaan rupanya. Dan juga, lawan bicara yang handal. Menarik sekali, batin Sasuke. Gadis ini benar-benar berbeda dengan gadis-gadis diluar sana. Sekali tepuk, dan fiuh menang dua lalat sekaligus

"dasar, mesum baka! Aku mau mandi dan kau-" Sakura menunjuk Sasuke yang terduduk dibawah –masih mengelus pipi kanannya "-jangan macam-macam!"

Sasuke menyeringai "tidak akan" Sasuke berdiri kemudian mendekat kearah Sakura dan sontak membuat gadis _pink _ini mundur satu langkah "kecuali jika aku sudah tak tahan, sayang"

"MESUUM!"

Sakura berlari kekamar dengan wajah yang sepenuhnya memerah sampai telinga lalu cepat-cepat menutup pintu dan menguncinya. Sedangkan Sasuke tersenyum puas melihat hasil usilnya

"dia cantik, manis, dan juga seksi. Tak sabar untuk segera memangsanya" ucap Sasuke diakhiri dengan tawa sinisnya

Well, Haruno Sakura sepertinya kau harus berhati-hati dengan Uchiha Sasuke

oOo

"HIEEE?! Kenapa kau memakai seragam sekolahkuuu?" Sakura menjerit tak percaya atas apa yang dilihatnya. Kenapa Uchiha mesum ini bisa memiliki seragam lelaki disekolahnya? Seingatnya, Sakura tak pernah melihat seorang Uchiha Sasuke diKonoha Senior High School. Benar, itu seragam sekolahnya lihat saja kemeja putih lengan pendek menggunakan dasi hitam yang dibalut dengan jaket yang bertambangkan sekolah KSHS didada kirinya dan juga celana jeans hitam –khusus untuk celana memakai celana bebas.

"hn?" Sasuke melirik penampilannya dari bawah hingga atas. "tentu saja aku akan bersekolah disana"

"ba- bagaimana bisa?!"

"tentu saja. Dengan status anak baru"

Ah, rasanya Sakura ingin mengubur diri hidup-hidup saat ini. Belum diapartemen dan lagi sekarang disekolah dia harus bertemu lagi dengan _ayam mesum_ seperti Uchiha Sasuke. Hei, sebenarnya Sasuke ini _Mafia?_ Atau seorang _Penjahat kelamin?_ Harusnya Mafia 'kan lebih menyeramkan, sadis, dan juga berdarah dingin. Tidak seperti Sasuke yang mesumnya kelewatan, menyebalkan, dan juga benar-benar pecicilan. Dunia memang aneh

Sakura akhirnya menyerah "kau membuat kepalaku sakit Sasuke! Sudahlah sekarang lebih baik kita berangkat dari pada harus terus berargumen tak penting"

"baiklah ayo sekolah!"

Sakura_ sweatdrop_.

Diperjalanan banyak sekali yang memperhatikan Sakura yang berjalan disamping Sasuke. Mungkin mereka berfikir personil Girly yang biasanya berjalan kaki sendiri kini ditemani oleh seorang pemuda tampan. Sakura menggunakan seragam biasanya –kemeja putih lengah pendek dengan dasi kupu-kupu berwarna hitam dan juga rok hitam 10cm diatas lutut. Sedangkan Sasuke? Yah Sakura akui dia memang tampan dengan memakai –kemeja lengan pendeknya dan dasi hitam panjang sedangkan jaketnya dia tengteng diatas bahu

"hei, hei. Itukan Sakura-_chan_. Siapa itu disebelahnya? Tampan sekali"

"iya kau benar. Jangan-jangan pacarnya?"

"hiee? Aah tidak mungkin! Sakura-_chan_ kan belum punya pacar"

Telinga Sakura memanas saat mendengar beberapa bisik-bisik orang disekitarnya. Pacar siayam mesum ini? Heh jangan bicara seenaknya ya! Dasar bodoh. _Inner_ Sakura mengamuk dengan _background_ kobaran api dibelakangnya

"SAKURA-_CHAAANNN! _TUNGGU SEBENTAARR"

_DEG!_

'su- suara gemuruh ini' Sakura menengok kebelakang dan –

–BINGO

Segerombolan wartawan sedang berlarian kearahnya

"Sa- sasuke!" merasa terpanggil Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya kearah Sakura "kita harus lari"

Seketika alis Sasuke mengkerut bingung. Dan ketika menengok mengikuti pandangan Sakura

"CEPAT LARI!" teriak Sakura sambil menarik tangan Sasuke

"KYAAA! TUNGGU SAKURA-_CHAN!"_

Para wartawan terus berlari mengejar Sakura yang kini tampak kewelahan. Sial, kenapa harus ada wartawan yang mengejarnya sih? Padahal Sakura sudah bersusah payah agar tak kelihatan oleh wartawan-wartawan yang selalu memburunya. Entah itu menanyakan tentang _karir, status hubungan, _dan yang lain-lain

Sakura menggeram saat Sasuke tampak malas berlari –terlihat dari kecepatan berlarinya yang pelan "CEPAT BODOH!". Sial, dirinya harus cepat-cepat lepas dari incaran para wartawan itu. Apalagi dirinya kini sedang bersama seorang pemuda, bisa-bisa akan muncul gossip yang tidak diinginkan

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya mencari tempat yang cocok untuk bersembunyi, dan ketemu! "cepat kesana!" Sakura menarik Sasuke menuju semak-semak yang tingginya mencapai pinggang orang dewasa kemudian berjongkok –agar tak kelihatan oleh para wartawan. Dan ini berhasil! Para wartawan yang tadi mengejarnya celingak celinguk mencari sosok _pink_ yang tadi mereka kejar

"kemana Sakura-_chan_?"

"iya! Kemana dia ya?"

"gila! Larinya kencang juga"

"ah! Mungkin kesebelah sini!" salah satu wartawan menujuk kearah berlawanan dengan posisi Sakura saat ini bersembunyi

"ayo kita kejar"

Dan wartawan itupun berlari entah kemana

"fiuh akhirnya lepas juga"

Sasuke terus memperhatikan sosok gadis manis disebelahnya. Kalau difikir-fikir Sakura ini kasihan juga ya, harus dikejar-kejar para wartawan yang _haus_ akan gossip para _public figure_. Dan itu pasti sangat menyebalkan "Sakura"

Sakura yang tampak terengah-engah menolehkan kepalanya kesebelahnya "apa?"

"kenapa kau kabur dari para wartawan tadi?"

Sakura mendengus "tentu saja! Kau tak lihat? Saat ini aku sedang bersamamu. Aku tak mau ada gossip yang tidak-tidak nantinya" Sakura berdiri dari posisi berjongkoknya "ayo berangkat lagi! Nanti kesiangan" ajak Sakura kemudian berjalan duluan –meninggalkan Sasuke yang terus menatap lembut kearahnya

'dia gadis yang baik'

oOo

Sakura melangkah berat menuju gedung dihadapannya yang berdiri megah –masih dengan Sasuke yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Sapaan dan teriakan demi teriakan terus terdengar saat dirinya dan Sasuke berjalan dikoridor

"KYAA! TAMPAN SEKALII"

"_Ohayou_, Sakura-_chan_!"

"eh eh. Lihat pemuda disebelah Sakura-_chan._ Dia siapa ya?"

"KYAA! SAKURA_-CHAN_ PUNYA PACAARR!"

Sial

Ini pasti akan menimbulkan gossip

Sasuke melirik kearah segerombolan gadis-gadis disebelahnya yang sedang menatap dengan tatapan _wow_ kearahnya "hai" sapa Sasuke sedikit lengkap dengan senyuman mautnya

"KYAAAA! MANISNYA!"

"TAMPAAANNNN"

Sakura _sweatdrop_ sambil menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Apa yang baru saja dilakukan _ayam mesum _ini tadi? Berusaha tebar pesona begitu? Baiklah dia juga bisa!

Sakura melirik kearah segerombolan pemuda yang sedang menatap kearahnya dengan tatapan memuja. Sakura tersenyum manis "_Ohayou"_ sapanya. Dan sukses membuat beberapa pemuda tadi merona

Ck, Sasuke mendecak sebal. Cemburu heh Uchiha?

"hoi _Forehead! Ohayou_"

"_ohayou, _Sakura-_chan!"_

Sakura menoleh kearah kedua sahabatnya –Ino dan Hinata yang tadi menyapanya. Sakura tersenyum "_ohayou_, _Pig. Ohayou_ Hinata_"_

Ino melirik kearah pemuda disebelah Sakura dan pipi putihnya sukses memerah "Sa- Sakura. Ini, siapa?" Tanya Ino sedikit tergugup, pasalnya pemuda disebelah Sakura ini sangat tampan dan memukau

Sakura menghela nafas panjang "dia adalah –"

"–aku kekasihnya" potong Sasuke cepat

Sakura menganga, sama halnya dengan Hinata dan Ino yang menatap tak percaya atas apa yang diucapkan pemuda bermata _onyx_ tadi

"HIEEE?" ketiga gadis itu berteriak secara bersamaan

.

.

Bagaimana kisah kehidupan gadis _pink_ dengan si_ayam mesum _kedepannya?

.

.

TBC

.

.

HUAAAAA #teriakpaketoa Mila kembali lagiii dengan chapter ke2. maaf yaa kalau engga update kilat aku lagi sibuk-sibuknya sama tugas dan TO disekolah jadi kabisa cepet-cepet update dan ceritanya GJ dan garing-banget. Dan sekarang ceritanya jadi tambah GJ-_-. Aku bingung buat kemana alur ceritanya :D oh ya maaf yaa kemarin banyak banget _typo_ aku ga edit ulang dan ga baca ulang langsung _publish_ :D

Makasiiihh banyak yang udah bersedia baca _fic _abal ini dan bersedia review . oh ya ada yang _review_ katanya rate _fic_ ini naikin aja, aku sempet mikir-mikir juga sih, tapi yah nanti aku usahain deh buat naikin ratenya XD

Oke Mila bales beberapa _review_ dulu

**Caesarpuspita :** aahh makasih udah suka XD ini udah dilanjut kok. Salam kenal juga ya, terserah kamu mau manggil aku gimana hehe.

**Ly Melia :** iya banyak _typo _banget -_- hehe iya aku gabahas agensinya maaf ya kalau kurang ahh tak apa makasih udah memberi tahu kekurang _fic _ini.

**Uchiha Riri :** hehehe, kalau masalah naikin rate nanti difikir-fikir dulu yaa :D kita lihat dulu Sasuke mesumnya sampai tingkat keberapa XD

**Manda Vvidenarint :** ahaha, aku juga sih berharapnya begitu *otakmesum* tapi liat nanti dulu deh. Aku usahain buat Sasu-_kun_nya jadi tambah mesum .

**Queen Bae : **wkwwk, biasa aja kok :D malah aku ngerasa _fic_ aku ini aneh -_- ahahah makasih bangeet yaaa *peluk*

_Special thanks to: _**Krystaljung13, Rizka scorpiogirl, NikeLagi, hanazono yuri, harulisnachan, Belyuva Sasuko, next, Lynn, Luca Marvel.**

Maaf jika ada yang salah ketik namanya :D

Maaf jika masih banyak _typo _yang bertebaran, maaf kalau ceritanya GJ, maaf kalau updatenya engga kilat. Dan lain-lain

.

.

RnR?


	3. Chapter 3

_Crazy Love_

_Naruto disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto_

_T+_

_Sasuke Uchiha &amp; Sakura Haruno_

_Warning!_

_OOC, AU, Kiss Scene, Typo, Romance, Drama, Friendship. Etc_

_DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Crazy Love ch 3_

_._

_._

_._

_Happy Reading…_

_._

_._

_._

Kesal

Satu kata itulah yang kini mewakili perasaan seorang Haruno Sakura. Kesal karna pemuda mesum ayam sialan itu seenak jidatnya mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai kekasihnya. Dan juga, kali ini Sakura sekelas dengannya! Dan bahkan harus rela membagi tempat duduk nyamannya dengan ayam sialan itu.

Arrghh!

Rasanya ingin sekali menjambak rambut pantat ayam miliknya sekuat tenaga –kalau bisa hingga rontok! Sumpah Sakura sangat kesal saat ini! Untung saja sekarang sedang waktu istirahat dan Sakura sedang berada diatap sekolah yang sepi dan hanya ada dirinya seorang disini. Ah, sebentar lagi pasti aka nada berita heboh di_entertaiment_ perihal gosip ini dan pasti akan bertambah banyak wartawan yang memburunya. Sial

"UCHIHA SASUKE MESUM SIALAN!"

Teriak Sakura terengah-engah dengan suara yang menggelegar. Emosi, wajahnya kini memerah. Pemuda yang telah merenggut bibir virginnya, dan kini mengaku-ngaku sebagai kekasihnya? Sepertinya Uchiha Sasuke benar-benar cari masalah dengan Haruno Sakura. Ckck

"Siapa yang kau maksud?"

_DEG!_

Su –suara ini!

Sakura berbalik kebelakang dan mendapati Uchiha Sasuke sedang bersender dipintu atap sekolah dengan kedua tangannya yang dilipat didepan dada dengan sekantung kresek hitam disebelah tangannya. Ah ya, Sakura lupa mengunci pintu atap sehingga _ayam mesum_ ini dapat masuk kesini dengan mudah

Sakura kembali menghadap kedepan "Tentu saja Kau!" kedua tangannya kini bertumpu pada pagar atap yang setinggi perut orang dewasa, dirinya kini terlalu lelah untuk berdebat dengan Sasuke. Malas malah

Sasuke menghela nafas, kemudian melangkah mendekati Sakura "ini" Sasuke menyodorkan kresek hitam yang dibawanya tadi. Sakura menoleh dan mengeyitkan dahinya bingung "ini makanan yang kubeli dari kantin, kau belum makan 'kan?" ucapnya halus

_BLUSH!_

Jadi Sasuke sengaja membelikan makanan ini untuknya? Ah tanpa disadari oleh Sakura pipinya kini telah berubah warna menjadi merah

"Kau tak perlu repot-repot" jawabnya singkat kemudian kembali menatap kedepan, menghiraukan Sasuke yang masih setia disebelahnya "lagi pula aku tidak lap-"

_KRUYUUKK~_

"Pfft!" Sasuke menutup bibirnya dengan tangan kirinya "Kau bilang tak lapar? Tapi perutmu berkata lain tuh"

_Memalukan sekalii!_

"Be –berisik!"

Sasuke tersenyum lalu menyentil dahi Sakura pelan dan sukses membuat gadis _pink_ itu menggaduh "Makan!"

Dengan sedikit paksaan akhirnya Sakura menerima kantung kresek hitam tadi "_A –Arigatou" _Sasuke menggangguk kemudian menarik Sakura kebawah –lebih tepatnya menyuruh Sakura untuk duduk. Dan Sakura menurutinya

Entah mengapa melihat Sasuke yang tiba-tiba baik sekarang membuat amarahnya seketika surut dan terganti oleh rasa bahagia. Aneh. Sakura membuka kantung kresek tadi ternyata isinya adalah satu roti melon, susu coklat kaleng, dan juga satu –coklat?

"Ng? untuk apa coklat? Kau mau membuat aku gendut ya?"

Sasuke menghela nafas sekali lagi kemudian menggeser duduknya menjadi lebih dekat dengan Sakura "Coklat itu untuk permintaan maafku. Karna telah membuatmu repot hari ini. Kau ini selalu _negative thinking _padaku"

Sakura terhenyak, hoo ternyata si_mesum_ ini mempunyai sisi manis juga ya. Perlahan, kedua sudut bibir Sakura terangkat dan membentuk sebuah senyuman manis dan berhasil membuat rona merah walau tipis terpatri dipipi Uchiha Sasuke "Ternyata kau bukan Cuma menyebalkan yah" Sakura terkekeh, Sasuke mendelik tak suka "Tapi juga lumayan perhatian. Terimakasih ya"

"Oh ya soal ucapanku tadi pagi-" Sakura menghentikan kegiatan memakan roti melonnya saat mendengar Sasuke kembali angkat bicara "-itu aku serius"

_Eh?_

"Ma –maksudmu?"

Sasuke meruntuki dirinya sendiri, apa-apaan tadi dia bicara seperti itu? Tapi toh sudah terlanjur keceplosan yah langsung saja, Sasuke mengambil oksigen dari hidungnya kemudian menghembuskannya melalui mulut "Kau harus jadi kekasihku"

_HIEEE?!_

oOo

Sakura kini berjalan berdua dengan Sasuke dikoridor sekolah, entah mengapa koridor yang biasanya ramai kini terasa sangat sepi –entah karna efek kecanggungan yang menyelimuti kedua orang yang berbeda _gender_ tersebut. Sesekali ekor mata _emerald_nya melirik pemuda tampan disebelahnya, sial! Detak jantungnya kembali berpacu dengan cepat saat _emerald_nya bertemu pandang dengan sepasang _onyx_ menawan milik Sasuke

"A –apa lihat-lihat?!"

"Tidak ada. Justru kau yang sedari tadi mencuri-curi pandang padaku"

_Skakmat!_

"Pede sekali" gerutu Sakura yang cukup terdengar oleh Sasuke. Pemuda berumur 16 tahun tersebut terkekeh. Sebenarnya, Sasuke juga gugup berada disebelah gadis _pink _ini namun gengsi dong kalau diperlihatkan langsung

Sakura dan Sasuke terhenyak saat didepan pintu –lebih tepatnya depan pintu kelas mereka terlihat segerombolan murid-murid yang berkumpul dengan raut campur-campur, ada yang histeris, ada yang cemas sendiri, ada juga yang bergosip dengan temannya. Namun, semua kegiatan itu terhenti saat Sasuke dan Sakura sampai disana

"Sa –Sakura-_chan_!"

"Apa benar kau berpacaran dengan murid baru ini?"

"Hei kau! Berani-beraninya memacari Sakura-_chan _kamiii!"

"Sakura-_senpaiii"_

_Tuhkan benar dugaanku_, batin Sakura.

Sasuke berdeham "Maaf bisakah kalian biarkan kami lewat? Kalian menghalangi jalannya" ucap Sasuke datar, dan Sakura terhenyak. Heii, nada bicara apa tadi? Baru pertama kali ini Sakura mendengar Sasuke berkata datar seperti itu. Karna jika sedang bersamanya, Sasuke tak pernah berbicara dengan nada yang kelewat datar seperti tadi

Well, ucapan dingin Sasuke tadi sukses membuat murid-murid disana bungkam lalu mulai mundur kepinggir dan membiarkan Sasuke dan Sakura masuk kekelasnya.

"Hoii Sasuke." Bisik Sakura saat keduanya sudah menduduki meja mereka, meja paling belakang pojok "Kenapa kau bicara dengan nada yang menyeramkan tadi?"

Sasuke melirik sesaat kearah Sakura "Karna mereka itu berisik"

"Tapi, kenapa kalau bersamaku kau tak pernah bicara begitu?"

Sasuke tersenyum –lebih tepat menyeringai "Kau mau tahu?" Sakura mengganguk "Karna kau _spesial_"

_BLUSH!_

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah, "A –apa maksudmu. _Baka_!"

Sasuke terkekeh. Perlahan Sasuke mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Sakura "Sakura" merasa terpanggil Sakura menoleh dan..

_CUP_

_Eh?_

Tepat saat dirinya menoleh, sebuah benda lembut, kenyal, dan sedikit basah kini telah menempel dibibirnya. Sasuke menciumnya! Ditempat umum pula!

Sasuke melepaskan ciuman mendadaknya kemudian kembali menyeringai "Manis seperti pertama kali"

_BLUSH!_

"A –apa yang telah kau lakukan, Mesuumm!" Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh sudut ruangan kelas dan-

-BINGO

Semua murid disana tercengang ,termasuk Hinata dan Ino yang _shock_ melihat adegan tadi. Wajah mereka merona, keadaan kelas sepi sekali dan hanya terdengar suara jam dinding yang berdetak dengan nyaring

"KYAAAAA! MEREKA BERCIUMAAANN!"

"SAKURA-_CHANNN_! KAU TEGAAA!"

"MEREKAAA COCOOOK"

Yah, teriakan histeris terus terdengar sampai keluar kelas, dan entah kapan teriakan demi teriakan itu akan berhenti.

oOo

Tiga orang gadis dengan rambut yang berbeda-beda tampak duduk disalah satu meja disebuah _Café. _Meskipun langit sudah mulai menguning tapi keadaan didalam _café_ masih tetap ramai. Salah satu gadis itu tampak menggerutu tak jelas dengan ekspresi yang menampilkan bahwa dia sedang kesal tingkat akut

Ino menatap jengkel sahabat _pink_nya yang sedari tadi hanya memainkan makannya tanpa berniat untuk melahapnya "Hoi _Forehead_! Setidaknya berhenti mengoceh tak jelas dan makan! Kau membuat selera makanku seketika hilang tahu!"

Sakura melayangkan _deathlarge_ pada Ino dan langsung membuat Ino bungkam "Berisik P-I-G!" desis Sakura, sadar bahwa keadaan Sakura saat ini sedang tak bisa diajak kompromi Ino akhirnya memilih diam –karna jika tidak, Sakura pasti akan tambah garang

Saat ini sebenarnya Sakura masih terbayang kata-kata Sasuke saat mereka masih diatap, entah mengapa mengingatnya membuat kedua pipi ranum Sakura memerah tanpa alasan. Sial

"_Kau harus jadi kekasihku" entah permintaan –atau paksaan yang Sasuke berikan pada Sakura_

_BLUSH!_

"_E –Eh?! Tapi ke –kenapa?!"_

"_Tidak apa-apa. dan Kau tak bisa menolak, Sayang."_

_DEG!_

"_Dan mulai sekarang kau dan aku adalah sepasang kekasih. Mengerti?"_

"A –Ano.. Sakura_-chan_, apakah kau masih memikirkan kejadian dikelas tadi?" Hinata akhirnya angkat bicara, karna mau bagaimanapun melihat Sakura yang seperti ini malah membuatnya takut sendiri

Sakura akhirnya menghela nafas panjang-panjang "Seperti yang kalian ketahui. Aku kesal padanya! Rasanya ingin membuat wajahnya yang _so_ tampan itu ancur seketika!" Ino dan Hinata bergidik ngeri saat mendengar Sakura tertawa _devil _sambil memasang ekspresi _horror_ andalannya

"Oh ayolah _Forehead_! Kau tak perlu sekesal itu 'kan?"

"Tapikan tetap sa-"

"Yo Sakura, waktunya pulang"

_DEG!_

Belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan ucapannya sebuah suara _baritone _keburu memotongnya. Dan Sakura tahu betul suara siapa ini, Sakura menoleh perlahan kebelakang –tepat kearah munculnya suara _baritone _tadi dan, benar saja

Uchiha Sasuke tampak berdiri dengan santainya dibelakang Sakura saat ini

Sakura tiba-tiba berdiri dari duduknya dan menghadap kearah Sasuke dengan tampang garang "KAU! MAU APA KAU KESINI?!" teriak Sakura tanpa bisa dicegah dan sukses membuat semua pengunjung di_cafe_ itu menoleh kearah sumber suara. Tak perduli dengan sekitar Sakura kembali berteriak "KENAPA KAU BISA TAHU AKU DISINI?!"

Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan tatapan menantang "Tentu saja dengan GPS"

_HAH?_

"Baiklah. Aku dan Sakura pergi duluan. Terimakasih atas waktunya nona-nona" ucap Sasuke sebelum mengendong Sakura –bukan ala _bridal style_ namun ala _karung beras_. Diangkut dibahu tegap Sasuke dan membawanya keluar

"KYAA! TURUNKAN AKUUU!"

Ino dan Hinata _sweatdrop_

"Kau yakin mereka baik-baik saja Ino-_chan_?" Hinata melirik Ino melalui ekor matanya

Ino menggangkat bahunya acuh "Entahlah" Ino tersentak saat menyadari sesuatu ah dia lupa lebih tepatnya "Oh ya. Besok pihak _manager_ menyuruh kita datang kesana, aku lupa memberi tahu pada Sakura"

Hinata menggangguk "Ah baiklah. Besok kita masih bisa memberi tahukannya pada Sakura-_chan_"

oOo

"TURUNKAN AKUU SIALAAANN!" tak perduli _image_nya sebagai seorang _public pigure_ Sakura terus menerus berteriak dan menendang-nendang dada bidang Sasuke, sedangkan kedua tangannya memukul punggung pemuda itu

_BRUK_

Sasuke menuruti Sakura yaitu menurunkannya tapi didalam mobil. Sasuke dengan cepat menuju kursi pengemudi dan membawa mobil _Volvo_ itu entah kemana

"Hei! Turunkan aku Sasuke!"

Tak menghiraukan segara gerutuan Sakura, Sasuke terus menerus memajukan mobilnya, bahkan sekarang menambah kecepatannya. Membuat gadis _pink _disebelahnya menatap takut-takut.

"Kau mau membawaku kemana hah?!"

"Diam dan turuti saja semua kemauanku. Kalau kau tak mau kubawa ke_love hotel_"

_Eh?_

"TIDAAAAAKKK!"

oOo

Tak sampai tiga puluh menit. _Volvo _berwarna hitam _metallic_ itu berhenti disuatu tempat. Entahlah, Sakura saja tak tahu dimana sekarang ini, yang pasti ini bukan tempat kesukaannya. Lihat saja tempat dan suasana disini. Terasa begitu _menyeramkan_

"Turun!" perintah Sasuke sambil keluar dari mobil, meninggalkan Sakura yang masih menatap _ngeri _kearah luar jendela mobil. Tak mau ditinggal terlalu jauh, Sakura mengikuti langkah Sasuke, meskipun firasatnya mengatakan _jangan ikuti_, _kabur saja, _atau_ tunggu dimobil._ Entahlah Sakura sepertinya tertarik dengan pemikiran nomor duanya tapi sebuah suara mengintrupsinya

"Jangan fikir kau mau kabur, Sayang. Karna jika kau kabur, akan kupastikan saat diapartemen nanti kau akan kukurung dikamar."

_DEG!_

Ah, sepertinya Sakura hari ini sedang sial

Keduanya bahkan belum mengganti seragam sekolah mereka. Sasuke berjalan masuk kesebuah err –rumah? Yah walau Sakura akui rumah itu cukup megah dan juga tampak mewah, tapi dalamnya? Entahlah

Sasuke melangkah memasuki rumah _asing_ itu dan menghiraukan Sakura yang sedari-tadi terus mengoceh dan menggerutu tak jelas. Terlalu lelah untuk menjawab semua ocehan dan pertanyaan Sakura saat ini

"_TEMEEEEE_!"

Jeritan berat _khas_ lelaki terdengar nyaring saat Sasuke mulai masuk kedalam rumah, dan sontak membuat Sasuke dan Sakura menutup telinga dan menoleh kearah sumber suara.

Sasuke mendengus kesal "Tak perlu berteriak seperti itu, _Dobe_!"

Pemuda berambut _blonde _yang tadi berteriak hanya mampu tertawa kaku saat Sasuke melayangkan _deathlarge _andalannya. Naruto –pemuda berambut _blonde_ itu menoleh kearah gadis _pink_ disebelah Sasuke, seketika raut wajahnya kembali ceria "Oh, Oh! Aku tahu dia siapa Teme!" Sakura terhenyak saat Naruto menunjuk dirinya "Dia kekasih yang kau ceritakan waktu itu 'kan?"

_BLUSH!_

'A –apa-apaan sipirang ini?' batin Sakura. Namun Sakura tampak tak menyadari bahwa pipi pemuda Uchiha itu juga tampak memerah –walaupun tipis

"Berisik _Dobe_!" Sasuke menjitak kepala Naruto dan disambut gerutuan kesal oleh Naruto "Dimana _dia_?"

Naruto berhenti menggerutu dan ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi serius "_Dia_ ada didalam, sudah menunggumu"

Tunggu. Sepertinya Sakura tak paham, _dia_ itu siapa? Siapa yang saat ini sedang dibicarakan oleh Sasuke dan pemuda _blonde_ ini?

Terdengar Sasuke menghela nafas "Baiklah" kemudian kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju kedalam sebuah –ruangan? Sasuke berbalik kearah Sakura lalu menarik gadis itu agar mendekat kearahnya "Kau diam disini dulu, jangan coba-coba untuk kabur atau yang lainnya. Karna jika tidak-" Sakura melenguh pelan saat pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu dengan sengaja meniup telinganya "-Kau akan ku_habisi_."

Sakura menggangguk kaku dan tentu saja paham apa yang dimaksud Sasuke dengan _menghabisi_ itu. Sasuke tersenyum lalu mencium pucuk Sakura sekilas "Gadis pintar" ucapnya kemudian berlalu yang diikuti oleh Naruto dibelakangnya. Masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan yang tertutupi oleh pintu tua

_BLUSH!_

Ah, sepertinya Sasuke tak sadar, bahwa perlakuannya tadi mampu membuat gadis _pink_ ini merona

oOo

"Kau lama sekali" gerutu Sakura saat Sasuke sudah kembali keluar. Terlihat dari raut wajahnya, Sasuke saat ini tampak sedang frustasi "Kau kenapa, Sasuke?"

Sasuke menoleh kearah Sakura kemudian memeluknya tiba-tiba, sangat erat seakan tak membiarkan Sakura pergi sedikitpun "Aku mencintaimu" bisiknya kemudian

_BLUSH!_

Ah, pipi Sakura sangat panas saat ini. Dapat dipastikan wajah dan telinganya memerah "H –hei? Kau kenapa Sasuke?" Sasuke tak menjawab tapi semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara lekukan bahu dan leher kekasihnya. Beberapa saat, Sakura tak bergerak dan terus membiarkan Sasuke memeluknya, memberikan kehangatan yang dapat disalurkanya

Akhirnya Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap intens kedua bola mata _emerald _yang berada didepannya "Tidak ada. Sebaiknya kita segera pulang" Sasuke menggenggam tangan mungil Sakura dan membawanya keluar dari rumah megah tersebut, sesaat Sasuke melirik kearah Naruto yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Sasuke" panggil Sakura saat keduanya sudah berada diluar rumah "Kau kenapa sebenarnya?"

Sasuke menunduk, tak menjawab, juga tak menatapnya. Namun terus berjalan menuju mobilnya yang terparkir tak jauh dari rumah ini

Sakura akhirnya menghela nafas, susah sekali mengajak bicara pada Sasuke saat ini. Membuat amarahnya pada Sasuke seketika mereda dan tergantikan dengan rasa ingin tahu atas apa yang telah terjadi padanya.

Keduanya sudah mencapai mobil, Sasuke langsung membuka kunci mobil dan masuk kedalam mobil mengabaikan Sakura yang memandang heran kearahnya. Sakura lagi-lagi hanya bisa mengehela nafas. Sungguh! Sasuke yang seperti ini baru pertama kali Sakura tahu, selama perjalanan menuju apartemen Sasuke tak sedikitpun berbicara. Tak ada sifat mesumnya yang biasa keluar saat bersama Sakura, tak ada kata-katanya yang menyebalkan, dan tak ada sifat jahilnya pada Sakura. Dan itu membuat Sakura entah mengapa merasa –sedih?

oOo

"Kau yakin Sasuke tak apa-apa?" Naruto bertanya pada sosok lelaki yang tengah duduk dikursi yang biasa dipakai atasan para petinggi perusahaan. Lelaki itu tampak sempurna dengan menggunakan jas hitam, rambutnya yang panjang dia kucir satu, sedangkan dikiri kanan pipinya terdapat sebuah garis –entah keriput atau apa. Yang pasti lelaki itu tampak mirip dengan Sasuke

"Kau tak perlu khawatir Naruto. Sasuke itu sudah mulai dewasa, pasti tak masalah" lelaki itu bicara dengan nada beratnya namun terdengar tegas dan penuh kharisma. Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menggeram dan menatap mobil_ Volvo _yang sudah melaju meninggalkan rumah ini

"Tapi aku tak yakin. Itachi"

Itachi –lelaki tadi tampak memperhatikan ekspresi Naruto "Jika dia pintar, dia pasti tak akan memilih jalan yang salah"

Naruto tersenyum "Kuharap juga begitu."

oOo

Sasuke menghempaskan bokongnya pada salah satu sofa yang ada didalam apartemen Sakura "Ah, lelah sekali" gumamnya namun masih bisa terdengar oleh Sakura yang berdiri didepannya. Sasuke menutup kedua kelopak matanya. Tanpa Sasuke sadari, Sakura saat ini sedang menatap lembut padanya lengkap dengan senyuman manisnya

Sakura ikut mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Sasuke "Kau lapar?" Tanya Sakura pada Sasuke. Sasuke membuka sekilas matanya kemudian menoleh kearah Sakura dan menggangguk. "Mau kubuatkan makanan?" tawarnya

Sasuke menyeringai "Tumben sekali kau baik padaku eh?" Sakura mendengus "Baik-baik aku mau. Dan buatkan aku makanan yang enak, sayang"

_BLUSH!_

"Be –berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan_ sayang_! _Baka_!" Sasuke terkekeh saat Sakura berbicara dengan nada ketus namun terdengar gugup. Ah, betapa senangnya dia menggoda kekasih cantiknya ini

"Baiklah _Istri-_ku yang manis. Bisa buatkan _suami-_mu ini makanan segera? Karna aku lapar"

_BLUSH!_

"A –Apa?!" Sakura mencubit perut Sasuke dan sukses membuat pemuda itu menggaduh kesakitan "Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan yang aneh _Ayam_!"

Sasuke terkekeh. Perlahan, Sasuke kembali menghimpit tubuh Sakura dengan mendorong gadis itu hingga Sakura terjatuh keatas sofa sama seperti waktu itu, dengan posisi Sasuke diatasnya. Dan tentu saja membuat Sakura meronta "Kau ini manis sekali jika sedang marah, Sakura" Sakura menahan nafasnya saat Sasuke mengecup pelan sudut bibirnya "Tak sabar untuk menjadikan kau milikku"

_DEG!_

Mi –miliknya? Ah, rasanya Sakura paham kemana alur pembicaraan ini

"T- tidak! Menyingkir!"

"Menyingkir?" Sasuke tampak menggidikkan bahunya dan memandang Sakura dengan tatapan sayu "Bukannya kita mau _bersenang-senang_ dulu Sa-ku-ra?" ucap Sasuke setengah mendesah membuat gadis yang berada dibawahnya merinding

"TIDAAAKK!"

_BUG!_

Sasuke merintih sambil memegang pelipis kanannya yang membiru akibat pukulan Sakura "Jika kau berani berkata seperti itu lagi! Akan kupastikan kau babak belur, Tuan!" desis Sakura dengan tangan yang dikepalkan didepan dada. Setelah berkata begitu Sakura langsung ngibrit kedapur meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih tersungkur dibawah dan –tersenyum?

"Aku mencintaimu Sakura" lirih Sasuke walaupun Sasuke yakin, Sakura pasti tak dapat mendengarnya

Sementara dibagian Sakura. Jauh dari lubuk hati Sakura, sebenarnya dia merasa sedang. Ah, akhirnya keadaan kembali seperti semula. Hubungan diantara keduanya kembali seperti biasa. Dan tanpa Sakura sadari bahwa dirinya kini tampak tersenyum lepas. Sakura tersentak "A –apa ini. Artinya aku mulai menyukainya?" Sakura menggeleng keras "Tidak! Aku mana mungkin menyukai _ayam mesum_ seperti dia!"

.

.

.

_Sepertinya Sakura belum menyadari. Bahwa masalah besar telah menantinya. Dan mungkin dapat merusak hubungannya dengan Sasuke_

_._

_._

_._

_TBC_

.

.

Hai (`-`)/ *ekspresi _innocent #_digulung Wkwkwkw! Maafin Mila atas keterlambatannya _fic_ ini para _readers_ sekalian T.T sumpah deh! Mila tuh niatnya pengen cepet-cepet selesai'in _fic_ ini. Tapi yeah, kalian tahu lah. Jadi anak sekolahan itu memang terkadang nyesek. Tugas sana-sini dan sebagainya. Jadi mohon maklum yaaa.

Soal _fic_ kali ini mungkin masih ada _typo_? *lirik_fic_diatas Maaf yaa :D dan mungkin cerita di_chapter_ ini tambah Gaje?. ahya dichapter kedepan mungkin Mila bakal mulai munculin permasalahan antara hubungan SasuSaku ini. Tapi tenang aja, bukan masalah yang berat-berat kok. Lagi pula susah juga buat nyelesainnya #ditimpuk. Dan _fic_ ini pendek banget ya? T.T _Gomen_ Mila lagi buntu imajinasi soalnya

Sebagai gantinya Mila bawain dua _fic_ niihh:D _fic_ Crazy Love yang chapter 3 dan satu lagi _Fic_ yang berjudul _Sensei_. di_Fic _itu aku pake pairing SasuSaku tapi gendrenya _Adult Fic_ jadi buat yang masih belum cukup umur harap jangan baca aja kali ya._.

Oke balasan beberapa _review_:

_**Manda Vvidenarint: **_soal itu mungkin akan diperjelas di_chapter _kedepannya :D _arigatou review_nya .

_**BlackCherry712: **_aahh iyaa. Terimakasih atas sarannya._._

_** .39: **_mungkin _chapter _ini sudah lebih panjang 'kah? _Gomen_ kalau tidak memuaskan T.T _arigatou_ _review_nya.

_**Sjxjs: **_ahh _arigatou_. iyaa kalau soal _typo_ entah mengapa itu susah banget ilangnya XD aahaha iyaa bener, pas aku baca ulang ternyata emang anaknya jadi berubah ada tiga orang ._. maafkan diriku yang tak konsen saat mengetik T.T _arigatou review_nya.

_**Chichak deth: **_entah perasaan aku saja, atau memang benar. Kamu itu nge_review_ sampe dua kali ya? :o aahh tapi terimakasih sekali looh *pelukerat* ini udah lanjut _arigatou review_nya

_**Ly Melia: **_entahlah itu aku masih bingung T.T banyak yang ingin dinaikkan menjadi rate M.

_**Special Thanks To:**_

_ .3, KuroNeko10, caesarpuspita, , sofi asat, krystaljung13, YOktfNavy, NikeLagi, mantika mocha, hanazono yuri, mii-chanchan2, Luca Marvell, Mademoisellenna, Guest, krissica, glennn tt, undhott, ssl, lynn, mizuki-chan, Lyra, Ketye._

Maaf kalau ada yang salah ketik namanya, maaf kalau ceritanya garing dan GJ banget, maaf kalau masih banyak _typo _yang berkeliaran, maaf kalau _chapter_ ini tidak memuaskan T.T

Sekali lagi _arigatou _atas _review_ kaliaaan.

.

.

RnR?


	4. Chapter 4

_Crazy Love_

_Naruto disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto_

_M_

_Sasuke Uchiha &amp; Sakura Haruno_

_Warning!_

_OOC, AU, Kiss Scene, Typo, Romance, Drama, Friendship. Etc_

_DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Crazy Love ch 4_

_._

_._

_._

_Happy Reading…_

_._

_._

_._

Sakura kini berada didapur, sedangkan Sasuke diruang tamu. Jadi, Sakura bisa agak leluasa untuk memulai acara memasaknya, karna tak ada yang mengganggunya lagi. Sakura menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangannya kemudian berseru "Yosh! Waktunya memasak!" yeah, karna asal kalian tahu, bahwa Sakura sangat suka memasak –walaupun masakkannya tidak terlalu enak

_Greb!_

"Biar aku saja yang masak, Sakura"

Sebuah tangan yang menggenggam tangannya dan suara _baritone_ tiba-tiba menghentikan gerakan Sakura saat gadis _pink_ ini hendak memulai acara masaknya. Sakura menoleh kebelakang kemudian tersenyum meremehkan

"Memangnya kau bisa memasak, heh?"

Sasuke tersenyum –lebih tepatnya menyeringai "Tentu saja bisa!" tantangnya. Sedangkan Sakura hanya bisa melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Tak percaya Sasuke bisa memasak? Tentu saja! Mana ada _mafia_ bisa memasak bukan? Konyol sekali. "Mau bertaruh?" tawar Sasuke

Keduanya kini saling berhadapan, saling melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, dan saling memandang penuh satu sama lain. Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, bertaruh katanya?

"Bertaruh maksudmu?"

Sasuke menggidikkan bahunya "Jika masakkanku enak. Kau harus menuruti **semua** permintaanku. Bagaimana?" ucapnya diakhiri tawa _devil _dan nada penekanan pada kata 'semua'

_DEG!_

Permintaan katanya? Oh baiklah!

"Ba –baik! Karna ku yakin masakkanmu itu tak akan enak!" seru Sakura penuh keyakinan. Tanpa Sakura ketahui Sasuke kini berteriak kegirangan dalam hati

"Baiklah. Bisa kumulai sekarang?"

"Te –tentu!"

Sakura mundur menuju kursi yang berada dimeja makan. Sedangkan Sasuke maju dan melipat lengan bajunya sampai siku –keduanya kini telah ganti baju dengan baju rumahan biasa. Sakura memandang kearah Sasuke yang kini telah menyalakan api dengan tatapan takut-takut. Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana jika masakkan Sasuke ternyata benar enak? Ah, tak mungkin. Dia itu tak mungkin bisa memasak. Tapi, jika masakkan Sasuke benar enak, apa yang akan dia pinta dari Sakura? Semoga saja bukan hal-hal yang _mesum_

Yah, semoga

Akhirnya tak sampai 20 menit, masakkan Sasuke sudah tersedia diatas meja makan. Bukan masakkan yang mewah dan rupa-rupa, hanya dua piring nasi goreng dan juga satu gelas jus tomat dan jus strawberry. Entah enak atau tidak, yang pasti Sakura meneguk salivanya sendiri dengan susah payah saat melihat asap halus yang menggepul diata_s _nasi goreng itu

"Cepat makan!" perintah Sasuke. Sakura diam, tapi perlahan tangannya mulai bergerak mengambil sendok untuk menyuapkan nasi goreng itu kedalam mulutnya. Sasuke menyeringai, kemudian duduk dikursi sebelah Sakura, memperhatikan Sakura yang terus menerus menatap lurus kearah nasi goreng buatannya "Sampai kapan kau mau melihatnya terus?"

Sakura mendelik "Aku yakin masakkanmu ini tak akan enak!" Sasuke terkekeh. Ah, difikirannya kali ini sudah terbayang macam-macam hal yang bisa dia lakukan dengan Sakura setelah acara memakan ini selesai. Dengan percaya diri yang tinggi Sakura dengan cepat melahapkan sesendok nasi goreng itu kedalam mulutnya dan-

-Wow

Masakkan ini bahkan lebih enak dari masakkannya! Gila! Sakura bahkan lupa bernafas untuk beberapa saat –bukan karna masakkan, tapi karna ingat taruhannya dengan Sasuke. Ah dirinya benar-benar terancam saat ini

"Jadi? Bagaimana rasanya, Nona?"

Sakura menoleh kesebelahnya dan mendapati Sasuke sedang bertompang dagu dengan tangan kirinya dan menatap penuh introgasi kearahnya. Sakura tak menjawab namun segera memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. Dari reaksinya saja Sasuke sudah tahu apa jawaban Sakura. Dan itu membuatnya benar-benar senang saat ini

Sasuke bersiul kecil "Enak ya?" Sakura diam, tak menjawab. Namun mulutnya kini menyunyah perlahan makanan yang Sasuke buat. Yeah Sakura akui, bahwa makanan Sasuke itu enak dan yang Sakura takuti adalah _permintaan _Sasuke.

"Be –berisik!"

Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan "Aku harap kau orang yang benar-benar dapat menepati janji, Sakura" bulu kuduk Sakura berdiri saat Sasuke menyebutkan namanya dengan sedikit mendesah. Ah, dari roman-romannya saja Sakura sudah bisa menebak apa yang diinginkan oleh _ayam mesum _disebelahnya "Sekarang makanlah dulu, permintaan baru akan kuajukan saat kita selesai makan."

Sasuke mengambil sendok dan memulai ritual makannya. Keduanya makan dalam keadaan sepi, hanya terdengar bunyi benturan sendok dengan piring, juga jam dinding yang berdetak dengan nyaring.

"Kita ini.." Sasuke mulai angkat bicara "Seperti sepasang _suami _–_ istri_ yang baru menikah ya?"

_BLUSH!_

"Ja –jangan bicara macam-macam _baka_!" ah, wajahnya memanas. Dapat Sakura pastikan kini wajahnya merah sampai telinga. Sasuke terkekeh kemudian kembali melanjutkan makannya seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

Sakura mendengus, apa yang difikirkan oleh Sasuke sih? Otaknya itu sudah terkontaminasi oleh fikiran-fikiran _mesum_ yang sudah tingkat akut. Belum lagi sekarang mereka adalah sepasang –kekasih?

_BLUSH!_

Mengingatnya saja sudah dapat membuat pipi Sakura merona, ckck~

oOo

Sasuke menyimpan kembali sendok yang ia pakai, dan meminum jus tomat sampai tandas setengah "Nah, sekarang waktunya permintaanku."

Jantung Sakura berdetak dengan cepat saat menunggu Sasuke melanjutkan kata-katanya. Keduanya kini sudah menghabiskan makanan mereka. "A –apa yang inginkan dariku?"

"Apa yang kuinginkan?" Sasuke menggidikkan bahunya "Tentu saja.. kau"

_DEG!_

"Ma –maksudmu?"

Sasuke menyeringai dan itu membuat Sakura mau tak mau mundur satu langkah kebelakang "Aku menginginkanmu, disini, sekarang."

_BLUSH!_

Benar dugaan Sakura. Dia harus lari kekamar dan segera menguncinya, jika tidak..

"Jangan berfikir mau mengingkari janjimu, Sakura" seolah bisa membaca fikiran Sasuke berucap seperti itu sambil mendekat kearah Sakura yang kini sedang berada dipinggir meja. Melihat Sasuke mendekat kearah sontak membuat Sakura mengambil ancang-ancang lari namun kalah cepat oleh Sasuke yang kini sudah menghimpitnya diantara meja dan tubuhnya

"Sa –Sasuke"

"Panggil aku dengan embel-embel _–kun_, Sakura.."

"Ta –tapi, Sasuke.. –_kun_"

Sasuke mengelus pelan pipi Sakura dengan jari telunjuknya. Sedikit tak tega juga sih melihat Sakura tegang begini. "Baiklah, permintaan ku ringankan" Sakura mendesah lega "Tapi, aku ingin bagian dalam mulutmu. Bagaimana?"

_HAH?!_

"A –ap –mnnh!"

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Sakura, Sasuke sudah terlebih dahulu mengangkat dagu gadis _pink _itu dan menciumnya tepat dibibir. Melumatnya dan menekan bibirnya dalam-dalam pada bibir Sakura. Sakura tak merespon namun sedikit berontak, pasokan udaranya menipis saat ini. Tak perduli keadaan Sakura, Sasuke terus menerus menyerangnya dengan ciuman ganas.

"Sash –tung –mmnn!"

Tak mendapat respon, Sasuke dengan gemas mengigit bibir bagian bawah Sakura dan sontak membuat gadis berumur 16 tahun ini membuka mulutnya. Sasuke memasukkan lidahnya, mengabsen setiap deretan gigi-gigi rapih Sakura dan mengajak lidah Sakura bergulat. Saliva mengalir melalui dagu Sakura dan menetes kebawah –entah saliva milik siapa itu

Wajah gadis ini sekarang sudah sangat memerah. Sakura menutup kelopak matanya rapat-rapat, merasakan ciuman Sasuke yang semakin lama semakin merambat halus. Tak seperti pertama, penuh nafsu dan juga paksaan.

Hanyut dalam keadaan, Sakura perlahan mulai membalas ciuman Sasuke. Kedua tangan mungilnya meremas kaos biru dongker milik Sasuke erat sehingga membuatnya kusut. Dalam sela-sela ciuman itu Sasuke tampak menyeringai puas. Tangan pemuda itu perlahan bergerak menuju pinggang Sakura dan menariknya sehingga tubuh depannya menempel dengan tubuh depan Sakura.

"Engh~ Sa –suke"

Jamahan Sasuke kini turun menuju leher jenjang milik kekasihnya. Dihisap, dijilat, dan juga ada gigitan kecil disana –dan tentu saja akan meninggalkan _kissmark_ nantinya.

"Ber –henti Ugh!"

Dengan sekuat tenaga yang masih dia punya, Sakura mendorong bahu Sasuke dan pemuda itu sukses sedikit menjauh dan menghentikan _permintaan_nya pada Sakura. "Hah.. hah, Aku butuh oksigen _baka_!" Sasuke mendengus dan melirik kearah leher Sakura yang terdapat bercak merah disana

"Hmm~ tanda ini bagus juga." Sasuke mengelus bekas _kissmark_nya "Kapan-kapan akan kubuat lebih banyak yaa, Sayang"

_BLUSH!_

Sakura mendorong Sasuke dengan kencang hingga membuat Sasuke mundur dua langkah, dan kesempatannya untuk kabur saat ini "TIDAK AKAN PERNAH!" teriaknya sambil berlari menuju kamar dan menutup pintu kamar dengan kencang

Sedangkan Sasuke tampak anteng sambil mengusap rambutnya kebelakang "_Cherry_-ku yang manis," ucapnya diakhiri dengan seringaian

oOo

"Enghh~"

Gadis berambut merah muda itu tampak menggeliat diatas tempat tidurnya. Kedua kelopak matanya mengejap-ejap perlahan hingga sepenuhnya terbuka dan memperlihatkan bola mata _emerald_nya yang memukau. "Hm? Sudah siang rupanya." Sakura bangkit dari tidurnya dan menoleh kearah samping. Seketika _emerald_nya terbelalak "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI AYAM?!"

_BUG!_

Satu tendangan super keras _ala_ Nona Haruno berhasil mendarat diperut pemuda raven yang sedang tertidur pulas disebelahnya dan membuat pemuda itu jatuh kebawah. Sejak kapan Sasuke tidur bersamanya?! Ah gila! Sakura lupa mengunci pintu kamar sehingga Sasuke bisa masuk kesini. Dan, apa yang dilakukannya pada Sakura saat dia tidur? Jangan-jangan…

Dengan cepat Sakura melihat penampilannya. Sakura mendesah lega, ternyata dirinya masih berpakaian lengkap. Tapi? Bagaimana kalau dia di_grepe-grepe_ saat tidur?!

"KYAAAAA!" Sakura spontan memeluk dirinya sendiri dengan lutut yang ditempelkan didepan dada

Sasuke bangkit dari tempat tersungkurnya dan mengelus perut datarnya perlahan. Sial, Sakit sekali "Ck! Berisik _pink_!" Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya bingung saat melihat Sakura yang sudah berkaca-kaca dengan memeluk dirinya sendiri "Ada apa denganmu?"

"Kau.. brengsek! Berani-beraninya kau berbuat mesum padakuuu!" lirih Sakura

Sasuke cengo. Memangnya dia melakukan apa pada Sakura?

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau pasti berbuat macam-macam padaku 'kan?!"

Seketika tawa Sasuke terdengar menggelengar, sambil memegang perutnya Sasuke berkata "AHAHA! Kau gila! Aku masih punya akal untuk tidak memperkosa gadis yang sedang tertidur" Sakura memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah sangat memerah "Lagi pula bercinta dengan orang tidur itu kurang nikmat kau tahu?"

_BLUSH!_

"Ja –jangan bicara v_ulgar_ seperti itu ayam!"

Sasuke terkekeh. Ah, kekasihnya ini memang benar-benar lugu entah idiot atau apa. "Sudahlah ayo kita sekolah. Lagi pula ini sudah siang"

Sakura terhenyak, ah dirinya lupa bahwa hari ini sekolah "Memangnya sekarang jam berapa?"

Sasuke menunjuk jam dinding "Jam tujuh kurang lima belas" ucapnya enteng dengan ekspresi _innocent_

_HEE?!_

"AKU KESIANGAAANNNN!"

oOo

Sekumpulan lelaki tampak sedang serius membicarakan sesuatu. Jika dihitung jumlah pemuda yang kini berada dalam ruangan yang bisa disebut penting itu ada 10 orang. Diantaranya ada Naruto. Para lelaki itu tampak duduk melingkari sebuah meja yang berbentuk bulat. Semuanya memiliki kesibukan masing-masing. Ada yang sedang berkutat dengan laptopnya, ada yang iseng bermain gitar, dan ada yang sekedar merokok sambil memainkan ponselnya

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya, Itachi?" Pemuda berambut merah kini mulai angkat bicara. Sebelah tangannya mengambil gelas yang berisi _bir_ dan meminumnya hingga tandas

Itachi –lelaki berambut raven dikucir satu itu tampak terdiam. Kedua bola mata _onyx_nya sesekali menutup dan kembali terbuka. Fikirannya kini sedang terfokus pada sosok adik satu-satunya itu. "Entahlah Sasori. Aku bingung, Sasuke semakin lama semakin susah diatur. Apalagi kedatangan gadis dimasalalunya itu membuatnya semakin lupa akan tujuan utama _misi_ yang dia emban"

Sasori –lelaki berambut merah itu menghela nafas. Dia memang yang paling mengerti tentang masalah yang sedang dilanda teman satu kelompoknya ini. Uchiha Sasuke –adik Itachi, anak lelaki berumur 16 tahun itu malah berbalik melindungi gadis _pink _yang seharusnya dibunuh olehnya. Karna dalam _misi _yang diberikan oleh Orochimaru memang begitu.

Sasuke itu seharusnya membunuh Sakura.

Namun saat Sasuke menyadari bahwa Sakura adalah _cherry-_nya dimasalalu. Dia malah berbalik melindungi gadis itu –dan mungkin bisa dibilang kembali mencintainya.

Jika kalian bertanya, Sasuke itu seorang mafia tapi kenapa tak ada satupun yang mengenalinya saat Sasuke dengan bebas berkeliaran tanpa tertangkap oleh polisi? Jawabannya sederhana. Karna saat Sasuke melaksanakan _misi_nya Sasuke selalu menggunakan topeng. Hingga tak ada satupun polisi yang sanggup mengenalinya, bahkan sebagai seorang mafia sekalipun. Sesudah membunuh _target_nya Sasuke langsung membuang semua alat-alat yang dia gunakan untuk _menghabisi_ para korbannya.

"Mungkin kau harus memisahkannya, Itachi" Hidan –salah satu anggota kelompok itu angkat bicara saat melihat Itachi tampak memijat-mijat pelipisnya "Kalau perlu biar aku saja yang membunuh gadis itu"

"Jangan!" sergah Itachi cepat "Kalau kau melakukan itu. Kau yang akan kubunuh Hidan!" kedua mata Itachi memicing kearah Hidan yang tampak biasa-biasa saja mendengar ancamannya

Hidan tampak menggidikkan bahunya acuh "Kenapa kau perduli pada gadis itu heh? Jangan-jangan kau malah jatuh cinta padanya lagi"

Itachi mendengus "Bukan begitu. Hanya saja.." Itachi menggantungkan ucapannya "Aku sangat tahu, bahwa Sasuke sangat mencintainya"

Deidara yang sedari tadi berkutat dengan laptopnya kini ikut mendengarkan ucapan Itachi "Kenapa begitu hn?"

Seluruh orang yang berada disana terdiam. Menunggu Itachi melanjutkan ceritanya "Sasuke sangat menggilainya. Dia adalah anak perempuan yang ditolongnya sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Namun, gadis itu malah meninggalkannya saat Sasuke mau mengungkapkan perasaannya. Dan itu membuat sifat Sasuke yang dulunya ceria, berubah menjadi pemurung"

Naruto tertunduk. Diantara semuanya –terkecuali Itachi hanya Narutolah yang sangat dekat dengan Sasuke. Pada saat Naruto pertama kali melihat Sakura, Naruto tercengang. Ternyata benar, gadis yang menjadi sasaran Orochimaru kali ini adalah orang yang dicintai oleh Sasuke. Jika Naruto berada diposisi Sasuke saat ini pastilah sangat sulit, memilih pekerjaan dan keluarganya atau gadis yang sangat dicintainya? Tak ada pilihan

Seandainya sejak pertama kali Sasuke tak bergabung dengan kakaknya dan menjadi mafia. Pasti keadaan tak akan seperti ini. Sasuke pasti dengan leluasa akan kembali menjadi manusia yang mempunyai kehidupan normal. Tak dibebani oleh _misi_ yang ditugaskan pada para anggota mafia ini

Jika tugas tidak dilaksanakan. Maka, orang yang ditugaskanlah yang harus mati.

oOo

Sakura menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kelantai dengan tumpukkan buku-buku ekstra tebal yang harus dibereskannya kali ini, Sakura menggeram "Jika bukan karna kau yang lama! Kita pasti tak akan terlambat dan dihukum seperti ini! Dasar ayam mesum sialan!" gerutunya dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi

Sasuke menoleh kesamping –kearah Sakura yang kini tampak membereskan buku-buku perpustakaan kedalam rak buku "Sudah jangan berisik dan terus bereskan! Agar kita bisa cepat kekelas"

Sakura mendengus kesal, dengan gemas dia menginjak kaki Sasuke yang memakai sepatu dengan kakinya dan sukses membuat pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu memekik kesakitan. Sakura mengangkat sebelah halisnya saat Sasuke memberi _deathlarge _andalannya, namun itu sama sekali tak berpengaruh pada Sakura

"Ck! Dasar"

Sakura mendengus menahan tawa saat mendengar Sasuke menggerutu tak jelas sambil sesekali melihat kebawah –kearah kakinya yang tadi diinjak oleh Sakura. Sakura heran, Sasuke itukan mafia? Tapi kenapa tak ada yang mengenalinya saat dia bebas keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Dan lagi, kenapa Sasuke menumpang tinggal dirumahnya? Padahal masih banyak apartemen lain yang mungkin belum berpenghuni

"Sasuke-_kun_"

Sasuke menghentikan aktifitasnya sesaat lalu menoleh kearah Sakura yang kini sedang mengetuk-etukkan jari telunjuknya pada dahinya sendiri –pose berfikir. "Apa _cherry_?"

Bertanya jangan? Oke bertanya sajalah "Kenapa kau memilih tinggal diapartemenku?"

Hm?

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, namun sesaat kemudian dia mulai mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Sakura tampaknya sudah mulai curiga, namun tetap saja Sasuke bertanya "Apa maksudmu?" raut wajah Sasuke berubah menjadi serius, dan itu membuat Sakura meneguk salivanya sendiri dengan gugup

"Ma –maksudku.. ke –kenapa kau memilih tinggal diapartemenku? Pa –padahal masih banyak apartemen ditempat lain yang kosong" bicara tersedat-sedat Sakura berusaha kembali melanjutkan ucapannya "Apa.. kau tak punya maksud lain, selain mencari tempat sembunyi? Tapi jika kau sembunyi, kenapa kau bisa sekolah?"

Yeah, pertanyaan Sakura masuk akal juga. Waktu pertama kali bertemu, Sasuke memaksa tinggal diapartemen Sakura dengan alasan mencari tempat sembunyi. Tapi sekarang, Sasuke malah dengan entengnya berkeliaran. Sebenarnya, Sasuke bisa saja memberitahu _misi_nya pada Sakura. Namun entah mengapa, pemuda raven itu malah menyembunyikan semua itu

Sasuke diam. Tak menjawab, juga tak bergerak. Fikirannya kini berkelana untuk mencari jawaban untuk pertanyaan Sakura. Masa iya dirinya harus bilang alas an dia tinggal diapartemen Sakura karna memang Sakura-lah _target_ dalam _misi_nya? Tidak. Terlalu bodoh untuk menjawab seperti itu

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, membuat Sakura menoleh padanya. Manik _onyx_ dan _emerald_ itu berpandangan tajam. Saling mencari jawaban didalam tatapan "Itu karena.."

Sakura menajamkan indra pendengarannya saat Sasuke mulai berbicara

"Aku.."

_BRAK!_

"Baiklah Haruno dan Uchiha. Kalian boleh kembali kekelas" suara berat _khas_ orang dewasa memotong pembicaraan Sasuke dan Sakura yang sedang berada diambang _final_ "dan ingat! Jangan terlambat lagi" guru lelaki yang sering disebut Ibiki-_sensei_ itu bicara dengan nada ketus

Sakura menggeram kesal, hampir saja Sakura mengetahui alasan Sasuke. Gurunya yang _killer_ itu tiba-tiba datang dan menghancurkan semuanya. Ah, sepertinya Sakura harus mencari _moment_ lain untuk menanyakannya lagi pada Sasuke

"Terimakasih s_ensei_" sekilas dapat Sakura lihat raut wajah Sasuke yang terlihat lega "Kami pamit"

oOo

"Sakura-_chan_!"

Sakura dan Sasuke spontan menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar suara halus memanggil nama gadis berambut _pink_ disebelah Sasuke. Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum pada sahabatnya. Hinata –orang yang tadi memanggil Sakura ikut tersenyum pada Sakura juga pada Sasuke

"Ada apa Hinata-_chan_?"

"A –ano" Hinata melirik kecil kearah Sasuke. Paham akan maksud Hinata, Sakura memberi kode pada Sasuke agar dia duluan berjalan kekelas. Sasuke mendengus namun akhirnya dia pergi duluan setelah memberikan kecupan kecil dikening gadis bermata _emerald _itu dan sukses membuat Sakura _blushing_ "Jadi begini Sakura-_chan_. Pihak manager menyuruh kita untuk datang sore nanti"

"Ohh.." Sakura menggangguk "Jadi? Ada perlu apa mereka memanggil kita?"

Hinata menggeleng "Entahlah Sakura-_chan_. Tapi.." Hinata menggantungkan ucapannya, membuat Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya bingung "kurasa, itu ada hubungannya tentang gosip perihal hubungan Sakura-_chan _dengan Sasuke-_san_"

Sakura tercengang. Dirinya baru ingat, bahwa ada peraturan dimana _para personil Girly dilarang keras memiliki kekasih_. Itu karena pihak _manager_ takut akan reportasi Girly yang akan menurun jika para personilnya yang sudah mempunyai kekasih

_DEG!_

Sedangkan dirinya kini memiliki kekasih –yah walaupun tak saling mencintai _mungkin_. Tapi tetap saja "A –ah. Baiklah" Hinata tersenyum sedikit _prihatin_ akan posisi sahabat _pink_nya saat ini. Jika jadi Sakura dirinya pasti akan bingung memilik _karrir_ atau _kekasih_?

Pilihan yang sulit? Memang

Namun sepertinya Hinata tak mengetahui. Bahwa Sasuke hanyalah seorang Mafia yang tak diketahui asal usulnya.

"Yasudah. Aku hanya mau memberi tahu itu saja." Hinata tersenyum sambil memiringkan sedikit kepalanya "Sampai jumpa Sakura-_chan_" Sakura menggangguk dan juga membalas Hinata dengan senyumannya

Kini apa yang harus dilakukannya? Walaupun Sakura bisa dengan mudah meninggalkan Sasuke dan fokus pada _karrir_nya. Namun entah mengapa, hatinya berkata lain. Hati kecilnya berkata:

_Pertahankan dia_

_Jangan lepaskan dia_

_Tetaplah bersamanya_

Sakura mengigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat disamping tubuhnya

oOo

"Kau lama sekali _Cherry_"

Sakura menghempaskan bokongnya tepat disebelah Sasuke kemudian menompang dagu dengan tangan kirinya. Ekspresinya saat ini benar-benar kacau, Sakura saat ini benar-benar enggan untuk berbicara. Bahkan, semua murid yang menyapanya tak dibalas olehnya. Entahlah, perasaannya saat ini sedang berkecamuk. Terlalu malas untuk banyak bicara saat ini, Sakura hanya bisa memandang malas kearah Sasuke yang menunggu jawabannya

Sasuke menggidikkan bahunya acuh lalu kembali melanjutkan acara menulisnya yang sempat tertunda saat kedatangan kekasih _pink_nya. Tanpa Sasuke sadari, Sakura sedang memandang sendu kearahnya dengan mengigit bibir bawahnya sendiri

Ah, melihat wajahnya saja sudah membuat hati Sakura sakit.

Walaupun baru beberapa hari Sakura kenal dengan Sasuke, tapi rasanya Sakura telah lama kenal dengan pemuda raven disebelahnya. Dan itulah yang membuat Sakura susah untuk melepasnya

Dan tanpa Sakura sadari, Sasuke juga sesekali melirik kearah Sakura dengan ekor matanya. Kata hati dan fikirannya saat ini sedang bergelut.

Hatinya berkata _lindungi dia, tetaplah bersamanya, jangan biarkan dia terluka_

Tapi fikiran berkata _bunuh dia, ingat misi utamamu, jangan buat kau semakin mencintainya_

"Sasuke" / "Sakura"

Keduanya memanggil secara bersamaan. Saling berpandangan, dan saling salah tingkah satu sama lain

"Kau duluan" sela Sasuke

"T –tidak. Kau saja duluan"

"_Ladies first_" Sasuke tersenyum, dan itu membuat Sakura semakin gelagapan.

Dengan gugup Sakura mulai berbicara "I –itu. Nanti saat pulang sekolah. Aku ada urusan dengan pihak _manager_. Jadi kau bisa pulang duluan. Kunci ku simpan ditempat biasa" Sasuke tersenyum maklum, tangannya terangkat menuju kepala gadis itu, dan mengelus perlahan kepala Sakura

"Hati-hati dijalan" Sakura menggangguk dan tersenyum.

Hei sadarkah kalian?

Bahwa kalian berdua sudah mulai saling mencintai..

oOo

"Cepatlaaah _foreheaadd_!"

Sakura mendengus kemudian mempercepat larinya "Hah.. sabar sedikit _Pig_!" Ino melancak pinggang sambil menunjuk wajah Sakura dan mulai mengomelinya karna ketelambatannya datang. Sedangkan Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum maklum melihat kelakuan dua sahabatnya, Ino dan Sakura –yang saat ini sudah seperti Ibu memarahi anaknya sendiri

"Hei sudahlah Ino-_chan_. Kasihan Sakura-_chan_. Mungkin dia punya alasan sendiri datang terlambat" Ino menoleh pada Hinata dengan tatapan garang –membuat Hinata tertawa kaku

Ino menghela nafas "Hinata, kau ini selalu saja membela si _forehead_." Hinata menggaruk pipinya menggunakan telunjuk dan tersenyum sedikit dipaksakan "Ah, sudahlah~ ayo kita masuk. Bapak _mesum _itu sudah menunggu kita dari tadi"

"Justru kau yang sedari tadi membuat bapak _mesum_ itu menunggu _Pig_!" sergah Sakura dengan ekspresi meremehkan dan lidah yang dijulurkan. Ino menggeram bersiap mengejar Sakura, namun Sakura sudah terlebih dahulu masuk kedalam gedung yang sering dibicarakan dengan nama _Hatake Corp_

oOo

_TOK! TOK! TOK!_

Lelaki berumur sekitar 24 tahunan itu menggaruk kepala belakangnya sendiri saat mendengar suara ketukan pintu lengkap dengan suara riuh _khas_ suara perempuan diluar ruangannya. Lelaki bermasker itu sudah tentu tau siapa yang ada diluar. _Para Personil Girly. _Pikirnya

"Masuk!" ucapnya setengah berteriak. Tak lama kemudian tiga gadis dengan warna rambut berbeda menerobos masuk tanpa permisi

"Waaa Kakashi. Sudah lama tak bertemu"

"Kau ini agak sopan sedikit _Forehead_!"

"Ka –kalian ini jangan terlalu heboh. Maaf Kakashi-_san_"

Kakashi –lelaki bermasker itu tersenyum miris, terlihat dari ujung matanya yang sedikit menyipit. Sudah seperti biasa para personil Girly ini berisik –terutama Sakura dan Ino yang selalu berargumen sedangan Hinata tampak selalu kalem "Duduklah" Kakashi mempersilahkan. Ketiga gadis itu menggangguk dan langsung duduk disofa yang telah disediakan diruangan Kakashi

"Jadi? Ada perlu apa kau memanggil kami, Kakashi-_san_?" Hinata mulai bertanya

Raut wajah Kakashi berubah menjadi serius dan itu membuat suasana yang tadinya tenang menjadi lebih tegang. "Aku akan membicarakan suatu hal. Terutama padamu Sakura" Kakashi menunjuk Sakura dengan dagunya

_GLEK_

"A –apa?"

"Kalian pasti sudah mendengar perihal Sakura mempunyai kekasih bukan?" Kakashi berdiri lalu mendekati mejanya dan mengambil sesuatu diatas meja "Lihatlah"

_DEG!_

Apa-apaan itu? Majalah dengan sampul foto Sakura yang tertera jelas disana lengkap dengan tulisan '_HARUNO SAKURA PERSONIL GIRLY YANG SEDANG NAIK DAUN KINI MEMPUNYAI KEKASIH' _tulisan itu ditulis dengan huruf kapital yang ekstra tebal

"K-kenapa bisa?" Sakura berkata lirih. Meski tau pertanyaannya itu bodoh karna sebagai _public figure _sudah pasti apapun yang dialami oleh mereka akan dengan mudah diketahui oleh masyarakat. Terutama para _fans _mereka yang bisa dibilang sangat _fanatik _itu. Dan itu pasti ulah para wartawan yang sering memburunya

Kakashi kembali duduk ketempat sebelumnya dan menaruh majalah itu diatas meja yang berada diantara sofa "Kau sudah tau tentunya Sakura" Ino dan Hinata bergerak gelisah, meskipun bukan mereka yang mengalami ini. Tapi mereka sebagai sahabat Sakura sudah pasti bisa merasakan apa yang dialami oleh sahabat _pink_nya ini "Kalau **semua **personil Girly **dilarang mempunyai kekasih**" ucap Kakashi sambil menatap serius kearah Sakura yang kini tampak mengigit bibir bawahnya sendiri

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Membuat wajah cantiknya tertutupi oleh poninya yang membingkai sisi kanan kiri wajahnya. "Jadi.. apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Kakashi tampak memijat pelipisnya dan berkata "Tak ada cara lain. Kau harus **memutuskan**nya, Sakura"

_DEG!_

Sakura spontan mendongkakkan kepalanya "A –apa?"

.

.

_Apa yang akan dilakukan Sakura?_

_Memutuskan Sasuke.. atau tetap mempertahankannya?_

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Em.. Hai minna-_san_(^.^)/ Mila bawain Crazy Love chapter 4 nih :D. Hehe, _gomen _updatenya telat banget ya? T.T maaf, sebagai permintaan maaf Mila kali ini buat lebih panjang ceritanya XD ini udah lebih panjang belum? *lirikkeatas maaf kalau belum T.T dan dichapter ini udah kerasa belum masalah diantara SasuSaku? Mudah-mudahan udah kerasa yaaa XD. Dan ratenya udah naik nih:D berhubung banyak yang _request _minta rate naik yaudah deh :3

Cieee pada penasaran sama ceritanya yaaa? Wkwkwk #ditimpukbatubata. Oh ya. Mungkin setelah ini Mila bakal update telat lagi-_- dikarenakan Mila lagi Ujian Sekolah :D maklum masih kelas 3 SMP kak :3 #gaknanya. Tapi Mila bakai usahain buat ngetik cepat (^w^)9. Semoga _readers _ga kecewa atas chapter ini yaaa:D

Oke Balasan beberapa review:

_**Krystaljung13: **__em soal berapa chapternya Mila gatau juga mungkin sekitar 7 -8. Itupun gatau juga sih XD arigatou reviewnya :D_

_**Arum Junnie: **__ah kamu me-review sampe tiga kali ya?XD Arigatou reviewnya :D_

_**Chichak deth: **__wah iya? Ahaha, iyaa tak apa-apa. Kamu review dua kali ya? waah tak akan bosan, itumalah buat aku bahagia /plak/ terimakasih atas reviewnya yaaa :D _

_**Sasara-chan:**__ sama? :o *bacaficitu wah iya-_- ceritanya hampir sama. Sumpah deh aku gatauuu T.T tapi alur ceritanya beda iya kan, iya kan? *puppyeyes. Ah gomen jika sama T.T tapi makasih sudah menyukai fic ini :D makasih juga reviewnyaa *peluk* #dijitak_

_**Spesial Thanks To:**_

_Caesarpuspita, mantika mochi, sjxjs, Manda Vvidenarint, YOktfNavy, undhott, NikeLagi, KuroNeko10, hanazono yuri, , suket alang alang, Luca Marvell, Rizka scorpiogirl, Lyra, Aihara Kotoko, D, Kimmy ranaomi, Mizuki-chan, Nurulita as Lita-san, Lynn_

Buat para _readers_ makasih ya udah baca _fic_ ini *nangisbombay /plak/ makasih juga buat yang udah pada _review _dan kasih aku semangat untuk melanjutkan _fic _ini. Makasih buat kalian yang udah nge-_fave _dan mem-_follow_ _fic _ini aku berterimakasih sekalii..

Okelah sekian dari Mila. Sampai ketemu dichapter depaaann #ngilang

.

.

RnR?


	5. Chapter 5

_Crazy Love_

_Naruto disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto_

_M_

_Sasuke Uchiha &amp; Sakura Haruno_

_Warning!_

_OOC, AU, Typo, Romance, Drama, Kiss Scene, Hurt/Comfort. Etc._

_DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Crazy Love ch 5_

_._

_._

_._

_Happy Reading…_

_._

_._

_._

Sakura menggeram kesal dan menatap kearah _manager_nya dengan tatapan kesal bercampur kecewa "Kenapa?.." ucapnya lirih "Kenapa harus seperti ini?" apakah peraturan itu tak dapat diubah? Kenapa.. kenapa saat Sakura mulai merasakan lagi cinta pada seorang pemuda harus seperti ini?

Kakashi menghela nafas panjang-panjang. Memang sulit, tapi inilah kenyataannya. Jika para personil Girly mempunyai kekasih, mereka –para fans Girly pasti akan kecewa. Terutama para remaja lelaki yang sangat menggilai semua personil Girl Band _favorite _mereka "Sakura. Jika kau tak bisa _melepaskannya_ maka terpaksa-" Sakura terhenyak saat mendengar kalimat terakhir yang meluncur dari bibir _manager_nya. Seketika air matanya menggenang dipelupuk matanya "-Kau yang harus _**keluar**_dari Girly"

oOo

_BRAK!_

"Selamat datang, Saku-" Sasuke menghentikan ucapannya dan aktifitasnya memakan tomat saat melihat Sakura yang tiba-tiba datang, dan membuka pintu dengan kasar dengan wajahnya yang sembab –terlihat sehabis menangis "Kau kenapa?"

_BRUK_

"Eh?" kelopak mata Sasuke terbuka lebar saat Sakura tiba-tiba berlari dan memeluknya –erat sekali "Kau ini kenapa sih? da-"

"Hiks.."

Sasuke terdiam saat mendengar gadis yang sedang memeluknya terisak. Perlahan kedua tangan kekar pemuda itu terangkat dan membalas pelukan kekasih _pink_nya. Dan itu membuat tangisan Sakura semakin menjadi-jadi "Stt! Tenanglah. Kau sudah aman bersamaku, sebenarnya ada apa denganmu eh?"

Sakura mendongkakkan kepalanya perlahan dan menatap wajah tampan kekasihnya –yang mungkin akan ditinggalkannya "Sa –su. Ugh!" tak kuat berlama-lama menatap _onyx_ itu Sakura kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya didada bidang pemuda 16 tahun itu, membuat Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya bingung –kenapa sih dengan Sakura? Kepalanya membentur sesuatu 'kah?

"Biarkan seperti ini dulu, Sasuke-_kun_" lirih Sakura lemah. Dirinya terlalu lelah saat ini, kejadian digedung _Hatake Corp _tadi terlalu membuatnya pusing. Belum lagi, Sasuke yang sekarang bersikap lembut padanya –membuat Sakura semakin sulit menentukan mana yang harus dia pilih.

"Baiklah"

Setelah beberapa saat. Sakura mulai bisa menenangkan dirinya lagi, dan mulai melepaskan pelukan mendadaknya pada Sasuke. Tanpa berucap apapun Sakura langsung memasuki kamarnya dan menutup pintu kamar dengan lemah. Dan lagi-lagi, membuat Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya bingung

Ada apa sih dengan Sakura?

oOo

_Jreng~ jrrng~_

Suara gitar mengalun indah dikamar bernuansa pink. Sakura –orang yang memainkan gitar itu tampak mengambil nafas sesaat dan menghembuskannya. Jari-jari lentiknya terus bermain diantara senar-senar gitar berwarna merah _maroon _miliknya.

I always needed time on my own

I never thought I'd need you there when I cry

And the days feel like years when I'm alone

And the bed where you lie

Is made up on your side

Suara indahnya terdengar merdu, hingga menarik perhatian sosok pemuda raven yang sedang asyik menonton TV diruang tamu. Pemuda itu –Sasuke menoleh kearah kamar, dimana munculnya suara nyanyian serta gitar tadi

When you walk away I count the steps that you take

Do you see how much I need you right now?

Perlahan Sasuke bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan kearah kamar. Tangan pemuda itu memegang kenop pintu dan memutarnya kebawah, didorongnya pelan pintu kamar agar tak menimbulkan suara. Dan pertama kali dilihatnya adalah punggung kecil Sakura yang sedang membelakanginya

When you're gone

Sasuke terdiam. Menunggu Sakura melanjutkan nyanyiannya, tapi tanpa pemuda _onyx_ itu sadari. Kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat, membuat sebuah senyuman manis

The pieces of my heart are missing you

When you're gone

The face I came to know is missing to

When you're gone

The words I need to hear to always get me through the day

And make it okay

I miss you

Sakura menghentikan nyanyiannya tapi suara gitar itu terus berlanjut. Membuat Sasuke menaikkan satu halisnya. Gadis berambut _pink _itu terdiam dan tertunduk sambil memeluk gitar kesayangannya. Tak lama, terdengar isakan kecil keluar dari bibir mungilnya –entah menangis atau tidak, karna Sasuke saat ini Sakura sedang membelakanginya

"Hiks.."

Sasuke semakin mengernyikan dahinya bingung, Sakura menangis? Sebenarnya Sakura itu kenapa sih? Sejak sedari tadi tak keluar kamar, dan tau-tau malah bernyanyi dan _ending_nya menangis. Apa kepalanya benar tak apa-apa?

"Kau kenapa, Sakura?"

Sakura tersentak saat mendengar suara _baritone _yang sangat dia kenali pemilik suara ini. Tangan Sakura dengan cepat menghapus kasar air matanya dan membalikkan tubuhnya kearah Sasuke "KAU! KENAPA MASUK KESINI HAH?!"

Sasuke menghela nafas sesaat. Gadis ini kenapa sih? "Ck. Tadi menangis sekarang malah marah-marah. Kepalamu tak terbentur sesuatu tadi 'kan?"

_NYUT-NYUT!_

Tiga perempatan tercetak jelas dikening Sakura.

"Ish! Berisik" Sakura mendengus sebal dan kembali duduk dipinggir ranjang. Mengabaikan Sasuke yang kini berdiri didepannya menunggu jawaban atas pertanyaanya tadi. Entahlah, Sakura tak ingin memberitahu Sasuke apa-apa saat ini. Didalam otaknya masing teringat perkataan Kakashi tadi sore. Sakura menggeram sambil mengacak-acak rambut _pink _sepinggangnya dan menggerutu. Membuat Sasuke bergidik ngeri melihat Sakura yang sudah seperti _orang gila _saat ini

"Jika kau tak terbentur pasti kau demam" ucap Sasuke sambil duduk disebelah gadis bermarga Haruno itu. Tangannya dia simpan tepat dikening Sakura, dan itu mampu membuat Sakura terdiam

"K –kau apa-apaan sih?"

"Kau tidak demam. Tapi kenapa kau menjadi aneh begini sih?"

"Kau.." Sakura menunduk, perlahan tangan kecil gadis itu menurunkan tangan Sasuke yang berada dikeningnya "Tak akan mengerti Sasuke.."

"Kenapa? Kau tak percaya padaku?"

Sakura dengan cepat menoleh kearah Sasuke dan mengibas-ibaskan tangannya keatas kebawah "Bu –bukan! I-itu.."

"Hn?"

"A- aku"

"Bicara yang jelas Sakura!"

"Se –benarnya.."

Sasuke menggeram, sampai kapan Sakura bicara tersedat-sedat seperti ini? "Perlukah kupanggil teman-teman Girly-mu itu kesini Haruno?"

"Jangan!" Sakura mendesah frustasi "Kau tak perlu tahu masalahku! Sudah sana! Aku mau tidur" Sakura mendorong tubuh Sasuke secara paksa dan menyeretnya menuju keluar kamar. Setelah tubuh Sasuke dipastikan sepenuhnya keluar, Sakura langsung menutup pintu kamar dan menguncinya –agar Sasuke tak bisa masuk lagi seperti kemarin

oOo

_Cit Cit Cit_

Sakura mengejap-ejapkan matanya perlahan. Kelopak matanya terbuka dan kembali menyipit saat sinar silau yang masuk disela-sela tirai jendela "Ah sudah pagi" Sakura menggeliat sesaat diatas tempat tidurnya kemudian bangkit sambil mengucek-ucek matanya "Tidur yang panjang" ucapnya sambil terduduk dan menelusuri keadaan kamarnya. "Ah ya hari ini ada acara _meet and greet_ digedung _Tatana Entertaiment_" Sakura bergumam sendiri lalu mendesah kesal. Sial, padahal dirinya saat ini benar-benar sedang malas bertemu dengan GirlyFans yang pasti akan sangat berisik nantinya

Sakura perlahan berdiri dari tempat tidur dan mengecek penampilannya didepan kaca yang berada dikamar, Sakura terdiam sesaat namun tak lama gadis _pink_ itu segera menyambar handuk yang digantung didekat pintu kamar mandi dan melangkahkan kakinya kedalam –untuk memulai ritual pagi harinya seperti biasa

oOo

"Sasukee!" Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya pada setiap sudut ruangan yang ada diapartemennya "Dasar. Kemana sih dia?" Sakura melangkah menuju dapur –berniat menyiapkan sarapan untuknya. Sakura saat ini sudah siap berangkat menuju tempat diadakannya acara _MnG _hanya menggunakan baju tanggung berwarna putih lengan panjang dengan sedikit corak bunga sakura, dan _hotspans_ yang tidak terlalu ketat lengkap dengan sepatu _kets_nya berwarna _pink_.

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya bingung saat melihat diatas meja makan sudah tersedia makanan yang tertata rapi "Eng? Buatan siapa ini?" Sakura mendekati meja dan duduk disalah satu kursi "Aku 'kan tak buat, berarti Sasuke yang membuatnya. Tapi, dia kemana ya?" Sakura mengedarkan pandanganya dan berhenti disebuah kertas putih yang tergeletak tak jauh dari letak makanan. Diambilnya kertas itu, _emerald_nya membaca kata demi kata yang tertera disana

_Itu makanan kusiapkan untukmu. Aku ada urusan diluar, mungkin sore aku pulang_

_Dan ingat jangan dekat-dekat dengan pemuda lain!_

_-U.S-_

Sakura mendecak sebal saat melihat kalimat terakhir disurat itu. _Protektif _sekali, batin Sakura. namun pipi gadis remaja itu terlihat memerah. Sakura mengambil sendok dan memulai acara makannya, dan seperti biasa, masakkan buatan Sasuke pasti enak.

oOo

"Waa aku tak sabarr melihat merekaaa!"

"Benaarr! Acara akan dimulai 15 menit lagii"

"Ah aku mau minta foto bersama dengan Sakura-c_han_!"

"AAAA aku tak sabaarrr!"

Suara riuh gaduh campuran antara suara cempreng _khas_ perempuan dan suara berat _khas _laki-laki terdengar sangat berisik didepan pintu gedung yang diatasnya terdapat nama _Tatana Entertaiment. _Mereka semua dengan semangat mengucapkan nama yang sudah tak asing lagi, yeah Girly dan para personilnya apa lagi?

"_Bagi yang sudah memiliki tiket masuk silahkan masuk dan menunggu dilobby. Girly akan hadir sesaat lagi"_

Suara yang terdengar kini dari _speaker_ arah dalam gedung. Dengan semangat orang-orang memasukki gedung dan segera menuju _lobby _yang dimaksud setelah sampai mereka dengan buru-buru duduk dikursi yang sudah tersedia didalam _lobby _cukup luas itu. Mereka dengan antusias kembali bergosip sambil menunggu kedatangan Girly

Sedangkan disalah satu ruangan, tiga orang gadis yang sedang ditunggu-tunggu itu tampak sibuk membenahi penampilan mereka –terutama Ino tentunya yang sangat mementingkan _fashion_.

"Sudahlah _Pig._ bedakmu itu sudah sangat tebal, yang ada nanti mereka kabur melihatmu" sindir Sakura. Ino yang mendengar itu langsung menoleh cepat kearah Sakura yang kini sedang santai mem_blow_ rambutnya.

"Berisik _Forehead_! Kau tahu 'kan? Dalam kamus Yamanaka penampilan adalah nomor 1!" seru Ino dengan semangat yang berapi-api sambil menambah _lipsgloss _dibibirnya. Sedangkan Hinata hanya bisa terkekeh –sudah seperti biasa saat-saat seperti ini. "Sudah selesai. Ayo kita keluar dan temui Girlyfans!"

Sakura dan Hinata menggangguk dan mulai keluar ruangan khusus untuk para _artis_ itu menuju _lobby_. Tempat diadakannya acara _meet_ _and greet_ yang akan dimulai pukul sebelas sampai pukul satu siang. Jika kalian bertanya mengapa mereka tak sekolah? Tentu saja karna ini hari minggu.

"_GirlyFans silahkan nikmati waktu kalian"_

Suara _speaker_ kembali terdengar dipenjuru _lobby_ dan kali ini dilengkapi dengan kemunculan tiga sosok gadis cantik dari luar pintu –dan tentu saja disambut meriah oleh orang-orang yang sudah menunggu mereka sejak tadi

"KYAAAA! GIRLY!"

"UWAAA INO-_CHAN_! SAKURA-_CHAN_! HINATA-_CHAN_!"

"AAAAA MEREKA CANTIK SEKALIIII"

Tiga gadis itu tersenyum dan kemudian duduk disofa _khusus_ yang telah tersedia didepan Girlyfans, hanya terhalangi oleh meja panjang yang membatasinya.

Sakura mengambil _mic_ yang ada diatas meja "Hai Girlyfans. Apa kabar?" tanyanya halus yang langsung dijawab antusias oleh para Girlyfans. "Terimakasih untuk kalian yang sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk datang keacara _meet and greet_ Girly"

Ino ikut mengambil salah satu _mic _"Nah, diacara ini. Kita bisa saling bertanya dan mengenal lebih dekat satu sama lain" Ino tersenyum sangat manis, dan sukses membuat pemuda yang hadir diacara _MnG_ itu tersipu "Jadi? Apakah salah satu dari kalian ada yang mau bertanya seputar Girly?"

"AKU AKU!"

"Jangan aku sajaa!"

"Aku mau bertanyaaa!"

Hinata dengan canggung menunjuk salah satu dari mereka dan mempersilahkan untuk mulai bertanya "A –aku mau bertanya pada Sakura-_chan_!"

Sakura yang merasa namanya terpanggil menoleh kearah salah satu gadis berambut coklat yang tampak gugup saat Sakura melirik padanya "Silahkan. Kau mau tahu apa tentang aku?" Sakura tersenyum

"Begini Sakura-_chan_. Apakah benar kau memiliki kekasih saat ini?"

_DEG!_

"Iya Sakura-_chan_! Apa benar?"

"Iya iya! Aku ingin tahu juga!"

Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata terdiam sesaat. Benar dugaan Sakura, diacara ini pasti akan dipenuhi oleh masalah hubungan para personil. "Em begini" suasana yang tadinya ramai dengan orang-orang yang ikut membenarkan pertanyaan gadis berambut coklat tadi tiba-tiba senyap saat mendengar Sakura mulai membuka mulut "I –itu memang benar. Apakah kalian keberatan?"

"Wah tentu saja tidak Sakura-_chan_! Kami senang Sakura-_chan_ punya kekasih!"

"Iya benar! Awalnya kami _shock s_ih. Karena sejak lama semua personil Girly itu selalu single"

Semua orang disana tertawa. Termasuk Girly saat mendengar salah satu dari mereka bicara dengan santainya "Sakura-_chan_ punya kekasih _ne_? nah Ino-_chan _dan Hinata-_chan_ kapan?" celetuk mereka langsung membuat Girly terkekeh lebih kencang. Ah, diluar dugaan. Sakura fikir mereka akan kecewa dan mendemo Girly habis-habisan tapi ternyata? Mereka malah mendukungnya. Dan itu membuat tiga gadis berbeda rambut ini mendesah lega. Jadi pihak _manager_ tak punya alasan lagi kalau Girly tak boleh memiliki kekasih bukan? Benar

"Terimakasih semuanya" lirih Sakura sambil tersenyum dan tanpa menggunakan _mic_ jadi hanya Ino dan Hinata yang bisa mendengar ucapan Sakura tadi. Tanpa Sakura sadari, Ino dan Hinata kini ikut tersenyum

oOo

_TOK! TOK!_

"Masuklah"

Pemuda berambut raven dengan cekatan tanpa basa-basi segera menerobos masuk kesalah satu ruangan yang berada dirumah megah yang tempatnya berada ditempat yang bisa dibilang _tertutup_. _Onyx_nya mengkilat menahan amarah yang rasanya sudah diubun-ubun, kedua tangannya yang berada disamping tubuhnya mengepal erat, dan giginya yang saling menggerutuk. Didalam ruangan ini hanya ada dirinya dengan satu orang lelaki

"Ada apa kau memanggilku Orochimaru?" desis Sasuke

Lelaki berambut hitam panjang itu terkekeh sesaat "Tenanglah Sasuke. Tak bisakah kita berbasa-basi sesaat?" Sasuke tampak mendecih tak suka "Baiklah. Aku memanggilmu kesini karna ingin bertanya sesuatu"

"Apa?"

Orochimaru menegakkan posisi duduknya yang semula bersender pada sandaran kursi, kedua tangannya saling menaut didepan bibirnya, dan ekspresinya berubah menjadi serius "Bagaimana dengan _misi_mu hm? Kudengar kau belum membunuhnya?"

Ini yang Sasuke tak suka

_Misi_nya yang selalu dibicarakan jika dia datang ke_tempat _ini

Jadi Sasuke sengaja mencari-cari alasan saat Orochimaru memanggilnya. Namun pagi tadi, anak buah Orochimaru tanpa diduga datang keapartemen Sakura dan menarik paksa dirinya untuk ikut kedalam mobil. Untung Sasuke sudah menyiapkan makanan untuk Sakura tadi pagi. Sialan

"Aku memang belum membunuhnya. Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang terdengar menantang namun tetap datar dan itu membuat Orochimaru kembali terkekeh namun kali ini lebih kencang "Kenapa kau tertawa? Gila eh?"

"Tidak tidak" Orochimaru kembali meredakan tawanya "Aku suka sikapmu yang dingin dan menantang ini. Membuatku ingin **membunuh**mu"

Sasuke terdiam, ancaman –entah candaan Orochimaru itu sama sekali tak membuatnya takut, itu malah membuatnya benar-benar tak sabar menjalankan _misi_nya. Bukan _misi_ Sakura, tapi _misi_ spesial untuk Orochimaru yang sudah disiapkan olehnya. Sasuke menyeringai tipis mengingat apa yang akan dilakukannya pada Orochimaru nanti

"Silahkan jika kau memang ingin membunuhku Orochimaru, karna apapun yang terjadi. Aku tak akan menyerahkan **gadis **itu **padamu**" ucap Sasuke dingin dan datar dengan penekanan kata pada gadis dan padamu tadi. Sasuke dengan santai berbalik dan berjalan keluar ruangan dan tanpa Sasuke sadari, Orochimaru kini tengah menyeringai sinis padanya

"Kita lihat nanti bocah. Mana yang akan mendapatkan gadis itu"

oOo

"Uwaaa! Aku sangat senang hari iniiii" Sakura berseru kegirangan sambil melompat kecil saat ketiga gadis Girly itu keluar dari Mall "Aku tak menyangka mereka akan _merestui_ hubungan kuuu"

Ino dengan gemas menjitak kecil kepala Sakura dan sukses membuat gadis _pink _itu menggerutu sambil memegang kepalanya yang baru saja mendapat _hadiah_ dari Ino "Berisik _forehead_! Jangan berteriak dijalan. Dasar"

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya "Aku tak berteriak _Pig_. Hanya sedikit _histeris _saja"

Ino dan Hinata tertawa saat melihat Sakura berkata _histeris _dengan ekspresi mirip nenek-nenek yang susah buang air besar(?)

"Ah ya. Hari ini aku pulang dijemput oleh supir" Hinata menghela nafas jengkel "Padahal aku sudah bilang pada _Tou-san_ agar tak terlalu mengkhawatirkanku"

"Aku juga." Ino ikut menimpali "Jadi? Kau pulang bagaimana _forehead_?"

"Sakura pulang bersamaku"

Baru saja Sakura membuka mulutnya –bersiap menjawab pertanyaan Ino namun suara _baritone _tiba-tiba mengintrupsinya. Sakura menoleh samping dan _emerald_nya tiba-tiba terbelalak saat melihat sosok tampan yang sedang bersender pada motor _ninja _warna hitam _metallic _–yang entah dari mana dia dapatkan

"Sa –sasuke?!"

Sasuke bangkit dan berjalan mendekat kearah Sakura tanpa menunggu lama Sasuke segera menautkan jari-jarinya pada jari-jari tangan Sakura dan menggenggamnya erat "Kita pulang" kemudian menarik Sakura menuju motornya yang terparkir

"Tu –tunggu! _Pig_, Hinata aku pulang duluan yaa!"

Hinata dan Ino tersenyum menggoda "Hati-hati dijalan Sakura-_chan_." Sakura menatap sebal kearah sahabatnya yang bersiul menggoda padanya, juga pada Sasuke

"Naik!" perintah Sasuke pada Sakura yang masih menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan –terdiam tak berkedip "Dasar" Sasuke dengan cekatan menarik Sakura agar naik kebelakangnya dan Sakura menurutinya. Tanpa berlama-lama Sasuke segera menghidupkan motornya dan tancap gas dengan sangat kencang

_WUSSSHHHHH!_

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Ino dan Hinata _sweatdrop _saat melihat motor Sasuke yang melaju kencang dihadapannya dengan Sakura yang berteriak dibelakang Sasuke

"Mereka itu.. unik ya?" Hinata berbisik pelan dan hanya dibalas anggukan dari Ino

oOo

_CKIIITT!_

Sasuke mengerem motornya dengan kencang, dan membuat Sakura yang berada dibelakangnya maju kedepan –bertubrukan dengan punggung Sasuke

_BLETAK!_

"Kau bisakah membawa motormu dengan santai hah?! Kau hampir membuatku mati tahu!" setelah memberikan Sasuke 'hadiah' diatas kepala pemuda raven itu Sakura dengan cepat mengomel-ngomel dan menggerutu jengkel pada Sasuke. Wajah saja, gadis _pink _itu hampir saja akan jatuh jika tidak berpegangan pada Sasuke, kecepatan laju motor yang dikendarai oleh Sasuke itu hampir diatas 100km/jam. Gila

"Hahaha" Sakura mendelik saat Sasuke tertawa lepas, Sasuke itu benar-benar gila ya? "Kau ini lucu sekali jika sedang marah, sayang"

_BLUSH!_

"Bo –bodoh! Jangan tertawa saat aku marah!"

Sasuke tersenyum, puas sekali rasanya mengerjai Sakura tadi "Sudahlah. Ayo kesana" ucap Sasuke sambil menggandeng tangan Sakura –lagi. Sakura hanya bisa mendengus tapi akhirnya mengikuti Sasuke juga. Tapi, Sasuke itu mau membawa dirinya kemana sih? Inikan sudah mau malam.

"Duduk disini" perintah Sasuke pada Sakura yang kini memandang bingung kearahnya. Sasuke menyuruhnya duduk diatas rerumputan seperti ini? Dan tunggu, inikan.. sebuah bukit? "Aku akan kesana dulu sebentar"

Sakura menggangguk dan mengikuti apa yang Sasuke perintahkan. Walaupun aneh juga sih tempat seperti ini malam-malam. Sasuke tak akan macam-macam padanya disini 'kan? Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Mana mungkin Sasuke senekat itu? Dasar

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya menatap langit yang mulai malam dan dipenuhi oleh bintang yang berkerlap-kerlip indah diatas sana. Dan pandangannya kini berpindah kearah depan, tepatnya kearah kota Konoha yang dari atas sini terlihat sangat indah. Penuh lampu-lampu yang menyala, dan juga orang-orang yang tampak sibuk oleh kegiatan mereka. Sakura heran, dari mana Sasuke tau tempat seindah ini?

"Nih" karna terlalu asyik menikmati pemandangan, Sakura tak menyadari kedatangan Sasuke dari samping "Kau haus 'kan?" Sakura menatap minuman yang dibawa Sasuke dan tersenyum

"Terimakasih" Sasuke ikut tersenyum saat Sakura menerima minumannya. Keduanya kini terduduk diatas rerumputan dan menghadap kearah kota Konoha "Disini. Indah sekali" gumam Sakura

"Memang. Kau tahu? Ini tempat rahasiaku"

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya bingung "Hm? Tempat rahasia maksudmu?"

"Yah," Sasuke menghempaskan tubuhnya jatuh tertidur diatas rerumputan dan memandang keatas "Ini adalah tempatku jika aku sedang ingin sendiri"

"Tapi.. kenapa kau malah mengajakku kesini? Katamu ini tempat rahasiamu"

Sasuke menoleh kearah samping dan tersenyum –manis sekali, dan sukses membuat Sakura terdiam. Ah, bagai mimpi Sakura mempunyai kekasih yang sangat tampan seperti sosok raven disebelahnya ini "Aku 'kan sudah bilang. Karna kau itu _spesial_, Sakura."

_DEG!_

"Be –benarkah?" Sakura meneguk salivanya sendiri dengan gugup "Lalu.. seberapa _spesial_nya aku untukmu?"

Sasuke masih tetap mempertahankan senyuman mautnya dan bangkit dari tempat tertidurnya tadi "Kau mau tahu?" Sakura menggangguk. Dengan perlahan Sasuke menarik tengkuk Sakura untuk mendekat bersamaan dengan itu Sasuke juga mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Sakura. dan membuat gadis musim semi itu semakin gugup. Paham akan apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke, hanya dengan mengikuti _insting _Sakura perlahan menutup kelopak matanya –begitu juga dengan Sasuke. Hingga akhirnya, bibir dari masing-masing pemilik itu bertemu, saling mengecup dan sedikit melumat satu sama lain. Ciuman yang begitu lembut, tanpa ada rasa nafsu dan paksaan dari kedua pihak. Ciuman itu hanya berlangsung kurang lebih empat menit sampai Sasuke kembali menjauhkan wajahnya, dan ciuman itu terlepas

_BLUSH!_

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya saat menyadari apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan. Dengan wajah yang merona sampai telinga, Sakura mencoba untuk mendongkakkan kepalanya namun tak bisa

"Kau _spesial_. Hingga aku sangat takut kehilanganmu.." Sakura baru berani mendongkakkan kepalanya dan menatap langsung _onyx_ menawan dihadapannya saat Sasuke mulai bicara "Kau _spesial _hingga aku merasa aku adalah lelaki yang sangat bahagia bisa memilikimu.." kelopak mata Sakura perlahan mulai digenangi air mata "Kau _spesial._ Hingga aku selalu memimpikanmu.."

"Sa –sasu.."

"Kau _spesial _hingga aku rela mati untukmu. Dan aku sangat mencintaimu. Sakura"

"Ugh!" tak tahan dengan air mata yang akan keluar, Sakura dengan cepat memeluk Sasuke erat, dan menutupi wajahnya pada dada bidang pemuda raven itu "Jangan diteruskan, Sasuke." Lirihnya

Sasuke terkekeh pelan "Itulah yang membuatmu _spesial _bagiku. Gadis berambut _pink_ yang halus memiliki _emerald _yang indah, hingga aku bisa melihat diriku didalam sana. Aku benar-benar bahagia memilikimu"

"Hiks.. kau berlebihan memujiku _Baka_! Dasar gombal!"

Tangan Sasuke terangkat naik mengelus pelan helaian rambut _pink_ kekasihnya "Itu bukan sebuah gombalan. Tapi itu semua murni perasaanku. Jadi? Bagaimana denganmu?"

_DEG!_

Sakura _refleks_ merenggangkan pelukannya dan mendongkakkan kepalanya, menatap wajah Sasuke yang seakan mengintrogasi kearahnya "I –itu.."

"Kau tak mencintaiku?"

"Bu –bukan!" Sakura membuang muka kesamping dengan wajah yang memerah. Entahlah, dirinya juga bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri. Dia –Sakura sangat takut kehilangan Sasuke, apalagi saat pihak _manager _menyuruhnya untuk memutuskan Sasuke. Namun, disisi lain Sakura masih memikirkan anak lelaki yang menolongnya dimasalalu. "A –aku bingung.."

Sasuke terkekeh pelan dengan gemas mengacak-acak rambut Sakura "Sudahlah. Jika sekarang kau memang belum mencintaiku, tapi bersiaplah. Suatu saat nanti kau pasti akan mencintaiku juga, Sakura"

_BLUSH!_

"Percaya diri sekali kau, dasar _ayam mesum_" ledek Sakura dengan sedikit menjulurkan lidahnya.

Mendengar kata _mesum _sontak membuat Sasuke tersentak "Oh iya. Hari ini aku belum berbuat mesum padamu ya _Cherry_?" kelopak mata Sakura terbelalak. Bodoh! Kenapa dia bilang _ayam mesum _tadi?! "Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan hal yang menyenangkan disini _Cherry_?" ucap Sasuke sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya menggoda pada Sakura

_BLETAK!_

"Jangan bicara macam-macam _ayam_!"

Sasuke menggaduh sambil mengusap kepalanya "Bodoh. Tak usah memukulku! Lagi pula aku tak akan melakukannya disini"

Sakura menggidikkan bahunya acuh dan kembali menatap kedepan

"Bagaimana kalau nanti diapartemen, Sakura?"

_BLETAK!_

"Berisik!"

oOo

"Apa Sasuke benar-benar akan melakukannya, Itachi?"

"Yah. Walaupun aku sudah memperingatkannya, tapi anak itu tetap tak mau mendengarkan kata-kataku" Itachi terkekeh sesaat "Benar-benar anak keras kepala"

"Sifatnya itu mirip denganmu, Itachi" celetuk seseorang

"Apa maksudmu, Deidara?" desis Itachi, dan itu sukses membuat Deidara tertawa kaku sambil berlalu meninggalkan orang-orang yang tengah berada disebuah ruangan –tempat dimana para anggota kelompok Mafia itu berdiam diri. "Dasar, dia itu"

"Sudahlah Itachi-_nii_. Lebih baik kita memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk membantu menjalankan _misi _Sasuke" bisik Neji mengusulkan. Itachi dan yang lainnya menggangguk setuju dan memulai berbincang-bincang –entahlah yang pasti mimpi buruk akan menimpa seseorang.

.

.

.

_Apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke? _

_Apakah dia tetap akan membunuh Sakura?_

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Author : Pst! Sasuke, Sakura lihat. Para _readers_ semua mendukung hubungan kaliaann! HOREE!

Sasuke : *sigh* mungkin mereka mulai hanyut dalam cerita ini

Sakura : *blushing* aa- aku juga berharap selalu bersama Sasuke-_kun_

Sasuke : Dasar! *palinginmukayangmemerah*

HAAIII (^.^)/ abaikan percakapan yang diatas tadi yaaa XD aaa pada penasaran yaa? Wkowkwok. Oh ya ada yang tanya _Apa Itachi itu suka sama Sakura? _jawabannya adalah tidak. Itachi bukan suka sama Sakura, Cuma Itachi itu ga pengen Sasuke dibunuh sama Orochimaru gara-gara belum melaksanakan _misi_nya dan tenang aja, gaada _character _yang mati kok disini, apalagi SasuSaku. Enggaaa tegaaa T.T nah masalah Sakura udah selesai, sekarang tinggal masalah Sasuke *sigh*

Tentang kapannya Sakura mulai sadar kalo Sasuke adalah anak lelaki dimasa lalunya itu akan berangsur-angsur di_chapter _depan jadi tenang aja ya :D. dichapter ini Sakura nyanyi lagu _Avril Lavigne – When You're Gone_. dan, _Scene_ pas SasuSaku dibukit tadi itu.. garing banget ya-.- ceritanya tuh mau bikin romantic malah jadi ancur gitu wkkw XD tapi mudah-mudahan memuaskan yaa :D

Oke balasan beberapa _review_:

_**Sasara-chan: **__cieee sama kelas 3 XD em Facebook aku udah jarang sih. Tapi kalau mau kontekan lewat BBM aja biar lebih santai gitu wkwk XD 23acc0d5 itupinnya tapi kalau lewat Facebook juga bisa sih. Namanya Mila RA. Sekian makasih reviewnya ^^_

_**Luca Marvell: **__engga kok. Itachi engga berkorban buat Sasuke, tapi ngebantu Sasuke buat ngejalanin misinya :D makasih reviewnya ^^_

_**Henilusiana39: **__wah pertanyaan kamu bejibun ya wkwk *bercanda. Oke begini Sasuke menyadari bahwa Sakura adalah masalalunya karena *nanti dichapter depan dijelasin* Itachi itu gak suka sama Sakura kok ^^. Sakura sadar kalau Sasuke adalah masalalunya nanti dichapter depan juga =D okedeh makasih reviewnya ^^_

_**Spesial Thanks To:**_

_YOktNavy, undhott, mantika mochi, kimmy ranaomi, Eagle Onyx 'Ele, Manda Vvidenarint, caesarpuspita, KuroNeko10, , sofi asat, suket alang alang, sjxjs, hanazono yuri, Anka-Chan, NikeLagi, IndahP, ,Y.O.G, Chichak deth, ikalutfi97, Mademoisellena, Uchino Surasuke, Lynn, Airu-chan88,Wisma Ryuzaki._

Terimakasih yang sudah berkenan memberi review. Dan terus ikuti cerita ini yaa :D sampai jumpa dichapter depaan :D

Sekian…

.

.

RnR?


	6. Chapter 6

_Crazy Love_

_Naruto disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto_

_M_

_Sasuke Uchiha &amp; Sakura Haruno_

_Warning!_

_OOC, AU, Typo, Romance, Drama, Kiss Scene, Hurt/Comfort. Etc._

_DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Crazy Love ch 6_

_._

_._

_._

_Happy Reading…_

_._

_._

_._

"Yaampun!" bibir Sakura terbuka lebar dengan kelopak matanya yang sama-sama terbuka lebar "Kenapa apartemenku bisa berantakkan begini?!" tepat saat Haruno Sakura membuka pintu apartemennya. _Emeraldn_ya langsung disuguhi oleh pemandangan yang super ekstrim disini. Bantal sofa yang tersimpan sembarang, kotoran tissu dimana-mana, bungkus kripik yang tercecer, dan yang paling mencenggangkan. Siapa yang melakukan ini semua?!

Sakura memandang kearah Sasuke yang tampak cuek-cuek saja melihat pemandangan ini "Kau yang melakukan ini heh?!"

"Aku 'kan sedari-tadi bersamamu. Mana mungkin aku bisa didua tempat? Bodoh"

Benar juga.

Sasuke dari sore 'kan bersama Sakura. jadi? Siapa yang berada disini? Jika bukan Sasuke, hanya ada satu orang yang memiliki sampel kunci apartemen Sakura. hanya ada satu orang yaitu…

"SAKURAAAAAA!"

…Shion. Sepupu Sakura. gadis berambut pirang pucat, dan juga kedua bola matanya yang berwarna _violet_ . Jika kalian berfikir mereka berdua –Sakura dan Shion tak mirip. Itu benar, karna mereka berdua adalah sepupu jauh. Shion adalah anak dari kakak ibunya. Tapi mereka itu akrab dan tak ayal juga saling bertengkar hanya karna hal sepele

"Ck! Shion kenapa kau ada disini?! Dan lagi.. KENAPA KAU MENGOTORI APARTEMENKU HAH?!" yeah, asal kalian tahu saja. Bahwa Haruno Sakura sangat tidak suka kotor. Dan, sifatnya ini sangat bertolak belakangan dengan Shion –yang dominan lebih sering membuat kekotoran.

"Tenang Sayangg~ akan kubereskan nanti. Dan –hei hei! Siapa ini?" Shion mengalihkan pembicaraannya saat melihat sosok yang berdiri disamping Sakura. bola matanya yang berwarna _violet_ itu menelusuri setiap jengkal tubuh Sasuke dari atas sampai bawah. Tak ada sedikitpun terlewatkan

"Berhenti melihatnya seperti itu Shion!" desis Sakura tajam

Shion tertawa kaku sambil mengibaskan tangannya keatas kebawah "Kau ini jahat sekali Sakura.. kenalkan aku padanya!" bisik Shion dengan kedipan mata yang menggoda pada Sasuke. Mau tak mau membuat ketiga siku-siku tercetak jelas dikening Sakura

"Baiklah! Sasuke-_kun_ ini adalah Shion. Sepupuku" ucap Sakura hanya diiringi oleh kata-kata ambigu Sasuke "Dan Shion. Dia ini Sasuke _Ke-ka-sih-ku_" lanjut Sakura diakhiri tekanan nada diakhir kalimatnya dan itu mampu membuat Sasuke tersenyum tipis

"Hoo~ dia kekasihmu? Ku kira kau akan menjomblo seumur hidup hahaha!"

"Shi –Shion!" tangan kanan Sakura mengepal erat bersiap meluncurkan tinju s_uper_nya pada Shion "Jangan banyak bicara dan bereskan apartemenku sekarang juga!"

Sebelum membuat Sakura mengamuk, Shion buru-buru melesat kedalam untuk membereskan apartemen Sakura karna ulahnya. Meninggalkan Sakura yang sudah menahan amarahnya melihat tingkah sepupunya yang tak pernah berubah –selalu meledek dan menyindir pada dirinya. Sedangkan Sasuke masih setia dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya

"Dia itu.. lumayan seksi ya?"

_HE?!_

Dengan cepat Sakura menoleh kearah Sasuke yang baru saja melontarkan kata yang sukses membuat hatinya sakit. Seksi katanya? Oh ayolah! Shion hanya mempunyai dada yang sedikit lebih besar saja dari Sakura! selain itu? Tidak ada! Tunggu. Sasuke 'kan memang mesum. Argh!

"Kau bilang apa tadi? Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasuke melirik sedikit kearah Sakura yang memicing tajam kearahnya. Dengan acuh Sasuke menggidikkan bahunya dan berkata "Tidak ada" setelah berkata dua kalimat seperti tadi, Sasuke dengan santai memasukki apartemen tanpa menoleh kearah Sakura sedikitpun

Ugh!

Kenapa terasa sakit ya?

Sakura melirik kebawah –tepatnya kearah dadanya. Rasa sakit itu muncul dari sana. Sikap Sasuke kenapa berubah drastis begini ya? Waktu tadi dibukit dia tidak secuek ini. Sakura menghela nafas pasrah dan memasukki apartemennya –menyusul Sasuke dan melihat kelakuan Shion

oOo

"Oh iya! Aku lupa bertanya. Sejak kapan kau tinggal bersama Sakura?" Shion terus-menerus diberi pertanyaan pada Sasuke. Ketiganya kini sedang berada diruang makan, terduduk dikursi dengan Sasuke yang duduk disebelah Sakura dan Shion didepan mereka. Sakura menggeram saat melihat Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Shion dilengkapi oleh senyuman yang biasanya hanya ditampilkan untuk Sakura, kini terbagi pada Shion?! '_Kami-sama!_ _aku seperti orang asing disini!' _inner Sakura menjerit-jerit histeris sambil menangis meraung-raung.

"Oh begitu ya? Jadi, kenapa kau mau menjadi kekasih sepupuku itu?"

"…"

"Sasuke?"

"Ehem! Aku sudah selesai. Aku duluan" Sakura dengan cepat bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan kekamar. Mengabaikan Shion yang memandang aneh kearahnya. Kesal? Tentu saja! Saat ditanya oleh Shion perihal hubungannya Sasuke tak menjawab? Serasa diasingkan sekali! Belum lagi, ekspresi Sasuke tadi! Benar-benar datar!

Tanpa Sakura sadari Sasuke tersenyum penuh arti

"Maaf Shion. Tapi aku harus menyusul Sakura" ucap Sasuke sambil ikut bangkit dari kursinya

"E –eh iya!"

oOo

"Apa-apaan Shion itu? Kenapa juga Sasuke-_kun _harus menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaannya? Dan lagi, kenapa harus sambil tersenyum? Ugh! Ini menyebalkan!" gerutu Sakura sambil membereskan buku-buku pelajarannya diatas meja belajar, tak menyadari kedatangan Sasuke dibelakangnya yang sedang melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada dan bersender dipintu kamar "Argh! Kenapa aku harus sekesal ini sih?!"

"Itu karna kau cemburu"

_Eh?_

Secepat kilat Sakura berbalik kebelakang dan menatap tajam kearah Sasuke yang kini menyeringai kearahnya "Bisakah kau masuk dengan ketukan pintu hah?! Dan lagi.. apa maksudmu cemburu?" Sasuke tersenyum tipis sambil menutup pintu kamar dari dalam dan berjalan mendekati Sakura "Ma –mau apa kau?! Keluar sana!"

Tak mendengarkan kata-kata Sakura. Sasuke terus mendekati Sakura yang semakin mundur saat dia melangkah. Sasuke menyeringai saat melihat Sakura yang sudah terpojok antara kasur dan dirinya, jika Sakura terus mundur maka dia akan jatuh menubruk kasur. Dan saat itu juga, Sasuke bisa langsung menyerangnya

"Be –berhenti disana _baka_! Kau mau apa sih?! Sana keluar!" gugup. Itulah yang dirasakan oleh gadis itu sekarang. Gugup karna Sasuke kian menatapnya _intens _sambil menyeringai –yang menurut Sakura mesum dan tampan itu. Dan lagi, sekarang dirinya tak bisa kabur karna Sasuke saat ini sudah tepat berada didepannya. Untuk pertama kalinya Sakura memohon dalam hati pada Shion agar menolongnya

Kedua tangan Sasuke terangkat dan memegang erat kedua pergelangan tangan Sakura –hingga gadis _pink _itu sudah benar-benar tak bisa melarikan diri lagi kemana-mana "Akui saja _sayang_ bahwa kau memang cemburu melihatku dengan sepupumu tadi." Bisik Sasuke kecil ditelinga kiri Sakura dengan penekanan kata _sayang_ dan juga diakhiri dengan tiupan nakal, sehingga membuat bulu kuduk Sakura berdiri

"A –apa?! Tidak! Menyingkir dariku Sasuke!"

"Tidak akan pernah, sampai kau mengakuinya.."

Perlahan Sasuke menjulurkan lidahnya dan menjilat kecil daun telinga Sakura dan sukses membuat Sakura semakin merinding, dengan wajah yang mulai memerah Sakura mencoba untuk kabur lagi dengan meronta –yah walaupun Sakura tahu usaha itu percuma, karna nyatanya Sasuke malah semakin mengeratkan kedua tangannya "M-mengakui apa hah? Lepas.." pinta Sakura lirih. Sial, perlakuan lembut Sasuke benar-benar memabukkan.

"Kau cemburu. Benar 'kan?"

"T-tidak!"

"Keras kepala"

_BRUK_

"Kyaaa! A-apa yang mau kau lakukan?!"

Dengan gemas Sasuke mendorong Sakura hingga gadis itu terjatuh diatas kasur dan yah, tentu saja dengan posisi Sasuke diatasnya. Kedua tangan pemuda itu disimpan dikedua sisi kepala Sakura –seakan mengurungnya. Jarak diantara keduanya saat ini sangat tipis, bahkan bibir mereka berdua akan bertemu jika Sasuke sedikit saja memajukan wajahnya.

Panas. Itulah yang dirasakan wajah dan tubuh Sakura saat Sasuke menyeringai nakal kearahnya. Dengan jarak yang sangat dekat ini, Sakura dapat melihat dengan jelas setiap _inci _wajah tampan kekasihnya. Dan lagi, hembusan nafas pemuda itu yang sangat terasa dipermukaan wajahnya benar-benar membuat kepala Sakura pening

"Bersenang-senang denganmu disini. Apa lagi?"

_Emerald_ Sakura terbelalak. _Sasuke ini gila atau bagaimana sih?_ "A-apa maksudmu? Menyingkir! Didalam apartemen ini bukan hanya ada kau dan aku saja sekarang. Tapi ada Shion! Bagaimana jika dia melihat aku dan kau dalam posisi begini?!" desis Sakura tertahan. Yah, Shion itu adalah _penggosip_. Perlu ditekankan? _Penggosip_! Yap benar. Jika Shion melihat ini, tentu saja akan menjadi gosip yang _panas _nanti di_entertaiment_. Dan itulah yang Sakura takutkan

Sasuke terkekeh pelan –membuat Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya bingung sekaligus sebal. "Tenanglah. Aku akan melakukannya secara cepat, tapi aku yakin kau juga akan menikmatinya.."

_HE?!_

"Hah? Tung- Ahh! Apa yang k-kau?!" Sakura menutup rapat-rapat kedua kelopak matanya dan mengigit bibir bawahnya keras, saat Sasuke menghisap dan menjilat pelan permukaan lehernya. _'Gawat gawaatt! Bagaimana ini? Aku harus kabuuurrr jika tidak!' inner_ Sakura panik

Sasuke semakin gencar melanjutkan _aksi_nya sekarang sudah ada tiga _kissmark_ dileher mulus Sakura. dan Sasuke kembali menyeringai, "Bagaimana? Menyenangkan bukan?" bisik Sasuke

Sakura mencoba membuka sebelah matanya dan memandang kearah Sasuke dengan tatapan sedikit sayu "Apanya hah? Cukup! Kau tak bisa melakukan ini sekarang Sasuke! Nanti-"

"Hoo~ kau ingin kita melakukannya saat apartemen sepi?"

_BLUSH!_

"B –bukan!" _'arrghh! Kenapa kau sungguh bodoh Sa-ku-ra!'._ Melihat ekspresi Sakura yang sangat menggemaskan ini membuat Sasuke semakin ingin _memakannya_. Lihat saja, wajahnya yang merona dan sedikit berkeringat dibeberapa bagian, bibirnya yang berwarna _pink _merekah, _emerald_nya yang sudah terlihat sayu. Apalagi yang indah selain ini? Menurut Uchiha Sasuke. Tak ada

"Kau.. menggemaskan"

Dengan cepat Sasuke melahap habis bibir mungil Sakura. dan sontak membuat kelopak mata Sakura terbelalak namun tak lama, Sakura kembali menutupnya. Terbuai akan kecupan dan lumatan-lumatan manis Sasuke, perlahan kedua tangan Sakura dikalungkan dileher pemuda itu dan sukses membuat hati Sasuke bersorak gembira. Semakin lama, ciuman itu semakin membuat keduanya meminta lebih.. lebih lagi… sehingga….

_BRAK!_

"Yo! Sakura, Sasu-"

Didepan pintu yang tadi dibuka dengan keras itu. Shion berdiri dengan wajah yang sangat memerah dan juga bibirnya yang menganga melihat _live action_ antara _dark blue _dan _pink_. yang masih setia dengan posisi saling menindih. Sasuke yang sadar akan kedatangan seseorang langsung menjauhkan wajahnya dan melihat kearah pintu. Wajah Sakura memucat dan bibirnya kelu hanya untuk mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang masih setia dengan _pokerface_nya melihat Shion

oOo

"A-aku bisa jelaskan yang kemarin Shion! Sungguh!" rajuk Sakura dengan wajah yang memelas. "Kumohon jangan bilang pada siapa-siapa tentang semalam. Yah? Yah?"

Shion bersikap layaknya seorang putri kerajaan yang sedang marah "_Yare-yare_ Nona Haruno… aku kira kau sedang apa didalam kamar. Habisnya kau tak keluar-keluar sih, tapi saat aku buka pintu –Wow~" goda Shion dan sukses membuat Sakura merona

"Bu-bukan seperti ituuuu! Argh! Oh ayolaaah itu hanya kesalahan teknis sajaaaa!"

"Kesalahan teknis? Tapi kenapa kau sepertinya sangat _meresapi_nya huh?"

_BLUSH!_

"I –itu. Bukan seperti ituuu!"

"Okelah.. seorang Haruno Sakura yang dulunya hanya gadis polos dan unyu. Kini mulai melakukan hal-hal _ekstrim _didalam kamarnya dengan kekasihnya~ woh berita itu akan menjadi _hot news_ loh Sakura-_chan_.. ahahhaa"

Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat pertengkaran antara dua sepupu itu. Toh, Sasuke tak perduli Shion sepupu Sakura itu berbicara apa saat ini. Karna yang penting bagi Uchiha Sasuke adalah, _semalam dia hampir menakhlukan Sakura_. jika saja Shion tak datang dan mengganggu _aktifitas _Sasuke tadi malam. Pasti saat ini….

Tanpa Sasuke sadari khayalannya itu membuat seringaian mesum tercipta dibibirnya. Sasuke terus menerus memperhatikan Sakura yang kini tengah merona setiap kali Shion menyindirnya, dan yah, titik fokus Sasuke saat ini adalah bibir itu.

Sakura yang merasa diperhatikan menoleh kearah Sasuke yang ternyata melihat kearahnya. Sontak membuat Sakura semakin memerah, "S-sudahlah! Aku mau sekolah! Dan kau?! Pergi juga sekolah!" perintah Sakura pada Shion

Shion menggerutu kecil "Tenang saja Sakura-_chan_… nanti sore setelah pulang sekolah aku akan pindah kerumah bibi Tamaki~ jadi tak perlu khawatir aku akan mengganggu kalian lagi nanti malam~"

_BLUSH!_

"PERGI KAU SANAAAA!"

_BRUK BRAK BRAK!_

Yah Sakura melempari Shion dengan bantal-bantal sofa tapi sayangnya, tak ada satupun yang mengenai Shion. Membuat sepupu Haruno Sakura itu menyeringai jahil. "_Jaa~ _Sakuraaa!" ucapnya sebelum keluar pintu dan menutupnya. Meninggalkan Sakura yang rasa amarahnya sudah diubun-ubun saat ini.

"Dasar! Dia itu.. bodoh!" gumam Sakura sambil mengatur nafasnya yang tersenggal-senggal –marah

Sasuke perlahan berjalan mendekat kearah Sakura yang masih berdiri didepan pintu "Ayo berangkat.. kita juga harus sekolah bukan?" ucap Sasuke mengingatkan

Sakura menggangguk dan mengambil tas selempangnya yang sudah dibawa oleh Sasuke tadi. Setelah dipastikan apartemen terkunci, kedua orang berbeda gender itu segera berjalan, melesat menuju sekolah untuk melakukan rutinitas anak sekolahan seperti mereka dihari senin. _Monster day_, batin Sakura sambil menghela nafas.

oOo

"_Ohayou, _Sakura-_chan_, Sasuke-_san_"

"_Ohayou_.."

"Hah.. mereka pagi-pagi membuat kita iri saja.."

"Iyaa benar, mereka itu sama-sama serasi ya?"

"Aku ingin seperti mereka…"

Yup. Bisik-bisik murid disekitar koridor terdengar saat Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan ditengah-tengah mereka. Dan seperti biasa, Sasuke dan Sakura acuh menanggapinya. Namun tak jarang juga celetuk seseorang membuat Sakura merona.

Sakura lagi-lagi menghela nafas dan berjalan lebih cepat menuju kelas. Dia terlalu pusing memikirkan _kejadian semalam _yang diketahui oleh Shion. _Bagaimana jika orangtuanya tahu? Bagaimana jika berita itu tersebar kemedia sosial? Bagaimana jika…._ Arggh! Terlalu banyak fikiran yang berkecamuk didalam otak Sakura saat ini! Sedangkan Sasuke? Tentu saja dia bersikap biasa saja. Apa yang harus dia masalahkan? Tidak ada. Sasuke berbisik pelan pada Sakura "Aku mau ketoilet. Kau duluan saja" bisiknya. Sakura menggangguk dan akhirnya dia berjalan sendiri kekelas

Sakura saat ini sudah sampai dikelas. Yah seperti biasa, kelas sudah ramai pagi-pagi. Dan tentunya kedua sahabat Sakura –Ino dan Hinata sudah hadir dikelas. Sakura tersenyum saat melihat Ino dan Hinata juga tersenyum padanya "_Ohayouu~_" sapa Sakura

"_Ohayou, Forehead~_" / "_Ohayou, _Sakura-_chan_!"

Sapaan dari kedua orang itu dengan panggilan yang berbeda-beda.

Sakura menyimpan tas selempangnya diatas meja dan duduk lemah dikursinya, tak lama kemudian Sakura menundukkan kepalanya diatas kedua tangannya yang dilipat diatas meja –posisi siap tertidur dikelas. Membuat Hinata dan Ino mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, _tumben Sakura tak berisik seperti biasa?_ Namun saat melihat ekspresi Sakura yang sepertinya kelelahan membuat Ino dan Hinata memakluminya dan kembali keaktifitas mereka masing-masing.

_PIP PIP PIP PIP_

Bunyi ponsel Sakura terdengar disertai getaran menandakan adanya panggilan masuk. Dengan malas Sakura merongoh ponselnya yang berwarna _merah maroon_ yang dia simpan saku dirok seragamnya dan menekan tombol hijau sebelum melihat dulu penelefonnya

"_Moshi-moshi.._ ada apa?"

Terdengar suara helaan nafas berat disebrang sana. _"Sakura.. hari ini ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu"_

Sakura memijat pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut. Dia tentu mengenali suara ini. Ini suara Hatake Kakashi. Tapi? Untuk apa Kakashi sang _manager _menelefonnya? "Iya baiklah, tapi.. ada apa?"

"_Aku tak bisa memberitahukannya ditelefon. Sebaiknya lebih enak nanti saat kita bertemu saja"_

"Terserah kau saja. Tapi? Apakah Ino dan Hinata juga ikut serta?"

"_Tak perlu. Aku hanya ingin berbicara denganmu, sudah ya. Sampai nanti bertemu"_

_TUT TUT_

Lagi-lagi Sakura menghela nafas panjang.. ah hari yang melelahkan. Padahal Sakura ingin pulang sekolah itu langsung pulang dan membaringkan tubuhnya yang terasa sangat berat dan kepalanya yang pusing. Entah kenapa, tapi kepalanya saat ini benar-benar terasa sangat pening.

oOo

"Nah, apakah ada yang tidak kalian mengerti mengenai yang _sensei _terangkan tadi?" ujar Kurenai. Guru mata pelajaran Matematika. Wanita berambut hitam panjang ikal itu meneliti setiap wajah-wajah murid-muridnya yang tampak biasa saja. Tapi, ada yang sedikit mengganjal "Haruno Sakura. kau sakit?" benar. Wajah muridnya yang satu ini tampak pucat dan sedikit lesu saat ini. Biasanya Haruno Sakura sangat bersemangat dalam mata pelajaran kesukaannya, tapi sekarang tidak

Sontak seluruh mata tertuju pada Sakura yang tampak kaget saat Kurenai-_sensei _menyebut namanya. Sasuke juga menoleh kearahnya, dan benar _onyx _pemuda itu tersirat rasa sangat khawatir saat melihat wajah kekasihnya yang berbeda dari biasanya "A-ah tidak ada apa-apa _sensei_!"

Bohong. Itu bohong, karna nyatanya Sakura sangat merasakan sakit dikepala, apalagi perutnya –lebih tepatnya lambungnya. Mungkinkah _mag_nya itu kambuh? Ah Sakura lupa bahwa tadi pagi dirinya belum sarapan apa-apa, itu karna terlalu memikirkan perihal Shion "Kau yakin Haruno? Tapi wajahmu pucat sekali" ucap Kurenai ikut khawatir

"Ahaha, tidak apa-apa kok _sensei_. Aku-"

Penglihatan Sakura mulai berubah menjadi hitam dan sayup-sayup terdengar suara orang-orang memanggil namanya. Terutama suara Sasuke yang sangat terdengar jelas.

_BRUK_

"_Hei Sakuraaa! Kau mendengarku? Kau kenapa?"_

"_I-itu Haruno-san kenapa?"_

"_Sakuraaa Foreheaadd? Dia kenapaaa?"_

Dan sampai akhirnya kesadaran Sakura sepenuhnya hilang.

oOo

Sakura mengejap-ejapkan matanya perlahan. Pandangannya masih terasa sedikit _blur_ dan belum fokus. Sekali lagi, Sakura menutup matanya dan membukanya kembali. Sudah agak lumayan. Dengan pelan Sakura mencoba untuk bangkit dan terduduk diatas kasur dan bersender pada senderannya. Dan tunggu, kasur?

"Kau ini, kenapa punya penyakit _mag _tak bilang-bilang sih?"

_Eh?_

Sakura dengan cepat menoleh kesampingnya dan kelopak matanya terbelalak. Sejak kapan Sasuke berada disampingnya, Sasuke dan dirinya masih memakai seragam sekolah. Berarti, tempat disekolah satu-satunya yang memiliki kasur adalah UKS. Benar dia berada diUKS sekarang. Tapi? Sasuke kenapa disini? Apakah dia tak masuk pelajaran?

Seolah bisa membaca fikiran Sakura saat ini, Sasuke berucap "Aku disini karna izin untuk menemanimu, dan menunggumu sampai kau siuman"

Ohh

Begitu ya? Jadi.. Sasuke menunggunya sedari tadi?

"T-terimakasih, Sasuke-_kun_"

Sasuke tersenyum simpul dan menggangguk. Sungguh, melihat Sakura sudah siuman membuatnya dapat bernafas dengan lega. Karna sedari-tadi Sasuke tak bisa berhenti bergumam dan meminta supaya Sakura cepat sadar sambil menggenggam tangan Sakura yang tadi pingsan.

Sakura memegang kepalanya yang masih menyisakan sedikit rasa pening. Dan itu membuat Sasuke bingung "Kenapa? Masih sakit? Mau kuambilkan minum?" ucap Sasuke panik. Sakura menoleh kearah Sasuke yang kini menampilkan ekspresi sangat khawatir padanya. Ekspresi yang sangat jarang ditampilkan oleh Sasuke selama ini, dan mau tak mau itu membuat Sakura mencubit lengan kirinya sendiri menahan tawa

"Pfftt~ kau tak perlu khawatir sebegitunya Sasuke-_kun_.. ahaha ekspresimu benar-benar seperti bukan dirimu tahu" pada akhirnya Sakura benar-benar tertawa tanpa bisa dicegah. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya dan membuang muka. Heii! Itu 'kan ekspresi Sakura saat marah –mengerucutkan bibirnya dan membuang muka. Dan ekspresi Sasuke saat ini benar-benar membuat Sakura tertawa keras. Terlihat sangat lucu dan menggemaskan, seperti wajah anak kecil yang sedang merajuk. Bisa bayangkan? Uchiha Sasuke berekspresi seperti itu, terlihat sangat polos.

"Ck! Berhenti mentertawakanku Nona! Itu tidak lucu!"

"Ahahaha! Lihat mukamu Sasuke-_kun_, benar-benar terlihat _kawaiii_"

Yah walaupun Sasuke ngambek sekarang ceritanya, tapi dalam hati pemuda berambut raven itu tersenyum. Walaupun dengan cara yang sedikit mempermalukan dirinya, tapi Sasuke berhasil membuat Sakura tersenyum, tidak bahkan tertawa.

Dengan gemas Sakura mencubit kecil pipi kanan Sasuke dan sukses membuat adik Uchiha Itachi itu meringis sambil memicing tajam kearah Sakura "Ehehe.. kau benar-benar lucu loh Sasuke-_kun_"

"Baru tahu ya? Aku dari dulu memang memiliki wajah _baby_ _face_, sayang"

"Masa sih? Ku kira hanya bisa berwajah datar. Hihihi"

"Dasar ya tidak 'lah.."

Keduanya kini saling terdiam, hanya suara jam dinding yang terdengar jelas. Wajar saja sepi, karna saat ini adalah jam pelajaran. Jadi, tak ada murid yang berlalu-lalang diluar. Hingga akhirnya Sakura mulai buka suara lagi

"Umm.. Sasuke-_kun_"

"Hn?"

Sakura tersenyum, sangat lembut dan terlihat tulus "_Arigatou_…"

Sasuke sempat kaget mendengarnya, untuk apa Sakura berterimakasih? Tapi setelah melihat wajah kekasihnya yang memerah Sasuke tau. Sakura berterimakasih untuknya karna telah menjaganya selama diUKS. Sasuke ikut tersenyum "_Doita_.."

oOo

"Wah gawat-gawatt dimana yaa gelang itu?" gadis berambut pirang yang diikat _pony tail_ itu tampak kebingungan menjadi gelang dihalaman belakang sekolah. Tak perlu khawatir karna saat ini adalah jam istirahat, jadi jangan menyangka bahwa dia bolos pelajaran. Gadis itu –Yamanaka Ino terus mencari gelangnya, gelang? Benar, gelang persahabatan dirinya dengan Sakura dan Hinata. Gelang berwarna ungu yang memiliki gantungan huruf S, I, dan H. yang artinya nama-nama personil Girly. "Gawaatt! Kenapa hilang begini sihh?"

Karna terlalu sibuk mencari, Ino tak menyadari adanya sosok pemuda yang memperhatikannya dari jauh. Pemuda berkulit putih namun tampak sedikit pucat itu terlihat tampan menggunakan kemeja putih yang dibalut jas hitam, juga celana _jeans _yang dikenakannya. Perlahan pemuda itu mendekat kearah Ino

"Maaf.. permisi Nona. Apakah kau mencari ini?"

Suara _baritone_ itu seketika membuat Ino terdiam dan menolehkan kepalanya kearah sumber suara. Dan pertama kali yang dia lihat adalah pemuda berambut hitam _klimis _sedang tersenyum manis kearahnya. _Onyx_nya sejenak menatap kearah Ino dan menatap kearah gelang yang dibawanya. Ino ikut menatap kearah tangan sang pemuda dan benar saja! Gelangnya ketemu

"Wahh! Ini gelangku. Terimakasih ya Tuan –err"

"Sai. Shimura Sai. Kau boleh memanggilku apa saja"

Ino tersenyum "Baiklah terimakasih Sai.." ucapnya sambil menerima gelangnya dari tangan Sai

Sai menggangguk. Pemuda itu menatap kearah Ino dengan _intens _dan membuat Ino sedikit bingung "Kau teman Haruno Sakura 'kan?" Ino terhenyak. Dari mana Sakura kenal dengan pemuda ini? Namun sesaat kemudian Ino menggangguk

"Iya. Kau siapanya Sakura?"

"Bisakah.. kita bicara sebentar?"

oOo

Ino terdiam diatas tempat duduk taman. Matanya mengejap tak percaya atas yang diucapkan pemuda yang bernama Sai tadi siang dihalaman belakang sekolah. Sasuke? Sakura? apa ini hanyalah mimpi? Kenapa? Kenapa harus terjadi pada pasangan itu? Bola mata _aquamarine _miliknya tampak berkaca-kaca. Namun saat air mata itu keluar, Ino langsung menghapusnya saat melihat Hinata berjalan kearahnya sambil membawa dua gelas _mocaccino_.

"Nah. Ino-_chan_. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku?" ucap Hinata saat gadis berambut _ungu gelap _itu sudah menyerahkan gelas _moccacino _pada Ino dan Hinata duduk disebelahnya. Keduanya kini sedang berada ditaman Konoha. Tanpa Sakura, karna Sakura bilang Sakura ada janji dengan Kakashi sore ini.

"Hinata… Sakura.. dia"

Hinata mengernyitkan dahinya bingung atas ucapan ambigu Ino yang terdengar aneh. "Kenapa Ino-_chan_? Sakura-_chan _kenapa?"

Ino terdengar menghela nafas dan kemudian berucap "Dia.."

_Ino menggangguk mendengar ucapan Sai. Mungkin pemuda ini benar-benar akan membicarakan hal penting padanya? Itulah fikir Ino saat ini. Sai mempersilahkan Ino duduk diatas kursi yang disediakan khusus dihalaman belakang sekolah. Dengan canggung Ino menurutinya dan menunggu sampai Sai berbicara_

"_Kau tahu Uchiha Sasuke 'kan?"_

_Nah. Kenapa dia juga tau Sasuke? Batin Ino bertanya-tanya. Apakah dia stalker? "Iya aku mengenalnya. Dia kekasih Sakura, sahabatku. Kenapa?"_

"_Apakah kau juga tahu.. siapa Uchiha Sasuke itu?"_

"_T-tidak. Berhentilah berbicara ambigu seperti ini Tuan! Dan katakan langsung keintinya" ucap Ino tegas. Ini berhubungan dengan salah satu sahabatnya. Ino tentu gelisah dan khawatir, belum lagi. Sakura tadi dikelas pingsan karna mag-nya kambuh_

"_Sasuke itu. Anggota kelompok Mafia.."_

_DEG!_

"_A-apa?!" ucap Ino tak percaya. Aquamerinenya menatap kaget kearah Sai yang tampak biasa saja_

"_Benar. Dia Mafia. Sasuke pindah dan tinggal diapartemen Sakura karna sebuah misi yang diembannya oleh Orochimaru." Jeda sejenak dan tunggu! Ino baru tahu kalau Sasuke itu tinggal diapartemen Sakura! karna sudah lama Ino tak berkunjung kesana. Tapi, kenapa Sakura tak cerita padanya? Rasa kecewa terselip dihati Ino _

"_Mi-misi? Misi apa?!"_

"_Misi untuk membunuh Sakura.."_

"_APA?! Kau! Jangan berbicara yang tidak-tidak Tuan! Tidak lucu bercanda seperti ini!"_

"_Aku tak bercanda Nona! Apakah kau melihat aku seperti bercanda?"_

_Ino terdiam. Benar, pemuda itu telihat sangat serius. Dan tak terlihat bercanda sedikitpun "La –lalu? Kenapa? KENAPA HARUS SAKURA?! dan lagi… kenapa Sasuke bisa menjadi kekasihnya hah?!"_

"_Tak usah emosi Nona.." jeda Sai "Kenapa Sakura? karna Orochimaru adalah rival berat dari Haruno Kizashi dan Haruno Mebuki. Kau tahu betul siapa mereka bukan? Yah mereka adalah dua orang yang memegang perusahaan Haruno Corp. dan Haruno Corp sudah berhasil mendahului perusahaan Orochimaru.. oleh karena itu Orochimaru berniat untuk menjatuhkan Haruno dengan cara membunuh anaknya, yang kebetulan adalah salah satu personil Girly. Jadi Orochimaru tak perlu susah-susah mencari data-data tentang Haruno Sakura."_

_Ino menatap tak percaya kearah Sai. Hanya karna perusahaan? Dan Sakura yang menjadi korbannya? Alasan konyol! Sangat konyol! "Kenapa? Itu alasan bodoh kau tahu! Kenapa? Kenapa harus berimbas pada Sakura?! dan lagi… yang diberi misi itu Sasuke?! Tapi kenapa Sasuke tak membunuh Sakura?!"_

"_Itu karena…" terlihat Sai menghela nafas sejenak. Dan itu membuat Ino menggeram kesal "Sasuke mencintai Sakura.. tulus.. sangat tulus.. dan sangat mencintainya itulah alasan kenapa Sasuke tak bisa membunuh Sakura"_

_DEG!_

"_A-apa?" Ino semakin pusing dibuatnya. Sasuke itu orang yang diberi misi, tapi kenapa bisa mencintai?! Aneh sungguh aneh! Ini tak masuk logika! "Kenapa.. Sasuke bisa mencintai Sakura? sebegitunya?"_

"_Itu karna Sakura dan Sasuke sebelumnya pernah bertemu dimasalalu.. tepatnya 10 tahun yang lalu. Mereka berdua itu pernah bertemu, dan saat itu juga. Sasuke langsung mencintai Sakura, namun saat Sasuke berniat mengutarakan perasaan Sakura keburu pergi. Meninggalkan Konoha."_

_Ino tercenggang. Jadi? Sosok anak lelaki yang selalu dibicarakan oleh Sakura adalah Sasuke? Sakura pernah bercerita pada Ino dan Hinata, bahwa dia menyukai anak lelaki berambut gaya pantat ayam. Dan waktu pertama Sasuke muncul disekolah, Ino dan Hinata menyangka Sasuke adalah anak itu. Tapi Sakura, tak berkata apa-apa. Dan saat itu juga Ino dan Hinata melupakan sosok Sasuke yang mirip dengan anak laki-laki yang dibicarakan oleh Sakura. ini kenyataan, tapi membingungkan_

"_Dan saat Sasuke diberi misi itu.. dia diharus 'kan tinggal diapartemen Sakura. dan Sasuke menyadari sesuatu, Sakura adalah anak perempuan yang disukainya. Itu juga alasan mengapa Sasuke sampai saat ini belum membunuh Sakura dan malah berbalik melindunginya dari Orochimaru.."_

_Otak Ino berkerja 10 kali lebih keras untuk memahami setiap kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Sai. Pemuda disebelahnya ini "Begitu? Lalu bagaimana dengan Orochimaru sekarang?" tanya Ino yang mulai bisa tenang_

"_Dia tetap bersikeras berniat membunuh Sakura.. tapi, tentu saja Sasuke tak akan tinggal diam. Dia –Sasuke. Berniat ingin balik menyerang Orochimaru jika saja situa bangka itu melakukan sesuatu pada Sakura"_

_Ino menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya jika Sakura dalam bahaya. Sasuke pasti akan melindunginya. "Oh iya! Kenapa kau bisa tahu sedetail itu tentang Sasuke dan Sakura?" tanya Ino penuh selidik_

_Sai tersenyum simpul sampai membuat matanya menyipit "Karna aku juga anggota Mafia itu.."_

"_HAH?!"_

"_Bukan 'hah'. Sudahlah, aku kesini hanya ingin menyampaikan itu saja. Sudah yaa!" ucap Sai sambil beranjak berdiri dan berbalik berniat pergi. Namun selang beberapa langkah, Sai berbalik dan kembali tersenyum "Oh iya Nona. Kau itu sangat cantik"_

_BLUSH!_

_Setelah berkata seperti itu Sai dengan entengnya berjalan pergi, meninggalkan Ino yang kini wajahnya memerah dan terpaku ditempat. 'apa katanya tadi?' batin Ino _

Ino dan Hinata kini sama-sama terdiam. Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan setelah ini. Apalagi Hinata yang terlihat sangat _shock_. Keduanya sama-sama tertunduk. Bahkan _moccacino _yang Hinata beli sama sekali belum mereka berdua minum

"Jadi? Bagaimana ini… Ino-_chan_?"

"Kita percayakan saja semuanya pada Sasuke.."

oOo

_TOK! TOK!_

"Masuk!"

Sakura membuka pintu yang bertuliskan _Kakashi Room's_ diatasnya. Dengan pelan Sakura melangkah mendekatik Kakashi yang tampak sedang berkutat dengan laptopnya. Kakashi melirik kearah Sakura sedikit, kemudian kembali fokus pada laptopnya.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku Kakashi?"

"Hn. Duduklah dulu Sakura"

Sakura menurutinya. Dia duduk dikursi yang ada didepan meja Kakashi. Sambil menunggu Kakashi menyelesaikan –entahlah Sakura juga tak tahu, dilaptopnya. Sakura membuka ponselnya yang tadi terdapat satu pesan masuk

_**From: Sasuke-Baka**_

_Hei kau sudah sampai sayang? Apakah diperjalanan kau diganggu oleh seseorang?_

Sakura tersenyum melihat pesan Sasuke yang terkesan begitu _protektif _padanya. Dengan cepat tangan-tangan mungil gadis itu membalas pesan Sasuke

_**To: Sasuke-Baka**_

_Aku sudah sampai. Dan jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkanku Sasuke-kun :p. aku mungkin sebentar lagi akan pulang_

Sakura terdiam sesudah mengirimkan pesan itu pada Sasuke. Menunggu jawaban hingga akhirnya terdengar pesan masuk

_**From: Sasuke-Baka**_

_Baguslah kalau kau sudah sampai. Aku sungguh mengkhawatir kekasihku yang bodoh saat ini. Kau tahu itu sayang? Oh iya apa perlu nanti kujemput?_

Kening Sakura tampak memunculkan tiga siku-siku yang berdenyut. Hei Sasuke mengatakannya bodoh? Ck! Kembali Sakura mengetik pesan balasan untuk Sasuke sambil tersenyum dan tak menyadari bahwa Kakashi menatap garang kearahnya saat ini.

_**To: Sasuke-Baka**_

_Kau bilang aku bodoh heh ayam mesum?! Kau ingat aku peringkat kedua dikelas hah? Iya iya terserah kau mau menjemputku atau tidak. Sudah dulu ya. Manager sudah selesai sepertinya.. jaa~_

"EHEM!"

Sakura tersentak saat Kakashi berdeham keras. Dengan cepat dia kembali memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku celana –sebelumnya Sakura sudah keapartemen dan mengganti pakaian. "Ehehe.. baiklah ada apa Kakashi?"

"Sakura…" lirik Kakashi pelan membuat Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya bingung

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin kau tetap putus dengan kekasihmu itu walaupun semua _fans_ Girly tak mempermasalahkannya!" ucap Kakashi dengan nada tegas sambil menautkan jari-jari tangannya yang bertumpu diatas meja

_DEG!_

Apa-apaan ini? Padahal kan GirlyFans tak mempermasalahkannya tapi kenapa? Ini sungguh idiot! Padahal… Sasuke dan Sakura barus saja merasakan bahagianya kisah remaja "Hah? Kau bercanda Kakashi! Kenapa harus?! Mereka 'kan tak masalah! Kenapa harus putus?"

"Harus! Pokoknya harus! Dan kau tak boleh menentangku!" Putus Kakashi final

Sakura menggeram dan sorot matanya menunjukkan aura kebencian pada Kakashi "Apa maksudmu Kakashi? Kau tak bisa mengaturku! Dan lagi. Kenapa kau MELARANGKU?!"

"ITU KARNA AKU MENCINTAIMU HARUNO SAKURA!"

_DEG!_

_A –apa?_

Sakura diam seribu bahasa saat Kakashi berkata itu dengan lantang tanpa ada candaan sedikitpun dikata-katanya

_Kakashi mencintainya?_

.

.

.

_Bagaimana tanggapan Sakura perihal pernyataan Kakashi?_

_Dan apa yang akan Sakura lakukan setelah ini?_

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Haaiiii *jrengjreng* Mila bawaa _fic _chapter 6 niiihh. Maaf telat yak XD karna Mila baru selesai UN~~ HUAAAAH akhirnya UN LAKNAT beresss AHAHAHA *gulinggulingditanah*. Oke abaikan itu… dan disiniii, Ino dan hinata sudah mengetahui perihal SS. Ah ya soal sepupu Sakura itu, tadinya aku mau jadiin Karin yang sepupu Sakura… namun perihal Naruto Gaiden chapter 1 membuatku berfikir duakali XD kalian udah pada baca 'kan Naruto Gaiden chapter 1 itulohhh yang bikin gregeett? Jadi serasa pengen cakar muka ituu:3 welwell bukannya gasuka sama Karin.. hanya saja kurang sreekk ahaha X3 Kwkwk okedeeh tak usah banyak bacot lagii.. dan sepertinya tak ada _review_ yang aku bales ya? Yosh! Langsung sajaaa~

_**Spesial Thanks To:**_

_Mantika mochi, Wisma Ryuzaki, Kimmy ranaomi, NikeLagi, caesarpuspita, Manda Vvidenarint, YOkft, irieaihara27, sofi asat, suket alang alang, hanazono yuri, sjxjs, Luca Marvell, Indah P, qonitah1234, Lynn, Rizuki, Queen Bae, Laras921, Henilusiana39, Hayashi Hana-chan, sesilssi._

Maaf jika ada penulisan nama yang salah. Terimakasih untuk yang sudah berkenan_ review, _mem_fav_, mem_follow_. _Fic_ inii~ sekian dan terimakasihhh. *ciummesrasatusatu* #dibogem

.

.

RnR?


	7. Chapter 7

_Crazy Love_

_Naruto disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto_

_M_

_Sasuke Uchiha &amp; Sakura Haruno_

_Warning!_

_OOC, AU, Typo, Romance, Drama, Kiss Scene, Hurt/Comfort. Etc._

_DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Crazy Love ch 7_

_._

_._

_._

_Happy Reading…_

_._

_._

_._

"Kenapa?... kenapa kau bisa mencintaiku?!" desis Sakura yang kini tengah menundukkan kepalanya. Tangan kecil gadis itu mengepal erat diatas pahanya. Dia tak habis fikir, Kakashi yang selama ini sudah dia anggap sebagai kakaknya, sebagai orang yang dia percayai, kini malah menyukainya bahkan mencintainya "Padahal… aku percaya padamu Kakashi"

Kakashi tampak mengusap permukaan wajahnya. Penampilan lelaki muda ini tampak kacau sekarang "Maafkan aku Sakura. tapi, aku sungguh mencintaimu. Sejak pertama kali kau bergabung dengan _Management Kakashi's Corp_"

Sakura semakin gugup sekaligus kecewa. Saat pertama kali masuk _management_? Berarti itu hampir satu setengah tahun yang lalu. "Tapi kau tahu 'kan? Aku hanya mencintai kekasihku."

_DEG!_

Perkataan Sakura itu sukses membuat hati Kakashi semakin sakit. Sakit karna berarti dia memang tak bisa mendapatkan Sakura, sakit karna artinya dia sudah kalah jauh dari kekasih Sakura. "Uchiha Sasuke ya?" gumam Kakashi sambil menutup matanya

Sakura sontak menegakkan kepalanya dan memandang bingung kearah Kakashi "Kau mengenalnya?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya mencari tahu data tentangnya, aku khawatir dia bukan lelaki yang baik untukmu" ucap Kakashi pelan sambil menatap lembut kearah Sakura.

"Kau tak perlu seperti itu. Dia itu pemuda yang baik, dia.. sangat perhatian padaku, sangat menyayangiku dan juga mencintaiku. Walaupun aku sempat ragu padanya saat pertama" Sakura memelankan volume suaranya diakhir kalimat. _Emerald_nya meredup, dan Kakashi menyadari itu "Tapi maaf Kakashi. Jika kau menyuruhku untuk memutuskan Sasuke. Aku tak bisa"

"Aku.. tak ingin membuatmu terluka, apalagi sampai menangis. Aku tahu caraku salah untuk mendapatkanmu tapi.. kau benar-benar membuatku ingin _merampas_mu dari Uchiha itu" terdengar Kakashi menghela nafas "Aku ingin memaksamu untuk memutuskannya, tapi kau terlihat sangat bahagia dengannya. Kau tersenyum saat dengannya. Tak jarang kau tertawa juga. Sedangkan aku? Haha aku hanya kau anggap sebatas kakak.."

Sakura mengigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. _Apakah Kakashi benar-benar mencintainya dengan serius? Tapi kenapa?... _eh? Tunggu! "Kenapa kau tahu kalau aku sering tersenyum dan tertawa saatnya?" Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya bingung sekaligus raut _introgasi _pada Kakashi.

"Aku selalu mengikutimu. Bodoh"

_HAH?!_

"KAU _STALKER_?!" teriak Sakura sambil menunjuk Kakashi menggunakan telunjuknya.

"Yah.. bisa disebut begitu. Aku memperhatikan segala gerak-gerikmu. Saat kau bermesraan dengannya, saling bergurau, itu semua menyakitkan dimataku. Apalagi saat kau _berciuman_ dengannya ditaman Konoha waktu itu. Haha" ucap Kakashi lirih dan diakhiri oleh tawanya yang terdengar sangat dipaksakan

_BLUSH!_

"A-apa?!" wajah Sakura memerah saat mendengarnya. Sakura ingat betul kejadian waktu ditaman Konoha itu. Itu salah Sasuke yang main _nyosor _saja! Tak kenal waktu apalagi tempat. "Kau tidak sopan!"

"Memang"

Sakura menghela nafas panjang. Otaknya terlalu bingung sekarang, disisi lain dia tak ingin melukai hati Kakashi yang dia anggap kakaknya ini. Disisi lain juga, dia tak ingin meninggalkan Sasuke. Pemuda raven yang telah berhasil membuat Sakura jatuh cinta padanya "Maaf Kakashi"

Kakashi tersenyum –terlihat dari ujung matanya yang menyipit "Tak apa. Aku sadar, aku tak bisa mendapatkanmu dengan cara memaksa. Tapi, jika Uchiha itu sedikit saja membuatmu terluka. Maka aku tak akan segan-segan mengambilmu. Walau dengan kekerasan sekalipun"

Sakura mendengus "Kau ini kenapa menjadi _pedofil _begini sih Kakashi? _Yare-yare_. Sasuke tak akan mungkin menyakitiku" ucap Sakura dengan nada bercanda sambil menjulurkan lidahnya –meledek

Kakashi menghela nafas panjang "Kau ini kekanak-kanakan sekali" sindirnya membuat Sakura mendelik "Tidak-tidak.. Sakura kesini sebentar" titah Kakashi sambil menggerakkan tangannya tanda Sakura mendekat

Sakura bangkit dari kursinya dan memutari meja "Apasih?"

_Cup~_

Kelopak mata Sakura terbelalak saat merasakan sebuah benda yang kini menempel dikeningnya. Kakashi menciumnya dikening. Setelah melakukan itu, Kakashi dengan cepat menutupi sebagian wajahnya menggunakan masker hitam yang selalu dipakainya "Itu hanya kecupan kasih sayang. Jika Uchiha itu menyia-nyiakanmu, akan kupastikan kecupan ini pindah kebibirmu." Bisik Kakashi

Pipi Sakura perlahan mulai berubah warna "A-apa yang kau lakukan hah?! Dan apa yang kau katakan dasar bapak mesummm!"

_Pletak!_

"Awww!"

oOo

"Kau kutunggu dari tadi lama sekali!" geram Sasuke sambil mengetuk-etukkan kakinya yang dibalut sepatu _kets_ keaspal tempat parkir. Sakura yang melihatnya hanya bisa terkekeh kecil sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tak gatal. Ternyata Sasuke benar-benar menjemputnya. Padahal Sakura tak meminta. Yah memang hari ini sudah mulai malam –terlihat dari langit yang mulai gelap. "Jadi? Ada apa dia memanggilmu sampai selama ini?"

Sakura meneguk _saliva_nya sendiri dengan susah payah. Dia tak bisa jujur, karna jika tidak Sasuke pasti akan marah. Apalagi Kakashi menciumnya –walaupun dikening, tapi kalian tahu 'kan? Bahwa Sasuke benar-benar sungguh _over-protektif _"_A-anoo…_ itu hanya masalah kecil." _Bohong maafkan aku Sasuke_, batin Sakura.

Sesaat Sasuke tampak meneliti setiap jengkal tubuh Sakura. akhirnya Sasuke menghela nafas "Hhh.. baiklah. Jadi? Kita mau langsung pulang?"

Sakura tampak berfikir "Bagaimana kalau kita mampir dulu kesebuah restoran? Aku lapar" ucap Sakura sambil mengusap-usap perut ratanya

Sasuke menggangguk "Baiklah Nona.. silahkan masuk" bisik Sasuke mempersilahkan sambil membuka pintu mobilnya.

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya bingung saat menyadari kendaraan yang Sasuke bawa "Kemarin motor, sekarang mobil. Dan lagi ini mobil siapa? Jangan bilang kau mencurinya Sasuke-_kun_?" ucap Sakura memandang _horror_ kearah mobil _sport merah _dihadapannya

Sasuke terkekeh "Mana mungkin aku mencuri sayang. Ini milikku dan kendaraan yang sebelum-sebelumnya juga milikku, jangan bertanya lagi dan cepatlah masuk"

Sakura menggidikkan bahunya acuh dan memasuki mobil yang hanya muat untuk dua penumpang itu "Milikmu? Kau membelinya menggunakan apa?"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan sambil berjalan memasuki kemudi penumpang disebelah kiri "Tentu saja uang. Lalu apa? Daun? Hhh~" ucapnya. Sasuke mulai menyalakan mesin mobil "Kau siap?" bisiknya sambil menoleh kesamping –kearah Sakura

"Siap? Siap untuk ap-"

_BRUUMM –WUUUUSSHHHH!_

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!"

oOo

Gadis berambut ungu gelap itu tampak berjalan sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Membuat helaian-helaian rambut panjangnya bergerak menutupi wajahnya yang anggun. Gadis itu kini memakai jaket yang lumayan tebal dan celana pendek –_hotspans_, namun tak terlalu pendek. Kelopak mata yang didalamnya terdapat bola mata _lavender _itu sesekali menutup dan kemudian kembali terbuka. Entah apa yang difikirkannya saat ini.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sakura-c_han _saat ini ya?" gumamnya

Hinata –gadis itu. Menghela nafas. Dirinya saat ini benar-benar mengkhawatirkan sahabat _pink_nya yang satu itu. Apalagi saat Ino memberitahu kalau Sasuke adalah Mafia. _Hhh_, Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. Ino bilang Sasuke mencintai Sakura 'kan? Jadi mana mungkin Sasuke tega mencelakai Sakura. yah itu benar! Hinata tersenyum kecil. Kini dia bisa percaya walau _sedikit_ pada kekasih sahabatnya

Karna telalu lama berjalan sambil menunduk membuat Hinata tak sadar bahwa dirinya kini sedang berjalan ditengah jalan. Tepat saat Hinata mendongkakkan kepalanya terdengar suara orang-orang yang berteriak

"HOII NONAA! AWAAASSS MOBIIILLL!"

_Eh?_

Hinata menengok kesamping kirinya dan benar saja! Sebuah truk besar sedang melaju kencang kearahnya saat ini. Hinata merasakan tubuhnya menegang dan keringat dingin menjalar dipelipisnya. _Bagaimana ini? Apakah dia akan mati?_ Saat truk itu semakin dekat Hinata menutup matanya. _Ya, mungkin dia akan mati_

_Greb!_

_Apa?_

_Bruk!_

Hinata merasakan tubuhnya melayang. Bukan, bukan melayang. Tapi merasakan tubuhnya dibawa oleh seseorang. Dan hawa disekitarnya terasa sangat hangat, seperti ada… yang memeluknya? Tapi lututnya terasa sakit.

"Hei buka matamu Nona! Dan jangan coba-coba bunuh diri dijalan raya!"

Hinata sontak terhenyak dan membuka matanya. Yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah dada bidang seorang pemuda yang dibalut jaket berwarna _orange._ Hinata menggadah keatas dan mendapati wajah yang telah menyelamatkannya. Sosok pemuda berkulit _tan, _memiliki bola mata berwarna biru langit, dan dikedua pipinya terdapat tiga garis, entahlah –sebuah _tattoo _mungkin? Tanpa Hinata sadari pipinya mulai memerah

"Hati-hati Nona. Tadi itu bahaya sekali"

"Iya. Syukurlah pemuda ini cepat menolong"

"Lain kali jangan menunduk saat menyebrang"

Orang-orang disekitar tempat kejadian itu berbicara sambil kembali keaktifitas masing-masing saat melihat Hinata tampak baik-baik saja.

"_Go-gomennasai_! Aku melamun tadi" ucap Hinata tergagap sambil berusaha berdiri namun gagal karna rasa sakit dilututnya. Hinata melihat kearah bawah dan benar saja, lututnya luka dan sedikit mengeluarkan darah. "Aduh" ringisnya pelan namun masih terdengar oleh sosok disebelahnya

"Lututmu luka biar aku bantu" tawar pemuda itu

"Ti-tidak usah Tuan.. aku bisa sendi –aw!" lagi-lagi Hinata meringis saat nyeri dilututnya menjadi-jadi saat dia berusaha untuk kembali berdiri. Pemuda disebelahnya menghela nafas dan menggeleng-helengkan kepalanya. _Gadis yang keras kepala,_ batinnya

_Greb!_

"E-eh?! Kau mau membawaku kemana? Turunkan aku! Aku bisa berjalan sendiri!" Hinata meronta saat pemuda yang menolongnya itu tiba-tiba mengangkatnya _bridal style. _Wajah Hinata semakin memanas saat melihat pemuda berambut _blonde_ itu tersenyum kearahnya

"Tenang Nona. Aku hanya akan menyembuhkan lukamu sedikit." Ucapnya. Pemuda itu ternyata membawa Hinata kesalah satu tempat duduk yang ada disebelah _minimarket_ dipinggir jalan. "Tunggu disini sebentar. Aku akan kembali" setelah berucap seperti itu. Pemuda baik hati berkulit _tan _itu segera pergi melesat masuk kedalam _minimarket_ –entah membeli apa.

Hinata sendiri hanya bisa terdiam sambil mengamati sosok yang tadi menolongnya. Pipi putihnya masih berwarna merah. Entah sadar atau tidak, Hinata menampilkan senyuman tipis "Pemuda yang baik" _lavender_nya kini beralih kearah lutut. "Huh.. kalau aku tidak ceroboh aku pasti tidak akan begini" gumamnya sambil menghela nafas. Kini pandangannya beralih pada layar ponselnya. Jari-jari tangan gadis _indigo_ itu bergerak menyentuh layar ponselnya. Setelah dipastikan benar, Hinata dengan segera mengirim pesan itu pada ayahnya. "Semoga _Tou-san _tak marah aku pulang telat." Gumam Hinata.

Sosok pemuda yang menolongnya tadi kembali. Sambil membawa kantung belanjaan dari _minimarket_ tadi. _Apa yang dibelinya?, _batin Hinata. Pemuda itu mengeluarkan sebuah air mineral dan kapas "Aku akan membersihkan lukamu. Tahan jika sakit ya" ucapnya

Hinata meringis saat pemuda itu mulai membasuh lututnya menggunakan air dari botol mineral yang dibelinya. Diam-diam Hinata memperhatikan pemuda dibawahnya ini. Baik, tampan, dan juga perhatian. "Maaf Tuan? Tapi, kau siapa?"

Masih dengan membersihkan luka Hinata. Pemuda itu menjawab "Aku Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. Dan panggil aku Naruto saja ya! Tuan terlalu _formal_ untukku" jawabnya dilengkapi cengiran biasanya.

Hinata menggangguk dan terkekeh "_Arigatou_. Mmm, Naruto –_kun_" ucap Hinata ragu-ragu saat memanggil pemuda yang bernama Naruto itu menggunakan _suffiks –kun._ Naruto hanya terkekeh sambil memasangkan kapas yang sudah dia beri _betadine_ dan juga _hansaplas_ pada lutut Hinata.

"Nah sudah selesai. Sudah terasa lebih baik Nona?"

"_A-ano.._ Hinata saja. Dan sekali lagi, _Arigatou_" ucap Hinata pelan. Naruto menggangguk dan berbalik –berniat pergi jika saja Hinata tak memanggilnya. Naruto kembali menoleh kebelakang dan menampilkan raut bertanya _ada apa?_ "A-apakah… kita bisa bertemu lagi? U-untuk membalas kebaikanmu" Hinata memainkan jari-jarinya gugup

Naruto tampak terdiam sesaat namun kembali menampilkan cengirannya "Tentu saja! Sampai jumpa.. Hinata-_chan_!" ucap Naruto sampai akhirnya pemuda itu benar-benar pergi. Hinata tersenyum sekali lagi _Naruto ya?..._

Dibagian Naruto. Pemuda itu tampak tersenyum kecil._ Gadis yang manis.. Hinata ya?_

oOo

"Hei! Kau makan apa kesurupan?"

Sakura mendelik tajam saat Sasuke berkata seperti itu padanya. Tangan gadis itu beralih pada segelas jus diatas meja makan, kemudian meminumnya hingga tandas setengah. "Berisik! Aku ini sedang bingung! Jadi biarkan aku makan sampai perutku penuh Sasuke-_kun_!"

Sasuke menggangkat bahunya acuh sambil terus bertompang dagu memperhatikan gadis didepannya yang masih dengan semangat melahap makanan yang tadi dia pesan. Sasuke? Dia hanya memesan segelas jus tomat saja tanpa makanan. Dalam diam, Sasuke tersenyum penuh sayang pada gadis musim semi ini. Gadis yang dulu sampai sekarang masih menempati nomor satu dihatinya. Gadis cengeng yang sangat dia cintai, kini tumbuh menjadi gadis yang sangat cantik –dan mungkin menjadi pujaan diantara kaum _adam_ diluar sana. Entah kapan Sakura akan sadar bahwa Sasuke adalah anak 10 tahun yang lalu.

Merasa terus diperhatikan, Sakura terdiam dan menoleh kearah Sasuke. Benar saja, pemuda itu sedang memperhatikannya dan melihatnya secara _intens_ "Berhenti melihatku seperti itu Sasuke-_kun_!. Kau membuatku tak bisa menyuap makanan ini" desis Sakura terganggu.

Sasuke terkekeh pelan "Baiklah," Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jendela. Suasana malam hari direstoran ini sungguh indah. Restoran? Benar, mereka berdua –Sasuke dan Sakura saat ini sedang berada disebuah restoran masakan _eropa_. Entahlah, Sakura yang meminta. Sasuke hanya bisa menuruti saja. Lama terdiam dan melamun kearah luar jendela, Sasuke dikagetkan oleh deringan ponselnya yang dia simpan disaku celana. Dengan malas Sasuke merongoh ponselnya

_Itachi Calling…_

Sasuke menghela nafas sebentar sebelum menekan tombol hijau dilayar ponselnya "_Moshi-moshi.._ ada apa?"

Sakura menghentikan aktifitasnya saat mendengar Sasuke menerima telepon dari seseorang. Raut wajah Sasuke tampak tegang dan itu membuat Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya bingung "Sialan! Kenapa gerak geriknya tak bisa kau deteksi?! Bagaimana jika dia melakukan sesuatu!"

Sasuke tampak menunggu jawaban ditelefonnya

"Grh! Baiklah! Besok malam aku akan kesana. Panggil semua anggota untuk berkumpul ditempat biasa"

Sasuke menggangguk

"Terimakasih _Nii-chan_."

Dan menutup telefonnya

"Tadi itu dari siapa?" tanya Sakura hati-hati saat melihat Sasuke mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. _Onyx_ milik pemuda tampan didepannya itu tersirat rasa khawatir entah pada… dirinya mungkin? "Apakah ada masalah Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasuke berkali-kali mengumpat dan bergerutu kesal sambil mengetik sesuatu dilayar ponselnya. Mengabaikan Sakura yang kini menatap kearahnya dengan tatapan penasaran "Tadi itu kakakku." Jawabnya. Kini giliran Sasuke yang memandang kearah Sakura, namun dengan tatapan yang berbeda. Tatapan pemuda itu tampak cemas dan sungguh khawatir "Sakura…"

"Hm?"

Apakah ini waktunya jujur pada Sakura tentang segala hal yang tidak gadis ini tahu? Apakah dirinya harus benar-benar memberitahukannya sekarang? Karna ditelefon tadi, kakaknya –Itachi bilang bahwa semua yang menghubungkan antara markas Akatsuki –anggota Itachi, dan markas Orochimaru sudah benar-benar terputus. Mau itu telefon, jaringan koneksi dan dimanapun. Itu artinya Orochimaru sudah benar-benar mengambil jalannya sendiri, dan bisa saja lelaki penyuka ular itu melakukan sesuatu yang Sasuke tak tahu. Tapi, bagaimana jika Sasuke memberitahu Sakura, gadis itu malah kecewa dan marah padanya? Itulah yang dia takuti. Dia takut Sakura pergi untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dia takut gadis ini akan memutuskannya. Yah, tepuk tangan untuk Haruno Sakura yang telah membuat Uchiha Sasuke sampai begitu mencintainya

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasuke tersentak dalam lamunannya dan kembali terfokus pada gadis dihadapannya. "Aku mau jujur padamu Sakura."

Sakura yang paham bahwa ini adalah pembicaraan serius mulai mengakhiri makannya dan siap mendengarkan Sasuke "Jujur? Jujur tentang hal apa?"

"Tentang semuanya.."

"Bicaralah Sasuke-_kun_"

"Tapi aku takut kau kecewa dan meninggalkanku"

Sakura terhenyak dan dengan cepat menggeleng "Dengarkan aku Uchiha Sasuke" bisik Sakura lembut. Tangan gadis itu bergerak mendekati tangan Sasuke diatas meja yang kini tampak berkeringat dingin. Menggenggamnya penuh perasaan dan juga penuh rasa sayang. Sasuke menatap bingung kearah Sakura yang kini tersenyum kearahnya "Kecewa itu pasti. Karna kau berarti sudah menutupi itu semua dariku bukan? Tapi aku yakin kau mempunyai alasan untuk itu. dan jika meninggalkanmu? Aku tak yakin soal itu. Karna aku sudah terlalu mencintaimu. Sasuke-_kun_"

Sasuke mengejap-ejapkan kelopak matanya tak percaya. Itu pernyataan cinta yang terdengar mengalun sangat indah ditelinganya. Bagaikan melodi yang mampu membuat semua sendi-sendi Sasuke kaku seketika. Sakura merasakan tangan Sasuke bergetar didalam genggamannya. Sasuke menunduk, rasa bersalah kini berkumpul dihatinya. Gadis dihadapannya ternyata sangat memiliki hati yang baik, tapi dia malah membohonginya dan menutupi semuanya dari Sakura.

"_Hhh.. _baiklah. Sakura aku itu-"

"Maaf Tuan dan Nona, restoran mau tutup."

Sakura menggeram pada pelayan wanita disampingnya. Pembicaraan ini terputus gara-gara kedatangannya. Sedangkan pelayan itu hanya bisa tertawa kikuk saat kedua pelanggannya ini memandang sinis kearahnya. _Pelayan yang malang_

"Baiklah mungkin besok aku akan bicara." Ucap Sasuke sambil bangkit dan mengeluarkan dompetnya. "Kembaliannya ambil saja. Ayo Sakura"

Pelayan itu terbengong dan menatap beberapa lembar uang yang diberikan Sasuke. Kedua orang itu pergi tanpa berkata apapun lagi. _Uang yang diberikannya banyak sekali_. Dengan acuh wanita yang berpakaian segaram _khas_ pelayan itu segera membereskan meja yang semula ditempati oleh kedua orang berbeda _gender _tadi

Sasuke semakin mengeratkan genggamannya ditangan Sakura saat merasakan gadis disebelahnya itu bergidik kedinginan. Yah benar, malam ini memang terasa dingin. Namun rasa dingin yang semula hinggap ditubuh Sakura hilang seketika hanya dengan kehangatan yang Sasuke beri lewat genggaman tangannya. "Mau pakai jaketku sayang?" tawar Sasuke sambil menyeringai jahil

Pipi Sakura memerah "T-idak usah, lagi pula ini tidak ding-"

_Syyuuuuu~_

Angin malam yang nakal itu dengan indahnya berhembus hingga membuat bulu kuduk Sakura meremang. Sasuke terkekeh pelan dan melepaskan jaket berbahan _levis_ yang dipakainya"Sudah nih pakai. Aku tak mau nanti kau masuk angin" bisiknya sambil menyodorkan jaket itu pada Sakura. dengan canggung Sakura menerima jaket itu dan mulai memakainya. Aroma _maskulin_ menggeruar seketika saat Sakura menghidup bau jaket itu. Benar-benar aroma yang pas untuk Sasuke.

"_A –arigatou"_

Sasuke tersenyum dan menggangguk meski kini dirinya hanya mengenakan kaos berwarna hitam tipis tapi itu tidak membuatnya merasa kedinginan. Entah kenapa, jika berada dekat dengan Sakura tubuhnya terasa panas hingga ingin _menerkam _gadis ini. Menggoda Sakura adalah salah satu kegiatan _favorite_nya, saat melihat wajah Sakura memerah dan gadis itu terlihat gugup didepannya itu membuat Sasuke bangga sendiri. Namun otak Uchiha bungsu yang satu ini masih memiliki akal untuk menggoda Sakura. "Hei sayang~"

Sakura tersentak saat Sasuke menarik dirinya agar mendekat kearah Sasuke. Keduanya kini berada diparkiran restoran tadi, dan suasana disini sepi sekali. Hanya ada beberapa mobil yang terparkir dan itupun tanpa ada orang didalamnya. Seketika wajah Sakura semakin memerah saat wajah tampan kekasihnya berada tepat didepannya "Tadi itu.. terimakasih"

_Cup_

Tubuh Sakura menegang saat Sasuke menempelkan bibirnya. Memang ini bukanlah pertama kalinya mereka berciuman, tapi ciuman ini entah kenapa terasa begitu manis bagi Sakura. berbeda dengan ciuman-ciuman sebelumnya yang pernah Sasuke berikan.

Sasuke semakin memperdalam ciumannya saat merasakan Sakura mulai membalas. Jika tadi hanya ada lumatan dan kecupan saja, kini Sasuke mulai meminta lebih dengan mengigit bibir bawah kekasihnya dan segera memasukkan lidahnya. Kedua tangan pemuda itu mulai nakal dengan menarik pinggang Sakura dan memijatnya pelan sehingga membuat Sakura melenguh kecil disela-sela ciumannya. Sakura menutup rapat-rapat kelopak matanya dengan halis yang mengernyit. Perutnya terasa digelitiki saat lidah kekasihnya ini mengusap-usap bagian mulut atasnya menggunakan lidahnya.

"Sa –sasuu"

Paham dengan keadaan Sakura, akhirnya dengan tidak rela Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya dan membuat ciuman itu terlepas. Sakura tampak terengah-engah dengan wajah yang memerah dan bibir_ peach_nya yang agak bengkak "Bodoh! Jangan menciumku ditempat umum!" gumam Sakura sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya didada bidang Sasuke. Malu

Sasuke menyeringai "Jadi? Kau ingin aku menciummu ditempat sepi dan gelap begitu? Kau ingin membuatku lepas _kontrol_ eh? Nakal sekali"

_BLUSH!_

"_B-b-aka_! Bukan begitu!" dengan gemas Sakura memukul kecil bahu pemuda yang belum lama menjadi kekasihnya itu "Jangan berfikiran mesum! _Ayam_!"

"Mesum itu wajar, karna jika kita tidak mesum tak akan menghasilkan keturunan. Benar bukan? _Cherry_"

_Pletak!_

"Berisik!"

oOo

Kakashi memandang langit gelap didepannya. Meski tertutupi oleh kaca tapi suasana kota Konoha saat malam tetap indah, lampu-lampu yang berkerlap-kerlip, orang-orang yang berlalulalang, dan yang lainnya. Lelaki pengusaha muda itu berkali-kali menghela nafas panjang sambil mengusap permukaan wajahnya yang setia ditutupi masker. Kini hanya dia sendiri diruangannya, semenjak kepergian Sakura fikirannya menjadi sangat kacau.

Apakah yang dilakukannya tadi itu benar? Melepaskan Sakura dan mencoba melupakannya? Membiarkan dia bersama orang lain? Kakashi hanya ingin Sakura menjadi miliknya seorang. Egois? Memang. Tapi itulah kata hatinya. Tapi, Kakashi tak ingin membuat Sakura kecewa dan sedih karna harus meninggalkan kekasihnya. Kakashi tau betul, kalau Sakura hanya menganggapnya sebagai seorang kakak. Terlihat dari setiap candaannya pada Kakashi setiap mereka bertemu, terlihat dari sorot mata _emerald_nya jika memandang kearahnya. Namun disisi lain, perasaan cinta ini yang membuat Kakashi kecewa. Kecewa karna artinya sampai kapanpun Sakura akan tetap menjadi Sakura yang sekarang.

Kakashi menggeram kesal. Bagaimanapun juga dia hanya sebatas _manager_. Tak akan bisa lebih dari itu. Kakashi sadar, bahwa cinta yang dipaksakan sampai kapanpun tak akan pernah berakhir bahagia. Jika dia memaksa Sakura bersamanya, akankah Sakura bahagia?

"Kenapa aku bisa mencintainya.. ck! Bodoh"

Kembali, Kakashi menatap kearah luar jendela. Memikirkan segalanya yang harus dia lupakan. Sampai akhirnya suara telepon menyadarkannya dari lamunan. Dengan malas, Kakashi berjalan menuju mejanya dan menggangkat telepon itu.

"Ya? Ada perlu apa?"

Kakashi terdiam mendengarkan suara wanita disebrang sana. Suara penjaga meja _resepsionis._

"Hm. Suruh saja langsung keruanganku. Ya sudah"

Kakashi kembali menyimpan gagang telepon itu. _Resepsionis_ bilang akan ada orang yang mau menemuinya dan membicarakan hal penting. Ck! _Kuso_!. Padahal Kakashi sangat malas menemui orang saat ini. Dirinya hanya ingin sendiri, tapi? Orang yang mau membicarakan hal penting? Apakah ini masalah perusahaan? Atau artis-artis di_management_nya? Entahlah.

_Tok! Tok!_

_Itu pasti orangnya_, batin Kakashi. "Masuk!"

Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan dua orang lelaki dengan warna rambut yang berbeda-beda. Dahi Kakashi mengkerut bingung saat melihat kedua orang ini, mereka bukan orang yang Kakashi kenal. Tapi ada urusan apa mereka sampai harus menghubunginya?. Satu orang berambut hitam panjang –namun Kakashi yakin dia adalah lelaki, terlihat dari wajahnya. Yang satu lagi lelaki berambut abu-abu diikat kecil dibelakangnya dan menggunakan kacamata bulat. Pakaian yang digunakan dua orang ini adalah pakaian _formal_ yang dipakai oleh orang-orang ternama. Sebuah kemeja yang dibalut jas dan dasi. Kedua orang itu berjalan mendekati Kakashi yang masih mengamatinya

"Ehem. Maaf Hatake-_san_?"

Kakashi tersentak saat lelaki berambut abu-abu itu menyebut namanya "Ah iya. Silahkan duduk" Kakashi mempersilahkan. Kedua orang itu menggangguk dan duduk disofa yang disediakan didalam ruangan. "Maaf. Tapi saya tak mengenal anda berdua. Jadi? Ada kepentingan apa anda datang ketempat saya?" ucap Kakashi se-_formal_ mungkin. Karna Kakashi yakin dua orang ini bukan orang biasa

Lelaki berambut hitam itu tampak terkekeh pelan "Tak perlu se_formal_ itu Hatake-_san_. Cukup panggil kami Orochimaru dan Kabuto saja"

Kakashi terdiam sesaat namun tak lama kemudian menggangguk "Baiklah. Orochimaru-_san_, Kabuto_-san_. Jadi? Ada kepentingan apa ya?"

Kabuto tampak mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tas yang dia bawa "Begini Kakashi-_san_.." jeda sejenak "Kami ingin meminta bantuan pada anda untuk menangkap Uchiha Sasuke. Kau tahu Sasuke? Dia kekasih Haruno Sakura. salah satu artis di_management_ anda." Kabuto melihat Kakashi tampak tercengang sesaat

"Kenapa dia harus ditangkap? Memangnya dia melakukan apa? Dan kenapa pihak kami yang harus membantu kalian? aku bahkan sama sekali tidak mengenalnya" Kakashi berusaha berbicara sesantai mungkin. Namun hatinya saat ini benar-benar gelisah, apakah Sasuke bukan orang baik-baik sehingga kedua orang didepannya ini ingin menangkapnya? Banyak pertanyaan yang kini hinggap dikepalanya

"Anda pasti tak akan percaya. Tapi Sasuke adalah salah satu kelompok mafia Akatsuki. Dan tujuan utamanya menjadi kekasih Haruno adalah untuk mempermudah dirinya untuk membunuh Haruno Sakura."

Kelopak mata Kakashi terbelalak tak percaya. Apakah yang dikatakan dua orang asing ini memang benar? Tolong katakan itu semua salah. Itu semua tidak benar! Sasuke? Kekasih Sakura itu? Ternyata mau membunuh Sakura?! dan itu pasti akan membuat Sakura sakit. Gadis itu sungguh mencintai pemuda itu, tapi kenapa. Kenapa pemuda itu malah tega melakukan hal kejam seperti ini! Kedua tangan Kakashi mengepal erat. Giginya terdengar saling bergemerutuk "_Kuso_! Tolong.. katakan bahwa itu semua salah Tuan-Tuan!" desis Kakashi pelan namun terdengar tertahan

Orochimaru tampak mengangkat bahunya "Itu benar Hatake-_san_. Dan kau pasti tak mau membuat artismu itu celaka iya 'kan? Oleh karena itu, kami benar-benar berharap bahwa kau mau membantu kami untuk menangkap Uchiha itu."

Kakashi terdiam. Membantu mereka sama saja dengan membuat Sakura dan pemuda itu putus bukan? itu akan menyakitkan Sakura, tapi disisi lain. Kakashi tak bisa membiarkan seseorang mencelakai Sakura. yah, dia harus melindungi Sakura! "Baiklah aku akan membantu kalian."

Tanpa Kakashi sadari. Orochimaru dan Kabuto menyeringai tipis penuh kemenangan "Baiklah. Kami harap anda bisa langsung melaksanakan penangkapan Uchiha itu. Atas kerjasamanya, kami berterimakasih."

Orochimaru dan Kabuto bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu. Setelah kedua orang pergi, Kakashi dengan geram menonjok dinding diruangannya yang dilapisi oleh cat putih itu. "Uchiha Sialan! Tak akan kubiarkan kau mencelakai Sakura!" desisnya

_Namun sepertinya Kakashi salah besar. Karna dia malah membantu pihak musuh. Dan Kakashi tak tahu, bahwa sebenarnya Orochimaru-lah yang berniat untuk membunuh gadis bermarga Haruno itu…_

oOo

Hari sudah berganti. Langit sudah menjadi cerah. Yap, hari ini adalah hari baru. Dan seperti biasa untuk pasangan _dark blue _dan _soft pink_ ini untuk berangkat sekolah. Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura, dua orang yang kini tampak sedang berargumen dimeja makan _apartement _Sakura. mereka berdua sudah siap dengan menggunakan seragam sekolah yang biasa mereka pakai. _Konoha Senior High School_.

"Makan saja Sasuke-_kun_! Persediaan tomat sedang habis"

"Tapi aku tak mau jika tak ada tomat. _Istri-_ku"

_BLUSH!_

"Gezzz! Berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan _istri_! Itu menggelikan!"

"Baiklah baik. Nah _cherry-_ku yang manis. Aku tak mau makan sesuatu yang tak ada tomatnya"

"Yasudah tak usah dimakan!"

"Tapi aku lapar"

Sakura menepak keningnya sendiri jengkel. Sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan oleh Sasuke sih? Tak mau makan jika tak ada tomat, tapi disuruh tak makan lapar. "Baiklah Tuan! Jadi kau inginnya bagaimana eh?!" geram Sakura

"Aku ingin kau suapi" pinta Sasuke. Dan itu sukses membuat wajah Sakura memerah tanpa alasan. Melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang tampak memelas membuat Sakura akhirnya menghela nafas –mengalah. Karna jika tidak, Sasuke pasti akan merajuk seperti ini terus sampai akhirnya mereka telat kesekolah

"Baiklah" dengan pelan dan gugup Sakura mengambil piring yang diatasnya tersedia nasi dengan kari buatannya tadi. Tangan gadis itu mengambil sendok dan mulai menyendoki nasi itu. Sedangkan Sasuke terlihat menyeringai puas, permintaannya dikabulkan oleh kekasih cantiknya ini. "Buka mulutmu" pinta Sakura pelan

Keduanya kini duduk berhadapan dengan kursi yang sengaja dihadapkan satu samalain. Sasuke menurut dan segera membuka mulutnya. Dengan perlahan sendok itu sukses masuk kedalam mulut Sasuke. Pemuda raven itu tersenyum manis, dan itu semakin membuat gadis dihadapannya gugup tingkat akut. Pipi Sakura benar-benar memerah sekarang. Sambil menunggu Sasuke mengunyah makanannya Sakura kembali menyendok nasi itu

"Giliranmu"

Sakura memandang bingung kearah Sasuke. Giliran apa katanya? Namun detak jantungnya semakin berdegup kencang saat tangan kanan Sasuke mengambil alih sendok yang dia pegang "Buka mulutmu" perintahnya. Berarti ini sama saja dengan makan saling suap-suapan bukan?

"A-a-apa?"

"Aku makan, kau juga harus makan, sayang. Nah buka mulutmu"

Dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk, Sakura mencoba untuk membuka mulutnya dan langsung disambut oleh makanan yang disuapkan oleh Sasuke. Gadis itu mengunyah makanan didalam mulutnya pelan, sedangkan tangannya bergerak mengambil sendok yang lain dan kembali menyendok nasi kari diatas piring. Keduanya saling menyuapi sampai nasi itu habis.

"Lihat? Makanannya jadi cepat habis. Sudah ayo kita berangkat" ucap Sasuke sambil bangkit dari duduknya dan menyambar tas sekolahnya _plus _tas sekolah Sakura. Sakura menggangguk dan ikut berjalan kearah pintu –setelah menyimpan piring kotor tadi diwastafel pencuci piring. Sakura berbalik setelah mengunci pintu _apartement_ dan sebuah kecupan kecil sukses mendarat dipipinya

"Terimakasih ya. _Istri-_ku yang manis" bisik Sasuke pelan sambil kembali berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terdiam didepan pintu

_BLUSH!_

Wajah gadis itu memerah sempurna sampai telinga. Tangan kanannya bergerak naik menyentuk pipi kanannya yang tadi dicium tiba-tiba oleh Sasuke. Perlahan kedua sudut bibir Sakura naik dan menampikan sebuah senyuman. Dengan tergesa-gesa Sakura berlari kecil dan segera menyusul Sasuke.

oOo

"Besok sore akan ada konser Girly lagi. Jadi kita diharuskan datang kembali kegedung _Hatake Corp_ nanti pulang sekolah." ucap Ino sambil menyeruput jus jeruknya. Sedangkan Sakura dan Hinata hanya menggangguk tanda mengerti. Ketiga gadis _modis_ ini sekarang sedang berada dikantin _Konoha Senior High School_. Saat ini sedang jam istirahat. "Oh iya! Nanti dikonser kita akan menyanyikan lagu apa ya? Girly 'kan belum mengeluarkan lagu baru"

Hinata tampak berfikir "Benar juga, jadi? Kita akan menyanyikan lagu apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau lagu _Slow Down_?" usul Sakura

"_Slow Down_? Bagus juga!"

Ino tampak menggangguk "Benar. _Slow down_, lagu yang cocok untuk konser nanti!"

Ketiga gadis itu tertawa bersama sambil menikmati makanan yang mereka pesan masing-masing. Hingga akhirnya bel tanda waktu istirahat berakhir menghentikan acara mereka.

oOo

"Kau benar tak ingin pulang bersamaku, sayang?"

Sakura menghela nafas panjang. Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya Sasuke –kekasihnya, bertanya pertanyaan yang sama sedari tadi. Semenjak Sakura bicara bahwa dia akan pulang bersama Ino dan Hinata. "Iya. Sudahlah kau pulang duluan saja Sasuke-_kun_! Aku janji tak akan lama" ujar Sakura sambil terus membereskan peralatan sekolahnya diatas meja dan dimasukkan kedalam tasnya

"Baiklah. Tapi kau mau kemana? apakah ada lelaki yang ikut? Jam berapa kau akan pulang?" tanya Sasuke tanpa jeda. Sekali lagi Sakura menghela nafas. Mempunyai kekasih yang _super overprotective_ benar-benar merepotkan bukan Haruno?

"Sasuke-_kun_. Aku akan pergi kegedung _Hatake Corp_ untuk membicarakan masalah konser Girly besok sore. Lelaki? Tak ada hanya ada aku, Ino, dan Hinata saja. Mungkin sekitar jam 8 malam. Tapi aku akan cepat-cepat pulang."

Sasuke menggangguk pasrah dan mengelus pelan pucuk kepala Sakura "Hati-hati dijalan. Dan telepon aku jika ada sesuatu nanti"

Sakura menggangguk paham dan tersenyum. Keduanya saling tatap sejenak hingga suara ponsel Sasuke mengganggu mereka. Sasuke mendecak sebal dan dengan malas mengambil ponselnya didalam saku "Ya?"

"_Heh Teme! Aku dan Sai sudah ada didepan sekolahmu! Cepat kebawah. Sebelum gadis-gadis cantik disini menerkamku!"_

Sasuke _sweatdrop _saat mendengar suara Naruto disebrang sana. Dan lagi, menerkamnya? Heh PD sekali sikuning itu. Memangnya ada gadis yang mau dengannya? Batin Sasuke. "Hn. berisik _Dobe_. Aku akan kesana sekarang."

_Pip_

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya dengan alis yang mengernyit Sakura bertanya "Itu tadi siapa?" tanyanya dengan nada yang polos. Sakura saat ini benar-benar terlihat menggemaskan dimata Sasuke –mungkin juga dimata semua orang yang melihatnya. Jika saja Naruto tak meneleponnya dan menyuruhnya segera keluar. Mungkin Sasuke akan segera mencium bibir _peach _kekasihnya yang kini sedikit mengerucut lucu.

"Itu temanku. Naruto. Lebih baik kita segera keluar dan berhenti mengerucutkan bibirmu sayang. Kau membuatku tak tahan ingin melumatnya" geram Sasuke sambil berjalan mendahului Sakura

_BLUSH!_

"A-a-apa-apaan dia itu?!" geram Sakura. tak ingin berlama-lama Sakura segera mengambil tasnya dan berjalan keluar kelas yang sudah ada Ino dan Hinata menunggu. "Maaf lama ehehe" kekeh Sakura pelan saat melihat Ino mendelik tajam kearahnya

"_Yare-yare_! Kau sudah membuat kita menunggu sangat lama _Forehead_! Sudahlah ayo cepat!" ucap Ino

oOo

Ketiga gadis dengan warna rambut berbeda-beda itu terlihat berjalan sambil sesekali tertawa pelan saat mendengar salah satu dari mereka bergurau. Tak jarang juga orang-orang yang mengenal mereka bertiga itu menyapa dan iseng meminta tanda tangan dari salah satu gadis cantik ini. Sakura kini berjalan mendahului Ino dan Hinata karena ada salah satu anak kecil yang menariknya. Sedangkan Hinata dan Ino hanya tersenyum melihat anak kecil itu mencubit pipi Sakura dan membuat gadis itu menggaduh.

Yah personil Girly yang sedang berjalan bersama itu adalah _moment_ langka.

"Hei Hinata" bisik Ino pelan

Hinata menoleh kearah Ino dengan raut tanda tanya "Ada apa Ino-_chan_?"

"Kita sebaiknya memberitahu pada Sakura tentang siapa Sasuke itu secepatnya.."

"Iya, kau benar. Kita beritahu nanti setelah selesai rapat.. semoga Sakura-_chan_ dapat mengerti" Ino menggangguk.

.

.

.

_Apa yang akan dilakukan Sakura saat gadis itu mengetahui semuanya?_

_._

_._

_._

TBC

.

.

.

Hn yah. Apakah ini sudah agak cepat meng-_update_nya _minna_? Ehehe XD _ yosha_! Ini lah _chapter _7! _Gomen_ ya kalau mungkin ceritanya makin _gaje _dan makin tak jelas-_- Mila sendiri bingung ahaha! #ditimpuk. Mila kasih sedikit cuplikan(?) untuk chapter depan ya:D

"_A-apa? Sasuke? Tak mungkin!"_

"_Itu benar Sakura! Sasuke adalah anak lelaki yang kau sukai dulu! Kenapa kau tak menyadarinya?"_

_._

_._

"_Sasuke-kun.. kalau kau memang diperintahkan untuk membunuhku.. bunuh saja aku sekarang"_

"_Apa yang kau katakan Sakura?! aku tak akan pernah melakukan itu!"_

_._

_._

"_Konsernya sebentar lagi akan dimulai. Uchiha itu pasti akan hadir kesini. Dan saat dia datang langsung tangkap! Jangan sampai gagal"_

"_Baik tuan Kakashi!"_

_._

_._

"_LEPASKAN AKU SIALAN!"_

"_Hn.. kerja bagus Kakashi… kau berhasil menangkapnya"_

"_Brengsek! Hei bodoh! Yang ingin membunuh Sakura itu bukan aku! Tadi Orochimaru!"_

_._

_._

Yosh! Itu sedikit cuplikan untuk CL _chapter _8 nanti XD kwkwk maaf jika makin _GA-JE_ X) okedeh hanya sekian saja dari Mila~

_**Spesial Thanks To:**_

_YOktf, mantika mochi, Laras921, , caesarpuspita, NikeLagi, Wisma Ryuzaki, hanazono yuri, Byun429, , , nadyapark49, Manda Vvidenarint, IndahP, ayuniejung, Luca Marvell, Lady Bloodie, suket alang alang, Cherryma, Sasara-chan, Guest, Hezlin Cherry, Qren, No name, adrienna, , shivatand, Lynn, irieaihara27, Rizka scorpiogirl, Mademoisellena, Mizuki-chan._

_Arigatou _yang sudah berkenan memberikan _review, _yang sudah mem-_follow _dan mem-_favorite fic _inii XD maukah untuk memberikan _review_ lagi untuk _chapter _7 ini?;;) *puppyeyes*

.

.

RnR?


	8. Chapter 8

_Crazy Love_

_Naruto disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto_

_M_

_Sasuke Uchiha &amp; Sakura Haruno_

_Warning!_

_OOC, AU, Typo, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort. Alur makin ngaco, Etc._

_DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Crazy Love ch 8_

_._

_._

_._

_Happy Reading…_

_._

_._

_._

"Oke. Rapat hari ini sudah cukup. Jadi besok, kalian sudah pasti akan menyanyikan lagu _slow down_. Tema baju yang akan kalian pakai adalah _Female Soldiers. _Aku harap kalian memiliki baju yang cocok untuk tema itu. Dan jangan lupa _make_-_up_ secukupnya, lalu-"

"Iya-iya! Kami mengerti Shizune_-senpai_! jadi? Bisakah kami pulang sekarang? Perutku lapar" keluh Sakura saat mendengar Shizune _assistent_ Girlyyang sedari-tadi terus mengoceh tentang hal-hal untuk konser besok sore. Shizune mendelik saat mendengar salah satu dari ketiga gadis dihadapannya tadi memotong ucapannya. Namun sesaat kemudian Shizune menghela nafas dan menggangguk –tanda mengizinkan mereka untuk segera pulang. Lagi pula hari ini sudah mulai gelap

"Baiklaah! Sampai jumpa besok Shizune-_senpai_!"

oOo

Ketiganya –Sakura, Ino, Hinata. Kini sedang terduduk disalah satu meja pojok restoran yang langsung menghadap kearah jendela luar. Kenapa mereka disini? Karna usul Sakura yang sudah merasakan perutnya keroncongan minta diisi makanan, dengan pasrah Ino dan Hinata mengikuti kemauannya. Restoran bernuansa Jepang ini benar-benar menyejukkan para pelanggan. Suara musik yang mengalun pelan dari _loundspeaker _yang dipasang disetiap sudut restoran dan juga aroma-aroma yang membuat Sakura meneguk salivanya sendiri

"Ini pesanan anda Nona-nona"

Ino tersenyum pada pelayan lelaki yang menyerahkan pesanan-pesanan yang tadi mereka pesan keatas meja makan. Setelah semuanya tersimpan, pelayan tadi segera pergi setelah berucap _selamat menikmati_. Dan _yah_, Sakura yang duluan langsung melahap makananya

"Hoi _Forehead_. Pelan-pelan sedikit makannya" tegur Ino saat melihat Sakura makan dengan tergesa-tesa. Kebiasaan gadis itu jika sedang lapar tingkat akut. Hinata yang melihatnya hanya terkikik kecil dan memulai acara makannya

Setelah acara rapat di _Hatake Corp _tadi selesai. Ketiganya langsung memutar haluan yang tadinya ingin segera pulang kerumah masing-masing berubah menjadi pergi kerestoran ini. Mereka bertiga memakan makanan mereka masing-masing dengan tenang, _terkecuali Sakura_. namun tanpa Sakura sadari, kedua temannya itu terlihat sedang berbisik-bisik kecil dengan _kode tatapan mata _satu sama lain.

"Apakah kita memberitahunya sekarang Ino-_chan_?"

"Nanti saja Hinata, Sakura sedang makan. Jika kita bilang sekarang, bisa-bisa dia malah mengamuk dan tidak mood makan lagi"

"Iya baiklah"

oOo

ketiganya –mungkin hanya Sakura, kini telah selesai dengan acara makannya, terlihat dari piringnya yang sudah bersih tanpa ada sisa nasi sedikitpun. Berbeda dengan Ino dan Hinata yang terlihat tidak terlalu bernafsu makan saat ini, mereka berdua terlalu sibuk memikirkan cara untuk memberitahu Sakura tentang _semuanya_.

Sakura mengerutkan halisnya saat tatapan _aquamarine _dan _lavender _itu terpusat padanya. "Ada apa?" tanya Sakura. Ino menggeser piringnya yang masih tersisa agak menjauh kemudian menyenderkan tubuhnya kesandaran kursi dibelakangnya. Hinata tampak meminum _moccacino coffe_nya sedikit kemudian menghela nafas. Membuat Sakura semakin bingung akan sikap kedua sahabatnya. Biasanya, mereka akan menghabiskan makanan mereka sekalipun sedang tidak lapar.

"Ada yang harus kami bicarakan padamu Sakura." bisik Ino pelan

Sakura yang melihat raut wajah Ino berubah serius mulai menegakkan tubuhnya. Dia mengerti, ini pasti bukan pembicaraan yang bisa dianggap santai. Apalagi saat melihat Hinata yang biasa terlihat tenang kini mulai memicingkan matanya serius. Sakura meneguk salivanya gugup

"Tentang apa?"

"Tentang Sasuke-_san_."

Sakura menoleh kearah Hinata yang tadi menjawab pertanyaannya. _Tentang Sasuke? _Ada apa dengan pemuda raven itu? Apakah dia membuat masalah? "Ada apa dengan Sasuke?"

Ino tampak memijat pelipisnya, dan menahan kepalanya menggunakan tangan yang ditumpu diatas meja. "Tapi. Kau jangan menyela perkataanku sebelum aku selesai dan bertanya. Oke?" Sakura menggangguk "Pertama, aku kecewa Sakura padamu. Sungguh, kenapa selama ini kau tidak bilang kalau Sasuke adalah seorang _mafia _dan tinggal di_apartemen_mu? Kenapa selama ini kau menyembunyikan semua itu pada kami Sakura?"

_Emerald_ Sakura terbelalak. Kenapa Ino tahu semuanya? Kenapa sahabat pirangnya itu bisa tahu semua rahasia yang dia simpan sendiri tentang Sasuke? Apakah Sasuke yang bilang pada Ino? Tidak mungkin, Sasuke bukanlah orang yang suka bergossip apalagi membicarakan tentangnya pada orang luar, "K-kenapa kau bisa tahu?" cicit Sakura pelan

"Tidak penting dari mana aku tahu itu semua. Tapi yang penting, kenapa kau menyembunyikan semua itu Sakura?" Ino terlihat mengatur volume suaranya agar tak meninggi. Hinata menunduk tak mau membuka suara sedikitpun, suasana seperti ini yang dia benci. Dimana ada satu rahasia yang terbongkar, dan membuat aura diantara ketiganya menjadi tegang.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, kedua tangannya yang diatas paha bergetar. "A-aku minta maaf. Ino. Tapi aku tak ingin membuat kalian cemas jika aku bicara bahwa Sasuke adalah mafia yang tinggal dirumahku. Maaf"

Ino diam. Memang, mungkin jika Sakura bilang semuanya, Ino dan Hinata akan cemas. _Yah, _sahabat mana yang tidak cemas jika sahabatnya tinggal satu atap dengan mafia? Pemuda lagi. "Aku mengerti soal itu. Lagi pula aku percaya Sasuke tak akan menyakitimu, lalu yang kedua…" Ino memberi tanda pada Hinata untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

Hinata menggangguk dan menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang, entahlah Sakura tidak bisa mendeskripsikannya "Lalu. Apakah Sakura-_chan_ tahu, apa _misi_ yang atasan Sasuke-_san_ beri?" ucap Hinata pelan

Sakura menggeleng pelan. Meskipun dia tidak telalu mengerti apa yang Hinata ucapkan, tapi firasatnya mengatakan bahwa ini bukanlah hal baik. "Misi… apa?"

Hinata menciut, ternyata benar. Sasuke tidak memberitahu semuanya pada Sakura dari awal. Tapi, apakah dia harus memberitahukannya? Hinata memberi kode pada Ino agar memberitahu Sakura tentang semuanya karna Hinata tidak tega. Ino yang mengerti arti kode yang Sakura beri menggangguk dan mulai berbicara "Sasuke itu… diperintahkan oleh atasannya untuk…"

Sakura terdiam menunggu Ino melanjutkan ucapannya namun sudah cukup lama dia menunggu Ino tak kunjung berbicara "Untuk apa?!"

"…Untuk membunuhmu Sakura"

_Deg_

_Deg_

_Deg_

"I-itu bohong.." Sakura menggeleng lemah. Tidak mungkin Sasuke diperintahkan untuk membunuhnya, itu semua pasti hanyalah kebohongan. Sakura memandang kearah dua sahabatnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Itu pasti bohong"

"Kami tidak berbohong Sakura! kami benar-benar serius, lagipula untuk apa kami berbohong hal yang serius seperti ini?" Ino berkata dengan sabar dan menunggu Sakura memproses semua kata-katanya.

"Tapi… jika dia diperintahkan seperti itu… kenapa dia tidak membunuhku dari dulu?! Dan kenapa dia malah menjadikanku kekasihnya?!" sedikit demi sedikit cairan bening itu mulai berkumpul dipelupuk matanya.

"Itu karna dia mencintai Sakura-_chan_ dengan sungguh-sungguh"

_DEG_

Sakura menoleh kearah Hinata dengan cepat, bibir tipisnya terbuka sedikit, dan raut keterkejutan dengan jelas terlihat diwajah cantik Sakura yang kini terlihat sedikit _shock_. Hinata berucap kata seperti tadi dengan tersenyum? Apakah yang diucapkan Hinata itu benar adanya? Sasuke benar-benar mencintainya dengan tulus? "A-apa? T-tapi cintaku masih terbagi dua dengan anak lelaki sepuluh tahun yang lalu itu, a-aku-"

"Kau tidak perlu bingung Sakura… karna Sasuke itu adalah anak kecil yang kau cintai dimasalalu itu" Hinata berujar pelan

"A-apa?! Sasuke?... tidak mungkin!"

"Itu benar Sakura! Sasuke adalah anak lelaki yang kau sukai dulu. Kenapa kau tidak menyadarinya?!" Ino mulai naik darah. Sahabatnya ini lemot atau bagaimana? Kenapa dia sama sekali tidak _ngeh _soal itu semua? _Hhh~_

Sakura semakin terdiam. _Cukup sudah!, _terlalu banyak yang dirahasiakan oleh Sasuke darinya. Kenapa? Kenapa pemuda itu tidak bilang dari dulu? Kenapa dia tidak bilang kalau dia adalah anak yang menolongnya dimasalalu? Kenapa dia merahasiakan semua ini? Tentang misinya. Tentang jati dirinya. Kalau soal perasaan, Sasuke memang sering bilang _cinta_ pada Sakura. tapi, Sakura fikir itu semua tidak serius. Dan sekarang, semua itu sudah Sakura ketahui.

"K-kenapa…" satu tetes airmata sukses turun melalui pipinya yang sedikit _chubby _dan berhenti didagunya. Air mata itu sukses membuat Hinata dan Ino panik, tapi anehnya… Sakura menangis sambil tersenyum "B-odoh.. kenapa dia tidak bilang langsung padaku tentang itu semua?.. dia itu sungguh-sungguh menyebalkan..." Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Sedangkan kedua sahabatnya memandang kearah Sakura dengan rasa iba, tidak tega juga melihat Sakura tersiksa dengan kenyataan seperti ini.

"Mungkin Sasuke-s_an_ masih menunggu waktu agar Sakura-_chan _dapat mendengarkan segala kenyataan dari bibirnya sendiri, karna mau bagaimanapun Sasuke_-san _itu benar-benar mencintai Sakura-_chan_. Dan bisa saja, jika Sakura-c_han _tau itu semua, Sakura_-chan _malah akan meninggalkannya" Hinata berkata jujur atas apa yang ada didalam hatinya. Ya dia juga mengerti apa yang dirasakan oleh Sasuke dan Sakura, kenyataan yang ternyata manis dan juga pahit.

"Hiks.."

oOo

Sasuke terdiam diatas sofa ruang tamu, didepannya layar televise sedang menyala, tapi entah kenapa tatapan matanya kosong, dan fikirannya berjalan entah kemana. Yang dia rasakan saat ini hanyalah perasaan cemas, entah kenapa perasaan cemas ini tiba-tiba muncul tanpa diundang tadi saat Sasuke sedang berjalan pulang keapartemen. Hatinya merasakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang hilang, atau mungkin _akan_?

Sasuke menggeleng. Tidak, memangnya apa yang hilang atau akan hilang darinya? Tak ada. Tapi kini terlintas sosok wajah cantik dengan surai _pink _yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya. _Sakura_. ya, Sakura-lah yang saat ini sedang difikirkan olehnya. Tak tahu mengapa, tapi Sasuke sangat merindukannya, padahal mereka itu satu atap rumah, bahkan sesekali Sasuke sering menyelinap kekamar gadis itu dan tidur bersama –walau akhirnya dia terjungkal karna ditendang oleh Sakura.

Apakah Sakura yang akan hilang darinya?

Apakah gadis itu?

Ck, mana mungkin? Tidak. Sasuke tak akan pernah membiarkan Sakura pergi dan hilang

"Sakura…"

_BRAK!_

Sasuke mengerjit kaget saat pintu apartemen depan terbuka dengan sangat kencang. Dengan cepat Sasuke berdiri dan menoleh kearah pintu, dan mendapati Sakura berdiri disana dengan tampang yang berantakan. Matanya yang memerah, hidungnya juga, pipi yang lembab, dan rambutnya yang berantakan. _Habis menangis_, ya, ini memang tampang habis menangis. "Kau kenapa?"

"Kau…" Sakura melangkah mendekati Sasuke yang masih diam ditempat berdirinya. Pandangannya kosong, sekilas terlihat didalam matanya tersirat rasa kecewa yang sangat dalam. Ada apa ini? Batin Sasuke bertanya-tanya. Apakah?... "…Pembohong Sasuke!"

Sasuke terdiam. Firasatnya benar, Sakura sudah mengetahui semuanya. Semua tentang hal-hal yang ditutupi olehnya. Tapi, dari siapa Sakura tahu? Padahal Sakura tak mengenal teman-temannya dikelompok Akatsuki. Apakah Itachi yang memberitahunya? Tidak, kakaknya itu selalu berbicara sesuatu dulu sebelum bertindak. Tapi siapa?. pura-pura tak mengerti Sasuke kembali bertanya "Pembohong? Maksudmu?"

"Tentang semuanya! Tentang dirimu sebenarnya, tentang misimu, tentang masa lalumu! Kenapa kau tidak bicara itu semua padaku dari dulu Sasuke-_kun_? Kenapa kau merahasiakan semua ini dariku!? Hiks.. kau tega.."

"Tidak.. bukan begitu.. Sakura"

"Lalu apa!? K-kau.. kau bahkan adalah anak lelaki yang menolongku dulu! Kau tahu, seberapa besar aku menyukai anak itu! Dan sekarang.. hiks.. anak itu ada dihadapanku.. kekasihku.. bodoh"

_Greb_

"Maafkan aku…" Sasuke dengan cepat berlari menuju kearah Sakura dan memeluknya erat. Dapat Sasuke rasakan bahu Sakura bergetar. Memang.. waktu direstoran itu, Sasuke ingin berbicara tentang semuanya. Semuanya. Tapi tak sempat, dan sekarang sudah terlambat. Sakura sudah mengetahui itu semua dari bibir orang lain "Aku tidak bermaksud membohongimu, tentang siapa diriku, apa tujuanku, dan semuanya. Aku hanya takut kau kecewa dan meninggalkanku jika kau tau. Aku minta maaf.."

Sakura terdiam. Baru kali ini Sakura mendengar seorang Uchiha Sasuke –semenjak jadi kekasihnya, meminta maaf secara langsung. Sakit. Hatinya sakit. Memang Sakura kecewa tapi jika meninggalkan Sasuke, Sakura rasa tidak akan pernah. Iya. Tidak akan pernah "Aku… tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu Sasuke. Kau tahu aku kecewa. Sangat kecewa, tapi jangan pernah berfikiran bahwa aku akan meninggalkanmu. Karna itu tidak akan pernah kulakukan.." bisik Sakura pelan –masih didalam pelukan Sasuke

Sasuke merenggangkan pelukkannya dan menatap _intens_ kearah manic _emerald _yang kini sudah terlihat lebih cerah "Benarkah?" tanyanya seakan tak percaya. Sakura menggangguk dan sedikit tersenyum

Namun senyuman itu perlahan menghilang menjadi wajah yang –entahlah Sasuke tak dapat mendepsripsikannya antara bingung, takut, dan juga… pasrah? "Sasuke-_kun_.. kalau kau memang diperintahkan untuk membunuhku.. bunuh saja aku sekarang"

_DEG!_

Seakan ada batu keras yang menghantam hatinya. Sasuke membatu dengan _onyx _miliknya yang terbelalak mendengar kata-kata kekasihnya tadi "Apa yang kau katakan Sakura?! aku tak akan pernah melakukan itu!" elak Sasuke dengan cepat "Aku akan melindungimu apapun yang terjadi! Tak akan aku biarkan seseorang melukaimu. Jangan pernah memerintahku seperti itu Sakura! **aku tidak akan pernah mau membunuhmu**! Sekalipun jika nyawaku bayarannya nanti aku akan tetap melindungimu!"

"Tidak…" Sakura menggeleng pelan "Kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu Sasuke-_kun_.."

"Aku akan berusaha agar selalu menjagamu, menjauhkanmu dari bahaya, dan membuatmu merasa aman. Agar suatu saat, kau bisa menjadi ibu bagi anak-anak kita nanti dimasa depan.."

"S-Sasuke-_kun_?..."

"…Jadi aku akan selalu melindungimu Sakura, tak perduli seperti apapun keadaannya. Aku percaya kau dan aku akan bisa bersama"

"Hiks.. cukup.." Sakura dengan cepat menerjang Sasuke dan kembali memeluknya "Aku mencintaimu Sasuke-_kun_.. lebih dari apapun.."

Sasuke tersenyum lega "Aku juga mencintaimu Sakura… sangat" ternyata… dugaannya selama ini salah. Sakura sangat mencintainya, Sasuke fikir Sakura akan pergi.

oOo

keadaan kembali seperti semula. Diwarnai dengan ke-mesuman Sasuke dan ke-_tsundere_-an Sakura. yah, semuanya baik-baik saja. karna ini hari minggu, Sasuke dan Sakura akhirnya memutuskan untuk berdiam diri dirumah tanpa kemana-mana. Lagi pula, hari ini cuaca diluar sedang panas, belum lagi sore nanti Sakura akan ada konser. Tentu saja Sasuke juga akan ikut menonton sekalian dengan menjaga Sakura.

"Diam disana! Dan jangan mendekat! Mesum!"

"Tapi apa salahku? Aku 'kan hanya ingin duduk disebelahmu"

"Duduk sih iya! Tapi tanganmu itu tak bisa diam! Aku mau membaca buku dan jangan mengganggu!"

"Ayolah Sakura.."

"Tidak! Diam atau kau kutonjok hm?"

"Ck! Baiklah!"

Sakura tersenyum penuh kemenangan sambil menatap remeh kearah Sasuke yang kini berjongkok dibawahnya –sedangkan Sakura duduk diatas sofa. Salah siapa macam-macam dengan Haruno Sakura. Sakura sedang anteng membaca buku diruang tamu, Sasuke tiba-tiba duduk disebelahnya. Awal-awal memang Sasuke diam, tapi lama kelamaan tangannya itu perlahan merayap kepaha dan punggung Sakura. tentu saja gadis Haruno ini terganggu. Dasar Sasuke..

Sasuke mendengus sambil terus memperhatikan Sakura yang kini tampak serius dengan buku yang dibacanya. Sejak kejadian kemarin, Sasuke fikir Sakura akan berubah –tidak _tsundere_, tapi ternyata semua itu salah. Tapi bukan Uchiha Sasuke namanya jika tidak bisa menakhlukkan Haruno Sakura. Tiba-tiba seringai iblis tercetak dengan jelas diwajah tampannya

"Hei Sakura.."

"…"

"Sakuraa.."

"Apa sih? Mengganggu tau"

"Kau tahu apa bedanya nenek lampir denganmu?"

Sakura terdiam. Kemudian menggeleng "Apa memangnya?"

"Jika nenek lampir jelek dan jika marah tambah jelek. Tapi kau cantik, dan akan tambah sempurna ketika sedang marah. Wajahmu itu… bahkan mengalihkan duniaku"

_BLUSH!_

"A-a-apa!? Jangan menggombal mesum! Kau membuatku tidak konsentrasi membaca!"

"Kau tahu aku beruntung memiliki satu malaikat sepertimu. Manis, cantik, dan juga berhati baik.. kau tahu bedanya taman Konoha dengan dirimu?"

"Berhenti!" pipi Sakura memerah sampai telinga mendengar setiap perkataan yang meluncur dari bibir tipis Sasuke "J-jangan diteruskan! Mesum _baka_!"

"Jika taman Konoha itu milik Kota. Kalau kamu itu milikku seorang.."

_BLUSH BLUSH BLUSH_

"G-g-gombalanmu itu basi tau!"

"Jika basi.. kenapa pipimu memerah sampai telinga begitu hm?"

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya. Konsentrasinya untuk membaca buyar seketika, apalagi jika digombali oleh pemuda setampan Sasuke lengkap dengan tatapan serta seringai yang ditampilkan oleh Sasuke yang –_oh so sexy_. Sial sepertinya Sakura harus bisa jaga jarak dengan makhluk mesum ini. "I-ini karna.. eng.."

"Karna apa? Sayang…" Sasuke bangkit dari tempatnya kemudian duduk disebelah Sakura –karna Sakura menghadap kearah berlawanan otomatis Sakura tak dapat melihat kalau Sasuke sudah berada tepat disampingnya "Tak bisa menjawab ya?"

"S-sudahlah! Ini tak penting! Yang penting adala –hmp!" tepat saat Sakura menoleh dan hendak memberikan ceramah cepatnya pada Sasuke. Tanpa disangka-sangka Sasuke dengan cepat mengunci bibir Sakura dengan bibir miliknya. Jantung Sakura berpacu dengan cepat, _emerald_nya terbelalak. Dapat Sakura lihat Sasuke membuka matanya dan mengedipkan sebelah mata _sexy_ padanya. Bulu kuduk Sakura meremang saat Sasuke menutup mata dan mulai melumat bibirnya. Pelan

"Manis seperti biasa.." bisik Sasuke sebelum kembali melumat bibir Sakura, dan kini lebih beringas dari sebelumnya. Sakura menutup matanya dengan alis yang mengernyit saat merasakan sesuatu yang hangat tapi basah menyentuh permukaan bibirnya. Itu lidah Sasuke. Mengikuti insting, Sakura membuka sedikit bibirnya dan membiarkan lidah kekasihnya itu masuk.

"Enghh.. empp! Sash –umpp!" perutnya terasa digelitiki, hawa sekitar tubuhnya memanas manakala saat lidah Sasuke mengusap-usap langit-langit mulutnya. Ini gila. Kenapa Sasuke bisa sejago ini dalam hal –_ehem French kiss_? Kedua tangan pemuda itu bergerak menuju pinggang Sakura dan menarik gadis itu agar lebih mendekat kearahnya, Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya kemudian semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Sedangkan kedua tangan mungil Sakura kini mulai naik memegang bahu pemuda _darkblue _itu.

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya. Membuat Sakura menghela nafas lega, fikirnya Sasuke akan berhenti. Tapi lagi-lagi Sakura harus menahan nafasnya saat Sasuke berpindah sasaran menuju ketelinganya. Tidak. Dia sangat sensitive dibagian telinga. Lidah Sasuke menjilat pelan daun telinga Sakura sehingga membuat Sakura sedikit melenguh.

"Kau sangat cantik Sakura…"

"S-sah.. t-tunggu! emhh!" Sakura mengigit bibir bawahnya sendiri saat Sasuke dengan gencar menjilat bagian belakang telinganya. Sial. Sakura mulai terangsang. Bunyi kecapan bibir Sasuke bisa terdengar dengan jelas oleh Sakura. terlalu hanyut oleh suasana, sehingga membuat Sakura tidak sadar bahwa saat ini dirinya sudah terlentang diatas sofa dengan Sasuke diatasnya.

Sasaran Sasuke kini turun menuju leher. Dijilat, kecup, hingga hisap dan terakhir menimbulkan jejak _kiss mark_ dileher jenjang kekasih _soft pink_ nya ini. "Sshh, Sakurah~"

Entah setan apa yang merasuki Sakura hingga membuat kepala Sakura pening saat mendengar suara berat nan seksi Sasuke yang tadi diiringi dengan desahan yang benar-benar membuat Sakura menahan nafasnya. Gila gila gila! Kenapa situasinya bisa berubah seperti ini!?

'_KAMI-SAMA TOLONG AKU!' _jerit _inner _Sakura meraung-raung

_BRAK!_

"SAKUUU –EH!?"

"S-Sakura-_chan_?..."

"_TEME!?"_

"Sasuke memang buruk"

Tepat saat Sasuke ingin membuka kancing baju teratas Sakura. pintu terbuka dengan lebar dan menampilkan makhluk-makhluk yang sekarang sedang menganga dengan pipi yang memerah –_minus_ lelaki berambut hitam. Benar. Itu Ino, Hinata, Naruto dan Sai

_Mimpi buruk…._ Batin Sakura

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAAANNNN!?"

oOo

Sakura menampilkan cengirannya saat tatapan menusuk nan tajam Ino tertuju kearahnya. Bagaikan _déjà vu._ Sakura juga pernah kepergok sedang _tindih-tindihan _dengan Sasuke. Tapi waktu itu oleh Shion. Benar kan?

Jika Sakura menampilkan cengirannya, berbeda dengan Sasuke yang malah masih tetap _stay _dengan raut muka datarnya saat tatapan tak percaya dari Naruto tertuju kearahnya. _Masa bodoh_, fikir Sasuke. Justru Sasuke kesal setengah mati pada makhluk-makhluk dihadapannya ini, mengganggu saja. padahal tadi Sasuke hampir. _Hampir_. Membuat Sakura takhluk padanya. Dasar

"Jadi… kau bisa menjelaskannya Haruno Sakura! seorang gadis didalam apartemennya. Tinggal berdua dengan manusia berbeda gender. Lalu posisi yang tadi itu… ARRGGHHH kau benar-benar Sakuraaaa!" Ino berteriak frustasi. Bukan apa-apa. Tadi itu sungguh pemandangan yang membuat Ino ingin pingsan seketika. Apalagi Hinata, gadis itu hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah yang benar-benar total merah sambil terus bergumam –entah apa itu. Sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa melototkan matanya sambil menggeleng-geleng kearah Sasuke, berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan Sai yang masih dengan wajah _stoic _andalanya

"M-maaf _Pig_. Tadi itu hanya kesalahan saja.. kecelakaan, benar begitu bukan Sasuke_-kun_?" Sakura menoleh kearah Sasuke dengan tatapan seolah berkata _jangan bicarakan yang sebenarnya, atau kau akan habis olehku Sasuke-kun_. Yah begitulah kira-kira

"Bodoh. Kalian itu pengganggu. Kenapa malah datang saat aku dan Sakura mau melakukan hubungan suami-is –AAW! S-sakit Sakura!" Sasuke meringis dan mendelik tajam kearah Sakura yang kini tersenyum _innocent _setelah menginjak kakinya –dengan sengaja dan juga sangat keras. Sialan kakinya sekarang _nyut-nyut_tan. Dasar _tsundere_

"Yaampun _TEME_! Kau ini bagaimana jika dia hamil!? Kau tidak berfikir lebih panjang lagi!? Setidaknya lakukan setelah kalian sudah menikah-_ttebayo_!" kilah Naruto dengan cepat dan tanpa jeda sedikitpun lengkap dengan kosakata favoritenya. Semuanya tampak _sweatdrop_ tapi sedikit membenarkan kata-kata pemuda kuning itu _sih_

"Berisik kau _Dobe_. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kalian kesini? Dan lagi, kau teman yang disekolah 'kan?" Sasuke melirik kearah Ino dan Hinata yang tampak santai memberi tatapan tajam pada Sakura "_Ehem_"

"E-eh? Maaf Uchiha-_san_. Kami memang sengaja kesini untuk menjemput Sakura-_chan_. Karna nanti sore ada konser. Tapi kami bertemu dengan kedua pemuda ini didepan pintu apartemen Sakura-_chan_" jelas Hinata

Sasuke terdiam tanda mengerti. Sedangkan Sakura hanya linglung tak jelas. Tentu saja, karna dia sama sekali tak mengenal sosok pemuda mayat dan pemuda _tan _dihadapannya. Kenapa mereka bisa didepan pintunya? "Err.. maaf tapi kalian siapa ya? Aku rasa aku tak mengenal kalian" tanya Sakura pada Sai dan Naruto yang tak kunjung bicara "Kau kuning, kurasa aku sudah pernah melihatmu. Dan jangan seenaknya makan makananku!" desis Sakura pada Naruto saat Naruto mulai mencomot cemilan miliknya diatas meja

Naruto mendelik saat mendengar panggilan Sakura terhadapnya. Hei _kuning_? Naruto rasa rambutnya itu jingga bukan kuning! _Naruto ngaco_. Jelas-jelas itu rambutnya itu kuning. Ckck~ "Jahat sekali _Temee_! Pacarmu itu galak sekaliii padahal aku 'kan hanya mau minta sedikit! Huh!" Ino _sweatdrop_, Hinata hanya bisa melirik Naruto dalam diamnya. Dia pernah bertemu dengan Naruto. Benar. Dia pemuda yang menolongnya waktu itu "Hei Nona cantik. Kita bertemu lagi-_ttebayo_! Aku baru menyadarinya ehehe" ucap Naruto sambil menoleh kearah Hinata. Sontak membuat pipi Hinata sedikit memerah saat tatapan Naruto tepat menatap kearah matanya

"I-iya. Kau yang menolongku waktu itu" cicit Hinata pelan

"Yahh~ dan pemuda berkulit mayat itu juga pernah bertemu denganku" ucap Ino acuh

Sai yang merasa dibicarakan menoleh pada Ino dengan raut _innocent_ "Kau masih ingat rupanya Nona"

"Ck! Sudahlah. Itu tak penting! Lagi pula tumben kalian kesini. Kalian pasti ada maksud tertentu bukan?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap kearah Naruto dan Sai

Sai menggangguk "Benar. Jadi begini Sasuke." Raut wajahnya berubah serius, begitu pula Naruto. Hal ini seketika membuat Sakura, Ino dan Hinata bingung. Topik pembicaraan mulai serius "Itachi-_nii_ mendapat laporan dari salah seorang mata-mata dimarkas Orochimaru. Katanya, Orochimaru sekarang mulai beraksi. Bahkan sering keluar markas dengan Kabuto, menurut prediksi dan juga tingkah Orochimaru, mereka mulai melancarkan aksinya. Kami harap, kau benar-benar menjaga Sakura." jelas Sai panjang lebar

Sasuke terdiam. Giginya bergemerutuk. Situa bangka itu mulai aksi picik dibelakangnya, tapi untung _Aniki_-nya itu pintar dalam memata-matai dan juga mencari informasi. Sasuke sedikit tertolong "Jadi.. bagaimana sekarang?"

Sakura yang memang sudah mengetahui semuanya itu hanya diam tak menanggapi. Otak dan fikirannya berkata bahwa Orochimaru itu orang jahat yang memberi misi pada Sasuke agar membunuhnya. Sama halnya seperti Ino dan Hinata yang terdiam, membiarkan para kaum _adam _berbicara.

"Sebaiknya Sakura jangan dulu ikut konser-_ttebayo_! Bisa saja anak buah Orochimaru hadir disana dan langsung melakukan aksinya. Itu terlalu berbahaya _Teme_! _Pink_!" Naruto memberi usul

Tiga siku-siku terpampang jelas dikening Sakura saat mendengar sikuning Naruto memanggilnya dengan sebutan _pink_. sialan "Tidak bisa begitu! Itu konser Girly! Berharga bagiku! Lagi pula hei Kuning! Jangan mengubah namaku sesukamu ya!" geram Sakura

"Kau juga mengubah namaku _pink_! namaku itu N-a-r-u-t-o bukan Kuning!"

"Memang kenapa? Masalah?"

"Masalah-lah-_ttebayo_!"

"A-aduh jangan berkelahi"

"Kalian ini berisik sekali!"

"Jangan kekanak-kanakan!"

"Kau dasar _pink_!"

"Kuning berisik! Menyebalkan!"

Dan keadaan yang tadi serius menjadi riuh karna pertengkaran antara Sakura dan Naruto perihal nama. Sungguh tragis

oOo

"Konsernya sebentar lagi akan dimulai. Uchiha itu pasti akan hadir kesini. Dan saat dia datang langsung tangkap! Jangan sampai gagal"

"Baik tuan Kakashi!"

"Tapi ingat! Jangan sampai melukai Sakura dan juga personil Girly yang lainnya!"

"Baik tuan. Akan kami lakukan semua yang tuan perintahkan"

"Bagus cepat keposisi kalian"

Orang-orang yang berbaju hitam itu bubar seketika saat mendengarkan intruksi dari bosnya. Didepan sana, sosok lelaki muda dengan maskernya itu terlihat puas melihat persiapannya. Sebentar lagi. Uchiha sialan itu akan dia dapatkan

"Lihat saja Uchiha."

oOo

"Itachi! Gawat! Kita lupa memberi tahu pada Naruto dan Sai tentang ini!"

Seorang lelaki berambut coklat panjang yang diikat dibawah itu berlari dengan terengah-engah kearah meja yang dimana terdapat sosok tampan beriris _onyx_ sedang konsentrasi didepan laptopnya. Sontak membuat sosok itu tersentak kaget, dan langsung menatap kearah teman satu kelompoknya diAkatsuki "Ada apa Neji?"

Neji –lelaki yang tadi berlari itu terdiam sesaat "Kita lupa memberi tahu bahwa Kakashi Hatake. Manager dari Girl Band Girly itu sekarang bekerja sama dengan Orochimaru untuk menangkap Sasuke! Ini gawat! Jika Sasuke ikut kekonser gadis itu, maka Kakashi Hatake akan menangkapnya"

_Onyx _milik lelaki berumur 19 tahun itu terbelalak. "Sialan! Kenapa para pemberi informasi bisa lupa pada hal penting seperti ini!? Aku akan mencoba hubungi Sasuke agar tak hadir dikonser itu. Dan kau, cepat suruh semua anggota untuk segera pergi kelokasi konser dan tetapkan mereka diposisi yang pas! Jangan sampai Sasuke tertangkap dan masuk dalam rencana Hatake itu!"

"Baik!"

Itachi mendesah frustasi. Ini gawat. Sasuke ataupun Sakura bisa dalam bahaya jika tidak segera ditangani. Kakashi Hatake itu bodoh atau bagaimana? Orochimaru itu bahaya malah dibantu. Tapi, Itachi paham betul Orochimaru dan otak liciknya. Dia pasti sudah mengelabui Kakashi agar lelaki yang berbeda 5 tahun dengannya itu. Dengan cepat Itachi berdiri dan mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak diatas meja dekat jendela.

'_Cepat angkat Sasuke!' _batin Itachi. Kakak dari Sasuke itu melirik kearah jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 3.30. berarti ada waktu 30 menit sebelum konser itu mulai. 1 jam sebelum konser itu mulai para personil pasti sudah berada dilokasi. Sialan! Sasuke juga pasti sudah disana karna mengantar Sakura!

"Tak banyak waktu! Aku harus segera kesana!" geram Itachi sambil berlalu setelah mengambil kunci mobil dari atas meja dan keluar.

'_Semoga belum terlambat'_

oOo

"Aduh! Sudah kubilang _make-up_mu itu terlalu tebaalll _Pig_! Tipis saja! kau mau membuat para penonton kabur ketakutan akibat _make-up_ menor mu hah?"

"Tapi ini sudah sangat tipiiiissss Nona Haruno! Jangan berisik! Pesona Yamanaka itu selalu sukses membuat semua orang terkesima"

Sakura _sweatdrop_. Yang lainnya juga sama. pede sekali Yamanaka yang satu ini. Yang lainnya? Benar. Diruang _make-up_ kini bukan hanya tiga personil Girly. Tapi juga ada Sasuke, Naruto dan Sai. Kenapa mereka ada? Karna kecemasan Sasuke, kecerewetan Naruto, dan tampang _stoic _Sai yang membuat mereka ada disini. _Yup_. Mereka disini untuk menjaga Sakura. akhirnya setelah pentengkaran antara sikuning dan sipink reda, mereka kembali serius dan membicarakan hal yang sempat tertunda tadi. Dan finalnya Sasuke mengalah dan membiarkan Sakura mengikuti konser tapi dengan syarat Sasuke dkk harus ikut.

"Nona. Kau itu sudah cantik, tak perlu memakai _make-up_" ucapan ambigu Sai yang dilengkapi raut _innocent _itu sukses membuat pipi Ino memerah tanpa harus memakai _blush-on_

"A-apa yang kau katakan mayat!? Diam saja!"

"Cieeeee nona Yamanaka malu yaa? Uhukk" goda Sakura sambil menjawil hidung Ino dengan gemas

Ino semakin memerah "B-berisik _Forehead_! Atau kau kumakan hidup-hidup!"

"Jeh mainnya makan-makan. Dasar. Tapi kurasa sebentar lagi akan ada pasangan baru yaa? Hmm"

"A-apa!? Aku dan mayat itu tidak-"

"Siapa? Bukan kau kok. Tapi sikuning dan Hinata. Wew~ _Pig _kepedean yaa hahaha"

"_FOREHEAD_!"

Tanpa Sakura dan yang lainnya sadari. Godaan Sakura terhadap Ino tadi berhasil membuat pipi nona Hyuuga itu memerah tanpa alasan. Terkecuali Naruto yang sedari tadi memang memperhatikan Hinata dalam diamnya. _Cantik dan pendiam_, batin Naruto.

"Ck! Kalian ini seperti anak kecil!" desis Sasuke

Sakura menoleh "Kenapa? Masalah?"

"_Hhhh~_ pacarmu si_pink_ itu memang seperti anak kecil _Teme_!" tambah Naruto

"Apa!? Kuning idiot jangan bicara! Diam saja! dan tetap jadi penonton bayaran yang baik" ucap Sakura sambil mendelik pada Naruto dan tentu saja membuat Naruto menepuk jidatnya, _kami-sama! kenapa kekasih Sasu-teme ini sangat menyebalkan!? Seenaknya saja bilang aku penonton bayaran!? Siaalaaannn!,_ batin Naruto meraung-raung. Sabarlah Naruto

Belum sempat Naruto menjawab. Pintu keburu diketuk dari arah luar

_Tok_

_Tok_

"S-silahkan masuk!" ucap Hinata

Wanita berumur 27 tahun dengan rambut hitam pendek itu masuk. Shizune tanpa basa-basi memanggil nama Sakura "Sakura! kau kesini sebentar!"

Sakura menoleh saat namanya terpanggil dari arah pintu "Aku? Ada apa Shizune-_senpai_?"

"Kemari sebentar!" akhirnya dengan malas Sakura melangkah menuju pintu dan mulai berbincang dengan Shizune sang asisten Girly. Sasuke memperhatikan sikap Sakura hari ini dalam diam. Entah kenapa Sakura hari ini terlihat sangat berbeda dari biasanya, hari ini dia sangat-amat-terlihat seperti anak kecil dan juga terlihat –menggemaskan? Bagi Sasuke. Tapi disisi lain, entah kenapa Sasuke merasa takut. Sangat amat takut pada Sakura. bukan perihal sifat ke-_tsundere-_annya Sakura, tapi entah kenapa Sasuke merasa bahwa Sakura akan pergi. Kenapa ya? Firasatnya mengatakan hal buruk akan terjadi

"Kenapa aku!? Aish! _Pig_ juga bisa 'kan? Atau Hinata? Kenapa harus aku sih!?" terdengar Sakura memprotes pada Shizune

"Tidak bisa Sakura. keputusan ini sudah mutlak dan kau tak bisa mengelak!"

"A-apa!? Tapi aku tidak mau dipindahkan kedunia per-aktingan-mu tadi! Aku suka bernyanyi! Apakah suaraku jelek ya sampai aku dipindahkan!? Aku tidak mau jadi bintang sinetron seperti ituuuu!"

"Aa" Shizune menggoyang-goyangkan telunjuknya "Tidak bisa. Oke itu saja informasi barunya. Dan setelah konser ini kau pindah menjadi dunia per-aktingan bukan menjadi personil Girly lagi. Selamat!"

"APA!? TIDAK MAAUUU! APANYA YANG SELAMAT SHIZUNE-_SENPAI!?_ ITU KIAMAT BUKAN SELAMAT! Ayolah! Bahkan aku tak suka berakting! Aku sukanya bernyanyiii!"

"Tidak bisa! Oke sudah ya sampai jumpa sesudah konser!"

"TUNGGUUUU! ARGH ASSISTEN MENYEBALKAN! UNTUNG PEREMPUAANN KALAU LAKI-LAKI BISA HABIISSSS!" teriak Sakura kacau membuat teman-temannya _sweatdrop_, bahkan Sakura tak sadar bahwa dirinya kini menjadi pusat perhatian teman-temannya.

Ino mendekat dengan was-was –takutnya Sakura tiba-tiba mengamuk "Kau kenapa _forehead_?"

Sakura menoleh kearah Ino dengan tampang memprihatinkan "A-aku dipindahkan… aku bukan personil Girly lagi. B-bagaimana ini Ino? Hinata? Aku tidak mau pergi dari Girly! Huwaaaaa!"

"Jadi Sakura-_chan _dipindahkan oleh pihak _management _jadi pindah aliran begitu?" Hinata bertanya

Sakura menggangguk pasrah "Suaraku mungkin tak bagus sampai aku harus pindah keakting." Terlihat Sakura menghela nafas "Sudahlah tak apa-apa"

"Suaramu memang jelek _forehead_. Terima nasib saja ya"

"_Pig_….! Kau ingin aku cincang jadi berapa bagian?"

"Bercanda _forehead_"

oOo

"Kalian siap? Baiklah. Tugas laksanakan saat aku memberikan komando!"

"Sekarang? Baiklah. Posisi siap semua tuan!"

"Bagus! Perintahkan semuanya untuk segera menyerang saat aku memberikan kode!"

"Baik!"

"Tunggu sebentar lagi…."

oOo

orang-orang yang dari tadi berada didalam ruang _make-up_, mulai keluar. Pertama, Hinata disusul oleh Ino dan Sakura, mereka bertiga bersiap-siap menuju belakang panggung karena konser sebentar lagi akan dimulai. sedangkan ketiga pemuda tampan dengan rambut berbeda itu masih berdiri didepan pintu ruang _make-up_ dengan wajah yang serius

"Bagaimana _teme_? Aku rasa belum ada tanda-tanda musuh yang akan menyerang"

"Kau benar. Kita tunggu dan lihat saja. aku tahu Orochimaru orang yang sangat berhati-hati dan juga teliti."

Ketiga pemuda itu terdiam tetapi masing-masing irisnya saling berkomunikasi, seakan sudah mengetahui satu sama lain, Sasuke menggangguk dan berbalik. Melangkah berbeda haluan dengan Naruto dan Sai yang berjalan mengkuti kawanan perempuan Girly tadi.

Sasuke bergumam sambil berjalan. Keningnya sesekali berkerut –tanda dia sedang berfikir tingkat serius. Benar. Dia akan menjaga Sakura dari jarak jauh, karna menurut perkataan Sai bahwa ada seseorang yang terlihat mencurigakan disini dan orang itu seperti sedang mengincar Sasuke bukan Sakura. Sasuke berfikir, dia salah apa? Apa mungkin dia anak buah Orochimaru? Tapi Orochimaru 'kan mengincar Sakura bukan dirinya. Jika bukan anak buah Orochimaru, pasti ada orang lain. Tapi siapa?. jika Sasuke akan menjaga Sakura dari jarak jauh, maka Naruto dan Sai akan menjaga Sakura dari jarak yang dekat yaitu dibelakang panggung

"Sesuatu benar-benar akan terjadi" gumam Sasuke

Langkah kaki pemuda raven itu tertuju pada pohon besar yang tepatnya berada didepan panggung yang nanti akan dipakai oleh Sakura dan teman-temannya, hanya saja jaraknya agak jauh. Tanpa kesusahakan Sasuke memanjat pohon itu dan duduk diantara ranting yang cukup besar untuk jadi tempat bersembunyinya. Dari sini, dapat dia lihat dengan jelas, besarnya panggung, banyaknya orang yang mengelilingi panggung itu, dan juga… beberapa orang berbaju hitam?

"Siapa mereka?" mata Sasuke memicing untuk memperjelas penglihatannya. Sepengetahuannya, anak buah Orochimaru itu tidak memakai baju serba hitam seperti itu, tetapi memakai baju biasa agar orang tak curiga. Masing-masing orang berbaju hitam itu berdiri disetiap masing-masing sudut. Benar, ada seseorang yang mengincarnya

Tepat saat Sasuke ingin merongoh ponselnya, pohon yang dia naiki ini tiba-tiba goyang, dan sontak membuat Sasuke jatuh.

_BRUK_

"Kau tertangkap Uchiha Sasuke"

Sasuke membuka matanya yang tadi sempat dia tutup. Dan seketika _onyx_nya melebar saat ada beberapa orang berbaju hitam sudah mengelilinginya. Dan salah satu dari orang-orang itu ada seorang yang memakai masker dengan rambut abu-abu yang mencuat keatas

"Sialan!"

Kenapa tempat persembunyiannya bisa ketahuan oleh orang ini?

Sesegera Sasuke mengambil ancang-ancang untuk kabur, tetapi orang-orang berbaju hitam ini dengan cepat mengunci pergerakannya. Dua orang memegang masing-masing tangannya dan satu orang lainnya memukul tengkuknya. Sehingga membuat kepala Sasuke pening

"Brengsek! Lepaskan aku! Aku harus melindungi Sakura!"

"Melindunginya kau bilang? Justru kau yang berbahaya. Bocah bodoh" orang yang memakai masker yang Sasuke fikir adalah bos dari orang-orang ini tertawa "Seret dia ketempat biasa!"

"TIDAK! Sial! Ukh"

Kesadaran Sasuke menghilang total saat merasakan sekali lagi pukulan ditengkuknya. Padahal.. dia harus melindungi Sakura

oOo

Sakura menoleh kearah Naruto dan Sai. Halisnya mengernyit bingung "Hei kuning. Sasuke kemana?" tanyanya. _Emerald_nya bergulir untuk mencari sosok raven itu, namun hasilnya nihil. Sasuke tidak terlihat sedikitpun disini

"Dia ada sedikit urusan _pink_"

Sakura terdiam. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba perasaannya resah. Sakura berjalan untuk mengambil minuman yang tersedia diatas meja belakang panggung dan meneguknya sedikit, mungkin air putih dapat menghilangkan perasaan resah ini, fikir Sakura. tapi sia-sia, perasaan ini semakin menjadi-jadi. Ada apa sebenarnya? Tangan mungil Sakura merongoh ponselnya, dan coba menghubungi Sasuke, tapi tidak diangkat

Hinata yang menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan Sakura mencoba mendekat "Ada apa Sakura-_chan_?"

Sakura tersenyum sedikit dipaksakan "T-tidak apa-apa Hinata.." Jawab Sakura diakhiri kekehan kecil. Namun Hinata tahu betul bahwa senyum dan kekehan Sakura itu mengandung makna yang berarti Sakura sedang resah akan sesuatu "Ah iya. Sebentar ya, aku akan ketoilet dulu sebentar"

"E-eh? Tapi konser akan dimulai Sakura-_chan_! Tunggu Sakura-_chaann_!"

Sakura berlari. Tak peduli dengan teriakan Hinata yang memanggil namanya. Ino yang mau menghalangi jalannya, dan juga Sai dan Naruto yang memandang aneh kearahnya. Fikirannya kini hanya terfokus pada satu nama. Sasuke. Dia benar-benar mengkhawatirkan Sasuke. "Kau dimana Sasuke?"

oOo

Sasuke mengejabkan kelopak matanya perlahan, silau. "Ukh! Aku dimana?" iris _onyx _itu mengedar, kepalanya masih pusing. Tapi sekarang bukan saatnya untuk memikirkan kepalanya. Bibirnya terkatup rapat, giginya bergemerutuk marah, dan pancaran _onyx_nya kini menatap nyalang kearah sosok yang berdiri didepannya dengan angkuh

"Hn.. kerja bagus Kakashi… kau berhasil menangkapnya"

"Orochimaru..!" desis Sasuke "LEPASKAN AKU SIALAN!"

"Berisik bocah!"

Kini tatapan Sasuke bergulir kearah orang yang memakai masker dengan rambut abu-abu, orang yang berdiri disamping Orochimaru. Sial ingin sekali menonjok orang itu, seenaknya sekali bilang Sasuke bocah. Tapi sayang, kedua tangan Sasuke terikat, dan bukan hanya tangan. Tapi juga semua tubuhnya tak bisa dia gerakan, sial! Dia diikat diatas kursi "Apa yang mau kalian lakukan?" tanya Sasuke tajam.

Gelak tawa terdengar didalam ruangan gelap yang sempit ini "Apa yang mau kami lakukan? Tentu saja menghabisimu disini Sasuke. Karna kau sudah tak berguna" ucap Orochimaru enteng semakin membuat Sasuke geram

Sasuke kembali mengedarkan pandangannya, sialan, ternyata diruangan sempit ini bukan hanya ada Sasuke, Orochimaru, dan juga orang bermasker itu. Tapi disini ada banyak orang yang berbaju hitam. "Menghabisiku? Coba saja kalau kau bisa _Barbie _tua bangka sialan" ucap Sasuke diakhiri seringaian meremehkannya

_CTAK_

Orochimaru menggeram saat mendengar panggilan Sasuke kepadanya. _Barbie tua bangka_? Dasar anak kurang ajar! Memanggilnya _Barbie_!? Memangnya Orochimaru itu perempuan apa!? Hanya rambutnya saja yang hitam panjang… dan seperti perempuan _sih_. Orochimaru dengan tiga sudut siku-siku dikeningnya dengan gemas mencengkram kerah baju Sasuke "Dengarkan bocah kurang ajar! Kau akan habis sekarang juga! Dan…" Orochimaru memelankan sedikit suaranya "…kekasih _pink _mu itu juga akan segera menyusulmu nanti"

Kakashi –orang yang berada disebelah Orochimaru itu menoleh kearah Sasuke dan Orochimaru saat telinganya sekelebat mendengar kata _pink_ yang keluar entah dari bibir siapa. matanya memicing kearah Sasuke yang kini tersenyum meremehkan kearahnya

"Kau tak akan bisa mencelakai Sakura eh, _Barbie_. Karna apapun yang terjadi aku akan tetap melindunginya. Dan kau, jangan pernah coba-coba untuk menyentuhnya walau hanya sedikit"

"BERHENTI MEMANGGILKU _BARBIE_ BOCAH!"

Kakashi _sweatdrop _saat melihat Orochimaru tampak emosi sekali saat bocah Sasuke itu memanggilnya _Barbie_. Tapi memang sih Orochimaru itu tampak seperti _Barbie_.

"Cih. Orang tua berisik. _Barbie _bangke sialan cepat lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak akan pernah bocah!" Orochimaru memberi gerakan kode pada Kakashi. Kakashi yang melihatnya langsung mengambil sesuatu dari belakang bajunya dan mendekati Sasuke. "Habisi dia sekarang Kakashi"

Kakashi menggangguk "Akan aku lakukan tanpa perlu kau perintahkan" ucapnya. Sasuke menggeram kesal penuh amarah saat melihat sebelah tangan orang yang dipanggil Kakashi itu memegang sebuah pisau dan dicondongkan tepat kearah wajahnya "Kau akan berakhir disini bocah"

_Sial!_

.

.

.

_Dapatkah Sasuke kabur dari kedua orang dihadapannya sekarang?_

_._

_._

_._

TBC

.

.

.

Oke aku tahu ini ceritanya makin gaje. Dan makin membuat perut mual membacanya. Tapi maaf sekali otak tiba-tiba buntu untuk meluncurkan ide T.T hik hik T.T terus ini sebagian besar ngetiknya pas Miina bergadang XD btw mwehehe aku ganti lagi _penname_ #gaditanya /pundung/ dan maaf bangeeettttt Miina update ceritanya tellaaattttt banget yaa? Maaf deh XD seperti kata diawal otak tiba-tiba buntu untuk membuat ide T.T

Oke balasan beberapa _review _yaa XD:

_**Imahkakoeni: **__nah? Kenapa takut kak? Kwkkwk dan maaf ya dichap ini sepertinya kurang banyak romantisnya T.T malah jadi ancur begini hik hik /nangis pojokan/ iya tak apa-apa kak, tapi makasih dichap 7 udah review XD review lagi? /puppyeyes/_

_**L. Kim: **__ehehe maaf ya kak. Bukannya gadibales atau gamasuk, suwerrr udah aku bales, tapi entah kenapa pas cerita ini diupdate malah engga ada nama kakak yaa kwkw XD soal berapa chapnya… mungkin 11? Mungkin 12? Tapi engga akan banyak-banyak sih.. atau 9? Entahlah itu masih jadi misteri XD /ditimpuk/ makasih ya reviewnya XD_

_**Shivatand: **__puppy eyesnya ternyata berhasil ya bhahaha /tawadevil/ kwowkwok betewe makasih ya reviewnya :')_

_**Fadita Nurul Aini:**__ ah baguslah kalau kamu gregett XD dan maaf ya kalau ini belum cepet updatenya huhuhu T.T iya gak apa-apa kok mwehehe XD review lagi? :D_

_**LindMbah:**__ aih makasih kak jempolnya :$ /cium/ _

_**Dragnellhyuga: **__eh? Yaampun kwowkwowkok=)) entah kenapa baca review kamu aku ngakak XDD grepe-grepe itu apa kak? Miina gagal fokus toloong:'v #alay Miina masih kecil gaboleh nulis yang hot-hot kak=)) btw mungkin sedikit scene diatas ada yang hot? /ditonjok/ engga akan aku lupakan kok kak fic ini :') betewe makasih reviewnya. Review lagi?:3_

_**Spesial thanks to:**_

_Sasara Keiko, undhott, dinda adriani srg. DAS, dianarndraha, mantika mochi, Wisma Ryuzaki Tsukiyama, hanazono yuri, ayunejung, NikeLagi, sofia. Suqielle, misakiken, BaekhyunSaranghaeHeni, Luca Marvell, YOktf, adrienna, Lynn._

Oke makasih juga buat yang mem-_follow _dan men-_favorite fic _ini minnaa~ mungkin chap depan juga akan ngaret updatenya ._. /digulung/ dan sekali lagi… MAAF KALAU CHAP 8 INI HANCUR BEGINI CERITANYA YA T.T mwehehe sampai jumpa dichap 9 yaaaa~

Eh besok puasa kan ya? Selamat berpuasaaaaa yaaaa minnaaaa yang musliimm XD

17-06-2015

Miina Cherry


	9. Chapter 9

Crazy Love

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Miina Cherry

M

Sasuke Uchiha &amp; Sakura Haruno

Warning!

OOC, AU, Typo, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, etc

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

.

.

Crazy Love chapter 9...

.

.

.

.

Happy reading...

.

.

.

.

Sakura, gadis bersurai merah muda itu berlari tak tentu arah. Mengacuhkan panggilan sang penata acara yang meneriaki namanya berulang kali, dan mengejarnya. Namun lari Sakura tak dapat dia kejar. Tinggal tiga puluh menit lagi acara konser Girly dimulai, tapi dirinya malah pergi meninggalkan Ino dan Hinata yang bingung atas tingkahnya yang tiba tiba berlari keluar ruang makeup. Fikirannya hanya satu. Sasuke. Dimana dia?

"Sasuke! Kemana sih dia!"

Sakura dia membuka pintu demi pintu sebuah ruangan yang dia temukan. Namun didalamnya tak ada sosok yang dia cari. Mata emeraldnya bergerak gelisah kesana kemari berharap menemukan sosok pemuda berambut emo, kaki jenjangnya yang dilapisi sepatu boots bercorak hijau hijau khas pakaian militer melangkah dengan tergesa gesa, dia mengabaikan seruan para GirlyFans yang meneriaki namanya. Sakura berlari keluar dari gedung dan sesekali bertanya kepada orang yang dia temui disekitar belakang panggung. Namun hasilnya nihil.

Sesekali dia melirik kearah jam tangannya, disana menunjukan bahwa waktu konser Girly akan dimulai sekitar 25 menit lagi. Bagaimana ini?

Ponsel!

Dia harus menelepon Sasuke lagi.

Dengan segera Sakura merongoh ponselnya, jari lentiknya dengan lihay menyentuh ponsel touch screen dan kemudian menempelkannya ditelinga kanannya.

Sekali.

Tak ada jawaban.

"Ayolah! Angkat Sasuke!"

Sekali lagi.

Masih sama.

"Ah sial!"

Tiba tiba seorang wanita menepuk pundaknya dari belakang, sontak membuat Sakura kaget dan menoleh. Wanita itu tersenyum "Maaf mengagetkanmu. Tapi kau terlihat begitu cemas. Kau sedang mencari seseorang Haruno-san?" tanyanya formal.

Sakura menggangguk cepat. "I-iya. Aku mencari orang ini" ujarnya sambil memperlihatkan foto Sasuke yang ada diponselnya. "Apa kau melihatnya?"

Wanita itu tampak mengamati foto Sasuke kemudian berfikir sejenak "Ah iya, aku melihatnya. Tadi dia berjalan bersama orang orang yang mengenakan baju hitam-hitam."

Terlihat mimik wajah Sakura berubah 180 derajat. Walaupun dirinya tak terlalu mengerti orang orang yang wanita dihadapannya ucapkan. "Benarkah? Kemana?" Sakura mengikuti arah telunjuk tangan wanita berambut coklat itu menuju.

"Tadi saya melihatnya diberjalan kearah belakang gedung."

Tanpa menaruh perasaan curiga sedikitpun, Sakura tersenyum senang. "H-ha'i! Terimakasih!" Dengan cepat Sakura berlari kearah tempat yang dimaksud, beribu pertanyaan bermunculan dikepalanya. Apa yang Sasuke lakukan dibelakang gedung? Ada perlu apa dia kesana? Dan lagi, Sakura baru ingat. Bahwa wanita tadi yang memberitahu keberadaan Sasuke itu sama sekali tidak dia kenal. Ah masa bodoh! Yang terpenting saat ini adalah. Sasuke.

Tanpa Sakura sadari, wanita tadi tersenyum keji. Tangannya mengambil ponsel didalam tasnya, tak lama sebuah percakapan kecil terdengar. "Dia sedang menuju kesana."

Suara berat disebrang sana menjawab diiringi tawa ringan _"Kerja bagus, kau memang pintar."_

Wanita coklat tersebut tersenyum puas mendengar pujian sang atasan, lalu menutup teleponnya, dan kembali menatap sekelilingnya seolah tak terjadi apa apa. Dia bergumam "Sayonara. Haruno" gumamnya

oOo

Orochimaru kembali menaruh ponsel miliknya kedalam saku celana, dia tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan melihat kearah Kakashi dan Sasuke 'kuman tak berguna' fikirnya.

"Dengarkan aku perak! Kau jangan mau diperalat oleh Orochimaru!" elak Sasuke berang saat Kakashi menatap remeh kearahnya.

_Nyut-nyut!_

Kakashi mendesis tak suka saat kata perak keluar dari bibir bocah didepannya. "Bocah kurang ajar" ucapnya yang kemudian, Kakashi mendekatkan pisau yang dia pegang sedari tadi kearah pipi kiri Sasuke, dan-

"ARGH!"

-menggoreskannya, sehingga darah segar nampak keluar dari pipi putih pemuda tampan tersebut. "Itu baru sedikit. Bagaimana jika goresan ini berpindah pada lehermu, heh? Bocah."

Sasuke menggeram rasa perih mulai terasa dipipinya, darah merah itu mengalir dan menetes turun kebawah dagu kemudian mengotori baju yang ia pakai saat ini. "B-bodoh! DENGARKAN AKU! KAU -"

_BUG! _

-AGH!"

Belum sempat Sasuke melanjutkan, sebuah tinju melayang dan mendarat tepat diperutnya. Kakashi mendelik tajam "Jangan berisik"

Orochimaru menyeringai melihatnya, kemudian berjalan mendekati keduanya. "Kau memang sadis. Hatake-san." ujarnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada "Lanjutkanlah, aku ada urusan sebentar dan akan kembali lagi kesini."

Kakashi menoleh tanpa menjawab, sedangkan Sasuke hanya melihat dengan sebelah mata tertutup menahan linu diperutnya. "O-orochi- kau!"

Orochimaru melangkah keluar diiringi dengan memberi kode kepada kabuto, seolah mengerti Kabuto menggangguk lalu menyuruh Beberapa anak buahnya untuk mengikuti mereka. Dan kini, yang tersisa didalam hanyalah Kakashi, Sasuke dan beberapa orang suruhan Kakashi.

'Sakura! Dia dalam bahaya!' geram Sasuke dalam hati.

oOo

"Hahh, hahh. Mana? Mana dia" Sakura bergumam, wanita tadi berkata bahwa Sasuke ada dibelakang gedung. Tapi sedari tadi dia mondar mandir disini Sasuke tetap tak ditemukan, lagi Sakura melihat kearah jam tangannya "Girly... 10 menit lagi..."

Sakura memijat lututnya yang terasa pegal akibat berlarian sedari tadi. Dirinya lupa, atau terlalu bodoh, lokasi belakang gedung yang saat ini menjadi lokasi konser Girly 'kan sangat luas. 'Ah sudahlah, mungkin Sasuke sedang pergi mencari makanan' fikir Sakura, mencoba ber_positive thinking_, saat ini dia terhimpit antara konser mau tak mau. Sasuke harus dia lupakan sejenak. Karna jika tidak, konser Girly kali ini bisa hancur.

Setelah mengambil nafas lalu berniat berbalik, langkah Sakura terhenti saat dididepannya kini sudah terdapat beberapa orang lelaki. Salah satunya adalah lelaki berambut hitam panjang dengan mata yang mirip mata ular. Padahal Sakura yakin tadi disini tidak ada siapa siapa selain dirinya.

"Buru buru sekali, Haruno-san?"

oOo

"Bagaimana ini! 5 menit lagi konser dimulai tapi Sakura masih belum datang juga. Pergi kemana dia ini!?"

Sang penata acara mengacak rambutnya gusar, sebelumnya Sakura tidak pernah meninggalkan Girly, apalagi disaat keadaan genting seperti saat ini. Begitupun juga dengan Ino dan Hinata yang saling berpandangan cemas, sepertinya memang ada yang tidak beres, Sakura mana tega membiarkan karirnya hancur. Tapi dimana dia sekarang?

"Hinata, bagaimana ini?"

Hinata tampak mendongkak menatap wajah khawatir sahabat Pirangnya "Aku tidak tahu."

oOo

Ditempat lain, terlihat kelompok Akatsuki sedang sibuk seolah sedang mempersiapkan sesuatu. Apalagi Itachi, dia nampak berjalan tergesa gesa kedalam bagasi yang didalamnya terdapat banyak mobil hitam metalic dengan jumlah tak sedikit.

"Sasori! Cepat perintahkan teman teman untuk berangkat sekarang juga!" panggil Itachi disebrang telepon kepada seseorang.

Sasori lelaki berambut merah yang diperintahkan itu mengangguk saat Itachi memberi komando, tak lama semua anggota Akatsuki memasuki mobil bersiap berangkat, dengan mobil yang dikendarai Itachi berada dipaling depan. Didalamnya, Itachi terus bergumam sambil menyalakan mesin

"Bertahanlah sebentar. _Otoutou_"

oOo

"Sudah waktunya dimulai. dan Sakura belum juga kembali, terpaksa konser Girly kali ini tanpa kehadiran Sakura" ujar sang penata acara pasrah. Terlalu lama menunggu gadis_ pink_ itu sehingga membuat para penonton marah. "Ini juga! Hatake-san kemana. Ck!"

Ino menghela nafas. Yang dikatakannya benar juga, Kakashi sang manager yang harusnya selalu ada disaat Girly akan perform ini malah lenyap entah kemana. Sakura juga ikut hilang, dan Ino baru menyadari. Bahwa Sasuke, Naruto dan Sai juga tak ada disini.

Hinata sekali lagi seolah dapat membaca fikiran Ino, berkata "Yasudah. Akane-_san_, Kita lakukan saja konsernya tanpa Sakura-chan saat ini" sergah Hinata cepat. Mau bagaimana lagi? Dibatalkan juga takkan mungkin

Sang penata acara yang Hinata sebut Akane itu melirik kearah Ino dan Hinata secara bergantian kemudian menggangguk "Baiklah. Semoga berhasil. Aku percaya pada kalian.."

Kedua gadis itu tersenyum miris, dan sesegera mungkin melangkahkan kakinya menuju panggung. Siap menghibur para Girlyfans yang telah menunggu.

"Kita lakukan hinata!"

"Ha'i!"

oOo

Sakura menatap takut takut kearah laki laki yang mengerubunginya. Satu pertanyaan Sakura saat ini adalah 'Siapa mereka?'

"Tenanglah Haruno-san. Kami tidak akan melalukan apapun padamu." laki laki berambut silver memakai kacamata bulat itu mulai membuka mulut sambil tersenyum, dan entah mengapa Sakura melihat senyuman itu begitu membuatnya takut.

"M-maaf. Apakah a-aku kenal kalian?" cicit Sakura

Orochimaru yang melihat ekspresi ketakutan Sakura itu tertawa "Kau mungkin tidak mengenalku Haruno-san, tapi aku sangat mengetahui semua tentang dirimu"

Tuh kan.

Dia berbahaya

"M- aaf tapi aku ada u-urusan!" ujar Sakura cepat dengan terbata-bata. Hendak meninggalkan segerombolan orang orang 'mencurigakan' disekitarnya. Tapi, mungkin takdir berkata lain. Dua orang lelaki menahan tangan kiri dan kanannya. "Lepaskan aku! Apa yang kalian inginkan!?" geram Sakura ketika dirasakan pegangan dikedua tangannya semakin keras. Sakit.

Orochimaru tertawa renyah "Tenang saja, kami akan segera mempertemukanmu dengan kedua orang tua 'mu. Haruno-san"

_Emerald _itu melebar saat mendengar ucapan gadis -ah bukan. Lelaki didepannya. "A-apa?" bukankah ayah dan ibunya sedang berada diluar kota? Apa yang dikatakan orang ini?

Apa maksudnya?

oOo

"Sudah cukup."

Kakashi memandang kearah Sasuke yang kini tampak kelelahan akibat menerima pukulan-pukulan yang dilancarkan anak buahnya. Pria itu mendekat kearah Sasuke yang tengah menundukkan wajahnya. Sekilas, sedikit rasa bersalah hinggap dihatinya. Entah mengapa. Kakashi merasa bahwa yang dia lakukan ini tidak benar, menyiksa seorang bocah dibawah umurnya dengan cara tidak berperasaan. Tidak, Kakashi bukanlah pembunuh yang tega menghabisi nyawa seseorang. Sekalipun itu musuhnya. Yang dia lakukan ini untuk Sakura, untuk keselamatan gadis itu.

"Bangunlah bocah."

Sasuke tampak mengerang menahan nyeri saat Kakashi menarik rambut kebanggaannya kebelakang, sehingga membuat dirinya mau tak mau menggadahkan kepalanya menatap kearah Kakashi dengan tatapan marah. "Mau apa lagi kau?" desisnya tajam. Sial, kepalanya terasa berdenyut-denyut dan tubuhnya sakit luar biasa. Pukulan anak buah pria didepannya tidak bisa dianggap remeh.

Kakashi terdiam sesaat, lalu melepaskan tangannya pada rambut Sasuke. "Beritahu aku, tentang semua maksud dan tujuanmu."

"Apa maksudmu?" jawab Sasuke tak mengerti

Kakashi tampak menghela nafas kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya "Aku bukanlah tipe orang yang banyak bicara pada orang yang baru kukenal. Aku juga tak ingin menyiksamu dengan cara seperti ini."

Sasuke memandang _onyx _lawan bicaranya, tersirat rasa khawatir didalam sana. Namun entah untuk siapa. Sasuke yakin bahwa pria yang dipanggil Kakashi oleh Orochimaru ini adalah orang yang baik.

"Aku hanya ingin kau menjauh dari kehidupan Sakura. Dan menghapus niat jahatmu padanya." lanjut Kakashi lagi.

Pemuda raven itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya gusar "Bodoh! Dengarkan aku, kau salah. Aku sama sekali tidak ada niat jahat pada Sakura! Aku mencintainya!"

Perkataan terakhir Sasuke sukses menohok hati Kakashi. "Mencintainya?..." menggantungkan ucapannya, Kakashi tersenyum meremehkan "Jika kau memang mencintainya. Lalu kenapa tujuanmu ingin menghabisinya hah!?" nada suara pria ini meninggi dengan nafas yang memburu. Pertanda bahwa dia sedang menahan amarah yang siap meledak kapan saja.

Sasuke terkekeh, dan itu membuat Kakashi semakin gusar. "Kau salah, kau tidak menyadarinya 'heh? Lihat! Kemana Orochimaru sekarang!? Kau fikir apa urusannya sehingga meninggalkanmu disini!? Dia mengincar Sakura!" kini nada suara Sasuke yang meninggi.

Kakashi terdiam, apa yang dikatakan Sasuke ada benarnya. Kemana manusia _barbie _itu?

"Jika aku ingin menghabisi Sakura. Mungkin aku sudah melakukannya dari awal aku bertemu dengannya! Tapi apa? Sakura masih hidup sampai saat ini bukan!?" Sasuke berkata tak sabaran, dia terlalu mencemaskan Sakura. Berlama-lama disini akan berakhibat buruk. "Harusnya kau yang lebih dewasa dapat berfikir lebih jauh! Buka matamu! Sadari mana yang benar-benar musuhmu!"

_JLEB-JLEB!_

Kakashi diam seribu bahasa. Semua ucapan Sasuke kembali menohok ulung hatinya. Menatap tak percaya kearah Sasuke yang kini mengepalkan tangannya yang masih terikat tali. Apa yang dikatakan Sasuke ini benar? Apa Kakashi sudah benar-benar dipermainkan dalam masalah ini? "Tapi-"

"Hn, yang adikku katakan itu benar. Kakashi-san"

Kakashi dan Sasuke terdiam saat mendengar suara lain menyela perkataan yang belum sempat Kakashi lanjutkan. Keduanya sama sama menolehkan kepalanya keasal suara baritone berat itu terdengar. Senyum Sasuke mengembang saat melihat sang kakak yang berdiri didepan pintu, beserta sebagian teman Akatsukinya datang. Sedangkan Kakashi terbelalak melihat seluruh anak buahnya yang tergeletak begitu saja.

Sejak kapan mereka menumbangkan anak buahnya!? Bahkan Kakashi tak dapat mendengar suara mereka sama sekali.

"Itachi!"

"Hn." Itachi bergumam sambil mendekat kearah Kakashi yang sedikit menatap takut takut kearahnya. "Sebaiknya kau dengarkan ucapan adikku, Kakashi-san. Yang kau lakukan ini salah besar." ucap Itachi dingin.

"A-apa-"

"Sasuke." sela Itachi, mengabaikan Kakashi yang hendak angkat bicara. Merasa terpanggil Sasuke menatap sang kakak. "Aku sudah menyuruh beberapa anggota Akatsuki termasuk Naruto dan Sai untuk menyusul Sakura. Jadi kau tak perlu khawatir."

Sasuke bernafas lega saat ini. Syukurlah, Itachi datang tepat waktu. Jika tidak, Sasuke tak bisa membayangkan akan seperti apa jadinya.

"Tunggu!" Kakashi menahan tangan Itachi saat lelaki berkucir satu itu hendak membuka ikatan tali yang ada ditangan Sasuke. "Apa maksudnya semua ini!?"

Itachi menghela nafas "Kakashi-san.. Aku tahu kau orang baik." kemudian menatap Kakashi datar "Saat ini. Orochimaru sedang mencoba untuk membawa Sakura."

Sebelah _onyx _itu terbelalak mendengar tuturan kata Itachi. Namun, belum sempat Kakashi menjawab Itachi kembali berucap. "Tapi kau tak perlu khawatir. Teman-teman 'ku sudah mengurus Orochimaru, tapi aku tak yakin mereka berhasil. Jadi, bagaimana kalau kita susul mereka hm?"

Kedua tangan Sasuke terlepas, begitu pula dengan semua ikatan yang melilit tubuhnya semula. Sasuke memijat pelan pergelangan tangannya yang terasa sakit akibat ikatan tali yang terlalu kencang tadi. "Dari pada berbicara terus lebih baik kita segera selamatkan Sakura! Itachi, dimana Sakura saat ini!?"

"Sakura ada dibelakang gedung lokasi konser Girly dan -"

"Baiklah aku duluan!"

Tak mendengarkan kata-kata Itachi selanjutnya. Tanpa berfikir panjang, Sasuke berlari meninggalkan Itachi, Kakashi dan teman teman Akatsukinya yang terdiam menatap punggung sang adik yang semakin menjauh. "Dia itu.."

"Itachi. Bagaimana jika kita juga cepat kesana? Bisa gawat jika mereka termasuk Sasuke gagal." usul Hidan yang mulai angkat bicara.

"Hn." sejenak Itachi menoleh kearah Kakashi yang mematung. "Jika kau masih tidak percaya, kau boleh ikut dengan kami dan lihat kebenarannya. Kakashi-san."

oOo

Air mata bercucuran melewati pipi ranum Sakura. Takut, dirinya sangat takut. Apalagi perkataan Orochimaru sebelumnya sukses memhuat hatinya sakit, seakan ribuan jarum panas menusuk jantungnya. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, semua itu tidak benar. Semua yang dikatakan Orochimaru tadi tidak benar...

"K-kumohon! Lepaskan aku!"

Orochimaru tak mengubris rengekan gadis yang saat ini menjadi sanderanya. "Cepat bawa dia."

"TIDAKK-"

"Yo '_ttebayo_! Bukankah tidak baik memaksa gadis dengan kasar begitu?"

Orochimaru terdiam, begitupun dengan semua orang yang ada disana saat mendengar suara cempreng dengan kosakata khas seseorang. Sakura cengo melihat Naruto berdiri bak pahlawan kesiangan dengan melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Bersama dengan Sai dan juga beberapa orang yang Sakura tak kenal.

Lelaki berambut coklat jabrik dengan garis merah dipipi itu menjitak kepala Naruto. "Jangan berpose seolah-olah kau pahlawan disini. Bodoh!"

"I-iitaii Kiba! Biar saja! Kesan pertama itu sangat penting_ 'ttebayo_!"

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam mencuat keatas mirip nanas itu maju selangkah sambil menguap "Dari pada beragumen tak penting. Bukan saatnya kita mengakhiri ini semua?" ucapnya malas.

Naruto menggangguk setuju "Yo Shikamaru. Teman-teman! Serang!"

Orochimaru panik, sebagian anggota Akatsuki tiba-tiba datang dan menyerang. Orochimaru tahu, bahwa kekuatan anggota Akatsuki tidak bisa dia remehkan begitu saja. Dengan gerakan cepat seluruh anak buahnya tumbang dalam sekejap. Melihat seluruh anak buahnya berjatuhan tak tersisa, termasuk Kabuto yang terkapar lemas tak berdaya. Orochimaru mengambil belati yang dia simpan disaku celananya. Mengarahkannya tepat kearah leher Sakura dan membekapnya.

"Jika kalian berani maju selangkah, maka jangan menyalahkan diriku saat nyawa gadis ini melayang." Sakura memejamkan matanya. Apakah ia akan mati saat ini? Ditempat ini? Dan tangan orang ini? Jika memang benar.. Hidupnya sesingkat ini. Tak apa, berarti Sakura akan dengan cepat menyusul kedua orang tuanya..

Dan berkumpul disurga nanti..

Sai menggeram, ekspresi yang sangat jarang sekali tercipta diwajahnya "Pengecut."

"Hahaha-ARGH! A-APA INI!?"

Tepat saat Orochimaru tertawa lebar. Seseorang menarik rambutnya kebelakang dengan kencang sehingga membuat Orochimaru memekik kesakitan. "Berlaga menjadi bos. Padahal aslinya kau hanyalah seorang sampah tak berguna."

Seluruh orang yang hadir disana terbelalak melihat pemuda raven yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang dan menjambak rambut Orochimaru. Sama halnya dengan Sakura kelopak mata gadis itu kembali terbuka saat mendengar suara familiar yang sangat dia kenal terdengar dari arah belakang. "U-ugh! S-sa-sasuke-kun?..."

_NYUUTTT!_

"AARRGHH SAKIT! BODOH LEPASKAN RAMBUTKU!" Orochimaru kembali menggeram saat merasakan kulit kepalanya seakan sobek akibat tarikkan kencang Uchiha bungsu itu pada rambutnya. "LE-"

"Aku akan melepaskan rambutmu, asalkan kau melepaskan gadis itu. Bagaimana?" potong Sasuke. Membuat Orochimaru menggeram.

Terlihat Itachi dan Kakashi yang baru saja sampai. Melihat kejadian didepan matanya, membuat kelopak mata Kakashi kembali terbelalak. Jadi... Apa yang dikatakan Sasuke semua itu benar?

Melihat Orochimaru yang tampak tak bereaksi dengan tawaran Sasuke membuat pemuda itu menghela nafas dan kembali-

_NYUUUTTTT!_

"GRAAHH! BAIKLAH BAIK! AKAN KU LEPASKAN! BOCAH SIALAN!"

-Menarik rambut Orochimaru dengan kasar.

Dengan cepat Orochimaru melepaskan Sakura dan membuat gadis itu terbatuk-batuk akibat dekapannya barusan. Sasuke yang melihatnya tersenyum tipis kemudian menendang lutut dalam Orochimaru sampai membuat posisi pria itu seolah sedang bersujud. Sekali lagi, Sasuke menarik kerah baju Orochimaru sehingga mengubah posisinya menjadi tidur terlentang dan menaiki Orochimaru.

"Ini balasan atas apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Sakura."

_BUG!_

Sasuke memukuli Orochimaru tanpa ampun dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang kelewat datar. Dan ini... Membuat Sakura takut. Ini bukan Sasuke. "Tidakkk! Sasuke-kun! Cukup!" Sakura berdiri dan menahan lengan kekasihnya yang bersiap kembali meluncurkan tinjunya "Sudah cukup... Sasuke-kun.. Hiks."

Mendengar Sakura berucap membuat Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya, dan menolehkan kepalanya kearah Sakura yang kini menangis segukan dengan tangannya yang menahan tangan Sasuke dengan bergetar. "Sakura..." Sasuke berdiri dan dengan cepat memeluk Sakura erat "Jangan menangis..." Sakura bukannya berhenti malah semakin menjadi jadi. Tangisannya pecah, kedua tangannya memeluk tubuh Sasuke erat. Menyalurkan semua ketakuan yang tadi melandanya. Sasuke membalas pelukan Sakura saat dirasakan tubuh gadis itu bergetar hebat. "Sudahlah, aku ada disini."

"Sasuke-kun.. Aku takut, hiks! Sangat takut."

Semuanya diam tak bergeming dan tersenyum lega, tapi beda halnya dengan Kakashi. Hatinya berdenyut nyeri. Namun tak dapat dia pungkiri, ini juga karena ulahnya yang ceroboh.

oOo

"Ahh, akhirnya. Konser dapat kita lakukan~!" jerit Ino senang. Keringat bercucuran dipelipis dan keningnya. Sama dengan Hinata, keduanya baru saja selesai membuat para Girlyfans menjerit jerit tadi. Dengan lagu yang mereka bawakan. Walaupun Sakura tidak ikut serta, dan pertamanya para Girlyfans menatap bingung saat yang keluar hanya ada dua orang. Namun, dengan tenang Ino berkata bahwa Sakura sedang tak bisa datang.

Hinata mendudukkan bokongnya pada sofa yang terdapat diruang makeup. Fikirannya kembali cemas, sampai beres konserpun. Sakura sahabatnya masih belum datang. Kemana Sakura?

Ino yang melihat perubahan ekspresi pada Hinata mendekat, dan ikut menjatuhkan diri disampig Hinata. "Kau mencemaskan Sakura, bukan?" Hinata menggangguk. Ino juga sama, dirinya bingung saat ini Sakura ada dimana. Dan bahkan belum ada kabar dari gadis pink itu. "Sakura-"

_BRAK!_

Belum sempat Ino melanjutkan, pintu ruang makeup terbuka dan menampilkan beberapa orang. Itu, Kakashi, seorang pemuda berkucir satu namun sangat mirip dengan Sasuke namun tak Ino dan Hinata kenal, Sasuke, dan juga...

"Sakura-chan!" / "Sakura-pig!"

Dengan cepat Hinata dan Ino berdiri dan berlari memeluk Sakura saat melihat sahabatnya yang tampak lemas. Dan juga wajahnya yang sembab seperti habis menangis. "S-sakura-chan! K-kau tidak apa apa?" tanya Hinata cemas.

Sakura menggeleng lemah dan tersenyum "Aku baik-baik saja." jawabnya "Ah ya. Bagaimana dengan konser Girly? Maafkan aku ya. Aku memang bodoh meninggalkan kalian begitu saja."

Ino menjitak kepala Sakura pelan "Dasar bodoh! Kami mengkhawatirkan 'mu tahu! Kau kemana saja sih?"

Biasanya jika sesudah Ino menjitak kepalanya, Sakura selalu balik marah dan akhirnya terjadi saling jitak-jitakkan. Tapi saat ini, berbeda. Sakura menunduk dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tubuhnya kembali bergetar. Membuat semua orang disana panik.

"Ayah... Dan ibuku... Hiks."

Sasuke yang mendengar gumaman Sakura bertanya "Ada apa Sakura?"

"Sasuke-kun... Orang itu bilang..."

Menggantungkan ucapannya. Sakura menutup kedua wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya. Demi apapun, melihat Sakura yang begini membuat Sasuke, Ino, dan Hinata panik, terkecuali Itachi dan Kakashi yang tampak kalem namun menunggu Sakura melanjutkan kata katanya.

"Bilang apa? Apa maksudmu Sakura?" Ino memegang kedua pundak Sakura yang saat ini terlihat sangat rapuh. "Sakura?..."

"Bahwa... Dia telah membunuh ayah dan ibu 'ku..."

Dan seketika itu pula. Semuanya menatap dengan tatapan tak percaya kearah Sakura.

"Apa?"

.

.

.

.

_Semua yang terjadi dan kenyataan pahit itu. Seolah mimpi. Bagi Haruno Sakura saat ini.._

_._

_._

_._

_._

TBC

.

.

.

.

**A/N: yo minna-san'-')/ /ditonjok/ Miina kembali membawa fic yang sempet Miina tinggalin :") karena kendala yang buat Miina gakuasa /halah/ dan satu tahun lamanya ini fic ngebangke :" maaf maaf /sujud sungkem/ mungkin udah gaada yang inget sama fic ini ya? Ravovo :")**

**Makasih buat readers yang sudah nunggu fic ini update dan meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic ini, sekali lagi makasih juga buat readers yang udah mereview, memfollow, memfav fic ini. Maaf kalau ficnya kurang memuaskan. Miina ngetik dihp, jadi ya hm :") maaff juga Miina gabisa bales review kalian, tapi Miina baca semuanya kok xD**

**Pokoknya makasih /tjium readers/ berkenan untuk memberikan kritik dan saran? Satu review kalian berarti banget buat kelanjutan fic ini. /authornya lagi ghalaw/ **

**30-06-2016**

**Miina Cherry**


	10. Chapter 10

Crazy Love

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Miina Cherry

M

Sasuke Uchiha &amp; Sakura Haruno

Warning!

OOC, AU, Typo, Romance, Drama, Blushing Scene, Alur semakin menjurus sinetron, etc.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

.

.

Crazy Love chapter 10...

.

.

.

.

Happy reading...

.

.

.

.

"Sakura?"

Pemuda raven tersebut masuk kedalam ruangan tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Dia–Sasuke–tersenyum lembut saat melihat gadis yang sangat dicintainya tertidur pulas diatas kasur. Mungkin Sakura kelelahan karena tak henti-hentinya menangis sejak dua jam yang lalu. Sasuke ingat, bagaimana Sakura menangis meraung-raung dimobil sepanjang perjalanan pulang, dan akhirnya tertidur seperti saat ini.

Sasuke mendekat, lalu duduk dipinggir kasur pelan agar tidak membangunkan Sakura. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengelus rambut serta pipi kekasihnya. Wajah Sakura yang tampak damai dalam tidurnya mampu membuat senyum manis diwajah Sasuke tak kunjung hilang. Manis sekali, batin Sasuke. Jari telunjuknya dengan jahil menekan pipi chubby Sakura sehingga membuat pemiliknya melenguh pelan, dan sedikit bergerak. Tapi tak membuat Sakura bangun. Sekali lagi, Sasuke menekan pipi Sakura lalu terkekeh.

Puas menjahili Sakura saat tidur, Sasuke berdiri lalu terdiam sesaat. Berfikir sesuatu, Sasuke berjalan menuju laptop yang disimpan diatas meja. Menyalakannya dan mengotak-atik sesuatu. Jarinya mengetik suatu nama diatas keyboard laptop. Menunggu beberapa saat, senyuman tipis terbentuk diwajah tampannya. Sasuke mengambil ponselnya lalu menelepon seseorang.

Sambungan telepon terhubung. "Hn, Juugo."

_"Sasuke? Ada apa? Tumben malam begini kau meneleponku." _balas orang itu disebrang telepon

Sasuke menatap laptop didepannya yang menampilkan profile Haruno Kizashi dan Haruno Mebuki. "Kau saat ini sedang berada di Suna bukan? Bisa bantu aku sesuatu?"

_"Tentu saja. Apapun untukmu."_

"Tolong cari orang yang bernama Haruno Kizashi dan Haruno Mebuki di Suna. Pastikan bahwa mereka masih hidup. Jika kau sudah menemukannya jangan lupa untuk foto mereka." jelas Sasuke

Disisi lain Juugo tampak berfikir. Lalu menjawab _"Apakah mereka targetmu selanjutnya?"_

"Bukan. Mereka calon mertuaku."

He?

Juugo menatap ponselnya dengan bingung, tak lama dia tertawa. _"Baiklah. Besok sore kupastikan info tentang mereka lengkap sudah ada. Akan kukirim lewat email padamu."_

"Hn.. Terimakasih."

_Tuttt tuutt!_

Juugo yang sekarang sedang terduduk dikursi meja kerjanya cengo, sejak kapan Sasuke berterimakasih?

Sedangkan Sasuke lagi-lagi tersenyum, manik onyxnya bergulir kearah Sakura yang masih setia dengan posisinya. Sasuke berjongkok dihadapan Sakura, dia mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mengecup kening kekasihnya penuh sayang.

"Mimpi indah." bisiknya.

oOo

Itachi menyenderkan kepalanya yang terasa berat pada sandaran sofa diapartemen Sakura. Kedua kelopak matanya terpejam, mengingat bayangan dimana Orochimaru dibawa polisi tadi sore mengiang-ngiang dikepalanya, masalahnya Itachi tahu bahwa Orochimaru bukan orang yang akan berhenti sebelum keinginannya tercapai. Itachi bahkan sempat melihat Orochimaru menyeringai sebelum dirinya dibawa masuk kedalam mobil polisi.

Alasan Itachi ada diapartemen Sakura saat ini adalah karena tadi dia mengantarkan Sasuke dan Sakura pulang. Adik Uchiha Itachi itu tidak membawa kendaraanya, terpaksa Itachi yang mengantar. Sedangkan Kakashi dan teman-teman Girly Sakura tidak bisa menemani, mereka harus menjelaskan pada publik sebelum muncul gosip yang tidak-tidak tentang Sakura. Mengingat gadis merah muda itu tidak hadir dikonser Girly tadi sore.

"Apa yang kau fikirkan?"

Itachi terhenyak saat suara sang adik terdengar, lelaki tampan berkucir satu ini membuka matanya kembali dan menatap Sasuke yang ikut duduk disebelahnya. "Hn. Tidak ada."

Sasuke tampaknya tak ambil pusing, dia mengambil cemilan yang tersedia diatas meja dan memakannya. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?"

"Aku tidak tahu." lelaki yang umurnya lebih tua dari Sasuke itu mengidikkan bahunya. "Tapi Sasuke, walau sekarang Orochimaru sudah ditangkap. Kau harus tetap waspada padanya."

Sasuke mengangguk "Tentu."

Keheningan melanda, baik Sasuke maupun Itachi terlihat asik dengan fikiran mereka masing-masing. Jam dinding diruang tamu sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas tengah malam, sama seperti manusia pada umumnya. Kedua makhluk tuhan berwajah tampan ini mulai digerayangi rasa kantuk–terlihat dari Itachi dan Sasuke yang menguap bersamaan.

Sasuke menoleh kearah sang kakak. "Kau tidur saja disini. Tapi tidak ada tempat lain selain tidur disofa." ucapnya menjelaskan.

Itachi terkekeh pelan "Ya, baiklah. Tapi–" dia memicingkan matanya menatap Sasuke mengintrogasi "–Jangan bilang kau akan tidur dikamar Sakura?"

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan macam-macam dengannya." Sasuke menghela nafasnya sejenak "Karna jika tidak, pukulan gadis itu akan melayang indah diwajahku."

Itachi tertawa lepas. Kasihan juga ternyata adik satu-satunya ini. "Yasudah. Pergi sana, aku mengantuk."

"Kau mengusirku?"

"Antara 'ya', dan 'tentu saja'. Kau fikir bagaimana caranya aku tidur disofa dengan kau disini?"

"Cih." Sasuke mendelik sesaat sambil berdiri dan berjalan kekamar Sakura. Meninggalkan Itachi yang lagi-lagi tertawa. Uchiha bungsu ini terdiam tepat didepan kamar saat dia hendak memutar kenop pintu. "_Oyasumi_, _Nii-san_." ucapanya tanpa menoleh kearah Itachi sambil berlalu begitu saja.

Itachi yang tadinya tertawa langsung terdiam mendengar ucapan pelan adiknya. Sudah sejak lama dirinya tidak mendengar Sasuke berkata manis–walau hanya ucapan selamat tidur–dari bibirnya. Ah, ternyata kehadiran gadis merah muda itu benar-benar mengubah Sasuke. Itachi tersenyum simpul. "_Oyasumi mou_, _Otoutou_."

oOo

"Enghh~" Sakura melenguh pelan saat dirasakan cahaya putih yang membuat penglihatannya silau.

Hm?

Tapi tunggu.

Kenapa Sakura tidak bisa bergerak? Ini seperti ada yang sedang memeluknya. Dan, seperti ada angin halus yang menyapu wajahnya. Salah satu personil Girly ini membuka pelan kelopak matanya. Pertama kali yang Sakura lihat adalah wajah_ closeup_ seksi Sasuke yang tertidur dengan bertelanjang dada sedang memeluknya.

Oh Sasuke ternyata. Pemuda itu tertidur sambil memeluknya–

Memeluknya.

Memeluknya.

Memeluknya.

Memeluk–DAN BERTELANJANG DADA!?

"KYAAAAAAAAA!"

_SRET–BRUK!_

Karna panik, Sakura refleks bangun dan memundurkan tubuhnya tanpa dia sadari dirinya tidur dipinggir kasur tanpa penghalang, lalu sukses membuat Sakura terjungkal kebelakang. Sasuke yang mendengar suara berisik disekitarnya sontak terbangun, dia mengusap kedua matanya sebelum menatap kearah Sakura yang kini tertidur dibawah dengan kakinya yang masih menempel pada kasur.

Sasuke bangkit terduduk dan melihat Sakura yang kini berulang kali menggaduh sambil mengusap kepala belakangnya. Sebelah halis Sasuke terangkat naik. "Kau kenapa?"

"Jangan banyak bicara! Dan cepat bantu aku berdiri!"

Pemuda yang saat ini bertelanjang dada dan hanya mengenakan celana panjang hitam itu menghela nafas. Dasar memang nyawanya belum berkumpul penuh, berniat membantu Sakura berdiri, tapi tangannya salah sasaran dan memegang suatu benda kenyal nan empuk milik Sakura.

_Nyut-nyut._

"Ng? Sakura, sejak kapan tanganmu seempuk ini?" ujar Sasuke dengan mata yang setengah tertutup.

Sakura menggeram dengan wajah yang memerah sepenuhnya. "BODOHH! JANGAN SENTUH DADAKU!"

_PLAK–PLAK–PLAK–PLAK!_

Tamparan keras bolak-balik dikedua pipi Sasuke membuat pemuda itu terlonjak kaget. Sasuke mengelus-elus kedua pipinya yang memerah. Perih. "Sakit Sakura!"

"Salah sendiri! Lihat-lihat makanya kalau mau pegang!" bentaknya galak. Cih sudah tidur seenaknya, tak pakai baju, mana dadanya dipegang–sedikit diremas–oleh pemuda mesum yang notebenya adalah kekasihnya sekarang. "M-m-m-mau apa kau!?" Sakura bergidik saat melihat Sasuke menyeringai, kemudian mendekat kearahnya. Sakura mengesot menjauh hingga punggungnya menubruk tembok.

Sasuke menunduk dihadapan Sakura, membuat nafas gadis tersebut terhenti sesaat ketika Sasuke menarik dagunya untuk mendekat. Lalu berbisik "Dadamu lumayan juga sayang. Boleh kusentuh lagi?"

"TIDAAKKK–!"

_BAG_

_BUK_

"ARGH!"

_MEOW!_

oOo

Itachi sedang berada didapur, berniat membuat segelas teh untuk dirinya saat ini. Kemudian maniknya menatap heran saat Sakura berlari keluar dari kamarnya dengan wajah yang sangat memerah–tapi juga ketakutan, gadis itu menuju kearahnya dan bersembunyi dibalik punggungnya. Membuat kedua halis Itachi bertautan bingung "Ada ap–"

"Hoi Sakura! Kemari kau!"

Perkataan Itachi terpotong ketika melihat Sasuke mendekat dengan wajah sangar sambil memegang selangkangannya. Itachi merasakan tubuh gadis yang kini bersembunyi dibelakangnya semakin merapat. "Tunggu dulu. Kau kenapa Sasuke?"

"Ini!" Sasuke menunjuk kearah selangkangannya yang terasa ngilu akibat tendangan Sakura tadi. "Sakit sekali. Agh!"

Itachi sweatdrop. "Ha?"

Sakura yang melihat Sasuke kembali mendekat mengambil spatula yang disimpan tak jauh darinya. "B-berani mendekat! Benda ini melayang Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Hm?" Sasuke memandang Sakura sarkatik–juga menantang–sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. "Coba saja."

Sasuke menerjang, Sakura siap melawan, Itachi tampak menahan.

"Kalian! Tung–"

"HIYAAATTTT!"

_PLETAK!_

"–gu..."

Itachi nekat melompat ketengah-tengah antara Sasuke dan Sakura, namun naas spatula yang harusnya mengenai kepala sang adik, kini mendarat manis diatas kepalanya. Lelaki berkucir satu itu meringis lalu menatap Sasuke dan Sakura bergantian "Kalian..."

_TAK–TAK!_

"Aw!" / "Aduh!"

oOo

"Lihat? Gara-gara kau kita jadi kena marah kakakmu! Kau ini–"

Sasuke mendengus lagi-lagi mengabaikan Sakura yang sedari tadi terus mengoceh dengan kecepatan cahaya padanya. Sejak kejadian tadi Itachi memarahi mereka habis-habisan seperti sang ibu yang memergoki anaknya sedang melakukan hal terlarang. Yah, salahnya juga sih menggoda Sakura tadi pagi. Sebenarnya, Sasuke sengaja menggoda Sakura tadi. Agar Sakura tidak murung dipagi hari libur yang indah sekarang, karna mengingat perkataan–belum tentu benar–tentang orang tuanya. Dan _see_? Triknya berhasil, walaupun harus mengorbankan miliknya yang ditendang dengan kekuatan seperti kapten Tsubatsa oleh Sakura.

Setelah Itachi puas memarahi keduanya, lelaki itu memberitahu Sakura tentang siapa dirinya, sebagai ketua anggota mafia Akatsuki, kakak Sasuke, dan lainnya. Sasuke fikir Sakura akan marah atau tersinggung tapi ternyata tidak sama sekali. Malah berkata 'Ah benarkah? Pantas wajah Itachi-nii mirip sekali dengan Sasuke. Kyaaa Itachi-nii tampan!' mengabaikan Sasuke yang melihatnya dengan sejuta tatapan menusuk.

"Hei kau mendengarku?" Sakura menoleh kebelakang, memergoki Sasuke yang menatap kearahnya sambil tersenyum lembut. Pipi Sakura memerah tanpa alasan, grogi ditatap seperti itu oleh Sasuke, Sakura mencoba menutupi semburat merah dipipinya dengan melempar makanan kaleng kearah Sasuke. "Jangan lihat aku seperti itu! Kau menakutkan."

Dengan sigap Sasuke menangkap makanan kaleng tersebut sebelum mengenai wajah tampannya. "Bilang saja kau senang kutatap begitu._ Tsundere_." ledeknya.

Sakura menggeram gemas "Kau bilang apa tadi? _Tsun_–"

"Sakura-_san_!"

"Sakura-_chann_!"

"Haruno-_san_!"

Belum sempat Sakura melanjutkan, mereka berdua sudah lebih dulu dikerubungi orang-orang. Girlyfans, batin Sakura takut-takut. Memang tidak banyak sih, tapi salah satu dari mereka terlihat membawa kamera dan alat perekam suara. Membuat Sakura kikuk bukan main, Sasuke mendekat dan memandang bingung orang-orang yang mengerubungi kekasihnya.

"Ano.. Maaf mengganggu waktumu Sakura-chan. Bolehkah kami bertanya sesuatu padamu?" salah satu dari mereka angkat bicara.

Sakura menggaruk pipinya sendiri yang tidak gatal "Y-ya, tentu saja."

"Kenapa kemarin kau tidak hadir dikonser Girly?"

"Iya itu benar!"

"Iya iya!"

Sasuke melirik Sakura sekilas, terlihat dari samping gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri dengan maniknya yang bergerak gelisah. Menyadari satu hal, Sasuke berdeham "Maaf. Kemarin, Sakura sibuk karna ada keperluan."

Orang-orang tersebut kini menatap kearah Sasuke dengan antusias "Benarkah? Acara apa?"

"Kau kekasihnya Sakura-chan benar?"

"Keperluan apa?"

Giliran Sakura yang kini menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan seolah berkata 'jangan-bicara-macam-macam-atau-kau-kupukul' tapi yang ditatap malah menyeringai seolah menjawab 'terserah-aku'

"Kalian lihat?" Sasuke menarik Sakura mendekat dan mengangkat tangan kanan gadis itu–lebih tepatnya memamerkan sesuatu yang terpasang dijari manis Sakura. "Acara pertunangan kami."

Sakura cengo, orang-orang disana bengong.

Krik.

Krik.

Krik–

...

–Dia bilang apa? Pertunangan?

..

"APA!?"

"KYAAAAAA SAKURA-CHAANNN!"

"TEGANYA KAUUU!"

"TIDAAKKKK!"

oOo

Sakura diam, Sasuke juga. Atmosfer diantara keduanya menjadi dingin semenjak Sasuke bicara asal pada Girlyfans yang mereka temui disupermarket tadi. Sakura juga, kenapa dia tidak peka ada cincin permata yang entah kapan terpasang dijari manisnya. Meski senang bukan main, tapi tetap saja Sakura kesal. Pertama Sasuke seenak jidatnya bilang bahwa mereka bertunangan, kedua Sasuke sama sekali tidak meminta persetujuannya terlebih dahulu, ketiga mereka kan masih sangat muda! Yang benar saja! Pasti dalam kurun waktu satu atau dua hari, gosip perihal pertunangannya akan menyebar. Cih.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya panjang. Sampai kapan acara diam-diaman ini berlanjut? Selama perjalanan pulang sampai mereka tiba diapartemen Sakura sama sekali tak bicara sepatah katapun padanya. Dan itu membuat Sasuke uring-uringan, ayolah dia benci diabaikan seperti ini. "Sakura?"

Tak ada jawaban.

"_Pink_?"

Masih sama.

"Jidat?"

"Apa sih!?" Sakura akhirnya menjawab meski dengan nada tinggi. Sebal juga dikatai jidat oleh Sasuke. "Ayam!"

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya, sudah dia duga respon Sakura pasti begini. Sasuke melirik jam dinding, sudah sore rupanya. Pemuda raven itu merongoh ponselnya dan mengetik suatu pesan pada seseorang. Tak lama, ponsel Sasuke bergetar pertanda ada balasan. Seketika senyum pemuda tampan tersebut mengembang cerah. Sakura yang melihatnya memandang Sasuke sebal dan bertanya "D-dari siapa?"

"Hn?" sebesit ide jahil terlintas diotaknya. "Dari Karin."

"Karin?..." Sakura terdiam sejenak "P-perempuan?"

"Iya. Kenapa?"

"Uh." gadis merah muda itu meremas ujung bajunya sendiri gugup–cemburu lebih tepatnya. "Tidak ada."

Tanpa Sakura sadari–karna dia menundukkan kepalanya–Sasuke mendekat sambil menjilat permukaan bibirnya sendiri gemas. "Cemburu 'eh?" bisik Sasuke pelan tepat didepan telinga Sakura.

Gadis itu terlihat gelagapan, apalagi ditatap dengan jarak sedekat ini oleh Sasuke, membuatnya bisa melihat secara detail setiap inci wajah kekasihnya yang dipahat sempurna oleh Tuhan. Tiga kata. Oh my god. "T-tidak!" oh ayolah! Kenapa suaranya tidak bisa diajak kompromi!?

"Benar juga."

"Eh?"

"Kau tidak mungkin cemburu." Sasuke mendesah lesu dengan ekspresi sedih yang dibuat-buat. "Jika benarpun, kau tidak punya hak apapun untuk cemburu padaku."

_JDER!_

Sakura diam seribu bahasa, kelopak matanya melebar dengan pupil yang mengecil. Hatinya mencelos seakan puluhan panah tertancap dijantungnya. Kedua bahunya naik, tanda bahwa Sakura mulai tegang. Tentu saja Sakura punya hak untuk cemburu, dia kan kekasih Sasuke yang sekarang naik jabatan menjadi tunangannya–walau Sakura belum menyetujuinya. Tapi, tapi.. "A-aku punya hak!"

Kedua mata Sasuke yang tadi terpejam, kini terbuka sebelah. Melirik gadis disampingnya yang masih menunduk. Sudut bibir pemuda raven itu terangkat membuat sebuah seringaian. Tangannya kembali mengotak-atik ponselnya lalu menaruh benda persegi panjang itu diatas meja. "Hak apa?"

"A-aku kan..." Sakura meneguk salivanya sendiri gugup. "Aku..."

"Hn?"

"K–keka... Kekasihmu."

"Hanya sebatas kekasih?"

"I-itu..." Sakura mulai berani menatap Sasuke walau tak lama. "T-tapi kau bilang.. Aku t-tu–"

Sasuke menegakkan tubuhnya menghadap Sakura sepenuhnya "Tu, apa? Tukang pukul?"

"B-bukan!"

"Katakan dengan jelas." tangan Sasuke menarik dagu Sakura agar gadis itu menatapnya. Sasuke tersenyum sangat tipis sehingga membuat Sakura yang jelas-jelas dihadapannya tidak bisa melihat senyuman itu. Sasuke dapat melihat, rona merah dikedua pipi Sakura, kedua maniknya yang berkaca-kaca. Membuat Sakura terlihat imut dimata Sasuke saat ini. "Cepat."

"U-uh.." emeraldnya bergulir tak tahan melihat onyx mempesona milik Sasuke. Sehingga dia nenurunkan pandangannya keleher kokoh tu–kekasihnya. "A-aku... Tu.. na." Sakura menempelkan keningnya pada dada bidang Sasuke, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat. "Aku tunanganmu! Aku berhak cemburu padamu!" ucapnya setengah berteriak. Ah, Sakura menelan bulat-bulat rasa malunya. Masa bodoh dengan apa yang akan Sasuke katakan nanti padanya. "K-kau harusnya tahu!"

"Tahu apa?" Sasuke menarik pinggang ramping Sakura, agar tubuh sang gadis mendekat padanya. Udara diantara keduanya memanas, tangan mungil Sakura bahkan sudah meremas kaos hitam yang Sasuke kenakan erat sehingga terlihat kusut. Ah biar sajalah.

"Aku.. Menyukaimu. S-sasuke-kun.."

Sasuke menyeringai.

"Aku m-menyayangimu.."

Bagus. Lanjutkan lagi.

"Aku..." jeda sesaat, Sakura mendongkak. Memaksakan menatap Sasuke yang kini tersenyum manis padanya "Mencintaimu... Uchiha Sa–emp!"

Belum beres Sakura berucap Sasuke sudah lebih dulu meraup bibirnya. Terlalu gemas akan gelagat Sakura, membuat Sasuke tak tahan untuk 'memakan' gadis impian didepannya. Bibir pemuda Uchiha bungsu itu melumat santapannya dengan ganas. Entah sejak kapan, tangan Sasuke menahan tengkuknya agar Sakura tidak bisa memundurkan diri. Gadis merah muda itu mengerang saat Sasuke mengigit bibir bagian bawahnya agak keras sontak membuat Sakura membuka mulutnya.

Lidah pemuda itu melesak masuk, mengamuk didalam mulut hangat Sakura. Keduanya memejamkan mata mereka masing-masing. Bohong jika Sakura tidak menikmati kegiatan panas mereka saat ini. Bahkan Sakura tidak sadar kedua tangannya sudah melingkar manis dileher Sasuke. Seakan enggan membiarkan Sasuke lepas.

Sasuke dan Sakura sama-sama memiringkan kepalanya kearah berlawanan membuat ciuman yang sedang berlangsung itu semakin dalam. Saliva yang entah milik siapa itu menetes turun melalui dagu Sakura. Nafas keduanya memburu. Dengan wajah memerah Sakura membuka sedikit kelopak matanya yang sayu. Ternyata Sasuke juga tengah membuka setengah matanya. Ciuman panas itu terlepas hingga menimbulkan bunyi Plop! Saat kedua bibir itu terlepas. Sakura terengah-engah, meraup udara disekitarnya rakus. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang terlihat sedikit tenang meski sedang dilanda kabut nafsu.

"S-sah.. Ak–ahh!"

Ciuman Sasuke turun menuju leher jenjang kekasihnya, tangan lihay miliknya melepas satu persatu kancing kemeja yang saat ini Sakura kenakan. Sementara mulutnya sibuk membuat tanda kepemilikan dileher Sakura. Sakura memejamkan matanya erat dengan halis mengernyit, geli sekaligus nikmat disaat bersamaan ketika lidah Sasuke menjilat, serta giginya yang mengigit kecil permukaan lehernya–yang pasti akan menimbulkan kissmark disana.

"E-engh–Sasu.. ke..." jemari Sakura meremas rambut bagian belakang Sasuke tak tahan. Perlakuan manis Sasuke terhadapnya tak ayal berhasil membuat suara-suara aneh–bagi Sakura–lolos tanpa pertahanan. Sasuke semakin semangat, perlahan dia menidurkan Sakura diatas sofa. Dengan posisi Sakura tidur terlentang dibawahnya, dengan kedua kakinya yang terbuka melingkari pinggang Sasuke posesif.

"Kau jadi nakal sekarang.." bisik Sasuke pelan, tangannya membelai wajah cantik Sakura yang kini dibanjiri keringat. Bibir gadis itu membengkak merah akibat ulahnya. Sasuke terkekeh saat Sakura melirik kearahnya sekilas lalu membuang mukanya yang kembali memerah. "Kenapa?"

"Habisnya.. Kau menyebalkan." jawab Sakura nyaris seperti gumaman. Terlalu malu untuk menatap Sasuke secara langsung.

Sasuke menyeringai "Oh ya?" jarinya menarik dagu Sakura agar gadis itu menatapnya "Tapi akui saja Nona. Kau menyukainya, benar 'kan?" Sasuke mencium sudut bibir Sakura gemas. Mereka berdua masih setia dengan posisinya saat ini. Hingga sebuah suara membuat tubuh keduanya tegang.

"Sasuke?" / "Sasu-_chan_?"

Dengan kecepatan luar biasa, baik Sasuke maupun Sakura menolehkan kepalanya menuju asal suara. Disana, didepan pintu Itachi berdiri mematung, disebelahnya seorang peremuan berambut hitam panjang tak henti-hentinya mengejap menatap tak percaya adegan panas live didepannya tadi.

Sakura dengan sigap mendorong tubuh Sasuke sehingga membuat pemuda itu jatuh tersungkur. Tangannya segera memasangkan kembali kancing kemejanya yang sempat tebuka. "I-i-itachi-_nii_!" ucapnya terbata-bata. Ini memang bukan yang pertama kalinya mereka berdua tertangkap basah sedang dalam posisi yang _you know_ lah. Tapi tetap saja Sakura malu! Apalagi didepan kakaknya Sasuke, oh yah biarkan Sakura mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup karena malu saat ini.

Sedangkan Sasuke tampak memandang tak selera kearah dua makhluk yang menganggu kegiatannya. "Cih, Itachi. Izumi. Mengganggu saja."

oOo

Itachi memijat pangkal hidungnya pusing. "Baru kutinggal sebentar. Sudah begini." ujarnya sambil memandang frustasi sang adik satu-satunya yang tak berkutik sama sekali.

Sebenarnya kedatangan Itachi keapartemen Sakura adalah untuk memberitahukan sesuatu pada Sasuke, tapi tak disangka begitu membuka pintu–yang kebetulan tidak dikunci–Itachi melihat adegan panas antara sang adik dan calon adik ipar. Bahkan Izumi–kekasihnya, terus menerus melotot tak berkedip saat melihatnya. Adik yang bodoh, bukankah tadi pagi Sasuke berjanji tidak akan macam-macam pada Sakura.

"Sudahlah, Itachi-_kun_. Kau juga dulu sama seperti Sasu-_chan_ kok."

Perkataan Izumi yang kelewat polos sukses menohok hati Itachi. Sedangkan Sasuke dan Sakura yang mendengarnya terkikik geli. "Aku berbeda dengannya, Izumi."

"Sama." Izumi memandang sebal dengan sedikit menjulurkan lidahnya "Bahkan kau lebih ganas darinya."

"Ada pepatah. Like Brother, Like Young Brother." celetuk Sasuke asal.

_DZIG!_

Tak mau semakin terpojok disini, Itachi berdeham "Baiklah, sudah lupakan." sekali lagi, lelaki tampan berkucir itu menatap pemuda raven dan gadis merah muda dihadapannya sekarang. "Sasuke.." ucapnya nyaris seperti bisikkan.

Sasuke yang merasa terpanggil menoleh "Apa?" terlihat, Itachi tersenyum lembut. Dan itu membuat Sasuke bergidik ngeri "K-kenapa? Jangan memandangku seperti itu,_ baka aniki_!" desisnya galak. Melihat Itachi yang menatapnya dengan gitu-banget membuat Sasuke berfikir, kakaknya yang seperti ini terlihat seperti om-om hidung belang mencari mangsa._ Hiii_.

Itachi mendengus, ternyata niatnya salah diartikan oleh Sasuke. "Bodoh, jangan berfikir macam-macam!"

Sakura yang melihatnya terkekeh geli, lalu tersentak seakan ingat sesuatu. "Ah iya! A-aku akan membuatkan sesuatu untuk kalian. Hehe." ucapnya sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tak gatal, ada tamu diapartemennya tapi Sakura tidak memberikan apa-apa. Tuan rumah yang baik. "Tunggu sebentar."

Izumi berdiri "Aku akan menbantu!" gadis yang Sakura perkirakan lebih tua darinya itu menampilkan cengiran lebarnya "Dari pada aku diam melihat duo Uchiha yang mesra-mesraan, lebih baik aku membantumu. Iya 'kan?"

Sakura tersenyum penuh arti lalu menatap Sasuke dan Itachi bergantian. Telihat wajah kedua Uchiha tampan itu mengkerut sebal atas ucapan Izumi tadi. "Hihi baiklah."

Setelah keduanya berlalu Sasuke mengusap permukaan kulit wajahnya lelah "Sial, Izumi apa yang dia maksud dengan mesra-mesraan. Bodoh."

Itachi yang mendengarnya mendelik "Berani kau bilang dia bodoh lagi, kulempar sekarang juga ketempat om-om hidung belang." Itachi menahan tawa melihat wajah Sasuke yang memucat "Dan kupastikan, lubang belakangmu tidak perawan lagi."

"_What the_..."

"Bercanda." Itachi melempar bantal sofa kearah Sasuke, dan ditangkap dengan sigap oleh Sasuke sebelum benda itu mengenai wajahnya. "Ngomong-ngomong Sasuke, entah kenapa. Aku merasakan bahwa kau akan pergi dari sisiku."

Pemuda raven itu memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. "Jangan konyol. Aku tidak akan kemana-mana." lalu menatap Itachi "Perasaanmu berlebihan."

Itachi menggeleng. "Tapi aku serius. Aku dan Izumi mengunjungimu kesini hanya untuk memastikan keadaanmu." lelaki berkucir satu tersebut melirik sekilas kearah dapur "Kau tahu sendiri, bahwa prediksiku tidak pernah salah. Sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpamu, hanya aku tidak tahu apa itu, dan kapan akan terjadi."

Sasuke terdiam, dia tahu bahwa prediksi kakaknya tidak pernah meleset. Tak dapat dipungkiri jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya. Sasuke takut. Ya. Dia takut atas perkataan Itachi. Takut jika memang benar sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpanya.

Itachi yang mengetahui gelagat Sasuke tersenyum "Tenang saja. Jika ada apa-apa kau hubungi aku secepatnya."

"Cih, ingin jadi pahlawan begitu?"

_DZIG–!_

"Bukan." Itachi menepuk jidatnya frustasi, apakah Sasuke tak mengerti perasaan cemasnya? "Kau–"

"Aku tahu." potong Sasuke cepat. "Terimakasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku."

Itachi mendesah lega lalu mengangguk. "Hn."

oOo

"Wahh Izumi-_nee_ sepertinya sudah terbiasa didapur ya?" Sakura menatap kearah Izumi yang menyiapkan kopi hitam untuk Itachi dengan cepat, seolah Izumi sudah bisa melakukan itu dengan mata tertutup sekalipun. "Ajari aku!"

Izumi terkekeh, gadis–atau wanita–Uchiha itu menepuk bahu Sakura pelan "Itu mudah Sakura-_chan_. Kau hanya perlu membiasakan diri didapur, dan nikmati setiap sensasi yang kau dapat, seolah kau puas dengan hasil buatanmu." ujarnya panjang lebar.

Sakura mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mengerti, tangannya dengan sigap mengambil cangkir dan bahan-bahan untuk menbuat kopi hitam seperti yang Izumi buat. "Ah iya, Izumi-_nee_. Bolehkah aku bertanya?"

"Tentu saja." Izumi tersenyum.

"Ano.. Izumi-_nee_ ini kekasih Itachi-_nii_ kah?"

"Hmm.." wanita cantik dengan tahi lalat dibawah kelopak mata kanannya itu mengusap dagunya seolah berfikir "Dibilang kekasih. Bisa juga."

Sakura memandang Izumi heran "Bisa juga?"

"Iya. Lebih tepatnya aku tunangan Itachi." jawabnya sambil memamerkan cincin permata yang dihiasi berlian biru bertengger manis dijari tangannya.

"Waahhh." _emerald_nya terlihat berbinar-binar "Kalian romantis sekalii!"

Izumi merona malu "E-ehehe. Tidak juga sih, terkadang Itachi-_kun_ menyebalkan. Dia selalu meledekku jika aku salah berkata, menjahiliku, dan sesekali berbuat sesuatu yang membuatku jengkel." ucapnya lalu melanjutkan "Tapi disisi sifatnya yang seperti itu. Dia adalah lelaki terbaik yang pernah kutemui."

Sakura terdiam, sepertinya Izumi tidak berniat melanjutkan perkataannya. "Benarkah? Lalu bagaimana kalian bisa bertemu?"

"Yah.. Pada pertama kami bertemu sangat tidak elit sih. Dia adalah mafia yang tiba-tiba datang keapartemenku saat aku masih SMA. Dengan seenak jidatnya tinggal diapartemenku. Hahaha."

_Deg!_

"S-sama..." gumam Sakura tak percaya "Kisah kita samaa! Sasuke juga pertama bertemu denganku seperti itu."

Izumi terhenyak lalu tertawa keras "Benarkah? Lalu, menurutmu Sasuke itu lelaki yang seperti apa hm?" godanya sambil menompang dagu menunggu gadis manis disebelahnya menjawab, mengabaikan kopi untuk Itachi yang sudah siap.

Wajah Sakura memerah tanpa alasan, gadis pinky ini mengulum senyumnya malu "Ngg.. Sasuke-_kun_, tidak jauh berbeda dengan Itachi-nii bagimu. Hanya saja, Sasuke-_kun_ lebih dari itu.." Sakura memainkan sendok yang berada didalam cangkir. "Dia, walau aneh dan mesum. Tapi dia selalu bisa membuat suasana hatiku membaik dengan caranya sendiri. Terkadang, aku takut Sasuke-_kun_ akan meninggalkanku suatu saat nanti.. Dia, adalah cinta pertamaku." Sakura memelankan volume suaranya diakhir kalimat.

Tanpa Sakura dan Izumi sadari, dua orang yang menjadi topik pembicaraan itu sedari-tadi berdiri dibelakang mereka. Sasuke mengangkat kedua sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman bangga. Sedangkan Itachi menahan rasa malunya–karena mendengar tuturan kata Izumi diawal tadi.

Wanita bernama lengkap Uchiha Izumi itu terkekeh lembut. "_Souka_, aku hanya ingin memberimu satu nasihat." dia menghela nafas sesaat "Jangan pernah lepaskan apa yang menjadi milikmu saat ini, sampai besok, atau bahkan nanti. Pertahankan dia, apapun yang terjadi. Jika kau mencintai seseorang berarti kau harus siap dengan segala resiko kedepannya." Izumi tersenyum "Kau mengerti 'kan, maksudku?"

Sakura mengejapkan kelopak matanya beberapa kali, memandang takjub wanita didepannya dengan manik yang berkaca-kaca. "Izumi-_nee_... _Arigatou gozaimasu_!" kemudian refleks Sakura memeluk Izumi erat "Perkataanmu, membuatku menyadari suatu hal."

Tangan putih Izumi terangkat mengelus punggung gadis pink yang sedang memeluknya dengan penuh sayang "_Douitashimashite_. Lain kali, jika kau butuh teman cerita. Hubungi aku ya?" ujarnya diakhiri kekehan kecil. Sakura yang berada dipelukannya mengangguk sambil bergumam mengiyakan.

"–ehem!"

Itachi berdeham cukup keras dan sontak membuat Sakura maupun Izumi terlonjak kaget masing-masing dari mereka menjauh dan salah tingkah. Apalagi wajah Sakura yang sudah sangat memerah, dia berkata "E-eh, Sasuke-_kun_ dan I-itachi-_nii_ sejak kapan ada disini?"

"Sejak Izumi mengaku tunangannya Itachi." jawab Sasuke santai

Berarti sudah dari tadi?

Oh tidak.

Dia mendengar semuanya.

oOo

Sasuke bingung. Padahal Sasuke yakin dia tidak salah apa-apa pada Sakura kali ini, tapi kenapa Sakura tak bicara apapun padanya? Sampai Itachi dan Izumi pamit pergi, Sakura sama sekali tidak berkata apapun padanya, bahkan seperti enggan bertemu pandang dengannya. Oh ayolah, apalagi cobaannya kali ini?

"Sakura."

Gadis itu tetap diam, memandang serius kearah televisi yang menyala. Keduanya duduk bersebelahan diatas sofa ruang tamu. Sudah seperti ini semenjak sejam yang lalu, dan ini membuat Sasuke uring-uringan tak karuan. "Hoi!" panggil Sasuke yang sudah kesekian kalinya. Masih tak ada tanggapan, Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, biarkan sajalah. Nanti juga dia akan melunak kembali.

Sebenarnya alasan Sakura diam sedari tadi semenjak insiden Sasuke Itachi Nguping Bareng didapur tadi, Sakura malu setengah mati. Semua ucapannya. Perkataannya. Pengakuan tak langsungnya._ Kami-sama_, Sakura malu sekali... Ingin rasanya dia mereply kejadian tadi, sebelum berkata harusnya Sakura memastikan bahwa didapur tadi hanya ada dirinya dan Izumi. Ah sudahlah, pusing-pusing Sakura memikirkan itu. Tangannya terulur untuk mengambil remote televisi diatas meja, memilih channel yang bagus untuk dirinya tonton nalam ini.

–_**KLIK–!**_

_**'Ya! Seperti yang kalian ketahui, bahwa personil dari band kesayangan kita Girly, akan mulai beradu akting!'**_

Sakura cengo, apa kata presenter pembawa acara gosip ini? Girly? Apa juga dia membawa-bawa nama girlband kesayangannya? Sakura mengklik tombol untuk membesarkan volume televisi.

_**'Haruno Sakura! Beliau mulai besok akan mulai berakting difilm perdananya yang berjudul FLY dengan partnernya Rei Gaara! Ditemani Hyuuga Hinata dan Yamanaka Ino didalamnya–'**_

"APA!? SEJAK KAPAN!?" Tanpa sadar Sakura berteriak kencang, maniknya mengejap tak percaya pada layar televisinya yang menampilkan sosok berambut perak melawan gravitasi memakai masker seperti biasa, sedang dikerubungi banyak wartawan. Tapi seingat Sakura, Shizune waktu itu menyuruh Sakura saja yang keluar dari Girly dan pindah aliran? Tapi jika Hinata dan Ino juga ikut. Berarti dirinya tetap personil Girly bukan? Seperti yang pembawa acara ini katakan.

_**'Hatake-san! Apa benar GirlBand Girly yang berada dibawah naungan agensi anda akan mulai debut mereka dalam dunia perfilman?' **__tanya salah seorang wartawan dengan mengarahkan mic padanya._

_**'Iya benar, karena selain sukses dibidang musik. Artis dari agensi kami harus pandai dalam segala hal. Termasuk berakting.'**_

–_**JPRET!**_

Tanpa basa-basi Sakura mematikan televisinya kemudian bangkit dari duduknya. Menuju kamarnya berniat mengambil ponsel dan menelepon Kakashi menuntut penjelasan akan berita yang tadi dia lihat. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang berdiam diri didepan televisi, fikiran pemuda itu melayang. Membayangkan aksi Sakura yang dinobatkan sebagai pemeran utama bersama Rei Gaara yang tadi disebutkan, tentu saja Sasuke tidak bodoh dia sadar bahwa Rei Gaara itu pasti laki-laki. Dahinya berdenyut tak suka.

Sakura menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kelantai, sial. Lama sekali Kakashi mengangkat teleponnya. "Cepatlah!"

_"Moshi-moshi?"_

Akhirnya terhubung. "Kakashi! Apa maksudmu membuatku bermain dalam film flay–ah apalah itu! Aku bahkan tidak bisa berakting kau tahu! Aku tidak mau!"

_"Hoo, kau baru melihatnya ya? Baguslah."_

"APANYA YANG BAGUS!?"

_"Turunkan sedikit volume suaramu Sakura. Ini sudah malam."_

"TAP–TAPI–TAPI!"

_"Hhh. Sudahlah, jika kau ingin tahu lebih rinci besok datang ketempat lokasi syuting pukul 9 pagi. Alamat lokasi akan aku kirim besok lewat email. Aku juga sudah mengizinkan kalian bertiga untuk tidak masuk sekolah besok. Sudah ya."_

"HOI KAKA–"

_TUT.. TUT.. TUT.._

"SIALAANNNNNN!"

Sasuke bergidik saat mendengar teriakan keras dari kamarnya–kamar Sakura–dengan bergegas Sasuke berdiri menyusul Sakura. Halisnya mengernyit tak paham saat melihat gadisnya meringkuk diatas kasur seperti janin bayi. "Kau kenapa?"

"S-sasuke-_kun_.."

Akhirnya Sakura bicara. "Hn?"

"Aku... tidak mau berakting.." rengeknya, Sakura bangkit terduduk diatas ranjang, diiringi Sasuke yang duduk disebelahnya. "Aku akan grogi dihadapan kamera."

"Tapi kau kan sudah biasa, Sakura. Bernyanyi dan menari dihadapan kamera."

"Benar sih, tapi.. Ini beda, aku harus berakting menjadi orang lain. Menghafal naskah, lalu memperagakannya. Oh sial."

Sasuke diam, dia bukan tipe lelaki yang mudah menghibur hati seorang perempuan. Apalagi perempuan yang sedang galau–seperti Sakura sekarang. Dia harus memutar otak jeniusnya lebih cepat, well memahami perempuan lebih rumit ketimbang memahami rumus-rumus matematika. "Aku tidak mengerti, tapi jika tidak dicoba tidak akan tahu 'kan?" bisiknya lembut.

Kini Sakura yang diam, Sasuke ada benarnya juga. Jika tidak dicoba maka tidak akan tahu. Perlahan senyum manis mengembang diwajahnya. "Hehehe kau benar."

Sasuke mendesah lega. Mudah juga membujuk Sakura. "Oh iya. Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tunjukkan padamu." Sasuke mengambil laptopnya lalu mengotak-atik sesuatu disana. Sedangkan Sakura hanya duduk menunggu Sasuke. "Lihat."

Sakura memajukan kepalanya guna melihat layar laptop dipangkuan Sasuke. Seketika emeraldnya melebar tak percaya. "I-ini..."

Pemuda raven itu tersenyum tipis. "Hn. Temanku tadi sore mengirimkan informasi ini. Lebih tepatnya, aku yang menyuruhnya."

"Sasuke-_kun_..." Sakura berucap dengan nada setengah bergetar, tak menyangka Sasuke akan melakukan hal seperti ini. Sampai susah-susah mencari informasi tentang kedua orang tuanya. "Huwaaaa! Terimakasih! Hiks.. Terimakasih banyak!"

"O-oi!"

Hampir saja Sasuke terjungkal kebelakang karna Sakura yang tiba-tiba menerjangnya, baru saja Sasuke hendak memarahi Sakura, niatnya terhenti saat mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari bibir sang kekasih. "Hiks. Terimakasih banyak. Aku mencintaimu.."

Sasuke mengangguk pelan, membalas pelukan Sakura dengan erat namun lembut. Dia lega, karena pada nyatanya Haruno Kizashi dan Haruno Mebuki masih hidup sampai sekarang. Dengan informasi yang tadi Juugo kirim beserta foto Kizashi dan Mebuki yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan klien kerja perusahaannya. Dan terbukti bahwa Orochimaru hanya berkata omong kosong.

"Satu lagi, Sakura."

Sakura mendongkak memandang wajah tampan pemudanya dengan bingung seolah bertanya ada-apa "Ingat kata-kata 'ku ya.." giliran Sasuke memajukan wajahnya mendekat kearah telinga Sakura dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Wherever you are. I'll always make you smile,

Wherever you are. I'll always by your side,

Wherever you say, kimi wo omou kimochi,

I promise you forever right now."

Sakura membisu. Tubuhnya bergetar saat mendengar Sasuke menyanyikan sebait lagu padanya. Emeraldnya kembali berkaca-kaca, gadis itu kembali memeluk Sasuke erat dengan sedikit terisak "K-kenapa.. Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu? Hiks, itu sama saja.. Seperti kau akan meninggalkanku 'kan? Jangan.."

"Tidak.. Aku hanya ingin memastikan, bahwa dimanapun dan apapun yang kau katakan, aku akan selalu membuatmu tersenyum." Sasuke menutup kedua kelopak matanya lalu melanjutkan "Berada disampingmu. Selalu merasakan yang sama sepertimu. Dan aku berjanji padamu selamanya mulai sekarang.."

Sakura tiba-tiba menggadah dan memandang galak pada Sasuke. Kedua telapak tangannya menghapus kasar jejak air mata yang melewati pipinya. "Kau tidak akan kemana-mana! Berjanji itu padaku sekarang juga Uchiha Sasuke!" bentaknya terdengar seperti perintah. "Cepat!"

Sasuke menghela nafas "Aku tidak bisa janji soal itu. Tapi, aku berjanji. Jika memang suatu saat aku pergi, aku akan pergi untuk kembali." ujarnya tulus "Cincin dijari manismu, adalah janjiku."

Maniknya begulir kearah cincin pemberian Sasuke, benar juga. Dengan adanya cincin ini, pertanda bahwa Haruno Sakura hanya milik Uchiha Sasuke, begitupun sebaliknya. "Baiklah.." Sakura menyenderkan tubuhnya didada bidang Sasuke. "Ngomong-ngomong sejak kapan kau memasangkan ini?"

"Hn? Aku memasangkannya saat kau tertidur tadi pagi." jawab Sasuke sekenanya, penciumannya fokus meresapi aroma cherry yang mengeruar dari tubuh Sakura. Memabukkan. "Kau tidak akan tidur?"

Sakura menggeleng "Aku akan tidur jika kau tidur." jarinya memainkan jari tangan Sasuke yang ukurannya lebih besar dari miliknya. "Tapi.. Sasuke-_kun_. Besok, temani aku kelokasi syuting ya?"

Sasuke mengangguk _"Ayay Captain_."

oOo

Cicitan burung mengawali pagi ini. Terlihat disebuah tempat, beberapa orang mulai ramai memenuhi Konoha Beach. Beberapa dari mereka adalah dua orang gadis yang terlihat sedang sibuk membenahi penampilan mereka. Itu Hinata dan Ino. _Well_, sekedar informasi saat ini mereka sedang berada dilokasi syuting yang Kakashi sebutkan pada Sakura tadi malam. Sekarang sudah pukul sembilan pagi, tandanya tiga puluh menit lagi pengambilan video untuk trailer film perdana Girly dimulai. Lalu dilanjut oleh isi dari film itu sendiri. Tapi sepertinya pemeran utama wanita dari film ini sendiri belum hadir.

"Ino-_chan_. Apakah sudah ada jawaban dari Sakura-_chan_?" gadis berambut ungu gelap–Hyuuga Hinata. Dia tampak cantik dengan memakai pakaian pantainya, memakai atasan tanpa lengan berwarna putih berenda namun panjangnya hanya sampai dada, sehingga membuat perut ratanya terekspos. Dipadu dengan hotpans berwarna ungu. Juga rambutnya yang digerai. Menambah kesan manis tersendiri baginya.

"Hhh, aku tadi sudah memberinya pesan dan dia bilang akan berangkat sekitar lima belas menit lagi." jawab Yamanaka Ino. Gadis seksi ini tampak elegan menggunakan pakaian pantai modelnya sendiri. Dia mengenakan cardigan putih tipis, sedangkan untuk menutupi dadanya Ino menggunakan bra berenda warna putih, yang dipadukan dengan rok setengah paha pada bagian pinggirnya sedikit robek keatas. Penampilannya sukses membuat GirlyFans–khususnya pemuda–yang sengaja menonton idola mereka syuting terperangah kagum.

Terlihat lelaki berambut perak menghampiri mereka. "Ino, Hinata. Apakah sudah ada tanda-tanda kedatangan Sakura?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi.

"Belum Hatake-_san_." jawab Hinata

"Ah kemana gadis itu." gumam Kakashi kemudian memperhatikan sekelilingnya. "Para kru sudah siap, Rei Gaara dan pemain lainnya juga sudah, tinggal menunggu Sakura" desisnya.

Ino terkekeh kaku, lalu menyikut Kakashi pelan "Tunggu saja, Kakashi-_san_. Sakura sebentar lagi sampai, kuras–"

"KYAAAAAA GAARA-KUUNN~

"GAARAAAA MANISSS LIHAT SINIII!"

"AAAA DIA TERSENYUM!"

"AKU BUTUH OKSIGEN!"

Ino maupun Hinata sama-sama mendelik saat mendengar jeritan gaduh khas perempuan terdengar saat sosok pemuda berambut merah, dengan _tattoo_ didahinya keluar dari_ basecamp. _Pemuda itu–yang mereka panggil Gaara–tampak mempesona dengan bertelanjang dada. Memamerkan dada serta perutnya yang _sixpack_. Sedangkan kebawahannya hanya mengenakan celana training berwarna merah.

"Ino-_chan_. Itu lawan main Sakura-_chan_ ya?" bisik Hinata

Ino yang mendengarnya hanya mendengus sambil menepuk jidatnya pelan "Kau baru tahu Hinata? Rei Gaara memang aktor terkenal. Beruntung kita bisa bermain satu film dengannya." gadis blonde itu berhenti sejenak "Hmm, atau lebih tepatnya Sakura-jidat yang beruntung."

Hinata terkekeh "Iya kau benar."

oOo

Sakura menggeram melihat Sasuke yang tampak ogah-ogahan. Jika saja Sakura tidak sedang terlambat dan tidak membutuhkan Sasuke untuk mengantarnya ketempat lokasi syuting, gadis ini dengan senang hati meninggalkan Sasuke–meski Sakura meminta Sasuke menemaninya. Demi apapun, Sakura akan benar-benar terlambat jika Sasuke tidak gerak cepat.

"Sasuke-_kun_, cepat! Astaga!" desisnya jengkel.

Sasuke yang diteriakinya mengambil kunci mobilnya kalem. "Tenang sedikit Sakura. Aku masih mengantuk." ucapnya nyaris seperti gumaman.

"Tentu saja! Kau mematikan alarm jam tidurku! Untung aku terbiasa bangun pagi. Ayam! lelet! Pemalas!"

Sasuke menghela nafas "Yaudah ayo ki–"

"Permisi, apakah disini benar kediaman Haruno?"

Sasuke mengernyit bingung saat melihat dua orang lelaki berseragam khusus dengan lencana berlambangkan kepolisian Konoha. Tepat saat dirinya membuka pintu apartemen, tanpa basa-basi kedua polisi ini menyemburnya dengan pertanyaan tanpa titik koma.

Sakura yang mendengar marganya disebut mengintip, kelopak matanya melebar, jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ada masalah apa Sakura dengan polisi ini? Setahunya Sakura tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang menjurus kriminal sehingga harus berurusan dengan pihak hukum. Dengan gugup Sakura maju dan berkata. "I-iya, Saya. Haruno Sakura."

"Apakah Saudara Sasuke masih tinggal disini?"

Nah.

Sekarang Sasuke.

Pemuda raven yang namanya ikut disebut semakin dibuat bingung. Namun tak lama menjawab "Saya sendiri."

"Anda ikut kami kekantor polisi."

Eh.

Lagi. Kelopak mata Sakura terbelalak. Wajahnya memucat, begitu pula Sasuke.

"Tunggu.. Apa?"

.

.

.

.

_Kedatangan tamu tak diundang dan jadwal penting Sakura. Mana yang lebih membuat kalian takut 'eh? _

_._

_._

_._

_._

TBC

_._

_._

_._

_._

**A/N: Fiuhh. /ngelap keringet/ yaampun 5600+ words :" Miina sengaja buat panjang karena berhubung chapter 9 kemarin kayanya gabikin readers puas ya? :" gomen /sungkem/ Miina tau kok chap kemarin ngga ada romansnya sama sekali #dzig. Dan... Miina sedih banget pas liat review's berkurang drastis. Apa readers udah lupa sama fic Miina ya? Uhuk :") tapi gapapa deh, karena masih ada readers yang ngerespon Miina lanjutin xD karena ini juga fic Miina pas pertama banget masuk dunia FFN. Sayang kalau ga lanjut /curhat.**

**Miina juga kayanya bakal lama update lagi, karena /karena terus thor/ senin udah mulai masuk sekolah. Wihh ga kerasa Miina udah kelas 2 SMK :" udah tuwir #dzig yak, gabanyak congcrit lagi. Neh neh Minna-sannn~ gimana kesannya chapter 10 ini? kalau feelnya gakerasa maaf ya x'Da kekurangan fic ini boleh kalian ungkapin dikolom review^^ oh iya, yang Sasu bisikin keSaku itu reff dari lagu One OK Rock - Wherever you are xD/**

**Jawab beberapa review readers dari chap 8&amp;9:**

**Misshire: hontou ni? Ah gomen kalau aksi disetiap scene ff ini berlebihan^^ Miina juga gaberniat buat ff kaya sinet kok, maaf lagi ya hehe xD**

**Lynn: wuahh makin gaje kah? Hahaha maaf, Miina bukan author yang pinter buat alur^^**

**Sesilssl: ah gomen xD Miina udah buat next chapternya. Semoga gabanyak scene yang bertele-tele ya, makasih sarannya ^^**

**Cumanbaca: hm.. Usernamemu unik mz :"D iyaa alur buat sendiri. Waahh makasihhh xD syukur deh kalau cumanbaca-san suka xD**

**Williewillydoo: iiee iiee :'3 Sasuchan gasetega itu bunuh ortu Saku iya ga sas? *toel sasuke* *digiles sakura* kwkwk pernyataan yang bener tentang kematian ortu Saku ada dichap ini ya^^ arigato reviewnya, again? /puppy/**

**Nurulita as Lita-san: etto.. Soal itu Miina belum tau sih, mungkin 2 chapter lagi juga beres ^^**

**Dianarndraha: waahh makasih udah nunggu :"" jawaban diana-san sudah terjawab dichapter ini yaa xD Old Building juga udah aku publish chap 3nya^^**

**Hoshi Riri: Anakonda?... ASDFGHJKL Miina kok ngakak bacanya ya :""""v jawaban Riri-san sudah terjawab dichapter ini yaa xD**

**Jamurlumutan462: jahaatttt mantan sidermen kamu ya :"" /nak/ituspider kwkwk tapi makasih loh udah mau nunjukin wujudmu kak/? XD ini udah dilanjut kok, selamat membacaa~^^ review again? /puppy/**

**Ny. Valery: wess puppy eyes no jutsunya on kwkwk xD jawaban Valery-chan udah terjawab yaa xD makasih reviewnya, again again? /balik puppy/**

**Aozora21: weheheh iyaa dong harus semangatt, karna Miina juga ngerasain jadi readers yang digantung kelamaan itu gaenak hiks :" /curhat lagi/ siipp doakan Miina yaa'^')9! Review again? /puppy/**

**Joanna Katharina 37: eheheheh /nyengir/ maap Miina lupa soal itu hiks :" karna pertama Miina gabegitu ngerti soal buat ff :" tapi makasih yaa masukannya /terjang-peluk/ tjiee kita sama-sama SS Shipper nih *toel* /ditabok/ makasih juga review dan lain-lainnya. Salam kenal Joanna-san xD review again? /puppy/**

**Ryiikoo-chan: iyaa ryiikoo-chan? /balik puppy/ huwaaaa makasih :" /sungkem/ ehehe ini udah lanjut kok, selamat membaca yaa ^^ review again? /puppy/**

**And special thanks to:**

**Dragneelhyuga, mantika mochi, santidwim, nikechaann, dianarndraha, caesarpuspita, chanbaeksaranghaeHeni, YOktf, Dyn Adr, Ayuniejung, Sasara Keiko, Kawagase Aoi, HanaYuki22, Guntur708, hanazono yuri, ongkitang, Vinda, Stanlic, Aoi Kiriya, pinktomato, Rizuki Yoshida, FaniSakura, Diska-chan, MaelafarRon II, black cherry, lia, yaya, galuh kirana 159, Haruno Akame, A panda-chan, Ika, Genie Luciana, Mia-chan, Hikamichi1416, andinah, cherrysand1, Nox Serus, AsahinaUchiHaruno, SSF, xolounain, Uchiha Javaraz, Hyuugadevit-cherry, Cahya Gitchan, hhh, himeko, eka, miiuchiha28, meilchan, zazachan, Fara Cherry, Diah Cherry, Spring, lewat. And all of Guest.**

**Maaf kalau ada namanya yang salah ketik, Miina suka salah fokus kalau ngetik pas bergadang :'v /nak. Dan gabosen-bosen Miina bilang makasih buat semuanya yang udah follow/fav fic ini. Akhir kata.**

**Review?**

**Miina Cherry**

**15-07-2016**


	11. Chapter 11

Crazy Love

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Miina Cherry

M

Sasuke Uchiha &amp; Sakura Haruno

Warning!

OOC, AU, Typo, Romance, Drama, Alur semakin menjurus sinetron, etc.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

.

.

Crazy Love chapter 11...

.

.

.

.

Happy reading...

.

.

.

.

Sakura menggigiti kuku jarinya takut, kaki kenjangnya berulang kali berjalan bolak-balik ditempat yang sama, mengabaikan orang-orang yang memandangnya aneh. Tak jarang penggemarnya menyapa, atau bahkan meminta foto tapi gadis cantik itu menolaknya secara halus. Ia berkali-kali melirik ponselnya, lalu gedung Konoha Police Center tempat Sasuke diselidiki sekarang bergantian.

"Kami-_sama_, bagaimana ini..."

Ia mendudukkan diri pada bangku jalan didekatnya. Setetes air mata sukses lolos melewati pipi chubbynya, buru-buru Sakura usap karena tak ingin terlihat orang sekitar.

Kenapa ini terjadi pada Sasuke? Kenapa harus dia? Karena apapun yang terjadi pada pemuda itu pasti akan berdampak buruk juga padanya. Sakura bahkan mengabaikan Kakashi, Ino dan Hinata yang terus menelpon, juga beberapa pesan yang mereka kirim yang isinya tak jauh beda tentang 'dimana kau cepat kemari! Ini waktunya syuting pengambilan trailer!', tapi tak ia gubris. Sakura terlalu takut tentang keadaan Sasuke didalam sana ketimbang karirnya. Sungguh.

"Semoga tak terjadi apapun. Ya, Sasuke tak akan kenapa-napa! Dia pasti baik-baik saja!" Sakura bergumam, ia sudah menelepon kakak Sasuke, Itachi. Oh jangan tanya darimana ia dapat nomor ponsel Itachi, tentu saja dari Izumi yang kemarin berkunjung keapartemennya.

"Sakura!"

Sang pemilik nama menggadah dan menoleh kearah asal suara. "Itachi-_nii_!" ia sontak berdiri.

Uchiha sulung tersebut terlihat terengah-engah dengan seorang pemuda berambut kuning disebelahnya, "Dimana... dimana Sasuke?"

"Dia, d-dia didalam. Itachi-_nii_! Kumohon tolong Sasuke! Aku takut, hiks."

Naruto pemuda yang ikut bersama Itachi membatu ketika melihat gadis kekasih sahabatnya begitu panik dan juga... menangis?

Itachi menepuk pelan pucuk kepala gadis dihadapannya, "Tenanglah... aku akan memastikan bahwa Sasuke baik-baik saja, oke? Jangan panik." Sakura mengangguk pelan, dan membuat Itachi tersenyum walau dirinya juga sedang dilanda rasa cemas terhadap sang adik. Ia melirik kearah Naruto, dan berkata. "Naruto, jaga Sakura disini. Biar aku yang kedalam."

"Ya."

Sakura memperhatikan pria berambut raven diikat satu yang kini setengah berlari memasuki gedung dalam diam. Ketakutannya sedikit mereda melihat kedatangan Itachi. Setidaknya ia bisa mempercayai Sasuke pada pria itu, ya bahwa kekasihnya akan baik-baik saja.

"Sakura-_chan_." Naruto menatap gadis disampingnya dengan iba, Sakura dari tadi sama sekali tidak bergerak ditempatnya berpijak. Kedua matanya hanya memandang kosong kearah depan. "Percayakan ini semua pada Itachi,"

Sakura tersenyum tipis. "Iya..."

oOo

"Keterlaluan! Kemana sebenarnya si _forehead_ ini?! Dia membuat syuting trailer kita batal!"

"I-ino-_chan_..." Hinata memijat pelan kedua bahu gadis pirang disebelahnya dengan gugup. "...mungkin Sakura-_chan _punya masalah, makanya dia tidak datang. Kita harus memakluminya."

Ino mendesah keras, "Kau ini Hinata! Sekali-kali marah dong, jangan cuma aku yang sebal padanya!"

Tuhkan, ujung-ujungnya Hinata lagi yang kena semprot. Gadis ungu gelap itu akhirnya tersenyum lembut. "Kita harus percaya pada Sakura-_chan_, bagaimanapun juga dia adalah sahabat kita. Diantara personil Girly 'kan hanya Sakura-_chan_ yang tinggal seorang diri tanpa kedua orang tua. Dia juga tidak mungkin meninggalkan pekerjaannya kalau bukan kerena masalah darurat, Ino-_chan_.."

Ino membisu. Hatinya terhantam karena ucapan Hinata yang sangat tepat. Benar Hinata benar, ia harusnya khawatir tentang keberadaan sahabat merah mudanya yang kini entah dimana. Ino mengigit bibir bagian bawahnya, "Lalu kita harus bagaima Hinata? Aku bahkan tidak tahu dia ada dimana sekarang..." ucapnya nyaris seperti bisikkan.

"Kita cari dia."

Kedua gadis belia itu sontak menoleh kearah asal suara diatas mereka. "Kakashi-_san_."

"Cepat, waktu kita tak banyak."

oOo

_KRUYYUKKK~_

"Pffttt-!" Naruto menutup bibirnya dengan telapak tangan dengan ekspresi jenaka. Ia menatap gadis yang kini balik menatap garang padanya "Kau kelaparan pink? Ah, apakah _Teme_ tidak memberimu nafkah yang cukup sampai kau tidak bisa makan nasi?"

_PLETAK–!_

"Kuning sialan! Bukan begitu!" Wajah Sakura memerah mendengar kata nafkah yang keluar dari bibir pemuda menyebalkan disebelahnya. Seolah-olah Sasuke dan Sakura sudah menikah saja, "Aku belum makan dari pagi tahu!"

"Oo..." Naruto mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mengerti dengan bibir yang membentuk huruf o kecil. "Kalau begitu, kau tidak ingin membeli sesuatu untuk dimakan? Yo, kutraktir deh! Karena kau kekasih sahabatku lho."

Sakura menghela nafas, "Tidak usah."

"Hee? Kenapa? Aku sedang baik saat ini."

"Aku masih mau menunggu Itachi-_nii _keluar bersama dengan Sasuke."

Naruto terdiam, hatinya menciut ketika mendengar gadis ini berkata sangat yakin. Karena Naruto tahu, bahwa Sasuke...

"Itachi-_nii_!" Senyum Sakura yang semua merekah kini memudar melihat Itachi keluar dari gedung... seorang diri. "K-kemana Sasuke?"

Itachi terdiam dihadapan kedua remaja tersebut. Sama sekali tak bergerak, apalagi berucap. Manik oniksnya memancarkan kekecewaan yang sangat amat dalam.

"Itachi-_nii_! Jawab! Mana Sasuke?! Kenapa kau keluar sendiri?! Sasu–"

"Sakura..." Itachi akhirnya berkata walau terputus-putus. Dapat Sakura lihat kedua tangan besar pria itu mengepal erat dengan bibir yang terkatup rapat. "...maaf."

"Tidak." Sakura tertawa "Kenapa kau meminta maaf Itachi-_nii_? Sasuke kan tidak apa-apa. Iya 'kan?..." Sakura mundur dua langkah kebelakang saat melihat Itachi menggeleng lemah. "Katakan bahwa Sasuke tidak berada dalam masalah Itachi-_nii_! Katakan bahwa Sasuke baik-baik saja!" ia bahkan tak sadar bahwa nada suaranya meninggi, dan membuat dua orang lelaki disekitarnya sedikit kaget. "Katakan–"

"Sasuke dia ditahan karena diduga menjadi tersangka dibeberapa kasus pembunuhan berencana."

"A-apa?..." pupil matanya mengecil dengan kelopak mata yang melebar. Sakura tertawa keras, "Kau bercanda?! Itu tidak mungkin!" ucapnya disela-sela tawa, namun tak lama tawaan Sakura berubah menjadi isakan kecil. "Kau berbohong..."

Naruto mendekat hendak menepuk bahu gadis tersebut. "Saku–"

"KAU PEMBOHONG!"

Sakura berlari tanpa menghiraukan panggilan dari kedua lelaki dibelakangnya. Tetes demi tetes liquid bening yang membasahi pipinya ia biarkan semakin mengalir deras. Berkali-kali ia menggeleng kuat, ini hanyalah mimpi buruk, tolong katakan bahwa ini hanya mimpi buruk. Sebentar lagi Sakura pasti bangun dengan Sasuke yang memeluknya. Ya, hanya mimpi–

_BRUK!_

"Aa, m-maaf."

–yang nyatanya adalah kenyataan, dan sukses menampar hatinya.

Sakura berlari, terus berlari menjauhi semua keramaian. Ia bahkan tak perduli lagi orang-orang yang tak sengaja ia tabrak karena pandangannya mengabur akibat banyaknya air yang berkumpul dibawah pelupuk mata.

Ini tidak seharusnya terjadi pada Sasuke! Pemuda itu tidak salah! Yang Sakura tahu dari Ino, Sasuke itu dititah oleh pria setan waktu itu yang berniat menculik Sakura. Sasuke tidak salah, tapi kenapa dia ditahan...

Sakura jatuh terduduk diatas rerumputan hijau diatas bukit. Menangis sejadi-jadinya ditempat kenangan antara dirinya dan Sasuke pernah tercipta. Tempat dimana Sasuke mengatakan perasaannya terhadap Sakura secara terang-terangan.

"INI TIDAK ADIL!"

Ia mencengkram baju didaerah dadanya. Sakit.

"KENAPA INI HARUS TERJADI PADANYA?!"

Memukul rumput dibawahnya putus asa, Sakura kembali berteriak.

"AKU BENCI TAKDIR YANG MEMPERMAINKAN. MANUSIA SEPERTI INI!"

Tenaganya sedikit melemah.

"Aku... masih ingat janjimu, Uchiha Sasuke..." Sakura masih menangis, namun kepalanya menggadah keatas menghadap langit sore yang tampak mulai menguning. "...kau pergi, untuk kembali."

Tersenyum miris, perlahan pandangannya menjadi gelap.

"Kau harus menepati janjimu... dasar mesum."

Bersamaan dengan perkataan terakhirnya. Tubuh mungil Sakura abruk diatas tanah berumput hijau tersebut.

Tidak jauh dari tempatnya, sosok pemuda berambut raven bagian belakangnya mencuat keatas tersenyum pedih. Dia mendekat, dan berjongkok tepat disamping tubuh Sakura yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri. "Heh, jidat. Kenapa kau tidur disini?" manik oniksnya meredup, sebelah sudut bibirnya naik membentuk sebuah seringaian. "Hn ya, aku pernah bilang tidak tergoda memperkosa gadis yang sedang tertidur..." ia membelai pipi ranum sang gadis dengan sangat hati-hati, seolah permukaan kulit halus itu akan lecet jika ia sentuh terlalu kasar.

"...jadi bangunlah, sayang."

oOo

Sakura menggeliat kecil, merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku. Perlahan kedua kelopak matanya terbuka, tapi tak lama tertutup lagi karena cahaya terang yang menyorot wajahnya tak sopan. Kembali, Sakura mengerjapkan kedua matanya hingga terbuka sempurna.

"Eh?"

Wanita musim semi tersebut sontak bangkit terduduk, dan memandang sekitarnya dengan cepat. "EEEHHHH! KENAPA AKU ADA DISINI?" teriaknya tak asa-asa.

Sakura celingak-celinguk bingung. Seingatnya tadi dia ada dibukit tempat rahasia Sasuke, tapi kenapa sekarang dia ada... dikamar apartemennya? Ia menoleh kebelakang, kedepan, samping, atas. Begitu berulang-ulang. Meraba ranjangnya yang terasa halus, "Siapa yang membawaku kesini?"

"Aku."

Lagi, Sakura dibuat bingung bukan main saat seorang pria berambut hitam pendek agak ikal masuk kedalam kamarnya. Sekilas kedua manik hitam itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang... Ya, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ah maaf, apa aku mengangetkanmu nona?" pria itu tertawa pelan. "Aku–"

_PLETAK!_

"SIAPA KAU?! BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MASUK KEDALAM KAMARKU _SHANNAROOO_!"

"H-hei hei! Berhenti! Aduh–"

_BRAK!_

"TIDAK AKAN! KELUAR KAU!"

_BRUK!_

"N-nona aku b-bisa jelaskan!"

"CEPAT KELUAARRRR!"

"Saku–"

_PRANG!_

Uchiha Itachi jatuh terkapar didepan pintu dengan hidung yang mengeluarkan darah, setelah sebuah piring cantik sukses mendarat diwajah tampannya.

Sakura terdiam. Tak lama wajahnya memucat, "ITACHI-_NIIIIII_!"

oOo

Kakashi menghela nafas kasar. Sebelah matanya yang tak tertutup rambut menatap bosan pada salah satu artis naungan agensinya. "Aku mengerti. Tapi bisakah kau berhenti menangis? Kau sudah dewasa Sakura, harus bisa membedakan masa urusan pribadi dan pekerjaanmu."

"Kau tak mengerti!" Gadis Haruno ini kembali berteriak ditengah ruang tamu yang didalamnya terdapat beberapa orang. "Aku masih remaja Kakashi! Belum mencapai tahap dewasa, kau harusnya tahu bagaimana perasaan gadis remaja labil sepertiku!"

Ino menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pasrah, sedangkan Hinata hanya bisa terdiam sesekali menghela nafas.

Sakura tetap berisik meski sedang dilanda masalah.

"Tenanglah Sakura.." Itachi kini mencoba menenangkan kekasih sang adik yang meledak-ledak. "Kakashi benar, walau kau sedang kecewa. Tapi berusahalah bersikap dewasa, kau harus profesional dalam bekerja. Jangan hanya karena kehilangan Sasuke sementara membuatmu memilih keputusan untuk keluar dari Girly."

"Tapi Itachi-_nii_..." Sakura menunduk, sekilas dapat Itachi lihat gadis itu mengigit bibir bagian bawahnya samar. "...aku tidak bisa."

"Jidat!" Ino sekarang angkat bicara. "Dengarkan aku jidat lebar merah muda–" Sakura menggeram sejenak mendengarnya "–aku tahu apa masalahmu! Aku mengerti perasaanmu! Tapi kau juga harus mengerti perasaan kami disini! Kami tidak mau kau keluar dari Girly, karena itu sama saja memecah belah hati para GirlyFans diluar sana! Apa kau mengerti?!"

Sakura terdiam melihat sahabat pirangnya terengah-engah setelah mengeluarkan segala emosinya. "M-maaf..."

"Ah sudahlah!" Ino membuang muka kearah lain, kemudian bergumam. "Kau harusnya menyadari bahwa kau tidak sendiri. Ada aku dan Hinata disampingmu, kami siap membantumu apapun itu..."

Hinata berdiri dan berpindah duduk kesebelah Sakura. "Ino-_chan_ benar.. Kami disini untukmu Sakura-_chan_..." gadis Hyuuga tersebut tersenyum lembut, dan menggenggam kedua tangan sahabat merah mudanya pelan, "Kumohon Sakura-_chan_... Jangan keluar."

"Kalian..." Sakura menggigit bibirnya kencang, kedua bola matanya mulai berkaca-kaca menahan rasa haru dihatinya. Ah Sakura lupa bahwa disini ada dua sahabat yang setia membantunya, menemaninya, berada disampingnya. "HUWAAAAAA! AKU MENYAYANGI KALIAN! HIKS–TERIMAKASIH!"

Ino dan Hinata hampir saja terjungkal kebelakang jika saja mereka tidak dengan sigap menerima terjangan mendadak Sakura. Mereka membiarkannya menangis dalam keadaan berpelukan, dan serempak menjawab. "Sama-sama."

Itachi dan pria disebelahnya tersenyum maklum melihat tingkah ketiga gadis didepannya. Ah ngomong-ngomong soal pria–

"Siapa dia Itachi-_nii_?" tanya Sakura setelah sedikit reda dari tangisnya, ia mengusap-usap kelopak matanya sejenak untuk memperjelas objek yakni pria berambut hitam ikal disebelah Itachi.

Itachi melirik sahabat kecilnya. "Dia–"

"Aku Uchiha Shishui. CEO sebelum digantikan oleh Sa–"

_BUAGH!_

–Ugh!"

Sakura dan semua orang disana mengernyit bingung melihat pria bernama Shishui itu tiba-tiba terlonjak dari tempat duduknya dan berteriak seperti kesakitan. Disebelahnya, Itachi hanya tersenyum simpul–meski samar sudut bibirnya berkedut.

"A-anda kenapa, Uchiha-_san_?" Hinata ikut meringis melihat ekspresi Shishui.

Shishui sendiri hanya tersenyum canggung, dan berpura-pura menegakkan punggungnya. "Ahaha, t-tidak! Tadi–tadi a-aku sedikit keram."

Ketiga gadis itu ber'oh'ria, berbeda dengan Kakashi yang memicing tajam menatap penuh introgasi pada pria tersebut. "Lalu, apa maksudmu dengan CEO sebelum digantikan 'sa' Uchiha-_san_?" ucap Kakashi tiba-tiba membuat manik emerald, aquamerine, dan lavender itu serempak menatapnya juga penasaran.

"Itu–"

"Maksud Shishui, dia menganggap dirinya adalah CEO di Akatsuki, sebelum digantikan Sasori disana." Itachi memotong ucapan Shishui cepat dengan nada tenang. "Dia terkadang memang bodoh." lanjutnya dan diakhiri _deathlarge_ spesial dari Shishui.

"Begitu.."

Keadaan hening.

Tanpa seorangpun sadari, mimik wajah Sakura kembali berubah drastis dengan cepat. Ia–Sakura–mencoba tersenyum sebelum akhirnya bertanya. "Tapi, Itachi-_nii_... Berapa lama Sasuke ditahan?" cicitnya pelan.

Itachi menghela nafas panjang, sudah ia duga pertanyaan Sakura yang seperti ini akan terdengar. Dengan pasti Itachi menjawab, "Pengadilan bilang, lima tahun."

_**DEG!**_

Sontak Sakura mendongak dengan pupil mata yang mengecil. "APA?!" kedua emeraldnya kembali memanas–siap menumpahkan liquid bening lagi, untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Bibirnya bergetar, Sakura meremas sofa dibawahnya dengan takut. "Kenapa... kenapa waktunya lama sekali?!"

"Itu masih terbilang hukuman ringan untuk tersangka dibawah umur seperti Sasuke, seharusnya ia mendapatkan hukuman mati. Sasuke tertangkap karena Orochimaru yang membongkar segala aksinya pada pihak kepolisian dengan memberikan bukti-bukti berupa foto Sasuke yang sedang menghabisi target dan membuang segala senjatanya setelah selesai." Itachi mengambil nafas sesaat dan melanjutkan, "dan Sasuke berpesan, agar kau tidak menjenguknya. Dia ingin nanti dia sendiri yang mendatangimu jika sudah bebas, kalau kau benar-benar mencintai adikku. Kuharap kau mau menunggunya sampai lima tahun mendatang..."

"Omong kosong..." Sakura tergagap-gagap, dengan setetes air mata yang turun tanpa diminta. "...itu semua tidak benar!"

Sekali lagi, Itachi menghela nafas. "Apa kau lupa selama ini siapa Sasuke? Bukankah kau sudah tau semua tentangnya?"

Sakura bungkam.

"Sebelum Sasuke bertemu denganmu. Dia adalah seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin."

Mata Kakashi sukses melotot. "Kau serius?"

"Ya." Itachi mengangguk kecil. "Akupun sempat bingung kenapa sifat Sasuke yang dingin, angkuh, sombong, dan sangat anti bersosialisasi bisa melunak dalam jangka waktu yang singkat. Ketika tahu alasannya adalah Sakura, aku sedikit mengerti, bahwa **cinta** bisa memberikan berdampak luar biasa bagi siapa saja, dan kau Hatake-_san_. Kuharap tidak ada satupun media yang mengetahui tertangkapnya Sasuke, karena itu juga akan berdampak buruk pada karir Sakura atau bahkan Girly sekalipun sebagai seorang _public figure_. Kau mengerti maksudku 'kan?"

"Aku mengerti."

Nafas Sakura terasa tertahan ditenggorokan mendengar tuturan kata Itachi diawal tadi. Hatinya tercubit saat tahu bahwa dimasa lalu sifat Sasuke sangat bertolak belakang dengan sifatnya sekarang.

Apakah dirinya begitu berarti bagi Sasuke?

Tanpa sadar, kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat, membentuk sebuah senyuman pilu.

Kakashi yang menyadari gerak-gerik Sakura kembali bicara. "Hei, Sak–"

"Aku rasa ini sudah mau larut malam, bukankah sebaiknya kalian pulang? Aa–bukannya aku mengusir, hanya saja..." Sakura menatap satu persatu bola mata dari masing-masing pemilik itu, dan tersenyum sampai kedua matanya menyipit, "...bisakah kalian memberiku waktu untuk sendiri?"

Semuanya terdiam. Apalagi saat mereka melihat Sakura tersenyum–palsu–seperti itu.

Dengan tak rela, akhirnya Ino yang menjawab mewakilkan. "Baiklah..."

oOo

_Jrrngg~_

Jemari lentik tangan kanannya terlihat bergerak menggesek senar bagian bawah gitar dengan tenang, sedangkan jemari tangan kirinya bergerak menekan senar-senar pada bagian atas gitar membentuk kunci nada sebuah lagu. Satu tarikan nafas, ia mulai membuka bibirnya dan bernyanyi.

_Afureru hito de _

_nigiwau hachigatsumatsu no omatsuri_

Sakura tersenyum pahit disela-sela nyanyiannya. Kenangan bersama Sasuke kembali berputar bagaikan film lama yang tersimpan rapi dalam memorinya.

_**"Aku Uchiha Sasuke. Anggota mafia yang sedang dikejar polisi dan sekarang aku butuh tempat tinggal dan sembunyi."**_

_Yukata o kite geta mo haite_

_Karan koron oto o tateru_

Pemuda yang menjadi peringkat nomor satu dihatinya. Dulu hingga sekarang. Sakura bahkan masih ingat bagaimana pertama kali mereka bertemu, dan memaksanya agar menjadi sepasang kekasih.

_**"Kau harus jadi kekasihku.."**_

_Fui ni agatta _

_Hanabi o futari de miageta toki_

Ia mengigit bibir bagian bawahnya kencang. Biasanya malam seperti ini, Sasuke selalu mengganggunya–

_**"Hei, Sakura. Bagaimana kalau kita olahraga pagi... diranjang?"**_

_Muchuu de miteru kimi no kao o _

_Sotto usumimita no_

–menggodanya, bahkan berbuat mesum. Sampai Sakura marah.

_**"Ahaha. Kau ini lucu sekali jika sedang marah, sayang."**_

Bagai mimpi kini sosok itu akan pergi meninggalkannya selama 5 tahun kedepan.

_Kimi no koto kirai ni _

Dengan kelopak mata terpejam, membuat Sakura bisa dengan jelas membayangkan Sasuke.

Ekspresi marahnya.

Ketika dia tertawa, tersenyum, merajuk.

Bahkan... seringaiannya.

_**"Terimakasih ya, istriku yang manis."**_

_Naretara ii no ni_

_Kyou mitai na hi ni wa kitto_

_Mata omoidashite shimau yo_

Kejadian tak terduga, yang membuat Sakura masuk kedalam cinta yang berbahaya.

Setetes air mata kembali menghiasi pipinya yang kini terlihat pucat. Suara Sakura semakin lama semakin parau, tapi tetap tak mengurangi kemerduannya. Memejamkan mata, Sakura mengambil jarak untuk bait selanjutnya.

_Konna kimochi shiranakya yokatta_

_Mou nido to aeru koto mo_

Bahkan kemarin malam, Sakura masih bisa merasakan hangatnya dekapan Uchiha Sasuke.

_**"Jika memang suatu saat aku pergi, aku akan pergi untuk kembali. Cincin dijari manismu, adalah janjiku."**_

_Nai no ni_

_Aitai aitai ndaIma demo omou _

Emeraldnya kembali terbuka dan memancarkan cahaya. Bukan cahaya kebahagiaan, didalam sana hanya terdapat kilatan rasa kecewa dan sakit disaat bersamaan yang teramat sangat.

_**"Kau spesial. Hingga aku sangat takut kehilanganmu. Aku mencintaimu... Sakura."**_

Pandangannya mengabur karena terlalu banyak menompang air mata. Sakura mengigit pipi bagian dalamnya kencang, mulai terisak. Kala bagian akhir mulai ia lantunkan.

_Kimi ga ita ano natsu no hi o_

"Sasuke bodoh! Bodoh! Idiot! Mesum! Pantat ayam menyebalkan! Hiks. Berani-beraninya dia membuatku menangis! Membusuk sana dipenjara!"

Sakura memeluk gitar kesayangannya gemetaran. Segala umpatan untuk Uchiha Sasuke ia lontarkan, guna mengurangi rasa kesalnya. Tapi nihil–tentu saja, sebanyak apapun ia memaki Sasuke, pemuda itu tetap tidak akan bisa membalasnya seperti biasa.

Dia tidak ada disini.

Tangisan Sakura pecah tanpa bisa ditahan. Diruangan gelap malam ini hanya terdengar teriakan serta isak tangis seorang Haruno Sakura. Tidak seperti malam sebelumnya, saat Sasuke masih disini.

"Lima tahun lagi..." Sakura memandangi cincin permata yang terpasang manis dijarinya, sudut bibirnya bergetar secara refleks.

"...kau harus menepati janjimu. Sasuke..."

oOo

.

.

.

.

.

oOo

–_**Dua tahun berlalu–**_

"A-Aoi-_kun_... kau kah itu?"

Helaian merah muda panjangnya berkibar ketika angin laut dengan sengaja meniupnya. Didepan gadis cantik tersebut seorang lelaki tampan berambut merah menyala berhenti melangkah diarea pasir pantai dan berbalik.

"Sanya?"

Sigadis menutup bibirnya dengan kedua telapak tangan, seolah tak percaya atas apa yang ia lihat. Sama halnya dengan lelaki tersebut, manik hazelnya mengecil dengan kelopak mata yang melebar. Mereka berdua sama-sama berlari, membuat pasir-pasir yang terinjaknya berterbangan.

Dan pelukan erat tercipta.

Tak jauh dari tempat kedua insan tersebut. Dua orang gadis berbeda rambut itu tersenyum puas. "_Ne_, Ayaka. Ku lihat ternyata Aoi lebih memilih Sanya daripada kau–pfftt!"

Gadis berambut ungu gelap mendengus mendengar perkataan gadis pirang disebelahnya. "Berisik, memangnya Aoi juga akan memilihmu 'eh, Hiku?" balasnya sinis.

"Ck, kau memang tidak bisa diajak bercanda."

Yang diajak bicara tidak menjawab, manik lavendernya fokus melihat dua insan yang tengah berpelukan didepan sana. "Semoga saja Aoi bahagia..."

.

_PROK–PROK–PROK!_

.

Gedung bioskop yang baru saja selesai menayangkan film perdana Girly yang berjudul FLY kini ramai oleh tepuk tangan para penonton. Diantara mereka terlihat ada yang tersenyum bangga, menangis terharu, ada juga yang bergumam kesal–entah karena apa. Lampu-lampu bioskop yang semula mati sekarang kembali menyala, terlihat dengan sangat jelas bahwa disini sangat padat dipenuhi oleh penonton–terutama pecinta ketiga gadis cantik yang berperan dalam film tersebut. Sampai-sampai sama sekali tidak ada bangku kosong disini.

Seorang wanita berpakaian formal melangkah menuju kedepan gedung bioskop, dengan sebuah mic dalam genggamannya. Ia sempat berdeham sebentar lalu berteriak dengan penuh semangat. "SELAMAT MALAM!"

Dijawab oleh riuk-priuk para penonton.

"Wah-wah-wah! Sepertinya kalian puas sekali ya melihat Girly Girlband kesayangan kita yang kini semakin meraih kepopulerannya didalam perfilman?!" sang pembawa acara tersenyum lebar. "Kalian disini beruntung dapat menonton diputaran pertama, karena selain dapat melihat film FLY pertama kali, kalian tahu apa?!"

Semua orang tampak berbisik-bisik dengan raut bingung dan saling bertanya 'ada apa sih?'

Pembawa acara cantik tersebut tersenyum penuh arti. "Kalian tidak sadar? Girly berada diantara kaliaaannn!"

Sontak semuanya menjerit-jerit bahkan kaum lelakipun sama. Mereka menggerakkan kepala kekanan kekiri secara liar, mencoba mencari apa yang dikatakan sipembawa acara. Sedangkan ketiga gadis cantik yang menggunakan tudung kepala tersenyum geli, sosok yang mereka cari duduk ditempat yang berbeda-beda dengan acak.

Sakura, duduk dipojok kanan atas. Ino, duduk ditengah-tengah bangku penonton. Hinata, duduk dipojok kiri atas.

Tanpa diduga, ketiga gadis bertudung hingga menutupi helaian mahkota berbeda warna tersebut berdiri dan berjalan kedepan, tepat dimana sang MC berada. Hening ketika mereka berjalan. Semua orang menatap ketiganya dengan bingung, mau apa ketiga orang itu? Saat sudah sampai tepat didepan, dengan satu tarikan cepat, mereka bertiga membuka tudung yang dikenakan serempak dan membuat teriakan kembali memenuhi ruang bioskop.

"KYAAAAAA ITU GIRLY!"

"ASTAGA TADI HINATA-_CHAN_ DUDUK DISEBELAHKU!"

"SIAL AKU TAK MENYADARINYA!"

"GIRLYYY!"

"AAAAAAA WE LOVE YOU!"

Sang pembawa acara dengan_ nametag_ Sasaki itu meneguk salivanya sendiri dengan kaku melihat ke'ganas'an GirlyFans ketika pujaan mereka menampakkan wujudnya. Ia berdeham "Baiklah tuan dan nyonya sekalian. Kurasa cukup berhisteris seperti itu." jeda sejenak, perlahan orang-orang mulai diam tapi tatapan penuh binar mereka masih belum pudar. "Spesial untuk putaran film pertama, Girly hadir dan ikut menonton bersama kalian~ Nah baiklah Girly, silahkan sapa mereka!"

Sakura sedikit membenarkan letak mic kecil yang berada didepan bibirnya dan tersenyum lebar. Ino mengibaskan helaian rambutnya sesaat lalu mengedipkan sebelah mata. Hinata melakukan hal yang sama dengan Sakura dan sedikit terkekeh kecil. Ketiganya berkata setengah berteriak bersamaan. "HALO GIRLY!"

Mereka kembali menjerit menjawab sapaan ketiga bidadari tersebut.

"Aku, Haruno Sakura. Berperan sebagai Yamashita Sanya dalam FLY."

"Yamanaka Ino, berperan sebagai Sunohara Hiku."

"Aku, Hyuuga Hinata. Berperan sebagai Kisaragi Ayaka dalam FLY."

Senyum Sakura terlihat semakin lebar. "Bagaimana tanggapan kalian tentang film tadi?!"

"KALIAN BENAR-BENAR KEREEENNNN!"

"KYAAAAA AKU SUKA KARAKTER HIKU!"

"AH SAKURA-_CHAN_ SEBAGAI SANYA JUGA SANGAT MENDALAMI!"

"HINATA-_CHAN_ JADI JAHAT HUWEEEE~!"

Hinata mendengus geli mendengar teriakan terakhir dari. Ia membuka suara, "Ah maaf, sebetulnya aku kesulitan berakting menjadi peran antagonis dalam film ini. Ku harap tidak mengecewakan ya."

"Well, aku juga susah menjadi sedikit pendiam difilm ini. Kalian tahu 'kan aku bagaimanaa~" Ino tertawa saat mendengar Girly menjawab ucapannya antusias 'Ino-chan kan cerewet' jawab mereka kira-kira seperti itu.

"Lalu, Sakura-_chan_. Bagaimana pendapatmu dengan karakter yang kau perankan disini?" Sasaki berkata dengan riang.

"Ah, aku? Hmmm bagaimana ya. Aku juga kesulitan memerankan Sanya yang memiliki sifat tak jauh beda seperti Hinata." Sakura tersenyum geli mengingat karakter perannya yang pemalu, pendiam, anggun, yang sangat jauh bertolak-belakang dengan sifat aslinya.

"Oh ku lihat, kalian pintar sekali berakting seolah sudah lama berkutat dengan dunia peraktingan seperti itu. Apalagi Sakura-_chan_ yang terlihat menikmati setiap adegan dengan Rei Gaara~" goda pembawa acara diiringi siulan dan ucapan 'cie-cie' dari para penonton. "Sakura-_chan_ tidak terlibat cinta lokasi?"

Pipi gadis merah muda itu merona tipis, tapi kemudian Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Haha, tidak tidak. Aku dan Rei Gaara hanya teman."

Sakura tersenyum lega saat sang pembawa acara beralih pada Ino dan bertanya pada gadis pirang tersebut. Emeraldnya bergulir menatap penonton yang tak henti menatap penuh dampa pada mereka. Sedetik kemudian, kelopak matanya melebar sempurna, tubuh Sakura terasa kaku, ketika maniknya tidak sengaja bertubrukan dengan sepasang oniks hitam jelaga yang juga menatapnya. Sakura menggerakkan mic didepan bibirnya kebawah dan berkata, "K-kau..."

Pemilik oniks menawan itu menyeringai tipis, dia bertompang dagu dengan sebelah tangannya dan bersandar pada kursi belakang. Menggunakan stelan casual, kaos putih polos dipadu celana jeans hitam dan sebuah headphone yang melingkar dilehernya. Helaian raven mencuat kebelakang itu terlihat tidak berubah. Masih sangat sama. Dia mengangkat tangan kanannya dan melambai tepat pada Sakura.

"...S-Sasuke-_kun_?"

oOo

.

.

.

.

.

oOo

–_**Tiga tahun setelah kejadian dibioskop–**_

Sakura menghela nafas kasar, ia menghempaskan tubuhnya yang letih luar biasa diatas ranjang. Usai syuting dan acara konser memang selalu seperti ini, apalagi sekarang Girly sudah semakin populer. Setelah meraih rating tertinggi film terfavorite 3 tahun lalu, banyak penggemar film Fly yang meminta Girly kembali beradu akting dilayar televisi. Dan akhirnya seperti inilah, Girly kembali membuat satu seri drama dengan Ino yang sekarang memjadi pemeran utama wanita.

Memejamkan mata, fikiran Sakura berusaha terfokus pada kejadian waktu lalu. Ia yakin tak salah lihat, dia Uchiha Sasuke duduk diantara penonton dan melambai kearahnya.

Sakura tahu itu benar-benar dia!

Tapi bukankah waktu itu Sasuke sedang ditahan?

"Apa mungkin aku salah lihat?..." ia bergumam pasrah. Terlalu merindukan Sasuke ternyata berdampak luar biasa pada penglihatannya. Oh ayolah bisa-bisanya Sakura berhalusinasi kalau Sasuke ada disana? Hhh~

Sakura mengangkat sebelah tangannya didepan wajah. "Hei Sasuke, ini sudah lima tahun semenjak kau meninggalkanku. Kenapa kau tidak kembali juga bodoh!" ia berkata dengan cincin permata dijari manisnya. "Kau tidak merindukanku ya? Atau mungkin kau sudah dibebaskan tapi menemukan seseorang yang lebih dariku?"

_Tes_

"Apa hanya aku disini yang merindukanmu?"

_Tes_

"Cepat kembali. Mesum sialan."

_Tes_

"Aku semakin membencimu."

Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya hingga posisinya sekarang berbaring menyamping, membiarkan tetes demi tetes air bening dari kedua matanya mengalir deras. Ia kembali terisak.

"Mana janjimu pergi untuk kembali?..."

oOo

.

.

.

.

.

oOo

"Hei Sakuraaaa!"

Gadis merah muda yang kini berumur 23 tahun tersebut menghela nafas kasar, ogah-ogahan ia berbalik menatap kedua sahabatnya dengan sebelah halis yang terangkat naik. "Apa sih?!" balasnya galak.

Ino mendengus. "Kau yang apa! Kenapa meninggalkan kami begitu saja sih!"

"Sakura-_chan_ baik-baik saja k-kan?" Hinata menimpali.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Sudahlah, aku lelah biarkan aku pulang. Dahh sampai ketemu besok dilokasi pemotretan~!"

Ino dan Hinata sweatdrop melihat Sakura yang berjalan dengan tangan melambai tapi tidak melihat kearah mereka sedikitpun.

"Hinata."

"Ya?"

"Dia bodoh ya. Padahal didalam majalah ini ada berita besar yang pasti membuatnya senang."

"Sudahlah Ino-_chan_, **dia** juga sudah menunggu Sakura diapartemennya 'kan?"

"Iya sih, berdoa sajalah semoga dibrengsek yang telah mempermainkan Sakura selama tujuh tahun ini mendapat pukulan lezat dari Sakura."

"Hihihi, iya! Berani-beraninya dia membuat Sakura-_chan_ menangis dan memikirkannya selama tujuh tahun."

Ingin tahu apa isi dari majalah yang Ino genggam? Halaman terakhir majalah tersebut terpasang foto pria berambut raven dengan stelan formal kantornya menatap datar kearah kamera. Dibawah pojok kiri foto tersebut terdapat tulisan–

_**'UCHIHA'S MALL KEMBALI BERJAYA DIBAWAH KEPEMIMPINAN UCHIHA SASUKE. PUTRA BUNGSU MENDIANG UCHIHA FUGAKU DAN UCHIHA MIKOTO, YANG SUKSES MEMAJUKAN UCHIHA'S MALL MELEBIHI UCHIHA SHISHUI SEBELUMNYA.'**_

–bahwa Sasuke, selama beberapa tahun ini telah membohongi Sakura.

Bersiap-siap saja terkena amukan dari nona Haruno tersebut hei Uchiha.

oOo

"Apa coba maksudnya memaksaku membaca sebuah majalah?! Ino memang menyebalkan, dasar Pig bodoh!" Sakura membanting pintu apartemennya kencang dan masuk kedalam menghiraukan tetangga sebelah yang terkaget akibat benturan pintunya. Mendekati sofa diruang tamu dan mendudukkan bokongnya disana, ah lelah rasanya terus menerus menjadi sorotan publik. Sakura ingin berhenti menjadi seorang aktris, tapi ia tidak ingin membuat GirlyFans kecewa.

"Oh iya, hari ini Ibu dan Ayah bilang akan pulang nanti malam." Sakura melirik jam dinding yang terpasang ditembok ruang tamu, yang menunjukkan pukul setengah empat sore. "Apa sebaiknya aku pindah dan tinggal bersama mereka lagi ya? Ah, tapi aku sudah betah tinggal diapartemen ini.."

Sakura merenggangkan kedua tangannya keudara. "Aku terlalu nyaman disini..." bersandar pada sandaran sofa. "...terlalu banyak kenangan..." sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk seulas senyuman tipis "...terlalu berat jika aku harus meninggalkan apartemen ini, dan bahkan aroma khas nasi goreng buatan Sasuke dapat tercium dengan sangat jelas."

Eh?

Tunggu–

"Hng?"

–ini memang bau harum nasi goreng.

Sakura memejamkan matanya, memfokuskan indra penciuman serta pendengarannya.

_SRRNGG-SRNG!_

Suara gesekkan antara alat-alat dapur terdengar nyaring. "Siapa yang memasak didapurku?" gumam Sakura pelan. Dengan gemetar, ia mengambil sapu disudut ruangan dan berjalan menuju dapur, mengendap-endap bagaikan maling diapartemennya sendiri. Baiklah ini konyol, tapi serius, Sakura benar-benar ketakutan saat ini. Apa mungkin itu maling? Tapi kenapa maling tidak mencuri malah memasak? Oh mungkin dia maling yang kelaparan.

Sakura sudah bersiap dibelakang tembok yang menghubungkan dapur dan meja makan.

Selangkah...

Dua langkah...

Ti–

"Ah dia pasti menyukainya.."

_**Deg!**_

Tunggu...

...suara ini sepertinya Sakura kenal. Terasa sangat familiar.

Ragu, Sakura semakin mendekat. Dilihatnya punggung tegap seorang pria yang tinggi badannya jauh berbeda dengan Sakura, dia mengenakan kemeja biru tua yang lengannya digulung hingga siku, dengan celana hitam yang semakin membuatnya terlihat sempurna dari belakang. Emeraldnya merambat naik menatap helaian raven nyentrik khas pantat ayam. Nafasnya terasa tercekat, baiklah kali ini ia yakin yang dilihatnya bukanlah halusinasi...

Menghela nafas sesaat, Sakura mulai membuka suara. "Siapa kau?" ucapnya nyaris seperti bisikan.

Dapat Sakura lihat, tubuh sosok didepannya menegang saat ia membuka suara. Perlahan, pria tersebut berbalik.

Bagai waktu yang terhenti. Kedua bola mata emeraldnya kembali menatap sepasang oniks menawan yang telah lama tak ia temui. Wajahnya tetap sama meski Sakura yakin usianya tak lagi muda, hanya saja beberapa garis wajah yang membuatnya tampak dewasa.

Pria tampan tersebut tersenyum. "Hai sayang. Lama tak bertemu 'eh?"

"Kau..."

"Merindukanku?" lanjutnya diakhiri seringaian khas.

Saat itu juga. Setetes air mata meluncur bebas dipipi Sakura, disusul dengan tetes demi tetes berikutnya.

"S-Sasuke-_kun_?..."

.

.

.

.

_Apa yang sebenarnya Sasuke lakukan selama beberapa tahun kebelakang?_

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

**A/N: yap, ini dia chapter 11-nyaa~ maaf kalau ga sempurna atau alurnya yang duilah-cepet-banget, Miina ngetik ini disela-sela jadwal kegiatan PKL (nyuri waktu /pft) insyaallah chapter depan adalah chapter terakhir dari Crazy Love, tapi gajanji sih maklum orang labil /dzig. Disini Saku nyanyiin lagu Supercell-Utakana Hanabi, yang belum tau dengerin deh lagunya bikin baper :"3 Oh iya, kalian bebas kok manggil aku apa aja, Miina atau nama asli Milla terserah, mueheheheh**

**Dan kemarin, dific aku yang 'Play?' ada yang bilang (atau mungkin nyaris flame) aku author baru dan disini tuh gaboleh ngepost fic yang diatas rate M (hard lemon), dia bilang kalau aku gatau peraturan ffn. Tapi banyak kok yang buat fic lemon bahkan melebihi aku ga masalah toh. Kenapa aku yang kena semprot?-" brrr. Yaudahlah ya, aku emang author amatiran disini, ga terlalu ngerti soal peraturan-peraturan ffn. Karena aku nulis sesuai kesenangan aku sendiri, maaf kalau menyimpang atau apa.**

**Special thanks to:**

**muallimah54, CherrySand1, williewillydoo, lightflowers22, ft-fairytail, Hoshi Riri, hanazono yuri, Jamurlumutan462, dianarndraha, zazachan, Tia TakoyakiUchiha, kii chan, Diah Cherry, himeko, Hyuugadevit-Cherry, JuliaCherry07, kura cakun, sanadauchiha yuki, QRen, Amaly10966, OnlyOne, song ha sub, all followers and favers.**

**Makasih untuk kalian yang ga henti-hentinya ngasih dukungan buat Miina :" tanpa kalian Miina gaakan sampai disini. Muah:* Nah terakhir, berkenan memberikan review untuk chapter ini? Sangkyuu^^**


End file.
